I am the game
by hakan13
Summary: Naruto abandonner par sa familles pour sa sécurité,un soir lors de son 4 anniversaires découvre la vérité sur sa filiation, pour faire bonne mesure Naruto va prouver qu'il est assez puissant pour faire honneur a ses parents et devenir le meilleur ninja. Gamer, divin, multibloodlines, race, multiverse et crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**1\. ...On prendra la meilleurs décision**

 **Annonce: Je ne possède pas Naruto ou d'autres personnages dans cette univers, sauf pour les OC potentiels.**

 **Cette fan-fiction aura plusieurs crossovers et multivers avec des éléments du gamer, ainsi ce n'ais pas une fiction avec le thème de négligence mais pourrait avoir avec un autre monde. Notre personnages Naruto après ça formation serra divin bien entendue et pourra accomplir plusieurs merveille et aura pas d'égale mais au début il ne sera pas trop puissant et devra avoir entrainement intense pour à quérir une grande force. multibloodlines et multiraces ainsi que ki, divin ki, chakra, vrai chakra shinju , mana, magie.**

 **Bonne fiction et j'espère que vous apprécier. grammaire et français terrible mais je ferrais mon possible pour faire le moins de faute possible merci**

Dans cette terrible nuit du 08 janvier, un attentas contre une des familles les plus puissant viens d'avoirs lieux. au terre du pays du feu ce trouve un villages remplies de légende est de bon nombres secrets. Cette nuit un groupe de shinobi rouge engager pour tuer les héritiers du clan Namikaze et Uzumaki est on infiltrer le village pour accomplir leurs mission , et notre histoire commence ici.

Hôpital du village cachée de la feuille

Kushina: Minato que fessons-nous, ça fait 4 tentatives d'assassina sur les triplets?

Kushina regarda son marie avec inquiétude. Depuis la naissance des enfants plusieurs tentatives on étais fait pour mettre fin à leur vie par peur des ennemies de qui étais leur parents ou pour ce qui contient les deux enfants.

Minato:... ne t'inquiète pas mes anbu on trouver les coupables et les on déjà exécuté. On à aussi découverts que ce fut orchestrer par un membre du conseil civil qui avait perdue sa famille, et à étais envoyer en prison.

Depuis la naissance qui avait lieux en dehors du village, une personne et intervenue pour libérer le Kyuubi et essayer de détruire le village. Mais grâce au efforts des shinobis et de membre de la famille Uzumaki et Senju, ils sont pues capturer le Kyuubi et le sceller une nouvelle fois dans les enfants nouveau nées, Menma et Nami ont étaient choisie pour contenir le yang et le ying et naruto pour contenir l'âme, mais ceci à échouer même avec la force de la nature du Shinigami il n'ont pues totalement séparer la puissance du Kyuubi à l'âme.

Kushina regarda depuis derrière la vitrine que son fils Naruto étais couché relier à une intraveineuse pour l'alimenter, après avoir sceller le Kyuubi et vérifier les enfants, les deux plus jeunes ont étaient parfaitement saint et le sceaux avait aucun défaut, ils ont vérifié si la peau de Naruto étais plus pâle. inquiet pour leurs fils Tsunader à étais appeler pour diagnostiquer que rien ne clocher mais que plus tard ils devront venir à l'hôpital pour faire plus de diagnostique. Maintenant après plus d'1 ans ils ont découvert que son métabolisme nécessite plus d'aliment et de vitamine et que ses réseaux de chakra seront plus faible que celui d'un civil. Cette nouvelle avait bouleverser les parents et les proches pour l'enfant et pire pour la décision qui à étais pris pour son bien.

Kushina commence à verser des larmes pour son enfant et voulue simplement le prendre dans ses bras. Minato voulue criée au ciel et retrouver l'homme masquer pour ce que ça famille aller passée à travers, voyant ça femme pleurait Minato la prie dans ses bras et essaya de la réconforter en lui disant que ceci étais pour le mieux.

Minato: Kushina, tu sais que ça me fait mal tout autant que toi, mais penses à Naruto si il reste avec nous il voudra surement devenir comme son frère et sa sœur un shinobi, en plus avec son frère junshiriki on devra les préparés tôt pour qu'ils puissent contrôler la puissance du renard, avec Naruto autour on pourra pas toujours êtres là pour lui.

Kushina serra plus fort son marie dans ses bras en sachant qu'il avait raison après quelque minute ils se séparaient.

Kushina: Quelle genre de mère puis-je êtres pour abandonner mon fils.

Minato: tu es une mère formidable qui le laisse pour lui éviter une vie de sang et de guerre. Avec toutes ses tentatives d'assassina et nos devoirs on prend le meilleur choix pour lui.

Après cette nuit, 2 mois plus tard, Naruto fue envoyer à l'orphélinat par deux membres anbu en secret. peu de gens connaissent l'identité de Naruto à pars les membres de la famille Uzumaki et quelque membre de la famille Senju sont au courant de sa filiation.

 **2\. Secret et pouvoir**

 **3 ans plus-tard**

 **festival de la défaite du kyuubi.**

Ça fait 3 ans depuis que Naruto à étais abandonner a l'orphelinat par les anbus après la décision de ses deux parents pour le protéger. On retrouve un petit garçon avec le teint pâle, c'est cheveu avait une couleur blond clair avec des nuances blanc avec un corps mince.. très mince on pourrait pensé qu'il souffre de malnutrition mais ce n'est pas le cas, son métabolisme est différent de se que les médecins le lui on dit. Il ne faut pas se confondre l'enfant est très intelligent et toujours gay quand il peux sortir pour les rares occasions, et cette journée fus une de ses chances pour sortir et profiter des festivités.

Naruto: Allé Tenten-chan vient je veux allé voir la parade! s'exclama le petit tout excité.

Tenten: Attends Naruto-kun laisse moi reprendre mon souffle.

On retrouve les deux enfants se dirigé vers la grande parade la ou la plus grandes populations du village se rassemble pour voir défilé les chars et autres merveilles. Tenten est une petit fille âgé de 5 ans qui à pris d'affection pour notre jeune héros à causse de son enthousiasme et sa gentillesse, mais des fois elle ne pue s'inquiété pour lui à causse de son état de santé. elle à les cheveux brun attaché en chignon avec une broche qui prend la forme de deux baguette chinoise, un yukata bleus pas cher et une paire de sandale brune qui lui allée bien. rapprendre son souffle elle regarder son ami qui fixa avec faim le grands rassemblement qui ce fixer devant leurs yeux, un peux crépis de son regard de son ami elle le secoue pour lui attiré l'attention.

Tenten: Hé..hé Naruto-kun, ça va on dirait que tu t'es encore perdu dans t'es pensé?

Naruto donna un coup d'œil a son amie et lui dit que tout va bien et qu'il devrait avancé, mais pour notre ami rien allé il se santé si faim, pas le genre de faim que les gens penserait mais une faim différente. Depuis peux de temps Naruto pouvait apercevoir se que d'autres ne voyait pas.

 **flash-back 5 semaines en arrière**

 **orphelinat.**

Au début ça le troubler mais après avoir vue un jour, un des chien de l'orphelinat mourir devant lui, il à pues apercevoir une faible lueur. En ce concentrant il a pue voir une petit boule verte flotter au dessus du cadavre du chien, instinctivement toute ces pensée on disparue. Il pris la boule dans ça main qui avait un toucher chaleureux et doux comme de l'eau et sans arrière pensée la conduite dans ça bouge. après l'avoir avaler une sensation de vertige et venu puis il c'est évanouie, la gardienne venait vérifier la commotion du bruit sourd qu'elle à entendu et vue le petit garçon évanouie à coté du chien Inuzuka que l'on à ramener blessé à causse d'une bagarre entre son maître est deux autres jônin, vérifiant les symptômes de l'enfant elle vue qu'il était tous simplement évanoui, ensuite elle regarda le chien et vue aucun mouvent ni respiration elle lui donna un diagnostique et soupira.

Gardienne: étrange les blessures n'était pas assez grave pour tuer un chien Inuzuka?

en regardant le garçons et voyant son teint pâle elle s'inquiéta, voulant vérifié plus loin que rien de grave ne lui sois arriver voulue voir ces symptômes. Mais avant d'avoir pue commencer fus interrompus par le directeur de l'établissement.

Directeur: Midorie-san pourquoi le jeune Naruto est t'allonger sur le sols.

le directeur connaissait personnellement Naruto à causse de son état de santé fragil, donnant un regard au chien qui semblé mort commencé à relié les point et soupira

Directeur: pouvait vous ramenez le jeune Naruto-kun à ça chambre s'il vous plais, je pense qu'il ne sois pas sage de le laissé plus longtemps sur le sol de l'infirmerie.

Midorie ce retourna vers le directeur et lui dit c'est préoccupation pour l'enfant mais ce calme quand le directeur lui explique son état de santé, prenant l'enfant dans ces bras elle le mena dans ça chambre pour le déposé.

 **monde-intérieur**

Après avoir avalé l'étrange boule verte naruto ce réveilla dans une pièce lumineux avec le chien à c'est coté, vérifiant c'est alentour remarqua 2 portes closes avec deux écriture désignant leur chemin. La première vus bleus garnie avec des dessein de fleurs et d'ange qui dégager une bonne sérénité marquée par les mots Paradis, la seconde vus noir chrome avec un dessein squelettique effrayant et d'ange déchues qui dégager une ambiance horrible marquer par les mots Enfer. regardent plus sont entourage il remarqua qu'il n'était plus dans ces vêtement d'origine et porté un yukata blanc qui sembler très cher avec un katana blanc pur en main beaucoup plus grand que lui.

Chien Inuzuka: alors je suis mort hein Shinigami-sama?

Naruto tourna si vite la tête vers le chien que l'on pourrait pensé qu'il allé ce donné le coup du lapin.

Naruto:Tu.. TU PEUT PARLE! s'écria Naruto effrayé que le chien puisse parlé et étonné

le grand chien Inuzuka grimaça à causse de là tonna-liter du Shinigami même effrayé et aussi curieux de savoir pourquoi il ne pensé pas qu'il puisse parler. Regardant de plus prés l'enfant il le reconnais comme un celui qui était là quand la bagarre avec sont maître et c'est deux jônin on eu lieu.

Chien Inuzuka: Étrange dis moi petit serais tu pas l'enfant de l'orphelinat qui étais là lors du combat qui s'était déroulé toutes à l'heure?

Naruto réfléchie deux seconde et confirma la question du chien, après plusieurs autres questions et théories qui on mis en place (le plus par le chien) Naruto découvert plusieurs choses, un qu'il avait une bloodlines, deux semblerait qu'il soit devenue un Shinigami et trois il aurait lui même tuer le chien Inuzuka. Après cette révélation notre jeune héros pleurait tout en étant accroché au chien et lui demandé pardon à plusieurs reprise. Le chien Inuzuka soupira il était triste qu'il quitta son maître et en colère aussi, mais voyant comment l'enfant ce sens mal pour l'accident de l'avoir tuer en réveillant ça limit de linier. Il sait que parfois quand certain shinobi réveilla leur limit pouvais êtres doux certain pouvait les faits souffrir et d'autres tuer. Secouant la tête de tous ce qui vient de découvrir, il lui rassures que ce n'était pas de ça faute et que l'on vie dans un monde ni blanc ni noir juste gris.

le Chien Inuzuka: alors quelle porte va tu me conduire jeune kit?

Naruto regarda le chien après avoir essuyé c'est larmes et lui sourie approchant la porte du paradis il vis un signe au chien pour le suivre.

Naruto: Héhehe pour t'avoir tuer sans le vouloir et comme tu à pue me pardonné je te laisse bien sur allée au paradis. lui réponds Naruto avec un sourire de morts qui effraya le chien mais récupère vite en aboyant en firme de reconnaissance.

Naruto: ..Mais dis moi puis-je connaitre ton nom avant que tu parte?

le Chien Inuzuka: bien sûr mon nom et Kuabara, Kuabara Inuzuka jeune kit.

Naruto: Héhéhéhé bien kuaabra-san mon nom et Naruto.

Kuabara: Naruto-sama t'on odeurs me dit quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à mettre la patte dessus. Mhm à oui une dernière chose ne parle à personne de ta lignée, si des personne mal intentionné ou même quelques autres personnes sait il voudront t'utilisé comme arme ou pire de tuer ok.

comprenant la situation et le ton grave que son ami parlé, il pouvait facilement savoir que des gens aurons peur et voudront lui faire du mal souriant à Kuabara il lui dis au revoir et le chien passa la porte dans une lumière aveuglent. Après que Kuabara passa la porte une vague de souvenir passa tout d'un coup lui donnant un léger malaise qui na duré moins d'une seconde, Après vérification que tout allé bien il était étonné de toutes la nouvelle connaissance qu'il à acquis et pouvait sentir un pouvoir au fond de son estomac grandir pour atteindre de nouveau sommets.

 **Retour au festival**

Depuis ce jour Naruto à tenter l'expérience plusieurs fois avec des oiseaux, des chats et des souris. ensuite il découvert que le pouvoir qu'il avait sentie étais le chakra ce que les shinobi utilise pour marché sur les mur, l'eau et même lancer des boule de feu. Avec la connaissance de Kuabara il à commencer la nuit à pratiqué l'accrobranche pour contrôler sont chakra et exercices de la feuille, après 1 semaines il contrôler les deux exercices en même temps et avait commencer la marche de l'eau. il à continué a amélioré son contrôle en cachette et expérimenta avec ça lignée et découvert qu'il na pas besoins d'attendre que la personne visser dois mourir pour lui prendre son âme et la dévoré. Avec toutes les âmes qu'il avait manger certain venant même de la forêt de la mort qu'il à envoyé en enfer lui à donner de grande réserve de chakra de niveau jônin moyen à l'age de 4 ans un exploit atteins seulement par des jinchuriki de quoi il vessait partie mais ne le savait pas encore. après c'est 5 semaines il ce prépara pour le festival de la défaite du Kyuubi avec son ami Tenten.

Naruto: regarde Tenten-chan un chars déguisé en Kyuubi.

Dis Naruto avec un grand sourire.

Tenten: Oui je vois ça mais regarde moi tout ses shinobis avec ses armes. dis Tenten tout en bavant devant les kunais, katana... etc

Naruto rigola en voyant son ami toujours à vouloir voir plus d'armes en regardant autour il a pue apercevoir les chars représenter la famille Uzumaki et Senju toujours avec un sourire, ensuite il à vue un char qu'il lui à gelé celui d'une Personne avec un yukata blanc comme le siens et le même katana avec le même dessein au manche. tout d'un coup il s'évanouie attirant l'attention de son amie et d'autres personne à proximité et d'une certaine famille

Tenten: NARUTO-KUN..ALLEZ NARUTO-KUN RéVeille TOI..

Des larmes couler sur son visage montrant son inquiétude devant les personne à proximité qui commence a appeler pour un médecin. Tous d'un coup apparaît une veille femmes connues dans tous le village son nom était Uzumaki Koto Senju la fille de Tobirama Senju, en regardant l'enfant elle le reconnait comme le fils aînée de Kushina vessant une vérification sur l'enfant et remarquer que rien ne clocher mais était plutôt surpris de le trouver avec des réserve plutôt immense pour un enfant de son âge et même étrange vue que normalement il ne devrait pas avoir au tends de chakra, au bout de quelque seconde de ce remettre de son choc elle sentie le petit garçon remué montrant qu'il allée ce réveillé.

Naruto ouvris les yeux ce re mettre du choc qu'il à reçus voyant l'image même ce refléter du Shinigami, et ce demandant s'il était lui même le Shinigami ou ce vus vraiment une bloodlines. Il sentie une personne le secoué et lui donner un coup d'œil.

Koto: jeune homme comment te sens tu? demanda doucement Koto.

Naruto: Mhm... bien j'ai juste un peux faim Héhéhé. tout naruto gratter le derrière de ça tête nerveusement.

Tenten: Pouf Naruto-kun ne m'inquiète plus comme ça baka.

Naruto: Mhm désolé Tenten-chan tu sais que je dois mangé beaucoup et depuis tout à l'heure je n'ait rien avalé.

Tenten soupira de soulagement sachant l'estomac énorme que son ami avait.

Koto: Hahaha si vous voulez je peux vous inviter à mangé des ramen avec moi.

Naruto sauta rapidement sur c'est jambe à une vitesse floue qui stupéfiait son amie Tenten et étonner Koto.

Koto pensée: cette vitesse et grand pour quelqu'un de son age je me demande vraiment si ça maladie lui pause de si grand problème que ça. pensée Koto voulant en découvrir plus sur le jeune Naruto

Naruto: Yeah ramen, merci merci merci bachan tu génial.

Koto sourie au petit qui lui rappelle Kushina-chan et de son frère et de sa sœur quand on leur parle de ramen.

Tenten: Naruto sois pas impolie comme ça tu sais qui es cette personne et non ceci est Senju Koto-sama la fille de Tobirama-sama nindaime hokage. soupira Tenten lascivement de l'engouement de son ami pour les ramen.

Koto: Au mais il na pas de problème héhé allez venez avec moi.

Après 15 minute de marche il arriver au restaurent Ichiraku ramen tenue par un veille homme et ça fille de 8 ans

Ayame: A bonjour Menma-kun que puis-je te servir aujourd'hui? tout en regardant Naruto qui lui lança un regard confus et une Koto qui commença à transpirait a bondait-ment.

Naruto: Menma qui, je m'appele Naruto pas Menma.

Ayame regarda de plus prés pensent qu'il vessait encore une de c'est blague et vue son teint pâle et les peau presque à l'ose, s'inquiétant de ça santé elle passa derrière le comptoir pour touché son front et remarqua qu'il était froid. vessant rougir Naruto et une Tenten chevronnée.

Ayame: mon dieux Menma-kun tu es froid tu a du tomber malade mais ce qui c'est passée hier je t'ais vue en pleine santé et aujourd-hui tu na plus que la peau sûr les os. dit de plus en plus inquiet Ayame

Naruto: de quoi tu parle c'est la première fois que je viens ici pas vrai Tenten-chan. demanda Naruto ce tournant vers son amie qui acquisse au paroles de Naruto confondant Ayame, Koto voyant Ayame confus lui réponds.

Koto: Ayame-chan ceci et Tenten-san est Naruto-san deux orphelin que j'ai trouver au festival aujourd-hui.

Ayame cligna plusieurs fois des yeux au parole de Koto mais n'a pas pus élaborer plus loin que le ventre de Naruto grogna pour la bonne odeur dégagé des cuisine lui vessant rougir d'embarras et faire rire les filles.

Ayame: Hahaha désoler de vous avoir confondue mais on à un client qui vous ressemble beaucoup et comme aujourd-hui sais son anniversaire je pensais qu'il viendrait pour manger plus de ramen.

Naruto ce figea pendant un moment et lui demanda qui est cette personne avec un peux d'espoir remarquer seulement par Koto qui commencer à ce demander si c'était une bonne idée de l'avoir ramener ici sachant que cette établissement appartient à la famille Uzumaki qui raffoles de leur ramen

Ayame: tous le monde les connais ils sont les deux héros de konohas qui garde le kyuubi sceller en eux, les enfants de l'hokage.

Dis Ayame le dos tourner à Naruto qui avait un visage de choc avant de relié les points, la date, la maladie, sceller le Kyuubi, le Shinigami, sceller sceller, sceller le Shinigami reprenant vite le contrôle de ses émotion cacher vite ses expression pour que personne puisse voir ça réaction qui à pues êtres éviter pour Tenten et Ayame, mais pas pour Koto.

Koto pensée: merde merde merde voilà il à découvert l'un des plus grand secret de konoha vue l'expression de son visage, mais je suis impressionner qu'il pues vite récupérer le choc. Pensait Koto de plus en plus intéresser par le jeune qui montrer bon nombre de capacités qui lui verrait un grand ninja.

Naruto ce retourna vers Koto ayant remarquer plusieurs qu'elle étais mal à laisse il chuchota pour qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre

Naruto: Vous et moi on à une sérieuses et longue discussion avoir Koto-san.

Ayant entendue ce que l'enfant lui dit elle hocha la tête légerment pour lui montrer quelle avait entendue, à cette instant Ayame revient avec trois bols de ramen miso pour ces trois client disant que c'est la maison qu'il offre.

 **To be continu.**


	2. Chapter 2

**3\. c'est la vérité**

 **En dehors de Ichiraku ramen**

Après avoir mangé plus de 20 bols de ramen qui étais un nouveau record dans le restaurant, qui à choqué le vieux Teuchi, Ayame, Tenten et Koto et bon nombre des clients présent. Ayame na pas pus ce retenir de faire un commentaire de dire qu'elle na jamais vue même un Uzumaki mangé autant de ramen et si vite. Qui rappela à Naruto qu'il avait a discuter d'affaires maintenant qui sortait du restaurent.

Naruto: Bon maintenant j'attends des réponse Koto-bachan.

Lui demande Naruto un peux excité et un peux peur de ce qu'il va entendre. Tenten inclina la tête vers Naruto avec un regard confus de quoi il voudrait parlait avec Koto. soupirant Koto vais signe à un anbu cacher qui la garde pour là sécurité pour que aucun danger ne lui viens, elle lui demande/ordonne de déposé la jeune fille Tenten à l'orphelinat. Obéissant au ordre il déposa ça main sur l'épaule de Tenten et utilisa la technique du scintillement pour ce déplacé plus vite vers son objective. Secouant la tête Koto prend Naruto sur son dos et le ramène prés d'une cabane en bois en dehors du village pour lui parler en priver.

Naruto regarda Koto droit dans les yeux, elle pouvait voir plusieurs sentiment débordant de ses yeux l'excitation, la curiosité, le doute, la peur et le pire la douleur de la trahison.

Koto: Avant que je commence je veux que tu sage que cette décision à était très douloureux pour t'es parents et la famille, et c'est pour ça que je veux que tu n'interrompra pendant toute l'explication d'accord.

Naruto pouvait entendre à partir de ça vois la douleur et la tristesse de c'est mot. hochant la tête pour confirmer qu'il étais prés à entendre ce qu'elle allait lui dire, elle soupira et commença à lui raconté le jour de ça naissance ,de l'incident du Kyuubi, des tentatives d'assassina sur sos frère et sa sœur et de ça maladie qui à conduit la famille à prendre une décision la plus lourd à ce jour que ça mère est son père à du prendre pour son bien, et pour les raison qu'ils on du le quitter. Prendre une respiration de grande à l'aine Koto ce tourna pour voir le visage de l'enfant embrancher par ces cheveux qui cacher un peux ses yeux mais pas les larmes qui tomber comme un ruisseaux. Fessant étape plus prés de Naruto elle pris dans c'est bras et sentie c'est petit secousse qui bientôt s'estompa, prendre un peux de recule pour le voir nettoyer c'est larmes après 10 minutes de pleure sans que un mots s'échappa de ça bouche. Levant là tête pour donner un petit sourire sincère heureux et triste à la fois.

Naruto: Je..Je comprends les raison et je ne suis pas en colère mais triste Koto-bachan.

Naruto lui sourie est qui apporta un sourire heureux et fier que le jeune garçon sois déjà bien mature pour comprendra la situation et le choix que c'est parents on du prendre pour ça vie. Décidé de parler plus elle lui posas des question sur c'est gout, ce qu'il aime, ce qui déteste, c'est rêve est ces objective maintenant qui connais la vérité sur ça filiation.

Naruto: ce que j'aime sont mes deux ami(e)s Lee-san est Tenten-chan est les ramen, je déteste la pluie et les mauvaises personne est êtres malade mon rêve et ...(prendre une pause ) êtres un shinobi pour pouvoir protéger mes précieux personne. Murmura Naruto pour la dernière partie.

Koto souri au réponse mais après un certain temps voulue savoir comment il à pus avoir autant de chakra et plus que son frère et sa sœur, alors que les médecin on dit qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir plus de chakra que même un civil aurait.

Koto: Naruto-chan dis moi sais tu que ton chakra est énorme, même pour un jinchuriki du kyuubi n'a pas autant que toi?

Naruto pensée: je devrait peut-êtres lui dire mais je peux pas encore laisser les gens savoir que je suis un jinchuriki, surtout celui du Shinigami.

Koto regarda le visage pensif de Naruto ne doutant pas qu'il sage pourquoi il à autant de chakra mais ne voudrait pas le réveiller, vue les sentiment d'incertitude qui traversa son visage. Naruto lui réfléchie à un mensonge qui pourrait passer sans problème, mais vue qu'elle lui à dit la vérité sur lui, il va tentait de ce retirer sans dévoiler son secret.

Naruto: Certaine circonstance ma fait réveiller une lignée que je veux pas en parler, il y a peux de temps et j'ai commencer plusieurs des exercices pour contrôler mon chakra et réussie à augmenter un peux mais réserve.

Hochant la tête impressionné et intriguer Koto lui réponds: Il y a pas de problème que tu ne veux pas en parler, mais j'espère que tu pourra me le dire plus tard? Naruto lui fait un insigne de la tête avec un sourire de gratitude, Koto lui demande alors ce qui sait déjà faire vue que peux d'enfant s'entraîne à cette âge même les enfants de petit ou grand clan. Naruto lui dit qu'il maîtrises l'accrobranche avec l'équilibre de la feuille en même temps et l'exercice de la marche de l'eau, et un seul jutsu celui de la substitution. Koto était fier, vraiment l'enfant un jeune garçons de même pas 5 ans maîtrise déjà ce genre d'exercices mais ne pue lui demander comment il connait ce genre d'exercices. Il lui réponds en disant qu'il à simplement observer son entourage, mais avant d'aller plus loin trois nouvelle personne apparaît avec un grand sac brun est porter tous des bandeaux de kumo montant qu'il était shinobi.

Koto ce déplaça rapidement devant Naruto sentant que quelque chose de bizarre ce tramer, elle reconnue les personne en face de elle qui on était envoyer par kumo pour signer le traiter de pais entre les deux village. L'une des personne à pues apercevoir l'enfant et fait signe à ses collègue en reconnaissant l'enfant comme celui du yondaime hokage. Souriant l'un des shinobi pris un pas et parla d'une vois enjouée qui envoya des frisson dans le dos de Naruto.

Shinobi de kumo: et bien on dirait que c'est notre jour de chance après la princesse Hyuga, maintenant on peut même avoir le fils de l'hokage de konoha.

Koto: que signifie tout ceci shinobi de kumo? Cela est une trahissons libérer l'enfant et parté avant que mais anbu sois là!

L'ambassadeur de kumo: et bien ça signifie que l'on à assez parler et qu'il vos vite partir avant que l'anbu s'aperçois de la supercherie.

Reposant le sac brun les shinobi ce prépara pour le combat qui allée êtres mener sachant qu'il on affaires à une personne qui était connue pour son fuinjutsu et c'est chaîne d'adamantine kekkey genkay de la famille Uzumaki. Koto regarda les trois personne préparait pour ce battre elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas les tenir longtemps et essayer d'appeler à l'aide grâce au signal émis par son chakra elle poussa Naruto sur le coter lui dire d'aller ce cacher. Obéissant sachant qu'il ferait que la gênée ce mis sur le côté, les 3 shinobi on commençais un assaut brutal voulant vite en finir, Naruto regarda le combat avec fascination que des lourde attaque était lancée de tous les côté mais un mouvement du sac brun l'attirer son attention décidé d'allez libérer l'otage, Naruto ce faufila faire son chemin au sac, après quelque seconde puisse l'ouvrir et remarqua une fille de son âge.

Elle étais belle de son avis avec de beau cheveu bleus brunâtre, des yeux blanc magnifique son visage était en forme de cœur et elle dégager un parfin de cannelle, elle poter un yukata en soie bleus lune avec des motifs de fleur est une paire de sandale blanche, secouant là tête pour retirer la rougeur qui monter Naruto la libéra de sais lien et lui dit partir cherche de l'aide.

Hinata: Et...t-toi Menma que va.. t-tu faaire?

Naruto: Je m'appelle pas Menma mais Naruto et je vais rester et attendre que l'anbu arrive.

Hinata fus confus devant elle ce trouve le frère de son amie mais lui dit qu'elle n'ais pas cette personne, prenant un second regard elle à vue les différence entre les deux, le tein pâle de sa peux et ses cheveux et surtout le manque de ses petit moustache, mais elle na pas pus apercevoir plus que Naruto la secoua pour le dire de partir.

Naruto regarda la fille Hyuga partir aussi vite quelle peux ce retourner pour regarder le combat c'est yeux s'agrandit sous le choc. Devant lui les deux shinobi de kumo sont mort, l'ambassadeur avait était tuer par ce qui ressemble qu'il à était brûlée est le gardien par l'empalement, mais a son horreur Koto était gravement toucher est tombée sur le sols. Courir le plus vite possible il s'agenouilla à ces côté et commencer à pleurer tout en essayant d'arrêter l'hémorragie avec ses main tremblante.

Naruto: Ko..Koto-bachan tien bon les secours vont arriver, allée parle moi! s'exclama Naruto avec plus de larmes.

Crachant un peu de sang de sa bouche Koto ce retourna face à Naruto sachant que le troisième shinobi était encore vivant même si blessée pourrait revenir, elle essayée de le prévenir mais sa vision et c'est force la quitta plus vite qu'elle le pensée. Naruto voyant la vie de Koto la quitter et fermais les yeux ne savait pas quoi faire, plusieurs pensait lui traversait la tête de ce qui devrait êtres fait, ensuite il geler il y avait un bon moyen mais ceci serra ça première fois sur un humain ne voulant pas perde l'âme qui allée bientôt partir tendait ça mains qui devenait de plus en plus pâle jusqu'à ce qui tenait l'âme en main. Une fois l'âme en main Naruto regarda la couleur qui est d'un beau vert clair avec des nuance gris bleus, prendre une grande inspiration dévora l'âme et s'évanouie une nouvelle fois.

le shinobi de kumo blesser et désorienter remarqua le cadavre de ses compagnon et celle de l'Uzumaki voyant l'enfant évanouie sur le corps de la veuille femme pris l'enfant dans le sac brun sans l'attacher ne remarquant pas son corps prendre du poids ni ses cheveu devenant plus prononcée comme le soleil. Prés à partir il pris une destination inconnu ne sachant plus s'orienter et continua son chemin vers le pays de la vague (Wave).

 **monde-intérieur**

Uzumaki Koto Senju cligna des yeux dans l'étrange endroit ou elle à parut, devant elle ce trouve deux grande portes qui pourrait l'emmener vers le Paradis ou l'Enfer. Koto sachant que son heure était venue n'avait pas de regret dans ça vie elle espère que Naruto ne sois pas en danger et que l'anbu pus arriver à temps. Une toux se fait connaitre juste derrière elle, en ce retournant le choc peut-êtres facilement visible sur son visage.

Koto: Naruto-chan ne me dis pas que tu es mort toi aussi?

Naruto pus entendre la tristesse et le regret dans ça voix décider de la rassurer il pris la parole pour la calmer.

Naruto: Non Koto-bachan je ne suis pas mort, je suis ici pour te guider. lui dis Naruto avec un grand sourire

Koto était tous ce qu'il y à de plus confus au parole de Naruto, voyant qu'elle ne comprenais pas il décider de lui expliquer.

Naruto: je suis ici pour te guider pour savoir si tu ira au Paradis ou en Enfer, après tous c'est mon travaille.

Koto: Ton travaille je suis perdu là, comment peut-tu avoir un t'elle travaille?

Naruto soupira et allée commencer à élaborer ce qui devrait lui dire maintenant.

Naruto: Je vais t'expliquer d'accord, et pour savoir pourquoi ceci et mon travaille ça à avoir avec ma sois disant maladie.

Hochant la tête toujours confus de ce qui ce passe, et pourquoi ça maladie vient avoir avec son travaille donna tout son attention à Naruto.

Naruto: Bon tout à commencer...

Naruto lui parla de tout ce qu'il avait découvert de son pouvoir et du secret cacher derrière elle. Koto prenais tous dans la fouler et fus choquer et triste mais peur pour Naruto parce que jusqu'à aujourd-hui personne n'étais devenue le jinchuriki du Shinigami. Après que Naruto et finie il poussa un soupire pour la longue explication qui vient de donné, regardant le visage de Koto, il aperçois qu'elle prenais tous et réfléchie à ce qui vient d'annoncé après un bon moment Koto décida d'élaboré une théorie de ce qui aurait pus ce passé.

Koto: Je vois je comprends pourquoi j'ai survécus ce jour là alors, c'est parce que nous avons par erreur sceller l'essence de la mort en toi que le sacrifice n'as pas eux lieux.

Naruto: Hein? ce questionna Naruto ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle marmonna.

Koto: Dis moi Naruto que ses tu de kami?

Naruto pencha la tête de coter tout confus de la question mais réponds comme même qu'il n'en sait pas beaucoup.

Koto: laisse moi te dire qu'il n'existe pas, comme il n'existe pas de Shinigami mais plutôt l'essence de la vie et de la mort.

voyant le visage troubler de Naruto elle lui raconte que les dieu le seul fut appeler shinju l'arbre sacrée à qui on le dois le chakra, c'est aussi lui qui à crée l'essence que les civil appelle les dieux qui guide les âme pour ce réincarner ou juger. Ce jour là lors de ça naissance elle aurait du mourir pour avoir fait appelle à l'essence pur de la mort pour sceller le Kyuubi mais qu'il devait avoir une mauvaise manipulation ils ont sceller l'essence pur de la mort en lui, lui donnant les pouvoir qu'il à, vessant lui passer comme une maladie alors qu'il était en état de jinchuriki de la mort tout simplement.

Koto: Alors à part guider les gens, gagner leurs souvenir et augmenter t'es réserve de chakra que peut-tu faire d'autres?

Naruto: Je peux voir les âme des gens pour voir si il sont mauvais ou bon, et aussi gagner quelque atout t'elle que l'odorat de Kuabara, l'agilité des chat mais pour toi je ne sais pas ce que je vais gagner mais il et temps que tu passe la porte l'Horloge tourne et j'ai un shinobi de kumo sur le dos Koto-bachan. dit tristement Naruto ayant une larmes tomber de son visage.

Naruto avancer et là pris dans c'est bras pour la remercier de tout ce qu'elle à pus faire pour lui.

Koto: Voila voila ne t'inquiète pas est confiance tout ira bien mais je pense que oui tu ne devrait rien dire sur ton état de jinchuriki ont connais pas le conséquence de ce qui pourrait arriver.

Après lui avoir donner un baiser sur la joue Naruto le guide à la porte Paradis une fois qu'elle passe un flash de lumière aveugle Naruto une nouvelle fois, ensuite une vague de souvenir lui vient lui donnant le vertige pour 3 seconde avant de ce calmer. un grand sourire apparaît sur le visage de Naruto des nouvelle compétence qu'il pourrait avoir bien sur il appris tout simplement les souvenir qu'il avait besoin le reste était jeter. ce qui à garder fus des technique comme la sortie de l'eau et du feu, aussi toute les connaissance fuinjutsu, les styles taijutsu de l'Uzumaki et Senju, très peux de kenjutsu qui montre qu'elle ne ce battait pas dans ce style, il gagna le seul genjutsu qu'elle apprécie est qui appartenais à ça tante Mito Uzumaki, un genjutsu très puissant qui cacher la personne dans un henge indétectable les deux dernier fus la grand réserve de chakra qu'il gagner mais aussi la bloodlines qui normalement seule les femme du clan acquis il et est rester pendant 5 bonne heure a s'habituer à son nouveau pouvoir et tester pour êtres prés à ce battre face au shinobi de kumo.

 **Près du village de la vague (Wave)**

Le shinobi de kumo décida de faire une pause pour récupérer un minimum de force. Vérifiant c'est alentours il c'est rendu compte qu'il avait pris le mauvais chemin, secouant là tête pour faire disparaître la brume qui troubler ça vision. Faire un diagnostique rapide il estimait qu'il avait une commotion cérébrale, plusieurs côtes casser et un bras inutilisable si un combat devait venir il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Après avoir avoir vérifier son état il ce tourna vers son butin qui était vide ce m'étant sur c'est garde il scanner la zone pour repérer le gamin, ne le trouvant pas il perdait patience et commencer a crier.

Shinobi de kumo: SORS GAMIN, TE CACHER NE TE SERVIREZ A RIEN SI TU NE TE MONTRE PAS ET QUE JE TE TROUVE TU VA CONNAÎTRE UN MONDE DE DOULEUR.

Naruto ce faufila derrière le shinobi et murmura dans son oreille tout en prenant un kunai dans la poche de son ravisseur.

Naruto: Alors j'espère que tu es bien préparé.

Tout d'un coup Naruto poignarda le shinobi dans son bras valide lui laissant son ravisseur sans moyen de ce protéger, après le coup que le shinobi de kumo sentie sur son seul bras valide s'aperçois qu'il et devenu vulnérable et sans moyen de ce défendre faire un calcul rapide il essaye de s'échapper, mais une chaîne retiens ça jambe et le balance contre un arbre de pleins fouet, ça vision ce retourne et aperçois une ombre ce rapprocher qui tendait ça main vers son torse n'ayant pas la force de bouger ferma les yeux et comme-ci tout et devenue plus sombre.

 **Monde-intérieur**

Rouvrant c'est yeux il s'aperçoit qu'il n'ais plus dans la foret mais devant deux portes et totalement soigner, ce retournant il voit le même gamin qu'il à attaquer préparait pour lancé un jutsu au moment ou il fini le dernier signes d'incantation et lança ça technique.

Foudre sortie: piège aux quatre piliers.

attendre encore encore, mais rien ne se passe ne comprenant pas la situation réessaye mais sans succès, après quelque temps, il s'aperçoit qu'il ne peux plus accédées au chakra mais avant de pouvoir demander/exiger ce qui ce passe Naruto parla. Naruto regarda son captif avec amusement morbide sachant que celui-ci n'est plus un danger décide de l'effrayer avant de l'envoyer en Enfer.

Naruto: **Mortelle prépare toi pour ton châtiment pour avoir haussé dévier le jinchuriki du Shinigami et êtres envoyer en Enfer.**

Le choc et la peur on vite submerger le visage du shinobi sachant ce qui était un jinchuriki mais voyant devant lui quelque chose d'impossible le terrifier rien que ça vois et l'aura sombre qui l'entourer quand il parler l'avait envoyer une peur qu'il n'avait jamais connue, avant de pouvoir même plaider des chaîne s'enrouler autour de lui et l'envoya à pleine vitesse sur la porte Enfer. Naruto na rien sentie au début après avoir envoyer le shinobi mais quelque seconde plus tard tous ce qu'il ressentait était une augmentation de c'est pouvoir de jinchuriki et plus de chakra. Haussant les épaule il sorte de son monde pour ce diriger vers la ville la plus proche et retrouver son chemin vers konoha.

 **Prés du village de la vague (wave)**

Après se remettre de son état et pillée le shinobi Naruto ce dirigea vers le village de la vague pour des fournitures sentent des signatures de chakra de ce coté indiquant une forme de vie humaine, Plusieurs minutes plus tard il traversa la mer et atteint les cotes voyant plusieurs pêcheurs qui le regarda impressionner de ça démonstration de la marche sur l'eau le salua. Voyant un pêcheur accoster Naruto et partie lui demander des indications.

Naruto: Excuser moi Mrs pourriez-vous m'indiquer où je suis?

Pêcheur: Hé bien bonjour petit qu'es-qu'un petit gars comme toi fait la tout seul?

Naruto réfléchie deux secondes avant de lui dire que ses parents son morts et à décider qu'il devrait se diriger vers Konoha pour devenir un shinobi.

Pêcheur: Ho désolé toutes mes condoléances, tu te trouve a Wave le pays de la vague prés des ruines d' Uzushiogakure le village des tourbillons.

comme un déclique d'une vieille mémoire vient en tête à Naruto, il sue maintenant où il se situer par rapport à Konoha, remercient le pêcheur, naruto se retourna pour ce diriger vers Konoha avant de faire une pause, se tournant vers la direction d'Uzushiogakure ce demandant si il ne trouvera rien qui pourrait l'aidé pour son entrainement. Décide de faire un peux de stock de nourriture et de mangée, il trouva un petit bateau pas cher est commença à navigué.

Après 3 heure à navigué jusqu'au terre d'Uzushio est passé les défense grâce au souvenirs de Koto-bachan. Naruto trouva les ruine avec encore des bâtiment qui tenait encore entouré d'une grande végétation et différents animaux qui traîner dans le coin.

 **6 mois plus tard dans le village des tourbillons**

Naruto à beaucoup progresser dans son contrôle de chakra et chakra élémentaire , il a aussi trouvé quelque parchemin sur le fuinjutsu, des parchemin vierge, de l'encre spécial, des kunai et churiken. il à aussi beaucoup expérimenté avec ses pouvoir de jinchuriki. Maintenant il est capable de lire les souvenir des êtres vivant sans les tuer et peux invoquer son katana et son yukata. Il aime aussi expérimenté avec le fuinjutsu et trouver un parchemin très intéressant celui de Jin Uzumaki. Son parchemin voulue que la personne utilise place les phoque sur son corps tout en prenant des motif complexe, dans le but final fait passer la personne comme dans un jeux et puisse maîtriser est accorder ou il souhaite que sa progression ce passe. il passa aussi son ton à essayer de finir son hirashin no jutsu de Tobirama selon les souvenir de Koto et l'améliorer pour contrôler le temps et l'espace mais le contrôle du temps et ce qui l'intéresser beaucoup.

Maintenant il plaça le dernier sceau sur lui qui partait des coter de ses yeux jusque derrière les oreille, une fois finir il commença les signes d'incantation, à la fin du dernier signes il cria le nom du jutsu d'étanchéité

Art Sceaux: **La parti commence!**

Juste à ce moment là quelque seconde plus tard Naruto s'évanouie de douleurs.

1 jour plus tard

Naruto se réveilla avec le corps tout tendue de douleur, se frotter les yeux plusieurs fois il ne pouvait pas faire partir les petit tache qui prenait forme de mots brouillée, ce rentre conte qu'il a du faire une heure vérifier plusieurs fois le parchemin ne pouvant pas faire beaucoup de mouvement il prix un de sais kunai hirashin et l'utilisa sans ce rentre conte qu'il utilisa le prototype qui venait de développer. Lancée le kunai plus prés de la maison et ce préparait à apparaître de sa destination en ramassant le kunai spécial, il fut avalé par un trou de ver dimensionnel qui s'ouvris est disparue sans pouvoir laisser échapper un cris.

 **Technique maîtrisé:**

eau sorite: technique de la grande cataracte. description: L'utilisateur déclenche l'arrivée d'un véritable raz-de-marée qui s'abat sur l'ennemi.

eau sortie: technique dragon de l'eau. description: Envoi d'un immense dragon aqueux qui s'écrase violemment sur l'adversaire.

eau sortie: raz-de-marée. description: Un gigantesque tourbillon d'eau se forme autour de l'adversaire, et se déverse en trombe sur lui.

eau sortie: bombe d'eau. description: Technique qui consiste à projetée des boules d'eau sur l'ennemi

eau sortie: lance d'eau. description: L'utilisateur s'arme de 3 lances à eau, celle-ci étant mise sous pression puis projetée sur l'adversaire

eau sortie: la marre de mucus. description: L'utilisateur crache un jet d'eau sirupeuse qui couvre le sol d'une mince flaque et immobilise ceux qui marchent dedans sans envoyer leur chakra dans leur pied (comme pour marcher sur de l'eau ordinaire).

feu sortie: l'embrasement du dragon de feu. description: L'utilisateur crache un puissant jet de flammes qui adopte vaguement le profil d'un dragon.

feu sortie: le feu du dragon description: L'utilisateur crée un dragon de feu qui se répand jusqu'à sa cible.

feu sortie: nuées ardents: description: L'utilisateur crache un nuage de cendres ardentes sur l'adversaire.

feu sortie: la danse du brouillard. description: souffle un nuage inflammable.

genjutsu Uzumaki: henge description: Crée par Mito Uzumaki capable de cacher sa vrais apparence sans ce faire détecter .

substitution description: Capable de ce permuter avec un objet a proximité le coût de chakra dépends de la distance et le poids de la cible.

art Uzumaki: chaîne adamantine. description: Capable de faire sortire des chaîne sur le dos pour capturer ou attaquer une cible peux aussi crée une barrière impénétrable

hirashin no jutsu description: ce téléporte ou le kunai fus envoyer et permet de d'envoyer certaine attaque adversaire d'un autre endroit.

 **technique non maîtrisé:**

art de sceaux: la partie commence. description: Permet de vivre la vie comme un jeu.

hirashin no jutsu: troue dimensionnelle description: Permet de voyager dans d'autres dimension.


	3. Chapter 3

**5\. Un nouveau monde**

 **Monde: Dragon ball z.**

 **Localisation terre: montagne enneigé**

Naruto ressenti son corps se torde de douleur il perdait de plus en plus de force que le voyage dimensionnelle le fessait souffrir. Après quelque instant, il sentie son corps touché la terre ferme. Regardant dans son environnement il s'aperçoit qu'il se trouve au fond d'un cratère enneigé, remarquant une autre personne presque enterrer dans la neige est blessée décidé de savoir si les souvenirs de l'inconnue pourrait l'aidé à s'orienté S'approchant de l'inconnue inconscient, il apporta sa main et plongea dans la vie de l'homme. Naruto donna un regard de dégoût pure et de terreur à ce que ce monstre nommé Broly avait commis.

Tuant des milliards de personnes et détruisant des planètes comme si c'était un jeux le dégoutta, mais il devrait concéder que ce démon dégage une puissance monstrueux pour capable de faire ce genre de choses Il était aussi intriguer par l'énergie qu'il utilise se ne fus pas chakra mais quelque chose appelé ki. Prendre la décision de lui dévoré l'âme est l'envoyer en Enfer, il lui arracha son âme et la dévora. Attendre quelque seconde que l'âme descend à l'estomac, s'évanouie de la nouvelle sensation qu'il ressenti.

 **Monde-intérieur**

Naruto cligna plusieurs fois des yeux ne sachant pas ou il ce trouvé, il s'attendait à apparaître devant les portes Paradis et Enfer comme à son habitude mais maintenant se trouver devant un précipice en regardant en bas, il admira l'eau verdâtre qui ce déplacé dans le sens de l'aiguille d'une montre comme un siphon tourbillonnant. Sentent que la choses pouvait êtres dangereux si quelqu'un tomber la dedans regarda les alentours pour ne voir q'une brumes cachait le reste de l'endroit, Voyant sa cible Broly se réveillé, Naruto activa ses chaînes pour le capturer.

Broly se sentait en pleine forme après son repos de sa défaite de Kakarot. Grognant amèrement d'avoir perdue à cette insecte, il ouvrit ses yeux pour êtres entourer d'une brumes tout autour de lui, mais avant de pouvoir faire une action il fut épingler et capturer par des chaînes. Voulant se libérer il utilisa toute sa force mais remarqua qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, suivant l'endroit d'ou les chaîne provienne il vue un enfant pas plus de 5 ans le maintenir sans problème.

Broly: Libère moi gamin avant que je ne t'envoie en Enfer.

Naruto: **Hahaha toi m'envoyer en Enfer non je suis le bourreau, et toi le monstre qui sera détruit par mon jugement.**

Broly senti un frisson descendre le long de ça colonne vertébral, m'étends plus de force dans ça tentative de s'échapper senti l'aura sombre qui sabbat sur lui.

Naruto regarda impassible aux mots de Broly qui commença à se mettre de plus en plus en colère et désespère ne sachant pas quoi faire avec Broly vue qu'il ne pouvait pas l'envoyé en Enfer. Néant pas le choix en la matière il regarda le précipice et se demanda si sa pourrait fonctionner. Il plaça Broly au dessus du vide qui commença à sérieusement l'ennuyé et le laissa tomber.

Regardant avec fascination macabre que l'être se vessait détruire molécule par molécule tout en gesticulant emporter par le courant jusqu'à se qui pers de vue l'homme. Une fois terminée une explosion de lumière tomba sur Naruto lui donnant plus de force qu'il na jamais sentie, son corps prenais plus de masse et ses cheveux se-tain d'une couleur noir changeant sa coupe pour ressembler a celui de gohan ado super sayan 2. Ce relever sans porter attention à c'est changement laisse la nouvelle énergie passé à travers son corps ce délèctant de son nouveau pouvoirs immense. Après quelque minute, il décida de trouver d'autres personne qui pourrait lui dire ou il ce trouvé car au final il ne sais toujours pas ou il se trouve.

 **Terre: montagne enneigé**

Naruto ce releva du sol il remarqua les mots dans sa vision réapparaître mais toujours brouillon décider d'arrangé sa plus-tard est voyant qu'il vessait nuit se Prépara de quitté la montagne. Se concentrent pour ressentir la vie et repéra 3 source de ki assez proche. Décidé de prendre cette direction pars à tout vitesse vers le village. Une fois arriver il s'approcha de la maison tout en abaissant son niveau de pouvoir au plus bas. Se faufiler par la fenêtre et repaira les trois personne endormie décida de lire leur souvenir.

La première fut Videl Satan, Naruto pouvait dire que cette personne avait bon cœur et était toujours près à secourir les personne en danger, bonne élève elle à le béguin pour un certain Son Gohan qui lui à appris la danse de l'air mettre cette information de coté, il fut aussi intéressé par le tournoi Tenkaichi Budokai qui aura lieux dans 8 jour. Le pire fut maintenant qu'il n'étais plus dans son monde d'origine, ne voulant pas s'apitoyé il cherchera une solution plus tard quand il sera posé.

Le second fut Trunk Mémoire, espiègle il aime faire des blague avec son meilleur ami Son Goten le frère cadet de Gohan pouvait dire qu'il était puissant pas aussi puissant que lui mais quand même puissant. Sa famille son les personne les plus riche du monde. Bulma et connue comme la femme la plus intelligent sur terre, son père et un guerrier très fier qui passe la majorité de son temps à s'entraîné.

La compagnie de son grand-père son connue pour l'invention des capsules qui fonctionne avec un simple clique a stocker de grande marchandise t'elle que des maison, aux vaisseau spatiale,.. etc il faut dire que Naruto fut vite intéressé de ce procurer quelque capsule comme ça et la dernière mais pas la moindre à étais le dragon radar qui sert à repérer les boules du dragon qu'une fois réuni exhausse vos souhait. Regardant le sac de sport il l'ouvrit pour remarqua qu'il y avait déjà 6 boules de dragon sur les sept. Prenant le sac et le dragon radar il ce tourna vers la dernière personne.

Le dernier fut nommé Son Goten, joyeux et facile à vivre il aime ça famille et très curieux du monde qui l'entoure. IL vie avec sa mère Chichi, Gohan et Niku la jumelle de Gohan, Naruto à été fasciné par les histoire que Gohan raconter l'attaque des sayan, le voyage dans la planète namek, l'attaque des cyborg, le combat contre Broly bien entendu est le tournoi de cell.

Naruto commencée à admirer le père de Gohan qui na pas hésiter à se sacrifier pour sauvé la terre et ses ami(e)s, Bonne nouvelle il semblerait que Son Goku à reçue la permission de revenir une journée complète de l'au-delà faire un résumer rapide des histoire il trouva plusieurs façon d'accélérer son entrainement et l'histoire sur la chambre du temps dans le palais de kami lui fessait bavé d'envie. Il ce posé aussi des question sur l'au-delà et comment dans cette univers les choses était si différente du sien.

Sortir de la maison discrètement, IL ressenti un mal de tête remarquant que sa vision diminua a causse du sceau de gameur naruto devez faire vite pour arrangé se problème qui le gène.

Naruto pensé: je dois me dépêcher sa commence à vraiment devenir gênant.

Activant le radar voyant que la boule du dragon était prés. Se déplaçant rapidement vers sa destination, il arriva prés d'une mine de cristal face à un étang avec un petit filé de brumes tout autour. Regardant dans le radar, il se déplaça devant plusieurs boule de cristal jusqu'à se qu'il repère la boule à 4 étoile qui lui manquée. Ramassant la dernière boule du dragon, il commença a s'éloigner le plus loin possible pour quand il verra ses souhait personne ne le dérangera.

 **terre: 50 km au sud désert du diable château en ruine de pillaf abandonnée**

Une fois que Naruto étant arriver dans un endroit sans vie déposa les boules du dragon sur le sols et scella le dragon radar dans un parchemin. Regardant les boules du dragon clignoter d'une lumière orange Naruto ce prépara a faire appelle au dragon Sheron.

Naruto: **Dragon sacrée entends mon appelle est exhausse mes souhait.**

Le ciel devenait s'assombrit qui ne l'était au par avant, l'orage ce fessait de plus en plus fort et grondait à chaque coup de tonnerre qui sabbat sur le terre ferme. Les 7 boules du dragon commença à lévité avant qu'un flash de lumière aveugle momentanément la vue de Naruto, après une petit quantité de temps la lumière ce fessait moins fort, les yeux de Naruto sa grandit sur le choc. Devant lui ce trouva une dragon d'une taille titanesque qui prenais la forme d'un dragon chinois de couleur vert dons le corps pour-êtres aperçu entre les nuages.

Sheron: **Toi qui à réunie les sept boules du dragon, tu à droit à trois souhait.**

Naruto: Je souhait que tu peux arrange mon problème de fuinjutsu de gameur avec quelque bonus.

Les yeux de Sheron se mis à briller d'un rouge clair.

Sheron: **ton souhait à été exaucé, parle.**

Naruto ce sentait plus léger et la petit douleur qu'il ressentait disparue réfléchissant pour son prochain vœux repensa à comment rentrer j'ai lui, après quelque minute il essaya son idée.

Naruto: Sheron je veux que tu me donne les pouvoir de mon hirashin no jutsu pour que je puisse me déplacer dans les dimension et le temps que je veux.

Sheron: **Se souhait sera compliquer mais je vais essayer.**

après que les yeux de Sheron scintiller rouge en core une fois, Naruto sentie un chatouillement sur son corps montant que le souhait fut réaliser. souriant maintenant son dernier souhait lui pers mettra de lui faire vivre une grande aventure.

Sheron: **Ton souhait à été exaucé, dis moi ton dernier vœux.**

Naruto: Je veux le pouvoir de vieillir et de rajeunir à volonté.

Pour la dernière fois les yeux de Sheron s'alluma.

Sheron: **J'ai remplit mon but, adieux.**

Le dragon Sheron disparue, les boules du dragon on commencé a monté de plus en plus. Ensuite elle on commencé à tourbillonner puis se dispersa dans des direction différente soupira après quelque instant voulue vérifier si c'est vœux fut bien accorder. Faire les signes d'incantation cria le nom technique.

art sceaux: **La partie commence.**

 **Autre-monde**

Le Roi Enma est le patron de tous les ogres qui jugent les morts. Une ligne d'âmes conduit à son bureau ou il décide si une âme va au ciel ou l'enfer. Mais aujourd-hui le Roi Enma ne sachant pas ce qui ce passer sur terre, selon l'enquête le corps du défunt Broly son corps ce trouve sur terre belle et bien mort mais son âme à tout simplement simplement disparue comme si elle n'existé pas. Le Roi Enma senti une boule descendre dans son estomac quelque choses d'effroyable va arrivé et se là se passera sur terre.

Le Roi Enma: Jül-san vient ici tout de suite.

Ogre Jül: Oui seigneur Enma-sama, que puis-je faire pour vous?

Le Roi Enma: Je veux que tu apporte les nouvelle de l'enquête sur la mort de Broly est la disparition de son âme au Roi Kai, et aussi au Nord Kai pour qui transmet les nouvelle à Goku. Je vais lui Donné une permission rallonger pour qu'il reste sur terre et qu'il enquête sur tout ce qu'il à pus arriver de spécial pendant les 2 dernières semaines compris.

Recevant un hochement de la tête affirmative l'ogre partie accomplir son devoir le plus rapidement qu'il pouvait.

Ogre Jül pensé: pour que le Roi Enma prolonge la duré de voyage dans le monde des vivant pour un morts est lui demande d'enquêté il doit ce passer quelque choses de terrible. secouant la tête pour retirer le frisson qui descend le long de son dos accéléra pour porte le message le plus rapidement possible.

 **Retour sur terre: palais de dendé**

Dendé est Piccolo ce tenais proche du bord du palais, ayant sentie quelqu'un invoquer le dragon Sheron, mais ne pas ressentir la signature de ki de tout être vivant à proximité ne laissé rien de bon avenir.

Dendé: Piccolo-san pensé vous que c'es une nouvelle attaque des cyborg? demanda un dendé peur.

Piccolo réfléchie à ce qui ou quoi aurait pus faire appel au dragon sacrée. Sachant que cette possibilité était possible avec le retour de Goku se la signifierait que soit la famille Son sois surveiller ou de proche ami(e)s qui savait de son retour.

Piccolo: Je ne sais pas peut-êtres bien sais une drôle de coïncidence que lord du retour de Goku une choses étrange arrive pour provoqué un catastrophe. Mais je pense qu'il sois sage de prévenir les autres pendant la journée et de ce préparer à une nouvelle attaque. Fini Piccolo ayant un sentiment mitigé que quelque choses de pire allée bientôt arrivé.

 **Prochain matin avec Videl et compagnie.**

QUOI. Cria à l'unisson Videl et Goten, ce matin en ce levant Trunk remarqua que le sac de sport qui contenait le radar et les boules du dragon on disparu. Alors ils se sont mis à sa recherche. Dans toutes la maison et demandé au gens du village si il n'ont pas vu leur sac n'ayant que des réponse négative soupirant de défaite décida de rentrer à la maison. Videl et rentrer j'ais elle plutôt ennuyé qu'elle ne pouvait pas rencontrer le Dragon.

Trunk est Goten rentra à capsule corps pour se reposés fatiguer d'avoir chercher toutes la journée le sac. En entrant dans le jardin il remarqua plusieurs personnes assemblé et discuter avec un air grave. Avalant leur boule qui est rester coincé dans leur gorges, prendre leurs courages à deux main avancé vers Gohan et Niku qui parla avec sérieux avec Piccolo, Vegeta étais appuyé contre l'arbre avec un air grave que trunk n'avait jamais vue. Sur le cotée du groupe Krilin discuté inquiété de quelque chose avec Bulma et Yamcha qui avait des visage tout aussi mal.

Goten: Dis Trunk-san tu sais pourquoi tous le monde agis comme ça? Tu crois que l'on à fait une bêtise?

Trunk: Je pense pas, mais quelque sois ce qui se passe mon père et assez sérieux pour prendre ça comme une menace je l'ais jamais vu si grave avant. On ne devrait rien dire sur la chasse aux boules du dragon je pense.

Finie d'expliqué Trunk qui Goten hocha la tête en accord avec son ami, jamais il na vue Vegeta si grave. Avant de pouvoir dire autres chose, Bulma les repéra et ce dirigé vers eux.

Bulma: Trunk-kun, tu dois rentré mangé Grand-Mère à déjà préparait le repas. dis t'elle avec un ton doux.

Trunk: Ok maman, bon on ce retrouve au tournois Goten-san bey.

Goten: Ok bey.

Ce retournant pour faire face à Gohan et Niku, il remarqua que Piccolo avait déjà quitté la place.

Gohan: Salut otouto alors ça va bien?

Goten: Aye Gohan-nii-san.

Niku feinte la tristesse: Et moi alors tu même pas hein?

souriant à sa sœur Goten dis: Bien sûr que si comment va tu Niku-nee-chan?

sourire en retour elle répond: Je vais bien mais il faut ce dépêcher de rentrer ou maman va encore sortir ça poils.

Comme les dernier Mots quitta ça bouche Gohan et Goten ressenti un frisson les parcourir tous leurs à la m'entions de la poils à frire, riant nerveusement il sont fait leur chemin jusqu'à la maison en discutant de choses trivial.

 **Terre: 24h plus-tard dans une forêt.**

Après avoir activer le jutsu, devant Naruto apparut une phrases de bienvenu et une demande d'attends de 24H que les nouvelle mise à jour ce face. Voulant trouver un terrain plus frais ce déplaça jusqu'à arriver dans une forêt. Ensuite il essaya de trouvé de la nourriture, après s'être empiffrait ne voyant aucun changement décida de dormir. En ce réveillant il fut surpris du message d'accueil qu'il à reçue.

Game: **Bienvenue dans Naruto le jeu.**

 **Voilà la suite vous l'aurais bientôt soyer et j'espère que la suite vous** plaira.


	4. Chapter 4

**6\. le commencement**

 **Monde: Dragon ball z.**

 **Localisation terre: forêt près du mont paozu.**

Game: **Bienvenue dans Naruto le jeu. Appuyé sur la touche nouvelle partie pour commencé le jeux.**

"Je regardais les option s'affiché devant moi me demandant ce qui ce passée et si c'était normale." Haussant les épaule "J'aperçois les 2 choix qui me sont proposée."

 **Nouvelle partie**

 **Option de jeu**

Cliquant sur les option, "je vois de nouvelle donné et les nouvelle fonctionnalité qui pourrait s'affichait plus tard dans le jeux"

 **Voix du jeux: Game**

 **Option du donjon: aucune**

 **Carte du monde: fermer**

 **Aide d'introduction: actif**

 **Retour au menu principal**

"Voyant que je n'avais pas plus de choix, je cliquais sur les option du donjon qui bizarrement me laissez que un seul choix disponible."

 **Option du donjon**

 **Dragon quest l'odyssée du roi maudit**

 **Dragon ball Z (bloquer jusqu'à la fin de l'introduction)**

 **One piece (bloquer, temporairement)**

 **Retour aux option précédent**

Naruto appuya une fois sur la seule option disponible, est regarda l'introduction du donjon et c'est caractéristique.

Game: **Le donjon Dragon quest l'odyssée du roi maudit et un bon commencement pour apprendre les bases du combat sur terre ou dans les airs. Vous verriez face à plusieurs monstre et boss de classe différente, des monstres de classe E jusqu'aux monstre de classe SS. Vous auriez la chance d'acquérir de nouvelle compétence est équipement rare selon l'ennemie que vous battez.**

Naruto souri sachant qu'il pourra vite progressez et acquérir de nouvelle compétence et équipement qui lui sera utile plus tard. Cliquant sûr la seule option disponible le menu retourna sur les option précédente. Appuyant sur la carte du monde pour l'activé, il regarda les voix du jeux et fut étonné de c'elle-ci.

 **Vois du jeux**

 **Game**

 **Kuabara inuzuka**

 **Uzumaki Koto Senju**

 **Broly**

 **Retour aux menu précédent**

Ne voulant pas entendre les voix de Broly cette option était éliminer rapidement avec les vois de Koto et Kuabara ne voulant pas ce sentir coupable que ce fut de ça faute si ils sont morts laissa l'option d'origine et retourna sur le menu principal.

 **Nouvelle partie**

 **Option de jeu**

Choisissant de commençais la partie, appuya sur nouvelle partie ce frotta les yeux pour voir si il avait pas des vision.

* * *

 **Présentation du personnage 1/2**

 **Nom : Uzumaki Naruto Namikaze**

Nom du personnage pricipal.

 **Clan: Uzumaki-Namikaze**

Vous êtes parti du clan Uzumaki. (Bonus pour chaque niveau. 2 vitalité, 3 intelligence, 3 endurance et 2 en résistance +75% expérience en plus en fuinjutsu et juinjutsu.)

Vous êtes parti du clan Namikaze. (Bonus pour chaque niveau. 3 vitesse, 4 charme et 3 en adresse.)

 **Race: Sayanji légendaire**

Vous êtes parti de la race guerrier sayanji en plus d'êtres le légendaire sayan. (Bonus pour chaque niveau. 5 force, 3 vitalité, 3 endurance, 3 résistance + 0.75 en ki.)

 **Etat: Jinchuriki de l'essence de la mort**

Immunisé contre les maladie.

 **Classe: Aucun**

Permet de choisir la classe du combattant. (Guerrier,Ninja,Prêtre,...etc.)

 **Titre: Aucun**

Permet de prendre un titre gagner qui donne certain bonus.

 **Niveau d'introduction: 1**

Permet de voir le niveau actuel.

 **Expérience: 0/50**

Permet de voir l'expérience avant de passé au niveau supérieure.

* * *

 **Compétence est spécialité du personnage**

 **Art Shinigami: 100/100**

Vous êtes un maître de vos pouvoirs shinigami et le contrôle d'âme.

 **Corps de Gamer: 100/100**

Accorde un corps qui permet à l'utilisateur de vivre le monde réel comme un jeu. (Exemple: Après avoir dormit dans un lit permet de restauré la vie, magie et de récupéré de l'état maladie ou autres.)

 **Esprit de Gamer: 100/100**

Permet à l'utilisateur de pensé logiquement et calmement les choses à travers, Immunisé aux effets psychologique de l'état de gardé l'état d'esprit paisible . Bloque aussi la lecture d'esprit.

 **Espace/temps+: 100/100**

Vous maîtrisé le temps est l'espace et pouvait même voyagé dans d'autres dimension.

 **M'animent** **des armes: 15/100**

Permet de maîtrisé l'art du combat à l'arme. Niveau: Novice ( épée, lance,chaîne,..etc.)

 **Taijutsu: 40/100**

Permet de maîtrisé l'art du combat à main nue. Niveau: Intermédiaire.

 **Ninjutsu: 0/100**

Permet la maîtrisé l'art ninja de lancé des justsu que ce soit normal ou élémentaire grâce au chakra. (Bloquer jusqu'à la fin de l'introduction du donjon.)

 **Genjutsu: 0/100**

Permet la maîtrisé l'art ninja de lancé des s'illusion et de les stopper grâce au chakra. (Bloquer jusqu'à la fin de l'introduction du donjon.)

 **Fuinjutsu: 50/100**

Permet de maîtrisé l'art ninja de placé ou lancé des sceau d'étanchéité.

 **Juinjutsu: 0/100**

Permet la maîtrise de l'art ninja de placé ou retiré des sceau maudit.

 **Senjutsu: 0/100**

Permet d'atteindre le mode sage. (Bloquer jusqu'à la fin de l'introduction du donjon.)

 **Bunshinjutsu: 0/100**

Permet de maîtrisé les technique de clone. (Clone d'illusion, élémentaire et de sang.)

 **Sceau à la main: 10/100**

Permet le contrôle des sceau d'incantation à la main et leurs vitesses.

 **Contrôle de chakra: 0/100**

Permet d'avoir un meilleur commande sur le chakra. (Bloquer jusqu'à la fin de l'introduction du donjon.)

 **Transformation: 0/6**

Permet au personnage de ce transformé sous plusieurs forme différentes. (Bloquer jusqu'à la fin de l'introduction du donjon.)

 **Magie: 0/100**

Permet la maîtrise de la magie et de pouvoir lancé des sorts.

 **Magie blanche: 0/100**

Permet la maîtrise de la magie de guérison et soigné des états du corps. (Brûlé, gelé,...etc)

 **Magie noir: 0/100**

Permet la maîtrise de la magie noir et de lancé des malédiction et de les retirer. (Maudit, possédé,..etc)

* * *

 **Caractéristique du personnage**

 **Force: 145-144(bloquer, retour à l'état normale à la fin du donjon ) = 1**

1 Point de force= 11 d'attaque.

 **Résistance: 141-140(bloquer, retour à l'état normale à la fin du donjon)= 1**

1 Point de résistance= 10 de défense.

 **Agilité: 153-145(retour à l'état normale à la fin du donjon)=8**

 **Vitesse: 138-130=8**

 **Intelligence: 144-140(bloquer partiellement jusqu'à le fin du donjon)=4**

Plus d'intelligence et haut plus de contrôle vous aurez dans votre commande dechakra.

 **Sagesse: 123**

Plus la sagesse et haut mieux vous découvrirez d'autres art.

 **Endurance: 130-125(bloquer partiellement jusqu'à la fin du donjon)=5**

1 Point d'endurance= 25 de chakra.

 **Vitalité: 226-225(bloquer, retour à l'état normale à la fin du donjon)=1**

1 Point de vitalité= 30 point de Point de vie.

 **Adresse: 66-65(bloquer, retour à l'état normale à la fin du donjon)=1**

1 Point d'adresse= 5 Point de style.

 **charme: 150**

 **ki: 5-5(bloquer, retour à l'état normale à la fin du donjon)=0**

 **1 Point de ki= 100 000 unité de puissance ki**

 **Régénération** **santé: 1.2X**

 **Régénération chakra: 1.5X**

 **Régénération d'énergie: 1.5X**

 **Régénération magie: 1.5X**

 **Soins magique: 0**

 **Puissance magique: 0**

 **Point de vie max: 6750-6720=30**

 **Point de chakra max: 3250-3125(bloquer, retour à l'état normale à la fin du donjon)=125**

 **Point de ki max: 50000-50000(bloquer, retour à l'état normale à la fin du donjon)=0**

 **Point de magie: 0**

 **Attaque: 1595-1584=11**

 **Défense: 1410-1400=10**

 **Style: 330-325=5**

 **Page suivante pour la création de personnage 2/2**

* * *

Naruto après avoir lus deux fois pour êtres sûr de ne rien avoir ratée ce demande. Pourquoi 1 sa race fut sayanji fut qu'il est et humain au moins partiellement. 2 qu'il sois niveau 1. 3 Pourquoi certaine capacités son si bas et d'autres haut niveau ou encore bloquer. Prenant une grande aspiration et d'expiré d'ennuie, Naruto appuya sur la création de personnage pour en terminée et vite s'occupé du donjon pour qu'il puisse enfin commencé la vrai chose.

"SAIT QUOI CETTE CHOSE." Cria Naruto devant une image de lui habillée dans les vêtements de Broly. "QUE MA RACE CHANGE FUT DÉJÀ ÉNORME MAIS SI JE DOIS PORTER AUSSI LES VÊTEMENT DE SE MALADE ALORS SA NON." Reprenant son souffle il s'aperçois que quelque chose bougé à un rythme lent derrière le personnages 3D devant lui "Non ne me dit pas que c'est une queue là.'..."YAAAhOOUUUUUUUUUU." pompée son poing en l'air Naruto cria joyeusement à la chose. "Bon tous ce qui me reste a faire et de modifier l'apparence de mon corps et espérer trouver vite un nouvel équipement dans le donjon.

 **Apparence du personnage**

 **Sexe: homme**

 **Cheveu: noir**

 **Yeux: onyx**

 **Peau: pâle**

 **Silhouette: musclé**

 **Queue: brune**

 **début de la partie**

Changé la couleur des cheveu en blond ensoleillé, mettre la couleur des yeux en bleux ciel comme son origine, changé la peau enfin en bronzée pour ne plus ressemblé à un malade, et mettre aussi la queue en couleur blond. Pour arriver enfin à son apparence presque d'origine.

 **Apparence du personnage**

 **Sexe: homme**

 **Cheveu: blond**

 **Yeux: bleus**

 **Peau: bronzé**

 **Silhouette: musclé**

 **Queue: blond**

 **Début de la partie**

Jetant un dernier regard et acquis-sa au changement. Clique pour qu'un flash de lumière englobe tout son corps. Après que les changement eux lieu il ce rapprocher prés du ruisseau pour ce regarder et aimé le changement. Décider de partir s'entraîne pour le tournois, ouvre une porte dimensionnelle vers la chambre du temps comme il avait penser lors de ça chasse. une fois arriver dans un espace complètement blanc et s'écroula sur la force de la gravité activa le donjon et comme par magie la gravité parti et le changement de décors commença.

* * *

 **Donjon niveau 1 à 8**

 **Caverne de là cascade**

"Je me levé du sols pour regarder mon entourage et admirer la grotte, me sentent faible j'appelait le jeux pour voir mon niveau de santé bas à causse de la chambre du temps. regardant de gauche à droite je vois un coffre au trésor à quelque pas et décida de l'ouvrir pour voir si je ne trouve rien d'utile." Naruto ouvris le coffre et trouva 2 objet.

Game: **Félicitation vous venez de trouvé 1 épée de cuivre et 2 herbe médicinal. vous les retrouverez dans votre menu inventaire. Pour faire appel aux option pensé au menu de jeu**

Naruto fait comme le jeu dit et trouva son menu de jeux avec quelque fonctionnalité.

 **objet/magie/Caract./divers**

"Je cliqua sur l'option de objet, ne voyant rien sur moi appart la tenue de Broly qui me donne aucun bonus, décide d'aller sur l'inventaire et trouver les 2 nouveau objet.

 **Épée de cuivre**

 **Attaque 13**

 **fonction: -**

 **Herbe Médicinal**

 **Fonction : Rends entre 30 et 40 PV à un personnage.**

"regardant mes 3 pauvre point de vie. j'utilise une Herbe médicinal et décida de m'équiper de l'épée.

 **Personnage**

 **PV: 30**

Vitalité: 1

 **PM:0**

 **Attaque:24**

Force: 1

 **Défense:10**

Résistance: 1

 **Vitesse:8**

 **Agilité:8**

 **Intelligence: 4**

 **Sagesse: 123**

 **Endurance** **: 5**

 **Style: 5**

Adresse: 1

Hochant la tête satisfait Naruto continua la route. Plus loin il ce trouva confronté à 3 gluant essayant d'analysée l'ennemi il fut surpris de débloqué une nouvelle compétence.

Game: **En vessant une action spécifique vous gagner la compétence scan qui vous permet d'analysé votre adversaire.**

 **Nom:?**

Le nom de l'ennemi.

 **classe: ?**

Le rang de l'ennemi.

 **Niveau : ?**

Son niveau.

 **PV: ?**

Ses point de vie.

 **PM: ?**

Ses point de magie.

 **Attaque: ?**

Ses point d'attaque.

 **Défense: ?**

Ses point de défense.

 **Agilité: ?**

Son agilité.

 **Expérience: ?**

L'expérience remporté à la fin du combat.

 **Or: ?**

L'or remporté à la fin du combat.

 **Peur: ?**

le niveau de peur de votre adversaire plus elle et bas plus il tentera de fuir.

"C'est bon, mais ça me dit rien sur mon adversaire." Décidé d'attaqué, Naruto se glissa discrètement derrière l'adversaire. Une fois en place sauta sur l'ennemi et lança un puissant slash avec l'épée tuant d'un seul coup son adversaire. Après le coup naruto remarqua une gemme de lumière or et décida de la ramasser.

Game: **Félicitation vous venez de gagner 1 point expérience et 1 pièce d'or.**

Naruto eu une coche apparaître sûr le dessus de son œil. Mais avant de pouvoir se plaindre une nouvelle information et apparut subitement.

 **Nom: Gluant**

 **classe: E**

 **Niveau: 1**

 **PV: 7**

 **PM: 0**

 **Attaque: 10**

 **Défense: 8**

 **Agilité: 6**

 **Expérience: 1**

 **Or: 1**

 **Peur: A**

Voyant la nouvelle donnée Naruto soupira et continua son chemin jusqu'au fond de la grotte pour continuer son entrainement spéciale.


	5. Chapter 5

**7\. ce n'est pas de la triche.**

 **Monde: Dragon ball z.**

 **Localisation: Dimension chambre du temps.**

Naruto regarda ses state montée à une vitesse vertigineux.

 **Personnage niveau: 2**

 **PV: 30+240=270**

Vitalité: 1+5+3=9

 **PM: 0**

 **Attaque: 24+70=94**

Force: 1+5+2=8

 **Défense: 10+90=100**

Résistance: 1+5+4=10

 **Vitesse: 8+3+65=76**

 **Agilité: 8+75=83**

 **Intelligence: 4+3+57=64**

 **Sagesse: 123+27=150**

 **Endurance: 5+6+44=55**

 **Style: 5+30=35**

Adresse: 1+3+3=7

 **expérience: 01/70**

"Game dis moi c'est normal que mes state sont montée aussi haut pour un seul niveau?" Demanda Naruto intriguée par la monté rapide de son pouvoir.

Game: **Les state son infecté par le gêne sayanji qui augmente les bonus de clan et rajoute des bonus de puissance. Exemple force: state de basse (1)+ le bonus de clan,race(5)+ le bonus de niveau(2)=8.**

"Ok, mais comment j'ai vais pour avoir la race sayanji déjà?" Au début naruto ne ce questionna pas beaucoup sur le coup, mais maintenant était intrigué des événement qui on découlé pour lui d'obtenir cette race.

Game: **Lors de votre essaye pour le joint du jeu il y a eux plusieurs bug qui se sont produit et qui on infecter aussi vos pouvoir d'âme. Alors quand vous avez fait le souhait à sheron, le jeu lors de ça réparation vous à compter comme vessant partie de la race sayanji légendaire.**

"Je vois alors c'est arrivé à causse d'une erreur. Mais maintenant le donjon va êtres simplifier, y'aurait il un moyen de rendre le donjon plus difficile?" demanda Naruto après mure et réflexion.

Game: **Bien sûr on peut diminuer la taille du donjon ou faire des vague de monstre apparaître jusqu'à le BOSS arrive.**

" Heu quelle sont les différence entre les deux?" Se pausa comme question notre jeune héros.

Game: **faire diminuer la taille du donjon le simplifie en trois salle qui le ramène directement au BOSS à la dernière. La seconde sera une simple arène avec des vague de monstre qui vous attaquera jusqu'à vous compléter le nombre des 3 manche. Mais vous ne pourriez pas monté votre niveau jusqu'à le fin du donjon.**

Naruto réfléchie aux deux choix qu'il le soit présenté. la première était pas mal le laissant le temps de ce reposé et de monté de niveau en tranquillité, mais le jeu restera simple alors que la second lui permis de ce battre a grande échelle face à plusieurs adversaire sans montée de niveau jusqu'à ce qu'il termine les trois manche et de battre le Boss. fessant son choix et parla à l'IA il demande le mode vague d'être activé.

Game: **le mode vague sera activé dans 3,2,1.**

Le décor autour de naruto changea dans une plus grande caverne, ne voyant rien autour vérifia son équipement jusqu'à ce qu'un compte à rebours débuta.

 **Caverne de la cascade manche (1/3)**

3

2

1

Commencé

Tout d'un coup une ordes de 12 Monstres apparut. Ce mettant en garde, Naruto évita deux coup de bottoeil, lançant une puissante barre oblique avec son épée trancha le bottoeil et deux autres Gluant d'un seul coup. Apercevant 2 Diable dansant préparé à lancé un sort courra à toute vitesse les coupé dans la moitié. Ce retournant face aux 7 autres monstres Naruto fut toucher par sort de feu lui retirant 2 PV. clignant des yeux pour le peux de dégât comparait aux 10 point de dommages qui recevait avant. Il savait qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre de ce groupes de monstres. Sauté aux milieux du groupe et tourbillonna avec l'épée en tuant 5 monstres sur le coup, approchant rapidement les deux dernier évitant un coup et riposta pour tuer le gluantbulle, vessant face au dernier de la manche enfonça son épée dans le crâne.

" Hé bien c'était pas si compliquer que ça un." Sourie Naruto en prévision de ce qui et à venir. " Et bientôt je verrais face aux Boss il ne devrait pas être compliquer hahaha" rit Naruto amusé par la situation.

 **Caverne de la cascade manche (2/3)**

3

2

1

Commencé

Une autres ordes de monstres et t'apparue vessant comme avant tua d'abord les diable dansant, ensuit les deux feu follet ne laissant plus que les gluant et deux bottoeil avec un rouge-gorge. Atteindre d'abord le rouge-gorge il lui trancha la tête pour atterrir devant les bottoeil et les finir d'un seul slash. Ne laissant plus que trois gluantbulle et deux gluant, Naruto couru en traversant les gluant et donna plusieurs coup d'épée les finir.

" Enfin je vais rencontré ce maudit Boss héhé!" S'exclama joyeusement notre héros.

 **Caverne de la cascade manche final (3/3)**

3

2

1

Commencé

 **! BOSS !**

Naruto regarda la nouvelle ordes de monstres devant lui et repéra le Boss. Bien différent de sait monstres qu'il avait déjà vaincus, ce fut une sorte de monstre marin avec des écaille tout en orange qui Naruto trouva cool. Esquivant un coup pour avoir était distrait, Naruto monta sa garde et ce lança face aux bottoeil devant lui. Après avoir tuer un groupes de monstres, un nuages brumeux apparue aveuglent temporairement Naruto.

-3 PV

-4 PV

-2 PV

-3 PV

Naruto fut attaqué dans ces taches aveugles sans pouvoirs ce prévenir de ses adversaires. Récupérant de ça cécité temporaire, il fut face au Boss qui lui envoya volée de plusieurs mètres avec un puissant coup de griffe.

-9 PV

"Merde c'était plutôt un travaille d'équipe bien organisé si j'avais pas tous c'est bonus je serais mort là!" Pensé Naruto tout en esquivant une attaque de dos. En ripostant avec son épée Naruto réfléchie à une tactique. "Je m'occupe d'abord des menu fretin tout en ignorant les gluant et puis me chargée du Boss." Fut ça tactique basique. tuant le groupes de monstres naruto couru jusqu'au Boss. S'approchant du Boss, un gluant ce glissa la ou Naruto déplaça son pied le mais tant hors d'équilibre. Laissant au Boss une chance de lancé deux coups puissant.

-8 PV

-8 PV

\- 13 d'attaque

Perdant son épée lords des coups naruto couru à son épée le plus rapidement possible et la récupéra. Ce retournant voyant un gluant bondir dans ça direction, Naruto enfonça sa lame dans le corps du monstre le détruire.

\+ 13 d'attaque

"Et bien il ne reste plus que toit et moi. Prés à mourir." Dit naruto en remontant ça garde. Le Boss envoya une autre fumée pour distraire Naruto mais pus l'évité étant préparé. sauta au dessus et repéra le Boss cachait Naruto envoya une puissante barre oblique.

-66 PV

Atterrissant à coté du Boss envoya 1 autre coup lui infligent 70 point de dégât. Le Boss voulant ce retirer essaya de lancé un coup de griffe sûr Naruto, mais réussi à l'évité lui permettant de lui infligé le coup de grâce mettant fin au combat.

 **Félicitation vous venez de terminé le premier donjon.**

Total de monstre vaincus: 42

Total de point d'expérience: 317

Total d'or récupéré: 343

Objet récupéré: 5

 **Bonus fin de donjon**

Vous avez débloquer le menu magasin

Vous venez débloquer votre premier titre

Vous gagner un bonus d'expérience pour complété le donjon: 300 point.

 **accepté**

"Yahoo." Cria joyeusement Naruto regardant tous ce qui gagna à le fin du donjon. appuyant sur la touche accepté, Naruto nivela à plusieurs reprise.

 **Vous avez nivelé 4 fois.**

 **Personnage niveau: 6**

 **PV: 270+870=1140**

Vitalité: 9+20+9=38

 **PM: 0+127**

 **Attaque: 94+341=435**

Force: 8+20+11=39

 **Défense: 100+330=430**

Résistance: 10+20+13=43

 **Vitesse: 76+12+173=261**

 **Agilité: 83+204=287**

 **Intelligence: 64+12+112=188**

 **Sagesse: 150+68=218**

 **Endurance: 55+24+236=315**

 **Style: 35+100=135**

Adresse: 7+12+8=27

 **expérience: 120/250**

Voyant ses nouveau state Naruto sauta de bas en haut, sentant une nouvelle puissance émergé, Naruto sus que ce fut la magie. Ce calmé Naruto remarqua que le processus n'était toujours pas fini.

 **Vous avez 45 point de compétence à assigner + 15 points de spécialité.**

 **Compétence du personnage**

 **M'animent des armes: 15/100 + -**

 **Taijutsu: 40/100 + -**

 **Magie: 0/100 + -**

 **Magie blanche: 0/100 + -**

 **Magie noir: 0/100 + -**

 **Spécialité du personnage**

 **Fuinjutsu: 50/100 + -**

 **Juinjutsu: 0/100 + -**

 **Transformation: 0/1 + -**

"Game peut-tu m'explique ce qui ce passe?" Déclara Naruto confus de cette événement.

Game: **Bien sûr, une fois atteint le niveau 4 vous recevez par niveau 15 Point de compétence que vous devez assigné à l'une des branches proposés est 5 point de spécialité à attribuer. Ceci vous verra gagné de nouvelle faculté et vous permet de vous améliorez.**

" Sait du tout bon ça, j'aime." sourie Naruto capable enfin d'apprendre des technique même si il en à pas besoins c'est plutôt chiant de ne pas pouvoir lancé des jutsu. Mettant les 45 point de compétence en magie et les 1 point de spécialité en transformation, Naruto plaça le reste des point en Juinjutsu.

 **Compétence du personnage**

 **M'animent des armes: 15/100 + -**

 **Taijutsu: 40/100 + -**

 **Magie: 45/100 + -**

 **Magie blanche: 0/100 + -**

 **Magie noir: 0/100 + -**

 **Spécialité du personnage**

 **Fuinjutsu: 50/100 + -**

 **Juinjutsu: 14/100 + -**

 **Transformation: 1/1 + -**

Accepté

Cliquant sûr accepté plusieurs nouvelles fenêtres apparu devant lui.

 **Vous Avez atteint le rang novice dans magie:** **8 point**

Vous gagné les sorts suivant:

 **Flammes:**

 **Rang: Novice.**

 **PM: 2.**

 **Cible: Une seule.**

 **Tension: Possible.**

 **Effets:** Inflige de 10 à 24 point de dégâts.

 **Tornade:**

 **Rang: Novice.**

 **PM: 2.**

 **Cible: Groupe.**

 **Tension: Possible.**

 **Effets:** Inflige de 6 à 132 point de dégâts.

 **Vous avez atteint le rang débutant dans magie: 18 point**

Vous gagné les sorts suivant:

 **Glace:**

 **Rang: Débutant.**

 **PM: 3.**

 **Cible: Une seule.**

 **Tension: Possible.**

 **Effets:** Inflige de 20 à 52 point de dégâts.

 **Crame:**

 **Rang: Débutant.**

 **PM: 4.**

 **Cible: Groupe .**

 **Tension: possible.**

 **Effets:** Inflige de 13 à 35 point de dégâts.

 **Vous avez atteint le rang apprentie dans la magie: 27 point**

Vous gagner les sort et attributs suivant:

 **+30 PM**

 **Effets:** R'ajoute 30 point de magie.

 **Bang:**

 **Rang: apprentie.**

 **PM: 5.**

 **Cible: Tous.**

 **Tension: Possible.**

 **Effets:** Inflige de 16 à 44 point de dégâts.

 **Vous avez atteint le rang intermédiaire dans la magie: 36**

Vous gagner les sorts suivant:

 **Super Tornade:**

 **Rang** **: Intermédiaire.**

 **PM: 8.**

 **Cible: Groupe.**

 **Tension: Possible.**

 **Effets:** Inflige de 20 à 76 point de dégâts.

 **Super Glace:**

 **Rang** **: Intermédiaire.**

 **PM: 10.**

 **Cible: Groupe.**

 **Tension: Possible.**

 **Effets:** Inflige de 34 à 86 point de dégâts.

 **Vous avez atteint le rang érudit dans la magie: 45**

Vous gagner les sorts et attributs suivant:

 **+50 PM**

 **Effets:** R'ajoute 50 point de magie.

 **Super Crame:**

 **Rang** **: Érudit.**

 **PM: 12.**

 **Cible: Groupe.**

 **Tension: Possible.**

 **Effets:** Inflige de 24 à 62 point de dégâts.

Suivant

Naruto ne pouvait plus arrêter ça bave de s'écoulé de ça bouche. "YEAH JE SUIS PUTAIN GÉNIALE." Cria Naruto haut et fort sautant de bas en haut. Voulant vite tester c'est sort appuyant sur la touche suivant devait encore patienté avec de pouvoir commencé le prochain donjon.

 **Vous avez atteint le rang novice dans la spécialité juinjutsu: 9**

Vous gagner la compétence suivant:

 **Sceau de scellement malédiction 1**

 **Effets:** vous pouvait scellé de petit sceau maudit de niveau 1.

 **Vous avez atteint le rang novice dans la spécialité transformation.**

Vous gagner la compétence suivante:

 **Tension**

 **Effets:** La tension est l'état dans lequel le héro peuvent se trouver. Votre attaque sera décuplée, ainsi que vos magies et votre défense.

"Je peux dire que je vais vite finir le prochain donjon avec mes sort, la tension sera bien utile mais je pense pas en avoir besoin pour l'instant." Naruto ce dit. Allant sur le menu Naruto vérifiez l'option divers sur les titre.

 **Titre**

Apprentie aventurier: +10% d'expérience. débloquer.

Connaisseur du monde: +15% d'expérience. bloquer.

Maître du monde: +20% d'expérience. bloquer.

? à découvrir.

? à découvrir.

? à découvrir.

Naruto s'équipa du titre apprentie aventurier pour bénéficier du Bonus d'expérience. voulant vérifier le magasin, Naruto trouva le menu de vente. Vérifiant les produits ne trouvant rien d'intérêt passa a la suite.

 **Prochain donjon: Le port espérance.**

 **Le port espérance manche (1/3)**

 **Prêt à commencé?**

 **Oui** ou **Non**

Vérifiant qu'il soit prés demanda au jeux comment ce servir des sort.

Game: **Pour vous servir des sort pensait à la compétence à utilisé et servait vous du flux magique que vous ressentez.**

Essayent sûr le vide, Lançant le sort super tornade. Une rafale de vent puissant ce leva et éjecta tout les gravier sur les extrémité de l'arène d'un simple coup. " Ho merde mais c'est grand la magie héhé." Voulant maintenant tester ça tension. Naruto essaya, les jambes un peux décalé l'une de l'autres rapprochant c'est bras prés de son torse par instinct. La tension monta tout d'un coup à travers tout son corps. Asseyent encore plus senti plus de pouvoir s'infiltré en lui. répétant le processus encore une fois senti son pouvoir augmenter du double, renouvelé une fois de plus ne remarqua rien de nouveau. "C'é-C'est incroyable se pouvoir." S'étonna Naruto. Voulant libéré la pression dans son corps, il lança le même sort que tout à l'heure mais voyait la tornade 2 fois plus grande que tout à l'heure.

"Et bien c'était plutôt une expérience enrichissante." Ce dit notre héros plutôt heureux de c'est nouvelle prouesse. appuyant sûr oui pour commencé la manche du second, ce mais tait déjà en garde prés un lancé un sort pour accueillir l'ordes de monstres prés à venir.

 **Le port espérance manche (1/3)**

3

2

1

Commencé

UN groupe d'une 20 de monstres apparue devant Naruto, lançant son premier sort vissant un groupe de 6 monstres.

Magie: **Super Glace**

-318 PV

-298 PV

-313 PV

-305 PV

-286 PV

-300 PV

Voyant tous les monstres succombé à son sort, Naruto glissa à toute vitesse parmi un groupe de 5 monstres et les trancha avec simplicité. voyant les autres monstre incapable de suivre avec ça vitesse, Naruto repéra le même processus 1 fois de plus mettant déjà fin au combat.

"Hé bien c'était encore plus facile qu'avant." Ce dit'il avec une petit moue. Ce reprenant, Naruto prépara déjà sont sort voulant le plus rapidement sortir du donjon et pouvoir commencé un entrainement sérieux dans le donjon suivant.

 **Le port espérance manche (2/3)**

3

2

1

Commencé

Repéré le groupe de monstres un peux plus dispersée est plus grand qu'avant, Naruto vissa le plus grand groupe et lança son prochain sort

Magie: **Bang**

Ne voulant pas s'envoler à causse des multitude d'explosion couvrant tous les monstre, Naruto s'appuya plus fort sur c'est jambe pour pas s'envoler et regarda la ordes des monstres ce vessant l'aminé par son sort. Regardant de gauche à droite et n'apercevant pas le moindre monstre, la mâchoire de Naruto tomba sur le sols en état de choc pur. "Putain de merde ce sort et trot badass, avec ça je vais vite finir cette endroit en deux trois mouvement." heureux d'avoir eu un sort si puissant.

 **Le port espérance manche final (3/3)**

3

2

1

Commencé

 **! BOSS !**

Naruto regarda l'immense pieuvre avec une trentaine d'autres monstre dispersé dans tous les coin. ayant un petit sourire effrayant, Naruto lança une fois de plus le sort.

Magie: **Bang**

Voyant tous les monstres une nouvelle fois ce faire éliminé, Naruto ricana méchant mais arrêta remarquant le Boss vivant mais à peine. Courir à grande vitesse à ça destination, Naruto sauta et trancha avec son épée de moitié le Boss mettant fin à la manche.

 **Félicitation vous venez de terminé le second donjon**

Total de monstre vaincus: 78.

Total de point d'expérience: 1453+10%=1598

Total d'or récupéré: 807

Objet récupéré: 7

 **Bonus fin de donjon**

Vous venez de débloquer l'alchimarmite.

De nouveau objet son disponible au magasin.

Vous gagner un bonus d'expérience pour compléter le donjon: 600

 **accepté**

Tendu un peux face aux nombre de point d'expérience, Naruto appuya sur la touche pour tombé sur son cul face aux nouveau chiffre devant lui de ses nouveaux states.

 **Vous avez nivelé 6 fois**

 **Personnage niveau: 12**

 **PV: 1140+1530=2670**

Vitalité: 38+30+21=89

 **PM: 207+174=381**

 **Attaque: 435+605=1040**

Force: 39+30+25=94

 **Défense: 430+610=1040**

Résistance: 43+30+31=104

 **Vitesse: 261+18+412=691**

 **Agilité: 287+462=749**

 **Intelligence: 188+12+270=470**

 **Sagesse: 218+331=549**

 **Endurance: 315+24+483=822**

 **Style: 135+180=315**

Adresse: 27+12+24=63

 **expérience: 108/780**

Bombé sa poitrine de fierté Naruto passa à la suite intéresser des nouveaux sort qu'il pourra utiliser.

 **Vous avez 90 point de compétence à assigner + 30 points de spécialité.**

 **Compétence du personnage**

 **M'animent des armes: 15/100 + -**

 **Taijutsu: 40/100 + -**

 **Magie: 45/100 + -**

 **Magie blanche: 0/100 + -**

 **Magie noir: 0/100 + -**

 **Spécialité du personnage**

 **Fuinjutsu: 50/100 + -**

 **Juinjutsu: 14/100 + -**

 **Transformation: 1/1 + -**

Souriant méchamment à ce qui était avenir, Naruto plaça les point souhaité ho bon endroit et ce préparé à quitter le donjon pour allée ce reposé et mangé un grand festin bien mérité.

 **To be continue.**


	6. Chapter 6

**7\. C'est enfin la fin**

 **Monde: Dragon ball z.**

 **Localisation: Dimension chambre du temps.**

 **Félicitation vous venez de terminé le dernier donjon.**

Total de monstre vaincus: 412

Total de point d'expérience: 215354

Total d'or récupéré: 186121

Objet récupéré: 4

 **Bonus fin de donjon**

Vous avez débloquer l'alchimarmite instantané.

Vous avez débloquer l'histoire de dragon ball z.

Vous gagner un bonus d'expérience pour complété le donjon: 66370 point.

 **accepté**

Naruto pouvait enfin soupirer après trois mois, il voulait vraiment passé au combat de niveau Z aux lieux de ce contentait des niveau SSS qui étais pas mal à mains nu mais toujours pas assez. Vérifiant son inventaire trouva l'armure complète dragovienne avec l'épée et le bouclier.

Regardant l'épée et voyant qu'elle à une recette Naruto prépara l'alchimarmite et plaça l'épée avec celle de mercure pour obtenir instantanément l'épée du roi dragovien. voyant que la tenue complète étais plus classe des samurais de son monde en se rappelant les souvenirs de koto-bachan le garda et jeta le reste ne gardant que qu'elle que armes est objet spéciale pour Tenten-chan et d'autres personnes. vérifiant ses states une dernière fois avant de confirmé pour passer à la suite. Retirant les armure et replaça la tenue de Broly, pouvait maintenant ce sentir près.

 **Personnage niveau: 99**

 **PV: 24870**

Vitalité: 829

 **PM: 7645**

 **Attaque: 8734**

Force: 794

 **Défense: 9540**

Résistance: 954

 **Vitesse: 7866**

 **Agilité: 8002**

 **Intelligence: 4935**

 **Sagesse: 6100**

 **Endurance: 7993**

 **Style: 2810**

Adresse: 562

 **expérience: 0/0**

Vraiment fier de voir ses states comparait à ceux du début Naruto pouvait pas attendre de voir la suite si ceci n'était que l'introduction pour commencé l'entrainement de niveau Z pour le tournois. Vérifiant c'est compétence pour voir qu'il lui rester des point à assigner les placera quand il débloquera c'est autres compétence et aussi ses spécialité.

 **Compétence du personnage**

 **M'animent des armes: 100/100**

 **Taijutsu: 100/100**

 **Magie: 100/100**

 **Magie blanche: 100/100**

 **Magie noir: 100/100**

 **Spécialité du personnage**

 **Fuinjutsu: 100/100**

 **Juinjutsu: 100/100**

 **Transformation: 1/1**

Point de compétence disponible: 0

Point de spécialité disponible: 0

Naruto après avoir quitter ses states cliqua sur accépter pour finir devant le choix des donjon.

 **Option du donjon**

 **Dragon quest l'odyssée du roi maudit (Achevé)**

 **Dragon ball Z (Disponible)**

 **One piece (Bloquer, Loterie spéciale 50.000.000)**

 **Naruto (Bloquer)**

 **Retour aux option précédent**

Naruto eux ses yeux loucher sur le donjon portant son nom et demanda à l'IA si il aurait des infos.

Game: **Oui ce donjon et nouveau après que le jeux et finie d'analysé complètement le chakra et l'essence de la mort, ce lieu vous transportera dans une dimension parallèle au votre, vous permet tant de gagner de l'expérience dans vos states shinobi.**

"Yeah je pourrait vraiment êtres la personne la plus puissante du monde si je m'entraîne comme ceux-ci." souriant follement à toute les possibilité que ce monde parallèle à lui offrir. Cliquand sur le donjon dragon ball z et fermant les options une nouvelle fenêtres et apparu demandant si il voulait commencé, cliquant sur accepté le compte à rebours débuta

 **L'attaque de sayan manche (1/3).**

3

2

1

Commencé

Devant Naruto une seule personne et apparue ayant une ressemblance avec le petit Goten, Naruto en déduit que ce fut son oncle Raditz. Raditz sauta en direction de l'adversaire pour lui assumé un puissant coup de genoux sur le ventre mais fut tuer... par un seule coup poing de Naruto. Naruto eux une coche apparaître au dessus de son œil gauche et commença à crier de frustration.

"NON C'EST PAS POSSIBLE MAIS CE QUOI CE COMBAT BIDON!" S'exclama t'il. Ce calmé il vérifia les state de sont adversaire pour voir si rien ne cloche.

 **Nom: Raditz**

 **classe: Basse-classe**

 **Niveau : 1**

 **PV: 1400**

 **KI: 1500**

 **Attaque: 1320**

 **Défense: 1150**

 **Agilité: 1010**

 **Expérience: 2000**

"Merde je comprends pourquoi il soit si faible alors." soupira de soulagement Naruto.

 **L'attaque de sayan manche (2/3).**

3

2

1

Commencé

Cette fois 8 ennemie pouvait êtres vue. 6 petit créature qui on l'air bien faible et peut dangereux, mais le plus intéressant fut sans doute le prince des sayan végéta. les deux sayanji on un visage arrogant, qui ennuya notre héros et voulue le retirer en lançant l'un de ses sorts favoris.

Magie: **Mégabang.**

De multitude de grande explosion ce produis sur l'ennemis les anéantissant tous sans laisser la moindre trace juste un énorme gras-terre.

s'ennuyant Naruto vérifia les states de végéta pour voir la différence entre eux.

 **Nom: Végéta**

 **classe: élite**

 **Niveau : 5**

 **PV: 23541**

 **KI: 18000**

 **Attaque: 18630**

 **Défense: 19633**

 **Agilité: 19980**

 **Expérience: 20000**

Naruto regarda les states de végéta voulant demandé à l'IA si un bug s'était produit mais na pas eu le temps que le compte a rebours commença.

 **L'attaque de sayan manche final (3/3).**

3

2

1

Commencé

 **! BOSS !**

Naruto regarda le singe immense devant lui portant l'armure sayanji, voyant une lumière forte derrière lui ce retourna et restait paralysé. IL ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qui lui arriver, le singe ennemie ce déplaça vers lui et il ne pouvait pas bouger perdant conscience quelque seconde, il retrouva ses sens et évita un coup de poing du singe devant lui qui avait rapetissé. ne voulant pas se laissez faire il l'enchaîna avec une multitude de coup de poing vicieux et finie par le tuer en lançant un sort foudre. La salle redeviens normale et Naruto pouvait ce voir ce rapprocher du sols. Regardant de gauche à droite ce demandant ce qu'il a bien pue ce passé ce trouva nues sans un seule vêtements ce sentant gêné, il demanda des explication à l'IA si un bug ne se produisait pas. mais encore une fois n'a pas sue.

 **Félicitation vous venez de terminé le premier donjon.**

Total d'ennemies vaincus: 10

Total de point d'expérience: 73000

Objet récupéré: 4

 **Bonus fin de donjon**

Vous avez débloquer votre forme Oozaru

Vous venez débloquer votre premier titre

Vous débloquer 2 nouvelle technique

Vous gagner un bonus d'expérience pour complété le donjon: 10000 point.

 **accepté**

ne cherchant pas plus il compris qu'il à dut ce transformer en forme Oozaru en voyant l'étrange lumière qu'il à aperçue dans le ciel et que c'est de cette façons qu'il à finie nue. voulant voir c'est states Naruto demanda cette fois-ci à l'IA si il y avait un problème.

"Ga-Game peut-tu me dire pourquoi mes states ce sont tous à coup monté à DES PROPORTIONS MONSTRUEUSE? cria t'il à la fin ne croyant pas les chiffres devant ses yeux. "Y'aurais t'il un bug?"

Game: **Non il y'a pas de bug après la fin de l'introduction vous avez regagné tout les bonus qui on était bloquer temporairement, comme vous le voyez Végéta avec plus de force que vous car il avait son ki et tout son potentiels de départ que vous vous n'aviez pas durant l'introduction. Exemple: végéta à 18000 unité de puissance vous prenait les trois premier chiffre de basse et les rajouter à votre Attaque.**

Game: **Rappelle vérifié vos Bonus de race ceci on un peut changé.**

Réfléchissant deux seconde Naruto accepta l'explication fournie et regarda une nouvelle vois c'est nouveau states et Bonus raciale.

 **Personnage niveau héro: 1**

 **PV: 24.870.000**

Vitalité: 829

 **PM: 764.500**

 **KI: 7.390.000**

 **Attaque: 8.734.000**

Force: 794

 **Défense: 9.540.000**

Résistance: 954

 **Vitesse: 7.866.000**

 **Agilité: 8.002.000**

 **Intelligence: 4.935**

 **Sagesse: 6.100**

 **Endurance: 7.993.000**

 **Style: 2.810.**

Adresse: 562

 **expérience: 0/50000**

Acceptant le nouveau calcul il vérifia ses Bonus raciale.

 **Nom : Uzumaki Naruto Namikaze**

Nom du personnage pricipal.

 **Clan: Uzumaki-Namikaze**

Vous êtes parti du clan Uzumaki. (Bonus pour chaque niveau. 2 vitalité, 3 intelligence, 3 endurance et 2 en résistance +75% expérience en plus en fuinjutsu et juinjutsu.)

Vous êtes parti du clan Namikaze. (Bonus pour chaque niveau. 3 vitesse, 4 charme et 3 en adresse.)

 **Race: Sayanji légendaire**

Vous êtes parti de la race guerrier sayanji en plus d'êtres le légendaire sayan. (Bonus pour chaque niveau. 8 force, 5 vitalité, 5 endurance, 5 résistance + 3 en ki.)

 **Etat: Jinchuriki de l'essence de la mort**

Immunisé contre les maladie.

 **Classe: guerrier**

 **Titre: entrainement intensif**

Augment vos point d'expérience de 25%

 **Niveau héro: 1**

 **Expérience: 0/50.000**

Bavant devant ce qu'il pourrait arrivez Naruto quitta le menu et accepta les point d'expérience reçus pour nivelé encore une fois.

 **Vous avez nivelé 1 fois**

 **Personnage niveau héro: 2**

 **PV: 24.870.000+300.000=25.170.000**

Vitalité: 829+7+3=839

 **PM: 764.500+2.700=767.200**

 **KI: 7.390.000+300.000=7.690.000**

 **Attaque: 8.734.000+121.000=8.855.000**

Force: 794+8+3=805

 **Défense: 9.540.000+110.000=9.650.000**

Résistance: 954+7+4=965

 **Vitesse: 7.866.000+80.000=7.946.000**

 **Agilité: 8.002.000+94.000=8.942.000**

 **Intelligence: 4.935+135=5.060**

 **Sagesse: 6.100+111=6.211**

 **Endurance: 7.993.000+87.000=8.080.000**

 **Style: 2.810.+30.000=32.810**

Adresse: 562+3+3=568

 **expérience: 33000/80000**

 **Prochain donjon "Evénement spéciale" : Entrainement intensif dans l'espace.**

 **Entrainement intensif dans l'espace** **(1/7 jour)**

 **Prêt à commencé?**

 **Oui** ou **Non**

Naruto regarda impassible l'événement spéciale devant lui mais accepta fut qu'il devra faire face à Freezer et son armée.

 **To be continue.**

* * *

 **Non les point qui on était ajoutée ne sont pas abusé quand mon personnages montera trot haut, je changerais la façon de calculé le Ki et s'adaptera mieux à notre héro. vous l'aurez compris le prochain chapitre ce passera sur namek. Je passe l'événement spécial c'est tout simplement l'entrainement que goku à effectué avant son arrivé sûr namek.**


	7. Chapter 7

**9\. Première défaite et nouvelle découverte.**

 **Monde: Dragon ball z.**

 **Localisation: Dimension chambre du temps.**

Naruto ce réveilla avec les muscles tout engourdie par l'entrainement intense qui la suivie. Il à nivelé 4 fois lors de l'événement et multiplia sa puissance par 10, gagnant aussi la maîtrise de pouvoirs utilisé le ki et de volé. Une fois qu'il avait terminé, il passa les deux donjon suivant avec facilité et gagna 1 nouvelle technique et passa encore de 1 niveau. Mangée le petit déjeuné Naruto regarda le prochain combat avec intérêt.

 **Prochain donjon: Le tyran galactique.**

 **Le tyran galactique manche (1/3)**

 **Prêt à commencé?**

 **Oui** ou **Non**

Ce souvenant que ce sera son premier gros combat, Naruto porta un visage grave mais avec beaucoup d'excitation.

"Game comment ce fait-il que je n'ais toujours pas gagner de point de compétence et spécialisation?" Ce questionna Naruto. Normalement celle-ci vient après le niveau 4, mais ici étant niveau 7 et na toujours pas reçus le moindre point de compétence et rien à part c'est bonus habituelles .

Game: **Vous débloquerez vos points de compétence après le niveau 10.**

"Ok je vois, et pour ma transformation super sayan je vais comment? Sans celle-ci je suis foutu face à Freezer sauf si je me transforme dans ma forme Oozaru!" S'exclama à la fin Naruto. Il sait que c'est ici que Goku à du ce transformer en super sayan pour vaincre Freezer.

Game: **La transformation en super sayan et un événement spéciale qui sûr viendra plus tard dans l'histoire et vous avez toutes les carte en main pour pouvoir vaincre Freezer sans celui-ci.**

"Bon ba il ne reste plus qu'à commencé alors!" S'exclama une nouvelle fois heureux du bon déroulement de l'intrigue. Appuyant sûr la touche oui le compte à rebours redémarra.

 **Le tyran galactique manche (1/3)**

3

2

1

Commencé

Le premier adversaire fut Freezer dans sa 1 forme libéré. Voulant en finir le plus vite possible pour pas perde d'énergie, Naruto s'envola à pleine vitesse surprenant Freezer et le lança une puissante vague d'énergie le tuant sur le coup. vérifiant les states de son adversaire pour voir sa puissance Naruto fut déçu du résulta.

 **Nom: Freezer forme 2**

 **classe: z**

 **Niveau : 12**

 **PV: 1.463.333**

 **KI: 1.000.000**

 **Attaque: 1.102.001**

 **Défense: 1.301.212**

 **Agilité: 1.284.566**

 **Expérience: 250000**

 **Le tyran galactique manche (1/3)**

3

2

1

Commencé

Voulant recommencé par le même procédé. Naruto fonça vers son ennemie qui le bombarda sur une pluie de kiko blast. Esquivant chaque attaque Naruto vessait face contre dos à Freezer et lui envoya volé et s'écrasé sur le sols. Voyant son adversaire toujours au sols, concentra son énergie dans une boule kiko. Après avoir chargé assez d'énergie envoya la boule d'énergie condensé sûr Freezer créant une immense explosion et tuant son adversaire. Ayant un aperçus des states de Freezer, ce mettant en garde sachant que le vrais combat allait bientôt commencé.

 **Nom: Freezer forme 3**

 **classe: z**

 **Niveau : 12**

 **PV: 18.918.213**

 **KI: 11.000.000**

 **Attaque: 13.502.661**

 **Défense: 16.751.212**

 **Agilité: 17.091.994**

 **Expérience: 350000**

 **Le tyran galactique manche (1/3)**

3

2

1

Commencé

 **! BOSS !**

les deux adversaire s'observa méticuleusement pour savoir les qu'elle des deux allez faire le premier mouvement. Sans avertissement Freezer lança trois boule de ki violette sur Naruto. Renvoyant de gauche à droite les boule de ki qui créa de moyenne explosion, Freezer ce glissa sous la garde de Naruto. Utilisant sa queue pour attrapé la jambe de Naruto et le lança en direction du sols après un méchant smash suivie de plusieurs vague de ki blessant sur le passage Naruto. Naruto ce relevant rapidement du sols cachait dans la fumée rechercha Freezer grâce à la détection d'énergie, le trouvant il se déplaça parmi les brèche sûr le sols pour être en dessous de lui. Volant une nouvelle fois arrive derrière Freezer et lui balancé un puissant coup de poing chargé en ki fessant une autre explosion ne s'arrêtant pas la, poursuivi son assaut par un combo de 1 coup de code sûr le dos et ce déplaça plus rapidement que la chute de son adversaire pour lui envoyé une nouvelle vague déferlante en plein tors. Après quelque seconde Freezer émerge de la fumée crée par la vague de ki et le combat ce poursuit à corps à corps.

"Merde il plus rapide et plus plus fort que moi si ça continue je vais pas tenir le coup longtemps devant lui." Pensé Naruto recevant plusieurs nouveau coup qui l'entera dans une montagne et le mettant dans le rouge. Rouvrir ses yeux, il aperçue Freezer lançant une boule d'énergie immense noir dans ça direction. N'ayant pas le temps de riposter, il l'attrapa à main nue et essaya de la renvoyé. "Non je ne vais pas me laissé mourire aussi FACILEMENT QUE CA!" Cria Naruto à la fin mettant tous son pouvoir pour riposté. Freezer aperçu ce qu'il essayait de faire et provoqua alors l'explosion de la boule de la mort mettant ainsi fin au combat

 **Game over**

Vous avez perdu votre premier combat.

 **Bonus de fin de combat.**

Un nouveau titre et disponible.

 **Vous avez survécu à un état proche de la mort.**

Puissance augmenté de 1/3.

 **Personnage niveau héro: 6**

 **PV: 269.100.000+89.700.000=358.800.000**

Vitalité: 897

 **PM: 7.836.320+2.612.106=10.448.426**

 **KI: 88.900.000+29.633.333=118.533.333**

 **Attaque: 94.820.000+31.606.666=126.426.666**

Force: 862

 **Défense: 102.500.000+34.166.666=136.666.666**

Résistance: 1.125

 **Vitesse: 83.770.000+27.923.333=111.693.333**

 **Agilité: 95.790.000+31.930.000=127.720.000**

 **Intelligence: 5.598+1.000=6.598**

 **Sagesse: 6.977+1000=7.977**

 **Endurance: 90.420.000+30.140.000=120.560.000**

 **Style: 1.578.100+526.033=2.104.133**

Adresse: 593

 **expérience: 230000/650000**

 **Souhaité vous réessayé tout de suite le donjon?**

Oui **ou** Non

Naruto étant à genoux sera le poing de frustration, jamais il avait connue le sentiment de mort éminent comme ça oui les souvenir qu'il a ne compta pas ils les avaient mais le ressentait pas. Donnant plusieurs coup poing aux sols pour faire dégagé sa frustration et toutes la pression sûr son corps parti lentement. S'essuie le front de sa transpiration, Naruto releva la tête pour constaté qu'il à remporté deux nouveau bonus un titre celui du revenant et un gain de puissance phénoménale. ne comprenant pas encore une fois, demanda au Game comment il à pue gagner au temps en perdant son combat est pour qu'elle raison le combat fut si court.

Game: **Vous avez gagner le titre après avoir perdu c'était le moyen de le débloquer. Pour la puissance ceci est grâce à vos gêne sayanji qui à chaque fois vous frôlez la mort revenez plus puissant qu'auparavant. et comme vous ne pouvait pas mourir dans le donjon à chaque défaite vous reviendrait plus puissant.**

Naruto resta bouche-bée devant cette nouvelle il pourrait littéralement ce laissez tuer pour augmenter ça force indéfiniment. Mais n'aiment pas le sentiment de la mort qu'il à subie n'utilisera pas cette façon de manière intentionnels. Cliquant sur refusez, Naruto partie prendre un bain et mangée. Avant d'allez ce couché pour retentait ça chance demain.


	8. Chapter 8

**10\. l'entrainement et enfin complété?**

 **Monde: Dragon ball z.**

 **Localisation: forêt prés du mont paozu.**

Après avoir passé 1 ans et demi dans la salle du temps et complété les deux donjon pour ce formé dont il avait besoin pour participé au tournois et faire face à de nouveau adversaire, Naruto regarda son équipement portant la même tenue de Broly mais celle-ci en orange pour le tissu avec le symbole Uzumaki porté fièrement et un pantalon en noir pour ses jambe avec des bottes de combat orange et des lignes noir sur le milieux et les coté . Naruto ce situa à une hauteur de 180 cm avait l'air d'avoir 18 ans et lui laissa encore 4 jour et demi pour le tournois. Partant dans une ville proche pour reposez son corps , il trouva un hôtel de bonne classe dans Satan City. regardant c'est state une dernière fois, un sourire mauvais commença à venir ne laissant rien de bon à présagée.

 **Personnage niveau héro: 76**

 **PV: 562.400.000**

Vitalité: 1.177

 **PM: 28.118.168**

 **KI: 320.019.750**

 **Attaque: 372.044.442**

Force: 1862

 **Défense: 392.111.109**

Résistance: 2235

 **Vitesse: 327.954.130**

 **Agilité: 348.939.328**

 **Intelligence: 15.678**

 **Sagesse: 18.404**

 **Endurance: 342.991.030**

 **Style: 40.673.554**

Adresse: 1107

 **expérience: 744000/29500000**

Naruto ne pouvait plus attendre le tournois aura lieux dans 4 jour et il voulait ce battre contre la vrai choses décidant d'allait dormir ferma le menu et ce coucha en prévision des bon combat à venir.

 **4 Jour plus tard.**

 **Localisation terre: tournois tenkaichi budokai.**

Goku retrouva tous ses s'ami(e)s et découvre même qu'il a eux un autre fils Goten, ce qui lui choqua fut de voir Krilin son meilleur ami marié a C-18 et eux une fille Maron. Parlant joyeusement ensemble, le groupe ce déplaça au guichet d'inscription.

Tous les Z-Fighter ce sont inscris dans le tournois budokai, Goku voyant ça chance parlé seul à seul avec Piccolo lui fis signe de le suivre discrètement.

"Piccolo-san je suis content que tu es pue venir j'ai quelques questions à te posés." Parla sérieusement Goku avec un visage grave.

Voyant son ami si sérieux retourna la peur d'il y a moins d'une semaines que quelque chose d'imminent allait arrivait. Hochant la tête pour lui dire qu'il pouvait continué.

"Voilà l'histoire il y a de cela une semaine une âme à complètement disparue, le Roi Enma pensent que ceci et l'œuvre d'un dieux ou d'un autre démon, na tu rien remarqué d'étrange ces dernier jour?" Goku expliquant l'histoire.

prendre quelque seconde avant de répondre. Piccolo fait un signe de la tête et lui dit. "Il y a une semaine quelqu'un ou quelque choses à utilisé les boules du dragon. Je n'ais pas sue ressentir la moindre pression venant de cette direction et depuis plus aucune autre activité suspect." termina Piccolo en regardant le visage pensif de Goku ce casser là tête lui demanda les dangés possible qui pourrait survenir.

"Et bien je vais pas te mentir je reviens moi même de l'autre-monde donc je sais pas qui aurait pue faire ça, mais cette personne et surement là même qui à tuer Broly." Finie Goku

"Q-Quoi mais Broly fut tuer avec la nouvelle planète végéta juste avant le tournois Cell! S'exclama choqué Piccolo.

"Non pas tout à fait il aurait survécut et aurait atterrie ici sur terre, mais maintenant il et mort donc, restons sûr nos garde." ayant fini leur conversation Goku et Piccolo retourna prés des autres ne remarquant pas une personne sourire diaboliquement derrière le mûr cachait dans une cape sombre. en ce déplaçant il sentie deux énergie étrange voulant vérifiez il trouva les deux personne avec une marque M sur le front à chaque un d'eux. Intrigué, il ce déplaça discrètement jusqu'à leur place et lus leur souvenir. souriant follement ce qui es avenir préféra ce retiré du tournois et attendre le bon moment d'agir pour lui.

 **Plusieurs jour plus tard.**

 **Localisation terre: terrain vague.**

Goku et Végéta pus échappé attends du corps de Bou après avoir libéré leurs enfants, Piccolo et le gros Bou.

"Ouf on à eux de la chance encore un peux et on aurait pus il laissez la peau." Dit Goku en reprenant son souffle.

"Attends ce n'ais pas terminé regarde bien, il ce transforme à nouveau." Pointant du doit un Bou très musclé laissant échappé beaucoup de fumé jusqu'à qu'il soit hors de vue. quelque instant plus tard les deux, Végéta et Goku eux les yeux écarquillé sûr le choque de ce qu'il voyaient. une personne portant une cape sombre tenant par la gorge ce qui ressemblait à un petit Bou. Naruto regarda avec ennuie le cadavre de Bou mais il trouvât amusant de la manière qu'il la jeté dans le précipice, il créa une illusion d'un gâteaux à la fraise et le balança devant Bou dans le tourbillon. Qui Bou tomba dans le panneau et fut anéantie instantanément. regardant une seconde Goku et Végéta. Naruto recentra son attention sûr la dépouille de Bou le lançant haut dans le ciel, il créa une forte vague de qui détruisant tous le corps de Bou.

 **Localisation planètes Kai Suprême.**

"Il-Il...à Tuer..Bou!" S'exclama Kibitoshin avec ça bouche grande ouverte et ses yeux bombé dans l'incrédulité.

Le vieux Kai préféra resté dans le silence et attendre de voir ce qui va ce passer.

 **Retour sûr terre.**

Naruto fut très impressionné de ce Bou comparait aux ennemies d'avant celui-ci était très puissant et pourra lui donné une bonne bataille dans le donjon. Regardant Végéta et Goku il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation ses deux la sont puissant dans leur droit mais contre ce Bou il n'aurait eu aucune chance, et lui aurais eux aucune chance de les combattre. Ce déplacé jusqu'à attérir devant eux, il remarqua qu' il c'était toujours dans leurs garde. Décidé d'entamé la conversation il commença.

"Goku et Végéta, je dois dire que je suis un très grand fan de vous deux héhé. c'est un plaisir de vous rencontré. je me présente Naruto" Dit Naruto avec un sourire effrayant derrière sa cape.

"Mhm je pourrait dire la même chose si on serait dans une autre situation." avec ceci dit ses épaule retomba un peux. depuis le moment ou Bou et apparue il ne pouvait pas utilisé les boules du dragon et non pas non plus réussi à les retrouvé.

Naruto sachant leurs problème souriait toujours. "Mama ne soit pas défaitiste, ici regarde." dit Naruto sortant un sac brun. l'ouvrant pour faire tombé le contenue devant eux.

Végéta et goku regarda le sac jusqu'à ce que Naruto face tombée le contenue et le choc de voir les 7 boules du dragon pas en pierre mais bien Crystal prés à être utilisé.

"Je vous les donne je pense que la terre en à bien besoin." Dit-il toujours avec son sourire.

"Mais vous ne les donnez pas sans aucune raisons pas vrai?" Dit crûment Végéta.

"Oui tu à tout à fait raison Végéta, j'attends qu'elle que choses en retour." attendre un peux avant de répondre "Je veux me battre face à vous et vos amis de pleine puissance." fut ça réponse simple, retirant sa cape pour ce montré à jour.

Les deux Goku et Végéta on eux un choc en voyant à qui il ressemblait. On aurait pus pensé que ce fut Broly mais les cheveux blond et la structure de son visage plus ses yeux bleus retira la pensé de leur tête.

"Dit tu connaîtrais pas un certain Broly par hasard?" demanda Goku tendu tout un coup. ce Naruto viens tuant Bou comme si de rien était, puis offre les boules du dragon et viens pour demandé un combat rajoutant qu'ils ressemble de près à Broly quelque chose n'allait pas du tout.

 **Quêtes: L'inconnue.**

 **objectif:** Faite vous passez pour le fils de Broly.

 **gains:** 60.000.000 Expérience et 100.000.000 Or

oui **ou** non

"Game dis moi c'est quoi ça?" pensé Naruto voyant une quêtes apparue devant lui.

Game: **Ceci est le système de quêtes qui vous permettra de gagner de l'expérience, or, titre et classe. Ils vous seront proposé tout en effectuant des action spéciale et sont là pour vous proposé un chemin ou une histoire pour votre personnage quand vous voyagerez dans d'autre monde.**

soupirant Naruto accepta la quêtes même si il aimerait bien ce passez du fait qu'il doit ce présentait comme le fils de Broly.

"Oui je connais Broly." tout en fessant semblant d'avoir un air triste. "Il et mon père malade d'un père." tout en regardant le ciel.

Goku et Végéta regarda cette personne avec doute prétendre êtres le fils de Broly le sayanji légendaire. Ce regarder l'un à l'autres il inspecté en profondeur Naruto voyant une queue de sayan bougé derrière lui le doute fut retirais automatiquement et rajouté à cela ça ressemblance ne vessait plus de doute. mais pour en ajouter voulant vérifiant son ki mais ne pouvait rien ressentir qui les troublé depuis que eux ne pouvait pas cacher leur présence aussi bien que lui.

"Peut tu faire ressortir un peux de ki pour que l'on puisse vérifiez t'es mots?" Dit Goku de ce sentir mal de douté des mots de cette personne.

Naruto sachant leur doute et pourquoi voulez vérifiez son ki souriant intérieurement depuis son ki vient de Broly leur semblance et très proche comme celui d'un frère ou d'un enfant. concentrant 10% de son ki. qui donna à Goku et Végéta la preuve final retirant leur doute maintenant.

Voyant Goku et Végéta ce reprendre pour ce préparé en cas d'attaque voulu les apaisez. "Pas besoin de vous sentir menacé je ne vous veux aucun mal je recherche tout simplement un défi et si j'était là pour vengé mon père je vous aurait déjà attaquer non." Dit Naruto ne voulant pas faire mauvaise impression. Après ses mots les deux Goku et Végéta devait reconnaître que si il voulait ce vengé ils ne serait pas la à parlé et les aidé.

Maintenant que la situation et désamorcé, Naruto ce dirigea tranquillement vers les autre qui était inconsciente et les soigna qui surpris les deux sayan que un guerrier puisse utiliser cette capacité. Terminant son sort de guérison, il leur dit qu'il sent la présence de Kami et Satan venir à leur emplacement.

Après avoir rencontrer Dendé et Satan, Goku expliqua la situation et leur assura que Bou était bien morts, à la grande tristesse que son ami et parti, mais alors Naruto s'approcha de lui et lui dit que son ami et vivant et il peut le retrouver de l'autre coté du rocher là-bas.

"Quoi ce monstre et toujours vivant!" S"exclama Végéta voulant en finir une bonne fois pour tous avec lui. pointant sa main vers Bou et prépara une vague d'énergie.

Satan s'interposa ne voulant pas que son ami meurs leur dit que ce n'étais pas sa faute qu'il fut dupé et utilisé pour tous ce massacre ne sachant pas que tous ce qu'il fessait était mal et qu'il le prendrait à sa maison s'occupé de lui.

Naruto ce plaça devant Satan pour le défendre sachant la vérité et toujours eu un bon cœur et voulu l'aidé. Goku et Dendé regarda la situation avec intérêt voulant savoir ce que dira la nouvelle personne.

"Végéta-san je te conseille d'écouté Hercule-san, j'ais observer moi même leur interaction et peux confirmé ses dire." fini Naruto.

"Et alors que se passera t'il quand il pétera de nouveau un câble et que son mauvais coté ressortira une nouvelle fois?" demanda Végéta.

"Et bien à ce moment là je m'en occuperait personnellement. Mais j'ais toujours pensé que l'on peux donnez une seconde chance à quelqu'un pour changé et devenir une bonne personne" dit Naruto. voulant faire intervenir Goku sachant qu'il à toujours proposé à ses adversaire de ce racheté.

Goku ayant vue assez tira un sourire, aimant déjà cette nouvelle personne. Demandant à Dendé de soigner Bou à la consternation de Végéta et au soulagement de Satan. après avoir soigné tous le monde Grâce à l'aide de Naruto, Dendé lui demanda ou il à appris cette technique puisqu'elle ne dépendait pas du ki mais de la magie comme lui. Naruto lui dit qu'il vient d'une planète ou les gens ce sers de la magie pour ce battre et ce faire la guerre tous le temps lui expliquant comment son monde fonctionne et fut surpris que le Dieux de ce monde se dit désolé pour lui et que c'est triste qu'il ne pouvait pas faire là paix, Naruto ne voulant pas faire Dendé triste lui dit que son rêve et d'apporté la paix à son monde et que tous le monde puisse un jour ce comprendre qui fonctionna et reçois les bonne chance de Dendé.

Goku et Végéta avait écouté l'histoire de Naruto pour savoir un peux plus sûr lui comme il s'était tous les deux intriguer pas lui aussi fut surpris qu'il vivait dans un t'elle monde rempli de morts et de guerre.

"Comment à tu rassemblait les boule du dragon elle étais éteinte pour encore 1 ans?" Questionna Dendé repérant les boules que Goku utilisa pour ramené la terre à son origine et ressuscité tous ceux tuer par Bou, leur fessant au passage oublié les dernier jours qui on suivie tous sait drame.

"Et bien le boule du dragon dégage une certaine énergie et cette énergie et relier à toi si je peux dire les choses comme t'elle il ma valut simplement suivre cette énergie et placé les boule dans une autre dimension ou le temps passe plus vite." Répondu Naruto qui surpris Dendé et hocha là tête fut qu'il ne pouvait rien trouvé à redire.

"Impressionnant je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait suivre les boules du dragon de cette manière." Dit Goku vraiment impressionné après avoir terminé les vœux.

"Normalement non mais il vaut ce connaitre en magie pour pouvoir détecté d'autres source de cette magie ou êtres un mystique comme votre fils Gohan-san." répondue simplement Naruto.

"A je vois dommage, bon tous le monde venait je vais nous téléporté au palais retrouvé les reste de nos ami(e)s et famille." dit Goku. Après quelle que instant tous le monde fut transporté au palais.

cliquant discrètement sûr la fenêtres pour accepter la récompense, pendant que les autres était occupé à regardé ceux qui était inconscients remué.

 **Localisation planètes Kai suprême.**

Kibitoshin soupira après avoir fut les dernier événement ce passer et sauta de joie que tous fut terminer.

Le vieux Kai lui pensé à la nouvelle personne ayant des doute il ce retourna vers Shin et lui demanda de lui téléporté vers le palais de Dendé.

KIbitoshin obéit ne sachant pas pourquoi le vieux Kai était si prés sait de y'allé rejoindre les autres.

 **Localisation terre: Palais de Dendé.**

Une fois téléporté les personnes inconscientes commencé à ce réveillé, voyant tous le monde bien et ce salua repéra la nouvelle personne, et demanda qui été t'ils? Après une bonne explication de qui été cette personne qui à mis en garde Piccolo qui ce plaça devant Dendé et Gohan devant les deux enfants pour les protégé du danger potentiels. Goku et Dendé les rassura très vite qui permis de désamorcé la situation mais qui reparta trés vite quand ils repéra Bou, recommencé à leur dire la suite des événement.

"Donc cette personne à tuer le méchant Bou, après quoi il nous aident en vous donnant les boules du dragon.." dit Piccolo et Gohan prenant le relaie continua. "Qui vous permis d'annulé les dernier événement, ensuite Satan-san et Naruto-san vous on réussie à vous convaincre de laissé le gros Bou vivant. c'est bien ce qui sais passé?" recevant un hochement de tête générale de Végéta, Goku, Dendé, Satan et de Naruto les 4 autres membre ce regardé avec des yeux écarquillé de ce qui c'est passé pendant leur inconscience.

"Bon je crois que ce serait bien de rejoindre le reste de nos ami(e)s qui nous attends." Dit Goku voulant en finir pour mangé. Tous le monde ce déplaça pour rejoindre leurs famille et ami(e)s.

Les autres de leur coté parla et ce demandé si tous était fini en entendant un groupe venir vers eux, ils sont surpris de voir tous le monde de retour pas seulement Piccolo et les enfants mais aussi Gohan, Goku, Végéta et Satan. Après de bonne retrouvaille.

"Alors les gars vous avez réussi à vaincre ce monstre pour terminé." demanda Krilin

Recevant une réponse négative le groupe commencé à craindre pour le pire mais avant qu'il puisse s'expliqué il entendait deux autres personne parlé entre eux de qu'elle genre de nourriture était leur préférais.

"Je te dit que les ramènes sont la nourriture des dieux" dit Naruto en marchand vers le groupe accompagné de Bou.

"Et moi je te dit que les gâteaux sont les meilleurs du monde." répondu Bou après quelque instant il ce regardé et cogné leurs tête simultanément ensemble.

"A oui je te mais au défit de me prouvé que les gâteau sois meilleur que les ramènes." fini Naruto.

"Ok on commence maintenant parce que Bou meurs de faim" dit Bou, tout d'un coup un ensemble de ventre grogna celui de Naruto, Bou et Goku qui écouta la conversation avec le reste du groupe qui face faute sûr le sols. fessant rire Bou, Naruto et Goku

Mais sérieusement Krilin ce releva et cria. "Boubou." qui tous le monde ce recentra sûr lui et le nouveau ce demandant qui était-il. sachant que ça va êtres une longue explication Naruto sortie un parchemin et descellé de la nourriture qui attira Goku et Bou à le rejoindre mangé. Pendant ce temps Piccolo et Dendé expliqua la situation au autres qui était choquer que ce fut le fils de Broly après quoi tous le monde attendais que les trois personnes finirent de mangé. Après le repas Naruto ce lève pour vers face aux autres membre et ce présenta.

"Bonjour, il est un plaisir de vous rencontrez je suis Naruto." Dit-il avec un sourire charmant fessant rougir plus d'une femme qui attira des éclair de yeux des hommes envers lui. Frottant le dos de ça tête en s'excusant près des homme qui ce sont sentie jaloux et recevant eux en retour une poile à frire de toutes les femme. Goku rit de la situation en trouvant Yamcha, Tortue Gégnial, Gohan, Krilin, Végéta aux sols avec une bosse chaque un sur la tête. Mais avant d'allez plus loin, Deux nouvelle personne ce présenta Kibitoshin et le vieux Kai.

"Ha si c'est pas Kibitoshin-san et le vieux Kai-san que peux voulons faire pour vous?" ce demanda Goku toujours avec un sourire.

"Je suis venu vous remercié d'avoir sauvé l'univers, et aussi le vieux Kai-sama et venu vérifiez quelque chose." répondu Kibitoshin déci niant une place vide à coté de lui. S'apercevoir que le vieux Kai n'est plus là avec les autres, le chercha pour le trouvé devant l'étrange.

Une fois arrivé le vieux Kai ce dirigea vers Naruto l'inspectant de fond en comble, il posa ça main sur son menton et réfléchie à la situation. les autres continua à regardé ce que le vieux Kai vessait et patienta pour savoir pourquoi il était intéressé par l'inconnue. le vieux Kai lui posa à lors une question. "Dis moi serait tu un dieux de la destruction?"

"Heu non, pourquoi vous me demandez ça?" répondue Naruto par la question du vieille homme devant lui. les autres aussi fut troublé par la question à part trois personne. Goku fut mis au courant de ce que un dieux de la destruction fut et était excité dans rencontrer un, mais Kaio et Enma lui on dit que c'est êtres était trot dangereux pour les provoquer en combat et que si il fut tuer par un, son âme disparaîtra. Végéta ce rappela de le visite du dieux de la destruction sûr sa planète natal, et sais comment dangereux ses êtres était se rappelant de Beerus. Kibitoshin lui était prés d'avoir une attaque ce rappelant que cette personne à tuer le Bou d'origine comme si de rien était et sachant que peut-êtres cette personne était un dieux de la destruction était mauvais.

" Et bien quand tu à tuer Bou son âme n'est pas parti dans l'autre-monde, sais pourquoi je me pose cette question et que je ne peux pas lire t'es pensé." fini le Kai. qui choqua bon nombre de personne que le vieux Kai était incapable de lire les pensé d'un mortel fut grotesque.

"Je vois sais pour ça, à la boulette bon au moi il ne peux pas savoir à quoi je pense même pour un dieux héhé." finissant ses pensé il lui répondue. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi puisque c'est la première fois que l'on me dit que je détruit l'âme de la personne." Dit Naruto en ayant l'air sincère qui convaincre facilement tous le monde. mettant un visage triste il demanda "ya t'il moyen d'arrangé ce problème?"

Le vieux Kai reposa sa main sûr son menton et pensa à une idée. "peut-tu faire ressortir tous ton ki sans te transformé?" demanda t'il. obéissant Naruto commença à rassemblé tous son ki et lâcha un puissant rugissement sans ce transformé en super sayan. tous le monde eux leurs yeux rond comme des assiettes pensant tous la même choses "Si ça sait son ki au maximales sans se transformé alors.." Tous le monde attendais après quelque instant, dans la tête de Naruto s'était la folie.

"Game ce qui ce passe mon ki et gigantesque?" demanda Naruto.

Game: **Après avoir pris l'âme de Bou, son ki sait ajouté au votre vérifier par vous même.**

 **Personnage niveau héro: 98**

 **PV: 562.400.000 X18**

Vitalité: 1.177

 **PM: 253.063.512**

 **KI:**

 **Attaque: 372.044.442 X18**

Force: 1862

 **Défense: 392.111.109 X18**

Résistance: 2235

 **Vitesse: 327.954.130 X18**

 **Agilité: 348.939.328 X18**

 **Intelligence: 15.678**

 **Sagesse: 18.404**

 **Endurance: 342.991.030 X18**

 **Style: 40.673.554 X18**

Adresse: 1107

 **expérience: 5.480.000/50.000.000**

 **Nouvelle avatar ajouté.**

 **Race** Majin débloquer.

Souriant au nouvelle, Naruto ce recentra sur le vieux Kai. tous le monde le regardait comment puissant il pouvait être, en attendant avec impatience ce que le Kai de fait lui dire.

Le vieux Kai continua à l'examiné après quelque temps. "Je veux que tu pose ta main sur cette boules de cristal ici." en écoutant le vieux Kai, Naruto obéit et posa ça main. après qu'elle que temps, une série de phrase apparue à la vue de tous. Le vieux Kai sachant que ceci fut une prophétie et que sa vessait longtemps qu'il n'en n'avais plus lus lissa à haute vois pour que les autre entends.

 ** _Née de deux puissant guerrier_**

 ** _armé d'une grade puissance_**

 ** _deviendra_** ** _t'il un dieux de la création_**

 ** _et_**

 ** _sauver son monde_**

 ** _ou_**

 ** _deviendra_** ** _t'il un dieux de la destruction_**

 ** _et_**

 ** _le condamnera tous avec l'univers._**

Après avoir lus la prophétie tous le monde regardé Naruto puis retour à la boules pendant un instant ne sachant pas quoi faire des mots qui viennent t'entendre.

Naruto lui pensée à la prophétie et ce rappela de l'univers qui en parla, ne voulant pas pensé à ça tout de suite il demanda à Game pourquoi celle-ci était différente.

Game: **Une prophétie différente pour un monde différent bien c'est évidant.**

Roulant les yeux mentalement Naruto demanda au vieux Kai ce que signifie la prophétie. Le vieux Kai jouée encore avec les mots dans ça tête normalement une prophétie s'applique à un monde et non à l'univers. Regardant le jeune homme devant lui il répond. "Ça me parait évident si tu deviens un dieux de la création tu sauve ton monde, mais si tu deviens un dieux de la destruction tu nous condamne tous." repensé encore pour un petit moment et fait son choix il fini par dire. "Je pense que nous avons pas le choix que de t'entraîné pour devenir un dieux de la création sur la planète Kai." finit-il de dire en soupirant ne voulant pas ce retrouvé avec un dieux de la destruction encore une fois. ceci surpris tous le monde que un homme va devenir un kai et entraîner par le vieux maîtres Kai lui même. Kibitoshin hocha la tête sachant que ce fut la meilleur décision pour l'univers si il tien à rester intacte. Naruto lui regarda le nouvelle écran avec de grand yeux.

 **quêtes: divinité.**

Acceptant l'entrainement du vieux Kai vous deviendrait un vrai dieux de la création.

 **Objectif:** Devenir un dieux de la création.

 **Gains:** Ki divin, titre divin et classe divin.

oui **ou** non

Acceptant la quêtes Naruto ce tourna vers le vieux Kai et hocha la tête.

"Et bien sais génial ça veut dire que maintenant les sayan aura même un dieux parmi eux." Dit Yamcha finissant la pensée de plusieurs personnes et un grognement de mécontentement de Végéta.

"Bon alors partons tout de suite ça fait longtemps que je n'ais pas eux un élève hohoho." rie de bon cœur le vieux kai. Après plusieurs adieux et un bisous sûr la joue de la part de Niku le fessant rougir qui apporta un bon nombre de personne à rire de son visage embarrassé et d'un sermon sûr le mariage de chichi qui pointât ça spéciale poil à frire, hochant la tête nerveusement à plusieurs reprise lui dit qu'il préfère d'abord la connaître mieux avant le mariage, rapportant cette fois-ci une rougeur à son visage qu'il il pensait vraiment. "Donc d'abords les date ça me, va mais alors dépêche toi de sauvé ton monde comme ça tu pourra vite venir ici." dit Niku.

vessant toujours plus de personne la connaissant, elle et ses besoin possessive. Priant silencieusement toute les femme qui voudront ce mettre entraver son chemin. Disant adieux une nouvelle fois le groupe disparue.

"alors comme ça ma sœur et enfin intéressé à quelqu'un? Taquina Gohan qui vessa gagné une coche à Niku de ce faire maintenant taquiné en retour par son frère, mais regardant son frère avec videl tenant son bras lui vessa gagné un sourire. "Alors mon frère lui à enfin déclarè son amour à Videl a ce que je vois." taquina t'elle en retour vessant rougir les concernait, fessant une nouvelle fois rire le groupe et apporta un père tout retourné

"Au moins maintenant je n'ais pas besoin du dragon sheron pour réalisé mon rêve." finie de dire à haute voix par accident qui attira le groupe sûr elle la fessant rougir. Bulma et les autres souries de cette révélation sachant le désir de trouvé quelqu'un et que Niku la fille de Goku son meilleur ami voulait partir a la recherce des boules du dragon pour la même raison qui les avait ce connaitre tous remémora plein de bon souvenir à tous le monde

" Oui enfin je peux arrêter de m'inquiété pour avoir des petits enfants." n'écoutant plus depuis que Gohan et Niku on eux finies leurs discussions l'entraînant dans son petit monde.

 **To be continue.**


	9. Chapter 9

**11\. Oui je suis revenu.**

 **Monde: shinobi.**

 **Localisation: Uzushiogakure.**

2 ans c'est le temps que Naruto à passé dans la planète de Kai pour enfin devenir un dieux bien décidé à rentrer à la maison pour finir avec ça vie shinobi pour entrer et revoir les autres et reprendre ça place. Il ce dirigea vers le village de la feuille en tranquillité.

 **Localisation: village caché de la feuille.**

depuis les 6 dernier mois à konoha tous n'allait pas trot bien entre la mort de koto senju qui entraîné le traiter de paix à presque rompre mais avec là mort du troisième Raikage pour maintenir la paix, la tentative d'enlèvement de la princesse hyûga et la disparition de l'orphelin Naruto... Naruto ce nom apportera toujours une larmes aux yeux du yondaime Hokage.

Minato Namikaze avait abandonné son fils pour ça protection. Des tentative d'assassina qui aurait pue arrivé si il était rester avec eux, et maintenant il fut enlever par un shinobi de kumo donc le cadavre fut trouvé a Wave mais ne sachant qui aurait pue le tuer il douté que un enfant de 4 ans pourrait le tué mais les preuve dit qu'il était assez endommagé pour que même un enfant puisse le faire, et selon les témoignage de civil de vague l'enfant était seule et marché sur l'eau demandant ça direction vers konoha et depuis plus aucune nouvelle de lui.

Minato savait pas quoi faire de c'est nouvelle son fils abandonné pouvait utilisé parfaitement son chakra et même déjà capable de marcher sur l'eau ce que c'est frère et sœur ne peux pas encore accomplir moins l'arbre marche. Kushina était dévasté qui n'est pas passé inaperçue par les gens et par c'est deux enfants qui demandé pourquoi leurs mère pleurait temps les gens doutait que la mort de koto puisse l'amené dans ce genre d'état n'ayant pas le choix il à du révéler l'identité de l'enfant au reste du conseille pour d'abords leur expliqué la situation. les seul personne qui était au courant bien avant la révélation ce compter sur les bout des doigt quelque membre de la famille, le troisième Hokage, Tsunade le médecin de Naruto et Jiraya son sensei.

Après ça révélation qui choqua beaucoup de gens surtout son ancien élève Kakashi qui étais au courant de rien ainsi que les deux enfants. Kakashi à demandé pourquoi il ne lui à rien dit à la qu'elle ce fut un choix de famille de le gardé secret. les enfants versait des larmes aussi sachant qu'il avait perdu un membre de la famille surtout leur grand frère. les membre du conseille civil cria vengeance pour la disparition du fils de l'Hokage. qui à obtenu certain hochement de têtes du conseille shinobi et même de la part hiashi hyûga sachant maintenant que l'orphelin qui à sauvé sa fille fut l'enfants de son meilleur ami.

Minato à dut baissé leur envie de meurtre leur racontant les preuve que les chasseur nin on rapporté, ceci choquant tous le monde même le conseille shinobi que un enfant de 4 ans puisse marché sur l'eau à cette age lui vessait le plus grand prodige du village et le prodige lui même était manquant. Après que la révélation au publique était fait plusieurs rumeur circulé déjà. Tsunade parla à Minato et Kushina qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi leurs enfant disparue puisse utilisé le chakra les autres médecin qui étais aussi là ne savait pas quoi dire aussi mais une seule théorie à été fait le réveille d'une lignée de sang qui aurait muté à sa naissance à causse du chakra nocif du Kyuubi fut tout dit.

 **Plusieurs jour passa jusqu'à.**

 **Devant les porte de Konoha**

"Mon dieux qu'il fait chaud aujourd'hui je m'ennuie déjà." dit Kotetsu ce prélassant sûr sa chaise devant les grande porte de konoha.

"reprend toi j'ai pas encore envie que l'on ce fasse sers menait." dit Izumo regardant son amie avec ennuie.

"Oui je sais, mais il ne se passe jamais rien j'ai envie d'action moi." tous en ce déplaçant un peu regardant le ciel bien bleus. "Dis tu pense quoi des dernier jour sûr la rumeur du défunt fils de l'Hokage?" Questionna Kotetsu.

Izumo jeta un coup d'œil à son ami avant de lui répondre. "je ne sais pas trot, mais une rumeur dit qu'il à tuer son kidnappeur avant de marcher sûr l'eau en direction de vagues avant de disparaître mystérieusement."

"Tu penses pas que sais exagérer, même pour un prodige marcher sûr l'eau à 4 ans sais tous simplement pas possible." répondu Kotetsu. discutant encore quelque bonne 10 de minutes il aperçus sûr le chemin une petit personne habillé en orange avec des manche noir et pour les jambe aussi. (tenue de kaio en couleur orange et noir) L'enfant ce rapprocha et une fois en face il avait une bonne fut. qui les consterna ce fut l'image d'un petit yondaime avec la même coupe sinon plus long et des yeux ciel comme lui qui était bien et en pleines formes à ce qui pouvait voir et non l'air malade comme le dises les rumeur pour êtres sûr il prélève son identité et ça venu au village et pourquoi il et seul.

"Et bien petit que fait tu ici tous seul?" demanda Kotetsu regardant l'enfant.

"Je reviens ici car je suis de là et pour là raison dont je suis seul c'est simple i mois je fut kidnappé à l'extérieure des mur quand je discutait avec Koto-bachan avant qu'elle ne ce fasse tuer." répondu crûment Naruto.

Les des garde ce regardé l'un et l'autres hochant là tête il lui demande son nom pour une dernière vérification en appelant discrètement les anbus.

"Ok pourrait tu nous dire ton nom si te plait?" Demanda Izumo avec son carnet à la main ne quittant jamais du regard l'enfant, sentant que les anbus était arrivé mais resta cachait pour suivre les événement attendait la réponse de l'enfant même si pour eux aucun doute se fut l'enfant perdu du 4 Hokage. Un des anbus parti demander une réunion du conseille et prévenir l'Hokage.

Naruto sachant les anbu cachait et lisant leur esprit fut étonné des dernier événement qui se sont produit. "Je m'appelle Naruto et vous pouviez dire à vos trois anbus d'arrêter de ce cachait dans les ombre de la porte c'est assez ennuyeux. Je ne suis pas ennemie si?" demanda Naruto

Ceci surpris tous le monde que un enfant de 4 ans puisse les détecter si facilment et leur nombre aussi. Les trois anbus apparut dérière les deux garde, ce déplaçant devant eux pour inspecter l'enfant. Il trouva là tenue inhabituelle mais beaux qui parés ait très chère aussi. L'un des anbu avança et pris la parole "Naruto-sama le hokage et les membre du conseille vous attends venez avec nous." dit le anbu.

Naruto pencha sa tête sur le coté posa ça main sûr son menton fessant croire qui réfléchissait à la situation." pourquoi l'hokage et le conseille voudrait me voir ça surement à faire à l'enlèvement de la petit fille Hyûga et la mort de Koto-bachan il doit surement prendre mon témoignage." fessant un signe d'approbation à ça fausse déduction il ce frotta le dos de la tête avec un petit sourire charmeur fessant rougir l'anbu masqué que un petit garçon et si mignon, les autres était impressionné que l'enfant puisse déjà déduire une partie de la raison que le Hokage et les membre du conseille voulait le voir peut-êtres que les rumeur sûr lui étant un prodige jamais vue était vrais.

 **Bureau de l'Hokage.**

Le Hokage vessait ça paperasse habituel ne voulant pas ce laisser distraire par les dernier événement qui ce sont déroulé à la maison et au villages sûr son fils aîné porté disparue. Après un bon moment il senti l'arrivé d'un anbu surement pour faire un rapport. L'anbu arrivé mis un genou devant le Hokage et attend l'ordre.

"Rapport castor."dit Minato

"Ai messieurs mon équipe et moi fut appelé en renfort par les garde de la porte ouest à 19h18 pour une urgence." dit l'anbu

Minato soulevant un sourcil pour le début du rapport pensent que ce fut peut-êtres un ennemie ou une équipe de konoha qui serrait tombé dans des ennuie. écoutant attentivement la suite des explication de l'anbu pour êtres sûr de quoi il entoure.

"un enfant à été repérait seul portant une étrange tenu et à cause de ça ressemblance avec vous nous avons attendu que son nom sois révéler pour identifier comme Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Hokage-sama." fini l'anbu en regardant le visage de son Hokage de changé de pensent à suspicion puis espoir à heureux.

"êtes-vous sûr que ce fut bien Naruto et ne devrait'il pas allé à l'hôpital avant une réunion du conseille et lieux?" Questionna vite Minato.

"Je suis catégorie est l'enfant à l'air de ce porté très bien mais peut toujours allé à l'hôpital si vous le désirer?" fini de répondre l'anbu, recevant une réponse négative de l'Hokage.

"Très bon travaille." dit'il ce levant prendre son manteau il continua. "Vous pouvez prévenir le conseille une réunion d'urgence va êtres lancé je pars cherche ma femme espérant qu'il puisse nous comprendre notre décision de l'avoir abandonné." finit'il en disparaître dans un flash jaune.

 **Résidence du clan Uzumaki.**

Kushina Uzumaki étais très mal depuis quelque moi mais récupéra grâce à ces deux enfants qui lui remonta le moral et aussi avec l'aide de sa famille. aujourd'hui les enfant étais chez leurs ami entrain de joué pendant quelle parlé avec son ami Mikoto et sa sœur Kuina. portant ça nouvelle fille dans ces bras Naruko. elle souris voir son nouvelle enfant dormir paisiblement voyant un flash jaune prévenir du couloir elle voit son marie avec le plus beau sourire depuis la naissance des enfant et de Naruko, lui apportant un sourire ce dire que tous pouvait ne pas mal se sourire. voyant leur sœur/amie et Minato sourire sincèrement depuis des lustres, leur donna aussi un sourire

"Kushina j'ai de bonne nouvelle Naruto et de retour au village, une réunion à été demandé." fini Minato avec un plus grand sourire si c'était possible.

Les larmes sont vite apparut sûr le visage de kushina. " Comment et t'il? ne devrait'il pas allez à l'hôpital pour voir si rien de dangereux ne lui est arrivé?"

"Non Kushina je ne l'ais pas encore fut mais l'anbu et catégorie c'est bien lui et en pleine forme. je pense que si il devait allée à l'hôpital l'anbu l'aura déjà amené là-bas."

Demanda dans l'empressant de le conduire à son fils suivi de Mikoto et Kuina voulant ne pas raté de voir leur filleul/neveu de retour après 6 mois d'absence.

Prenant tous le monde présent dans les bras il ce téléporta dans la chambre du conseille.

 **Chambre du conseille de konoha.**

Les chef de clan et les membre civil était impatient de rencontré le jeune homme

Hiashi Hyûga étant accompagné par ça fille pour qu'elle puisse remercier le fils de l'Hokage correctement de l'avoir sauvé. ça femme étant décédé peut de temps après l'accouchement de leur nouvelle enfant.

Shukaku Nara était pleinement réveillé ce fut rare et dans ce qu'à il ne voulait pas raté le fils perdu de son ami.

Choza Akimichi avait quitté le restaurant à l'appelle de l'anbu qu'une réunion fut appelé pour des raison secret que le fils de l'Hokage fut de retour.

Inoichi Yamanaka avait fini un interrogatoire recevant de bonne nouvelle de l'anbu il s'est dirigé tout de suite à la salle du conseille.

Tsume Inuzuka revenait des douche thermale, en resortant elle fut prévenue du retour de l'enfant de l'Hokage et une réunion à été demandez.

Shibi aburame s'occupa de sa colonie d'insecte juste à ce moment là un anbu apparu et lui demande devenir pour là réunion d'urgence pour le retour du fils de l'Hokage.

Fugaku Uchiwa s'occupé de ça paperasse quand un anbu lui dit devenir pour la réunion d'urgence pour le retour du fils perdu de l'Hokage. Venant pour voir si les rumeur son vrai sûr lui étant un prodige et peu-êtres décoté un contrat de mariage entre les deux famille.

Tsunade senju finalisait quelque document avant d'entendre les nouvelle que son Naru-chan était de retour. ce dépêchant pour rejoindre les autres et vérifier qu'il était sain et pourra parlé un peux avec lui comme à son habitude.

Il y'avait aussi les ancien qui compte Sarutobi Hiruzen ancien Hokage et ses deux camarade suivie de son rival Danzo Shimura qui était aussi un ami proche de Koto. tous les 4 voulant voir le jeune prodige et un le retour du petit garçons.

Ensuite un flash jaune apparu ce fut le 4 Hokage suivi de Kushina, Kuina et Mikoto. Kushina s'assis sûr le siège de chef de clan Uzumaki et Kuina juste ce tenait juste derrière elle, après que tous le monde s'installe l'Hokage parla.

"Avant de commencé quelqu'un à t'il des question à posé ou une demande?" demanda Minato regardant tous le monde.

Hiashi leva la main, recevant un clin d'œil de Minato il parla à son tour. "Oui j'ai une demande depuis l'enlèvement ma fille voulait remercié l'enfant qui lui à sauvé la vie, peut-elle le faire avant que l'on lui posés les question?"

Souriant à la petit Hinata il dit qu'elle pourra le remercier avant de lui posés les question. ensuite ce fut le tour de tsunade de lever la main après la permission elle répond crûment. " Si Naruto était de retour pourquoi personnes ne me le à envoyé pour que je le vérifie?" demanda Tsunade inquiété pour l'enfant. Minato répondu que le anbu na rien trouvé d'anormal est la laissé pour les prévenir le plus vite possible de la nouvelle, et que après elle pourra faire un diagnostique sur lui si elle le souhaité. Voyant personne d'autres voulant faire une demande ou posés des question demanda à l'anbu d'allez chercher son fils.

Les porte de la salle du conseille s'ouvrant deux anbu s'avança et s'arrêta après qu"elle que marche et s'écarta laissant passé un enfant qui était la même image que le 4 lui-même. tout le monde regarda l'enfant ressemblant vraiment à un petit Minato avec de long cheveux contrairement à son père qui descendait le bas de son dos mais avait les même favori sur les coté comme lui.

Naruto inspectez chaque chef de clan et repéra la petite hyûga qu'il avait sauvé fessant son chemin vers elle tous le monde attendait pour voir ce qu'il à l'ait lui dire. "Je vois que tu te porte bien. Je suis rassuré que tu es pue partir tranquillement." Dit Naruto avec son sourire charmant fessant rougir plusieurs femme et la petite Hinata qui répondu " Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie." Dit Hinata avec une rougeur et quelque bégaiement timide vessant Naruto sourire plus apportant une plus grande rougeur à Hinata décidé de répondre. "Il ne vaut pas si Koto-bachan était pas là on serait sûrement tous les deux à kumo maintenant." fini tristement sincèrement Naruto.

tous les adultes proche et non se sentait toujours triste de la disparition de Koto-san, voyant Hinata demandé quelque choses il recentra leur pensé à la discussion pour voir comment interagissez le jeune Naruto.

"Pourquoi n'a tu pas fuit avec moi quand tu le pouvait pour échappé au shinobi, au lieux de rester là-bas?" Cette question tous le monde ce la posés ne sachant pas pourquoi un enfant risquerait le danger pour êtres tuer ou enlevait inutilement. Naruto regarda Hinata avant de lui faire une minuscule pichenette sûr le front et lui répondre. "Et bien si je serais parti avec toi le shinobi aurait pus nous rattraper et nous prendre tous les deux, en restant là-bas j'ai pus te protégé de ce danger potentiels qui aurait fait le sacrifice de Koto-bachan inutile." lui Dit avec un sourire triste Naruto, tous Hinata avait une petit larmes et le remercia encore.

les chef de clan fut impressionné de la déduction de l'enfant et n'aurait pas pensé à cette possibilité donnant à Naruto une nouvelle lumière sur son intelligence qui pourrait rivalisé avec un Nara en fut de c'est déduction et sa capacité à pensé.

Kushina, Minato, Tsunade, Kuina et Mikoto fut très surpris que un enfant non élever dans un clan non ninja pouvait faire ce genre de déduction et aussi êtres impressionné et très fière du choix de l'enfant.

Les ancien était eux aussi en extase devant le choix de l'enfant de ce sacrifier plutôt que de partir avec la petit Hyüga comme le verrait tous autres enfant. Voyant leur conversation terminé Minato allé commencé à parlé jusqu'à Naruto sauta dans les bras de Tsunade et lui dit "Héhé Tsunade-bachan j'espère que je ne t'ais pas trot inquiété hein? Tu ma beaucoup manqué." lui dit Naruto serrant très délicatement Tsunade qui en retour le serra dans ses bras avec des petit larmes à ses yeux. "Hoo Oui J'étais morte d'inquiétude quand on ma appris que tu étais enlevé! Pourquoi étais tu sortie dehors sans venir me voir je serais venus avec toi mon petit Naru-chan?" Termina Tsunade après quoi il se sépara et Naruto lui dit. "désolé je ne voulait pas encore te dérange fut que ce jour là étais la fête du kyuubi et savais que tu préférerais rester seul alors..." tous en parlant quelque petit gouttes de larmes tomba sur son visage qui lui valut un autre câlin de Tsunade qui répondue. " Je te remercie encore de pensé pour ça mais s'était aussi ton anniversaire? tu pouvait venir quand tu le veux, si tu veux toujours parlé né?" Termina tsunade

"Merci Bachan et tu sais qu'à causse de la fête du Kyuubi mon anniversaire et reporté le 11." finie Naruto terminant leur conversation. Kushina sentie un pic de Jalousie et de tristesse pour ne pas êtres à la place de tsunade mais était heureuse de voir son fils en pleine forme mais un peux peur qui les rejet, sentant une main réconfortant elle ce retourna face à sa sœur qui lui sourie tristement et lui dit d'avoir foi qu'il comprenne la situation. souriant à sa sœur elle ce retourna vers Naruto qui ce déplaça vers le milieux debout devant les membre du conseille.

Un ancien lui demanda. " Avant de commencé voudrez tu un siège pour t'asseoir ceci prendra du temps?" lui dit'il. Naruto regarda l'ancien avec des yeux innocent avant de lui répondre. "pas besoins je m'en occupe." qui confondait beaucoup de personnes, Naruto leva un peux son pied avant de le claquer sur le sols et de multiple morceau de bois s'assembla pour formé un grand siège sûr le quelle il s'assis en croisant les jambe et déposa c'est main délicatement sûr son genou regardant les visage choqué de tous ceux dans la pièce et l'incrédulité de Tsunade et tous les membre du conseille shinobi une seule pensé leur traversa l'esprit. "L-Le Mokuton.."


	10. Chapter 10

**12\. Retrouvaille est question.**

 **Chambre du conseille.**

"Alors j'attends vos question moi je suis assez fatiguer de patienter?" demanda Naruto gentiment.

La première à posés la question fut Tsunade: "Naru-chan comment à tu eux le Mokuton?" Naruto le regarda feinte qu'il ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait pencha ça tête sûr le coté et demanda: "Mokuton c'est quoi ça."

Tous le monde le regarda suspicieux qui ne savait pas ce qu'était le Mokuton la lignée légendaire du premier Hokage. Tsunade se gifla mentalement n'ayant jamais raconté à Naruto ce que pourquoi son grand-père était connue ne voulant pas lui donné envie de devenir ninja. "Désolé pour ma question stupide Naru-chan je ne t'ais jamais raconté pourquoi mon grand-père était si célèbre?" recevant une réponse négative de la part de Naruto qui choquer tous le monde mais sachant son état d'avant ce grondait aussi pour avoir oublié ce détails majeur. " vois tu mon grand-père ne fut pas que célèbre car il était le premier Hokage non ceci était une plus petit partie de pourquoi, c'était grâce à sa lignée Mokuton la sortie du bois comme tu viens de le faire." qui apporta un sourire à Naruto lui disant: "Sais cool Tsunade-Bachan mais ce n'est que du bois. et c'est quoi une lignée?"

"Une autre fois d'accords." dit Tsunade pensant qui ne vaudrait pas crée un malentendu. recevant une réponse positive de Naruto les question repris.

Minato est le reste des membre de sa famille ce questionna comment Naruto pus réveillé une t'elle lignée, mais ce penchera la dessus plus tard.

Après il leur demanda pour leur question. expliquant ce qui c'est passé en partie avec Koto et l'enlèvement jusqu'à l'arrivé prés de Wave et ça première victoire qui choqua les gens.

"comment la tu éliminé, fut que tu n'est que un enfant de 4 ans ceci et un peut dur à croire?" demanda Fugaku qui certain membre hocha la tête en accords.

Naruto regarda tous le monde qui attendais sa réponse lâché un soupir, il parla: "Quand mon ravisseur sait-arrêté, j'en ais profité pour me libéré du sac facilement comme il vérifia son état qu'il faut dire était assez endommagé. Ensuite il sait aperçu que j'avais disparue et commença à paniqué." Fessant une pause et baisé la tête pour montrer de faut remords il continua. "Après avoir évalué la situation j'ai déduit qu'il devrait mieux qu'il meurt au lieux d'avoir la chance de récupéré et de me pourchasser pour plus tard. Je me suis donc glissé derrière lui, pris un de sait kunai discrètement et la poignardé dans son seul bras valide." Une autre pause pour voir le regard incrédule de certains adultes du choix de l'enfant et certain approuvé son jugement.

"Même si tu es jeune, Tu appris la meilleur décision pour t'en sortir et pour t'occupé d'un problème qui aurait pus avoir une autre chance." dit Danzo hochant la tête montrant qu'il avait aimée l'action.

Ceci attira l'attention des membres du conseilles sachant Danzo n'aimé pas beaucoup de choses, mais voyant la situation pouvait comprendre aussi. "Tu peut continué." Fini Danzo. remettant l'attention de tous le mondes sûr Naruto qui continua.

Hochant la tête Naruto expliqua la suite des événement. "Ensuite le ravisseur à essayé de s'échapper ne voulant le pas le laisser partir, j'ais eu comme un étrange sentiment." Ceci attira encore plus l'attention pensant que ce fut à ce moment là que son Mokuton s'est éveillé. " Mes yeux on commencé à piqué." Qui leur laissa échappé un souffle. "Puis j'ai commencé à voir mon environnement mieux et un pus voir au ralentie les mouvement de mon adversaire." Celui-là retiens particulièrement l'attention de la famille Uchiwa pensant que ce fut leurs Dôjutsu Izanagan.(oui je ne l'ais pas donner le sharingan). "Ensuit j'ai ressenti une autre émotion, puis une chaîne et apparu et pris la jambe du shinobi l'envoyant dans un arbre. quand ce fut fini je me suis approché et remarqua qu'il avait succombé." Fini Naruto avec la tête baisé.

Tous le monde ne savait pas quoi dire l'enfant venait d'expliqué qu'il avait pas 1 mais 3 Kekkei Genkai. les deux sœur Uzumaki ne pouvait pas croire que un mâle du clans pouvait utilisé les chaîne qui était exclusive au femme seulement, et ici ce trouve le seule mâle de l'histoire Uzumaki capable de pouvoir les utilisé. Kuina regarda ça sœur avant de lui murmurer. "il faudrait qu'il nous montre c'est capacité." qui attira l'attention des autres mais avant que l'un d'eux puisse le faire Fugaku ce leva brusquement et lui dit: "Comment quelqu'un hors de notre clans peut utiliser notre Dôjutsu?" En pointant du doigt Naruto qui le regarda confus et répond. "Dôjutsu, votre clans?" cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

"Oui celui-la!" S'exclama t'il en activant sa limit de lignée pour prouvé son point qui partait en trois pique comme des yeux félin dans trois direction différente. Naruto secoua la tête et dit: "Non ce n'est pas la même chose." Qui déstabilisa un peut tous le monde voulant savoir ce fut quoi. "Alors prouve le." Exigea Fugaku recevant des regard chauffé de Kuina, Kushina et Mikoto. Naruto le regarda avant de fermer les yeux, en les ouvrant plusieurs halètement fut entendu. "Mes yeux parte avec trois tomoe. Avant il n'a fait que une seule mais ensuit ils ont évoluer au files du temps." Désactivant ses yeux montrant la ressemblance de l'évolution des deux Dôjutsu.

Naruto sachant qu'il allé lui demandé de montrer sait chaîne sortie un ensembles de trois chaîne d'adamantine qui provoqué le souffle des deux femmes Uzumaki montrant qu'il était sérieux. " Et voilà mes chaînes de chakra qui je l'espère vous verra arrête de douter de mes mots." Dit'il avec un visage de mécontentement. Recevant des excuses des membre du conseille. Après quelque minute pour refaire leurs pensé, la discussion repris. Naruto expliqua ça marche sûr l'eau vers Vague qui confirma les témoignage des pêcher.

"Comment connaisses-tu la marche de l'eau?" Demanda l'Hokage. D'autres personne aussi étais intrigué de la connaissance de l'enfant.

"Vos ninja lâche beaucoup d'information Hokage-san, pour impressionné les jeune. Il ma juste valu demandé un peux plus d'information et je l'ais est obtenu sans le moindre effort sur les exercices de contrôle." Fini Naruto

Les chefs de clans hochas la tête sachant que beaucoup de ninja aimée parlé de leur exploit et de ce qu'il savait faire.

"Tu sais à ton age ce fut risquée d'expérimentait seule?" Demanda Hiruzen. Naruto le regarda avec un sourire, avant de dire: "Mais Orochi-Jisan ma dit quel'expérimentation fait parti des choses de la vie." Finissant avec une moue. Fessant rire Tsunade et Hiruzen pour appelé Orochimaru grand-père, les autres sachant les tendance du serpent sanin ce demandé comment Naruto pouvait parlé de lui aussi affectueusement surtout Kushina et Minato n'ayant pas de bon lieux avec le plus fort des sanin. Naruto regarda de gauche à droite avant de demandé: "Oû et-il d'ailleurs je ne peux pas le voir." Dit Naruto avec des yeux triste. Tsunade à alors décidé de répondre. "Il est partie en mission aidé la résistance dans le pays de Kiri.

"Ensuite que sais t'il passé, on ta rechercher pendant les 6 dernier mois sans trouvé de trace?" Naruto se grattant le dos de la tête pour leur montré sa gêne dit qu'il avait acheter un petit bateaux pas chère après avoir mangé avec l'argent du shinobi de Kumo et leur dit qu'il avait oublier la direction et c'était endormie. Après êtres réveillé par de forte ce couses, pour ce trouvé pris dans des tourbillons immense prés de se noyé il finie sûr les rivage ne sachant pas comment sortir de l'île. Il à dut i resté pendant les 6 mois. Alors pour ne pas s'ennuyé s'entraîna et chassa les animaux pour passé le temps trouvant plusieurs parchemin sûr des technique et étudia même ce qu'il pouvait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il crée sa technique.

"Bon sais terminé voilà d'autres question?" Demanda Naruto, un membre du conseille ce leva et lui demanda si il pouvait montré sa technique personnelle réfléchissant il hocha la tête. Dans ça main une boule de chakra tourbillonnant apparue choquer les spectateur qui classé déjà cette technique comme celui de rang A. la différence avec le Minato de ce monde et l'autre fut leur technique spéciale et quelque autres comme le clone d'ombre ou le rasengan.

Minato regarda la technique de son fils dans la stupéfaction ce demandant ou il à eu l'idée voulant aussi crée cette technique en secret mais ne la achevé qu'hier.

"Comment?" dit Minato qui attira les regard sur lui, avant que lui aussi soulève sa main et montre un rasengan comme Naruto. Les autres membre du conseille regarda de Naruto à Minato ce demandant comment père et fils on pus crée la même technique

"Mon rasengan/rasengan." Fini en même temps père et fils, chacun des membre du conseille attendais de avoir ensuite la suite des événement.

Minato pris d'abord la parole. "Ça ma pris plus des 3 ans de terminer cette technique!" S'exclama Minato.

Naruto lui souri et dit: "Ça ma pris une semaine de terminer cette technique." Naruto avec une touche d'arrogance arrogance, qui étonna beaucoup de gens de savoir la différence de temps d'on les 2 on mis à terminé un t'elle jutsu. Mais encore plus Minato que pour son fils ça lui à pris moi de temps que lui. "Alors comment tu es venue l'idée de cette attaque, moi il ma fallut voir un bijudama pour avoir l'idée est je pense pas que tu n'à pas pus assister à une t'elle technique?"

"Je les crée en voyant les tourbillons tout autour de l'île et aussi par accident en jouent avec mon chakra. Je l'ais alors baptisé au nom de l'île.

Uzumaki: **Rasengan.**

Qui apporta une larmes à Kushina que son fils dédia sa technique à sa famille, sa sœur était pas mieux elle aussi était dans tous sais état. "Mais bon ma technique n'es pas encore aux point, une fois que je r'ajouterais un élément elle sera sans doute plus forte." Fini Naruto avec ça main posés sûr son menton apportant un halètement générale de tous le monde sachant que ceci pourrait seulement une meilleur technique avec un élément le fessant encore plus dangereux. "Oui tu à raison j'en ais fais la même conclusion." Dit Minato. Les deux ce regardé avant de rire et puis ce frotter le dos de là tête montrant la ressemblance frappante à tous le monde.

Puis tous t'à coup Shukaku Nara déclara: "Maintenant il ne manquerais plus qu'il à crée une technique d'armure comme le Hokage et on aura un mini-kage parmi nous gênants." Certaines personnes ce sont mis à rire de la petit blague, d'autres regardé la réaction Naruto boudée un peux sûr sa chaise qui apporta vite un silence dans la pièce. "Gênants, tu n'à comme même pas crée une armure d'air?" Demanda Shukaku. "Non mais j'ai me suis comme même fait une armure spéciale." Les adultes était étonné qu'il avez crée pas une mais deux technique et voulez voir cette capacité, mais Naruto refusa est la séance était terminer. Mais il rester encore une personne qui à voulu savoir quelque chose. "Dit nous Naruto si tu étais coincé sur l'île comment à tu fais pour t'échapper." Qui à soulevé plusieurs sourcils de plusieurs personne voulant savoir. "Facile ce fut grâce à mon armure, mais comme je l'ais dis je n'en dirais pas plus." Fini Naruto.

Maintenant tous le monde voulez savoir mais il refusa restant appuyé sûr ça décision ne voulant pas lâché son secret. Voyant qu'il ne dirais rien le Hokage mais t'ais fin à la séance évacuant la salle et demanda à Naruto de rester. Après que la salle fut vidé ne laissant que les deux sœurs Uzumaki, Minato et Tsunade avec Naruto.

Minato et Kushina ce regardait, mais avant que l'un deux puisse dire une choses Naruto intervient. "Bon vous allez parlé ou continué à vous regardez?" Questionna Naruto perde sa patiente voulant partir. "Naruto nous avons besoin de te dire quelque choses qui ne sera pas facile à entendre tu vois..." Naruto coupa la parole en levant sa main devant lui. "Si sais pour me parlé de ma filiation merci mais je suis déjà au courant." Dit Naruto mais avant que un des adultes puisses dire une choses, il ajouta: "A votre avis pourquoi Koto-bachan et moi son partie parlé en privé en dehors du village prés de l'ancienne cabane hein? Mais je vais dire la même chose que je lui ait dit." les personnes dans la pièce commençait à devenir nerveux à la réponse que l'enfant allé donné. "je ne suis pas en colère et je comprends votre décision et je le respecte." Kushina sauta en avant prenant son enfant dans les bras pleurant heureuse qu'il comprenait, Naruto avait gelé un moment ce souvenant d'une mémoire qu'il préférerait oublier mais m'était ça de coter. Kushina demandant comment il pouvait les pardonné facilement? "Koto-bachan ma parlé de la situation que vous avez a ce moment là et des problème lier à ma santé. Sachant que je pouvais mourir en restant dans le clan si quelqu'un voulait vous faire du mal et donc.." Naruto ne pouvait plus rien dire son père et sa tante l'écrasé et savait qu'il n'avait plus rien à ajouter mais ne voulant pas rentrer dans la demeure Uzumaki tout de suite voulant d'abord ce remettre du choc de l'autre monde voulait profité paisiblement de Konoha.

Minato ce leva et déclara: "Maintenant on va pouvoir rentrer au composé. J'aimerais te présenter au reste de la famille et ton frère et ta sœur veule depuis un moment rencontrer leur grand frère!" S'exclama heureux Minato. Kushina et Kuina hocha la tête en accords. Tsunade fut heureux pour Naruto mais regardant son regard incertain qui étais vue par le reste ce demanda ce qui n'allait pas. "Naru-chan n'es-tu pas heureux de voir le reste de ta famille?" Tsunade s'abaissa au niveau de la taille de Naruto lui faire face. "Qu"elle est le problème? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire?" Questionna t'elle. Naruto les regardais et voyer les membre de sa famille s'inquiété soupira et dit: "Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas heureux Bachan, Mais je viens de rentrer je n'ais pas vue encore Lee-san et Tenten-chan et.." Ce trémoussant un peux sûr place et déclara timidement. " Je n'ais pas encore envie de voir le reste de la familles, je viens de rentré de 6 mois d'isolation et n'ais pas l'envie de me retrouver dans un autre endroit que je ne connais pas." Fini Naruto.

Tsunade hocha la tête qu'elle comprenait, Naruto venait de traverser une forte épreuve émotionnelle et ce trouvé incertain de ce qu'il devait faire, Kushina voulu dire à son enfant qu'il serait j'ai lui et qu'il n'aurait rien à craindre mais la main de son marie et quelque mots lui vessait comprendre la situation de Naruto, Kuina aussi pouvait comprendre quand elle à du quitter l'île pour venir ici ne sortait pas trot en public et préférait rester au composer pendant une longue période.

Minato s'abaissa au niveau de Naruto aussi et dit: "Naruto tu sais que tu ne peux pas retourné à l'orphelinat et Tenten s'est fait adopter par la famille Higurashi et Lee par Maîto Gai." Naruto était triste mais savait qu'il ne pouvait pas retourné à l'orphelinat mais était heureux pour ses ami(e)s qu'il ce vase adopté surtout Lee ce souvenant du Gai de l'autre monde et était leur sensei las-bas. Prenant une inspiration il parla et dit: "Je pourrait allé à l'hôpital. J'ai déjà passé beaucoup de temps las-bas, donc il ne pourrait pas avoir de problème." Finit-il ne voulant pas allé au composé tout de suite. Kushina était prés de plaider mais Tsunade parla avant. "Bon alors je vais t'accompagner et tu pourra me parlé de ton temps sûr l'île et aussi comment tu peux utilisé ton chakra d'accord?" Demanda t'elle doucement portant Naruto qui hocha la tête avant de la reposé sûr l'épaule de Tsunade.

Minato dit à Kushina qu'elle peux passé la nuit avec Naruto si elle le souhaité recevant en retour un baisé de remerciement. Kushina alors demandé à sa sœur si elle pouvait expliqué la situation aux enfants, et si elle pouvait s'occuper de Naruko qui lui répond de ne pas s'inquiété qu'elle ce charge de tout. Après qu'elle que embrassade ils ce disent au revoir et part à chacun de leur coté.

 **Composé Uzumaki.**

Un flash jaune apparu dans le salon, Minato et Kuina remarqua les membre du clan qui était tous assis sûr une chaise et semblait les attendre. "Bon retour Kuina-chan et Minato-kun mais ou et Kushina?" Demanda une veille femme portant l'emblème Uzumaki sur son dos son nom fut Akiko Uzumaki. Minato sourie à la veille Uzumaki avant de répondre: "Kushina et partie à l'hôpital passé la nuit à coté de Tsunade..." Tous le monde s'attentais à l'annonce d'un autre enfant pensant tous la même choses, une pensés les traversas "rapide". "et de Naruto." Termina joyeusement Minato.

Qui à surpris tous le monde. Akiko ce leva et demanda: "Et-il bien? Que lui était-il arrivé?" Questionna t'elle inquiète pour l'enfant, les autres membre de la famille aussi demandé voulant savoir. "Naruto va bien il ce porte en bonne santé et passera quelque temps à l'hôpital pour raison personnelle." Déclara Minato. Tous le mondes ce tus sachant de qu'elle raison personnelle il parlait, Akiko brisa enfin le silence: "alors comment la t'il pris?". Minato la regardant en souriant et répond: "il là bien prix." Hochant la tête et continua avec une voix dont on pouvait entendre la fierté. "il était déjà au courant depuis son 4 anniversaire c'est Koto-san qui lui à révélé et sa réponse à cette époque et qu'il comprenait le choix et ne nous en foulait pas." Tous le monde soupira et demandé pourquoi il était à l'hôpital si il était bien?

Minato à alors grâce Kuina expliqué la situation certain les membre de la famille partagé le même sentiment que Kuina, et puis ils sont commencé à remplir le vide dans l'histoire. Pour dire qu'ils ne pouvait pas le croire que l'enfant avait pensé à la sécurité de l'héritière Hyûga avant le sien fut étonnant, puis le choque de la décision d'éliminé son ravisseurs pouvait êtres d'écrit facilement fut que l'enfant n'avait que 4 ans. Ensuite Kuina commencé à gloussé qui attira les regards sûr elle. Reprenant vite sûr elle, elle expliqua la situation étonnante.

"Vous n'allez pas croire ce que je vais vous dire, mais ceci et la vérité ok" Voyant tous le monde d'accord elle continua ." Naruto n'à pas 1 mais 3 limits de lignés!" Dit t'elle qui laissa une salle silencieux pendant une minute avant que un autre membre ce leva et dit: "Qu'elles lignaient pourrait-il avoir? Minato n'à pas de ligné et la seule ligné que l'Uzumaki à et ça longévité est les chaînes d'adamantine!" s'exclama à la fin Reita Uzumaki. "Oui Normalement alors laissez moi vous expliquer ce qui sait passer pendant le combat." Déclara Kuina joyeusement. elle commença à leur raconté toutes l'histoire.

 **Hôpital de konoha.**

Naruto venait d'arrivé à l'hôpital avec Tsunade et sa mère attirant de nombreux regard dont il à du feinte à la gêne pour pas éveiller les soupçon. Tsunade et Kushina voyant son malaises demanda au personne de retourné à leurs travaille obtenant un merci de Naruto qui leur donna un sourire heureux de pouvoir l'aidé. Maintenant Kushina pouvait pleinement comprendre si il ce réveilla à la maison entouré de gens qu'il ne connais pas lui posés pleins de question connaissant leurs habitude. Arrivant dans la chambre réservé à l'Hokage en qu'à de problème, Naruto commença à ce déshabiller qui attira les regard des deux femmes présente remarquant un corps saint et une peau au ton normale. Tsunade remarqua des mouvement dans les vêtement de Naruto et aperçue deux queue sortir.

Naruto sourie intérieurement voyant la réaction de tsunade avant de s'avancé et de prendre les vêtements en main et dire: "Je suis désolé je t'ais oublier mon petit Kurama." Dit Naruto déballant c'est vêtement montrant un renard orange à 2 queue. les deux Kushina et Tsunade ce ficha voyant une petit réplique du démon renard à neuf queue mais d'une couleur différente plus petit et avec seulement 2 queue.

Kuchina avança et demanda à Naruto d'une voix tremblante: "Naruto-chan ou la tu trouvé?" Naruto le regarda avant de dire: "Je ne l'ais pas trouvé je lui ais donné vie, je suis son père." Qui obtenait les deux femmes à cligné des yeux dans la confusion. "Naru-chan que veut-tu dire par 'tu lui à donné vie'?"

Naruto les regarda comme-ci elle était bête puis expliqua ce qui sait passé sois-disant. "Bachan tu te rappelle l'étrange chakra qui abîmé mes bobines me donnant mauvaise santé, et bien ce fut le chakra de mon petit Kurama qui les cacha sans le faire exprès." Voyant toujours leurs confusion sais ici que se jouée le mensonge. "Et bien quand j'était dans l'orphelinat j'ai essayé quelque semaine avant mon 4 anniversaire à débloquer mon chakra, sentant que quelque chose m'en empêcha au lieux de le tiré je l'ais comprimé dans le fond de mon estomac la ou se trouve mes réserve de chakra." La réalisation commença à tombé sur les deux femmes, voyant que le mensonge s'enfonça s'en problème il continua. "Le Jour ou j'ai échouer sûr Uzushiogakure mes réserve de chakra était épuisée, mais je pouvait toujours sentir ce deuxième chakra remplir mes bobines. Et un jour en voulant le ressortir comme mes chaînes, une lumière verte et t'apparue dans mes mains et à ce moments la prenait la forme du renard que vous voyez devant vous ma santé et monté en flèche et mes réserve se sont à croit. Depuis je l'ais nommé Kurama et ceci et mon fils." Finit-il prenant le petit renard qui commença à le lécher le fessant rire.

Tsunade et Kushina digérant cette nouvelle information ne pouvait pas le croire. "Tsunade-chan sais possible ce qui et arrivé?" Demandé Kushina ne sachant pas autant dans la médecine. Tsunade commença à réfléchir à une t'elle possibilité et trouva que ce fut possible et donc lança ça théorie. "Oui c'est possible que une partie du chakra étant scellé en lui à permis d'accomplir cette tâche même si je ne comprends pas trot, demain je procéderais à plusieurs testes." Kushina hocha la tête et regarda son fils joué avec le renard ensuite Naruto les mêla aussi, ne voulant pas le décevoir joué avec et ce sont à perçus que le renard dégager le même chakra que un Uzumaki et le plus proche fut Naruto comme un père et son fils r'ajoutant du poids au parole de l'enfant.

 **Le lendemain.**

 **Salle du conseille.**

Tous les chefs de clans était présent ayant raconté à leur famille le déroulement de la réunion d'hier beaucoup de personne déclara qu'il valait obtenir le jeune prodige dans un contrat de mariage, certain ne croyant pas ce que leur chef raconté et d'autres demandé comment un si jeune enfant pouvait pensait déjà de cette façon. Sais pour ça qu'aujourd'hui tous les chef de clan attendait avec impatience le rapport médical sûr Naruto de Tsunade.

Minato regarda tsunade et demanda: "Tsunade que pouvez vous nous dire sûr l'état mental de Naruto et sa condition," Tsunade ce leva et désigna un tableau: "comme vous pouvez le remarquez Naruto et en parfaite santé, j'ai effectuais un teste de sang confirmant son identité. Pour son état mental.." montrant une radio du cerveau de Naruto."vous savez que les civil n'utilise que 10% de leur cerveau certain shinobis 30% et d'autres jusqu'à 60% et bien Naruto utilise 100% de ça capacité." obtenant un halètements générale ne connaissant qu'une personne pouvant utiliser autant. "Êtes vous sûr Tsunade-sama la seule autre personne pouvant utilisé autant, et aussi dans le clan Uzumaki est était le frère cadet de Jin Uzumaki, Yûgi Uzumaki le gameur de Konoha!"


	11. Chapter 11

**13\. Nouvelle partie+.**

 **Hôpital de Konoha.**

Naruto ce réveilla enterré dans les bras de ça mère qui lui caressé les cheveux et lui souhaita un bon matin. Après avoir pris le petit déjeuné et ce préparait à passé les examen, Naruto pus entendre la conversation discrètement riant de leur incrédulité sur ses niveaux de chakra bas kage alors qui cachait des piscine inimaginable de s'eux là ensuite entendu parlé de la théorie de Tsunade sûr ses Kekkei Genkai qui vos le dire était pas mal mais faut.

Après avoir entendu parlé des radio de son cerveau et ça capacité à utilisé 100% de celui-ci, qui ne le choqua pas. Fut par contre étonné qu'il y'avait un autre gameur dans Konoha, mais soupira de soulagement en entendant qu'il était en mission et qu'il ne reviendrait pas avant 1 semaine.

Que dois-je faire? Si il remarque mon niveau il préviendra les autres et je serais bon pour interrogatoire. La chance lui sourie ou du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait.

 **Voulez-vous faire une nouvelle partie+**

 **Bonus:**

Vous pouvez équipé 2 classe.

Vous pouvez équipé de 3 titre.

Vous débloqué la race: Divin Majin Sayanji Légendaire.

Vos states seront plus élevé par nivellement du personnage.

Vous gardez vos techniques et spécialité.

Vous gardez vos objet et objet unique.

Nouveau donjon débloquer et loterie.

Vous pouvez crée de nouveaux objets unique avec l'alchimarmit.

 **N'oubliez pas d'utilisé la loterie avant de recommencé.**

Oui **ou** Non

Naruto bavait devant les nouvelle possibilité de porté plusieurs classes et titres, mais en même temps voulue ce cogné la tête face au murs pour ses nouveaux states et race qui allait le faire encore plus cheater qu'avant. Vérifiant la loterie Naruto vérifia le nombre d'argents qu'il avait mis de coté et repéra assez pour 5 tentatives. C'équipant du don divin comme titre et gagné des bonus lié à c'est compétence, Naruto allé dans c'est option commencé le tirage.

 **Option du donjon**

 **Dragon quest l'odyssée du roi maudit (Achevé)**

 **Dragon ball Z (Mise à jour disponible)**

 **One piece (Loterie spéciale 50.000.000)**

 **Naruto (Chapitre 2: le maudit.)**

 **Retour aux option précédent**

Naruto cliqua sur là loterie One piece et vue une roue tourné présentant plusieurs fruit ou armes. La roue s'arrêta sur un magnifique katana blanc nommé Wado ichimonji qui appartenait au plus grand escrimeur de son monde Roronoa Zorro. Aimé le katana il s'est promis de le fusionné avec son épée Rois dragovienne le plus vite possible. Naruto remarqua alors la loterie changé de nom et maintenant lissez Fairy tail. Nom étrange mais bon haussant les épaules il confirma encore le choix. Il vue plusieurs livre qu'ils ne pouvait comprendre leur utilité et certain objet, tombé sur un livre portant le nom de Requip magique semblait intéressant mettre ce qui ressemblait à un livre magie de coté et vue qu'il y avait encore le même nom. Donc tourna la roue et gagna la télékinésie, le mettant à coté de l'autre livre dans l'inventaire est était déjà heureux de conté une autres magie qui à l'air aussi bien. Cette fois le nom le surpris ce fut le sien tourné la roue pour voir plusieurs parchemin, insigne de clan et objet tomba sûr 5 morceau d'écaille tranchant de samehada ne voyant pas son utilité maintenant le rangea dans l'inventaire qui curieusement ce mis dans la section ingrédients très rare. ne voyant plus de choix disponible quitta alors le menu le laissant encore avec une autre tentative.

Ayant terminé Naruto appuiya sûr oui pour commencé ça nouvelle partie.

Game: **Mise à jour en cour, veillé patienter dans 3,2,1 terminé.**

 **Présentation du personnage 1/2**

 **Nom : Uzumaki Naruto Namikaze**

 **Clan: Uzumaki-Namikaze**

 **Bonus lier au gêne de clans:**

 **Gêne Uzumaki:+** 15 de vitalité, +20 d'intelligence, +15 d'endurance, +15 en résistance et 120% en apprentissage de l'art Uzumaki.

 **Gêne Namikaze:** +15 de vitesse, +20 en charme et +15 en adresse.

 **Race: Divin Majin Sayanji légendaire**

 **Bonus de race Divin:** Dans tout les states + 5

 **Bonus de race Majin:** apprend facilement les technique en les regardant et absorbe certaine capacité + régénération de santé x20.

 **Bonus de race Sayanji légendaire:** +15 en force, +15 en vitalité, +15 d'endurance, +15 de résistance et +10 de ki

 **Etat: Jinchuriki de l'essence de la mort**

Immunisé contre les maladie est les poison.

 **Classe:** **dieux du combat**

 **Classe: survivant naturelle**

 **Titre: génie de la création**

Vous avez une facilité déconcertante à crée de nouvelle choses.

 **Titre: Aucun**

 **Titre: Aucun**

 **Niveau d'introduction: 1**

 **Expérience: 0/10.000**

Suivant

Naruto regarda c'est nouveux chiffre et voulue criée de ça chance et de son malheurs qu'il allait ce faire attrapé décidant de passé à la suite. Passez rapidement les pages voyant ça mère s'approcher.

"Bon Naruto-chan je dois allé pour une autre réunion du conseille, tu peux attendre ici ou te promené mais soit accompagné d'accord." Lui dit t'elle l'embrassant sûr la joue et utilisa le scintillement dur corps pour ce déplacé jusqu'à la réunion. Naruto soupira et regarda ses points de states le jugeant du niveau chunin faible à moyen. "Naru-chan que veut tu faire?" Demanda joyeusement Shizune qui le regarda avec un sourire. "Je veux allé rentre visite à Tenten-chan et Lee-san, Nee-chan." Lui répond Naruto existé de voir c'est premier ami(e)s depuis si longtemps pas vue. "Ok je pense savoir ou ils sont, allé suis moi." Elle lui dit lui tendant la main pour qu'il la prenne.

 **Terrain d'entraînement numéro 0**

Arrivant au terrain d'entraînement pour les élève de l'académie ou ceux qu'il vont entré, Naruto pouvait voir Tenten lancé des kunais émoussé et regardant plus loin apercevais Lee courir dans la fameuse combinaison verte hideuse que Gai lui avait sûrement offert. "TENTEN-CHAN, LEE-SAN." Cria Naruto voulant attiré leur attention fessant rire Shizune qui avancé à ses coté. Tenten et Lee ce tourna vers la direction et pensait que ce fut encore Menma qui sais teins les cheveux en blond voulant ressemblait plus à son père.

Décider de faire une poses à leur entrainement ils s'approchés ensemble et Tenten déclara: "Tu t'es encore teins les cheveux en blond Menma-kun?" Naruto la regarda avant de tombé comiquement sûr le sols, Shizune elle riait mais essaya de le tenir. fessant une moue il répond: "6 mois d'absence et tu m'oublie déjà? Menma-kun hein tu es aurais pas le béguin par hasard?"Lui dit-il ayant son sourire effrayant de ça propre marque. "Non Naruto je n'ais pas le béguin pour ton frère!" s'exclama t'elle avec rougeur sur son visage, après coup un choque apparue sûr leurs visage et sauta sûr Naruto. Tenten et Lee pleurait heureux que leurs amie fut de retour et ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait t'en changé en 6 mois mais avait toujours le même sourire effrayant facilement reconnaissable.

"Naruto-kun c'est toi sais vraiment toi hein?" Peur de laché son ami et qu'il disparais Tenten resta accroché sur le bras de Naruto qui bizarrement l'avait dépassé en taille. "Yosh Naruto-san c'est si... si jeune de te voir." pleura encore Lee qui posa ça main sûr son épaule. Naruto les regarda avant que un beau Sourire lui et apparue fessant rougir plus Tenten et un peux Shizune que Naruto fut si mignon. "Ai ai c'est bien moi.." posa une main sûr la tête de Tenten et lui donna un baissé sur le front. "et je ne partirait plus." les regardant et les serra dans les bras c'est deux ami(e)s avant de dire: "Vous m'avez tellement manqué." Qui ses s'ami(e)s retourna l'étreinte. Plusieurs minutes passa avant qu'il ce sépare, mais avant de pouvoir dire plus un anbu apparue et demanda la présence de Naruto pour la réunion. Fessant signe à ses ami(e)s de le suivre il partie tous en groupe en direction de la tour.

 **Salle du conseille.**

Le conseilles était calme venait d'entendre la théorie derrière les Kekkei Genkai de Naruto. Tsunade pense que ce fut à causse des mélange de chakra des personne présente et de l'inconnue Uchiwa avec encore u peux de trace du Mokuton d'Hashirama sûr le Kyuubi qui se sont infiltrait et muté pour correspondre à ça nature.

Ensuite la crises après avoir appris que Naruto posséda un mini Kyuubi et l'aurait appelé Kurama, mais Tsunade les rassura disant que Naruto et le petit Bijuu partagé le même lien que les ninkens de la familles Inuzuka et que leur Chakra était déjà synchronisé calment la salle sachant comment fonctionné leurs méthode capable de parlé même avec leur chien et de les comprendre et inversement. Tsume était toute chaude sachant que le fils de l'Hokage sera à surement le plus grand alpha qu'elle connaîtra dans ça vie et ce demanda si un contrat de mariage pourrait fonctionné entre les deux famille.

Après ce fut l'appelle de l'ARC approuvé par tous les anciens qui choqua quelque personne que Hiruzen fut d'accords avec cette loi pour la première fois dans toutes ça vie. Kushina et Minato en avait déjà parlé et savait que avec toute sais capacité le conseille refuserais catégoriquement leurs refus.

"Naruto-chan à déjà un contrat de mariage avec la fille de ma sœur Kuina et de mon beau-frère Yûgi Uzumaki, son nom et Azula Uzumaki." répondit Kushina étonné quelque personne ne sachant pas ce contrat mais hocha la tête sachant que ce la produirait de puissant shinobis avenir.

"Naruto-san à aussi un contrat de mariage fait avant l'attaque du Kyuubi en présence des deux partie avec ma fille aîné Iseko Uchiwa." déclara Fugaku avec un sourire victorieux d'avoir touché le gros lot. Ceci surpris plusieurs personne qu'un t'elle contrat fut signer les ancien était tout à fait ravis sachant la jeune prodige déjà chunin, elle est Naruto verrons une forte descendance.

Sachant que personne d'autres avait de contrat Minato ce lea et dit: je pense que pour les 2 autres choix nous devrons laissé Naruto décider si il en veux plus ou choisir lui même les fille." regardant les ancien qui aurait voulue protesté mais ne dit rien sachant le regard que le lança le Hokage qu'il n'aurait pas d'autres choix. "Je pense qu'il serait préférable d'appelé Naruto pour les prévenir j'ai déjà envoyé un anbu le chercher." dit t'il à la fin. Fugaku dit qu'il faudrait aussi prévenir les deux jeune filles qui arriva en première et ce plaça à coté de leur famille leur dire que le moment était venue de rencontré leurs fiancé.

Iseko respecta son père ne voulant pas décevoir ça mère qui avait eu l'idée avec sa meilleur amie espérant même si l'enfant fut âgé de 4 ans moi que elle verra un amende shinobi.

Azula fut ennuyé du choix d'un enfant 2 ans plus jeune mais vue Iseko la prodige de l'Uchiwa ici aussi ne voulait pas décevoir son clan. Elle était prés à reconstruire la gloire du clan avec l'aide d'un membre de sa famille ce demandé comment était Naruto et si il ressemblait à Menma espérant que non.

Un des ancien ce leva et demanda quand rentrerait Yûgi pour voir les capacité de progression de l'enfant en profondeur et sais states, qui attira les deux jeune fille sachant que elle aussi sont passé par là. "J'ai envoyé un message à Yûgi lui demandant quand il pourrait revenir et il semble qu'il à déjà terminé sa mission et sera la demain matin." recevant un signe de confirmation aimant comment ce déroula la suite des événement sans problème.

Les porte du conseille s'ouvre montrant Naruto accompagner de ses ami(e)s et de Shizune. Iseko et Azula pouvait voir un enfant habillé dans une tenue étrange avec de long cheveu blond descendre le bas de son dos et ressemblait un à petit Minato. Patienté pour voir ça réaction de la nouvelle voulant savoir son comportement, attendais avec impatientent.

"Naruto-chan je t'ais appelait pour te prévenir que tu à était mis sur le programme de l'ARC." Dit Minato sachant pas comment expliqué à son fils qu'il épousera plusieurs femmes. "Ho ça signifie que je me mariais avec plusieurs fille?" Qui laissa la salle en silence avec deux de ses ami(e)s choqué. "Heu ... Oui tu aurais plusieurs épouse deux on déjà choisie ta cousine Azula Uzumaki.." Désignant une fille à coté de ça mère sourire doucement dans ça direction voyant un peu d'incertitude. "et la fille aîné du chef de clan Uchiwa Iseko." Désignant maintenant la fille à coté du chef de clan Uchiwa regardant avec méfiance. "Dit moi Naruto comment et tu au courant de l'ARC est ça te dérange pas?" Demanda intrigué Minato avec l'assemblé montrant que l'enfant était rester calme pendant la discussion.

"Comme je l'ais dit hier j'ai étudier dans des parchemins que j'ai trouvé à Uzushio et certaines était sûr les lois de clan et des shinobis sur Konoha et leur fonctionnement, apprenant hier soir par Tsunade-bachan et... Kaa-san..." Qui apporta un sourire joyeux au visage de kushina en entendant son fils l'appelé pour la première fois maman. "Sûr les lignée. J'ai compris leur rareté et la nécessité de la garder donc j'en déduit que je serais surement mis à l'ARC bientôt." Répond Naruto. Les adultes souri voyant déjà l'enfant comprendre, mais un crie indigné fut entendu celui de son amie Tenten.

"Naruto-kun pourquoi n'est tu pas en colère il vont te marié à ses deux filles que tu ne connais même pas?" Cria en indignation et demanda à son ami qui ce retourna et lui répond: "Tenten-chan je suis encore trot jeune pour me marié ceci ce passera plus tard me laissant le temps de connaître mes futur épouse." posé une main sûr son épaule et lui dire: "De plus je risque de mettre la honte sûr les deux famille avec qui les contrat..." ce retournant face au conseille. "était surement déjà signé avant l'attaque du Kyuubi et décidé pour agrandir le clan Uzumaki. Si je me retire de ses deux contrat il pourrait avoir des friction parmi les deux famille qui ne s'aurait pas bon pour aucun des camp mais aussi le village et moi. Alors je l'accepte en connaissance de causse et je suis prés à tenir les contrat que mes parents on passé pour moi " Fini Naruto choqué ses ami(e)s et impressionné autant plus le conseille de son résonnement et de son acceptation.

Les deux parents soupira de soulagement, Fugaku fut heureux de voir l'enfant accepter ne voulant pas donné honte à leurs famille respective. Iseko étant à présent ravie de s'apercevoir que l'enfant avec qui elle était fiançais pouvait déjà parlé et résonné de façons si juste pour leurs clan et surtout la paix du village. Azula voie la différence de maturité entre les deux frère et soupira de soulagement en pensent que ce fut pas un petit farceur comme son frère. Tenten ce résigna à la logique de son ami le regardé elle lui dit: "Tu pense toujours de façon intelligent, des fois j'aimerais que tu pense plus pour toi qu'aux autres." Naruto lui souri avant de lui faire une pichenette sur le front qui surpris Iseko de faire la même chose à son jeune frère quand il et triste ou remue un peux dans son coin. "Allé je te promets de pensé plus pour moi d'accord." Tenten souri un peux et hocha la tête.

Naruto ce tourna une nouvelle fois face au conseille et dit: "Maintenant si vous avez terminé j'aimerais partir pensé un peux seule avant d'allé dîné et me reposé." plusieurs personnes comprenais qu'il voulez rester seule pour digéré l'information. Kushina le prix dans c'est bras et lui demanda doucement à l'oreille si tout allé bien et si il ne voudrait pas venir à la maison aujourd'hui. Naruto regarda ça mère et fut ses yeux plaidé, soupirant il hocha la tête et lui dit qu'il viendra a 19 heure pile à petit voix pour que personne d'autres ne l'entant. Kushina étant heureuse attendu d'arrivé à la maison avant de le dire aux membre de la famille. Recevant la permission de partir dit au revoir à ses ami(e)s et fait un signe respectueux aux chefs de clans et ancien qui le renvoya surprenants tous les enfants de la salle.

Iseko pensait à toute vitesse "Pour que tout les chefs de clans et même les ancien renvoie le signe l'enfant doit vraiment êtres unique même si il est le fils de l'Hokage."

"peut-êtres ce que j'ai entendu le matin n'était pas faut sur ses pouvoirs!" Pensé fortement Azula voulant voir de quoi son nouveau fiançais était capable.

Naruto quitta la salle avec Shizune qui utilisa le scintillement du corps pour l'emmené à l'hôpital. Une fois que les enfants quitta la pièce, l'Hokage mettait fin à la réunion ce demandé si il pourrait parlé un peux avec Naruto mais avant qu'il puisse ce téléporté, Kushina lui parla dans l'oreille et les prochain mots qu'elle prononça ramena un sourire sur son visage. flasher avec sa femme dans les bras et Azula en direction de la maison annoncé la bonne nouvelle à tous le monde.

 **Composé Uzumaki**

Flashant dans la pièce et remarqua tous le monde dans le jardin décida de les rejoindre annoncé la nouvelle.

"Kâsan c'est vrai hein, Naruto onii-san et vraiment de retour? ou et'il?" Questionna toute êxcité Nami.

"Tôsan alors dites nous si Naruto onii-san et là je veux le voir moi aussi?" Plaidé Menma avec ça sœur.

"Ho alors ça signifie que vous n'avez pas encore fut Naruto-kun hein?" posa Azula. Les deux enfants ce retourna et dit en même temps : "Naruto-Kun?" Voyant son erreur et rougi, voulue rectifier mais les adultes commencé déjà à rire. "Mon mon je ne pensé pas que tu tomberais sûr c'est charme aussi rapidement ma petit Azula-chan!" S"exclama faussement ça mère Kuina ce dirigeant vers elle. Kushina souri après son rire regardant tous le monde dit: "Naruto arrivera à 19 Heure pour le dîné, Donc je veux que tous le monde si vous plait n'effraye pas trot quand il viendra." tous le monde souriez à la déclaration est les enfants sauté de choix

"Enfin je vais rencontré ce fameux génie." Cette pensé appartenait à Natsu 9 ans grand frère de Azula aimant sa famille, les combat et les technique à base de feu.

"Bon je l'espère qu'il sera aussi bon que je l'entend." Cette pensé appartenait à Hiyori 9 ans aussi petit enfant de Akiko, fille de Reita Uzumaki et Eirin Uzumaki. aimant sa famille, l'entrainement et apprendre de nouveau fuinjutsu.

"et bien qu'esse que l'on attends pour faire le dîné?" demanda Genki Uzumaki avec un sourire partagé par tous le monde. "Kâsan je ne suis pas amoureux, pas encore." Dit Azula que ça mère la taquina. "Pas encore hein? Sa veux dire que bientôt je pourrais tout officialisé?" regardant Kushina lui disant ce qu'il c'est passé et tous le monde soupira qu'il ne la pas prix mauvais du choix encore qu'il avait fait.

 **Hôpital de Konoha.**

Naruto venait de sortir d'un donjon et avait gagné 9430 point d'expérience ce disant suffisant pour le test demain ce prépara et attendait avec Kurama dans c'est bras l'arrivé de ça mère. quelque minute plus tard Kushina apparaît et partait ensemble en direction du composé. regardant sûr le chemin ce demandant comment il pourrait expliqué de t'elle states mais pensé que joué l'innocent et ignorent serait la meilleur des choses.

 **Uzumaki Naruto Namikaze**

 **Personnage niveau prologue: 1**

De 1 jusqu'au niveau 10

 **PV: 780**

Vitalité: 26

 **PM: 100.000 (Bloqué et camouflé)**

 **KI: 500.000 (Bloqué et camouflé)**

 **Attaque: 242**

Force: 22

 **Défense: 250**

Résistance: 25

 **Vitesse: 246**

 **Agilité: 251**

 **Intelligence: 340**

 **Sagesse: 340**

 **Endurance: 650**

Réserve chakra: 16.250 bas kage

 **Style: 400**

Adresse: 80

 **expérience: 9430/10.000**

 **To be continue.**


	12. Chapter 12

**14\. Classe? - Titre? - Rang de progression: Z?**

 **Village de Konoha**

POV Naruto

On marché tranquillement passé le composé du clan Hyûga ce rapprochant du notre, ne voulant pas paraître faible sentimentalement. J'ai commencé à prendre des profondes inspirations avant d'expirait tranquillement. Ma mère ce tourna face à moi et me demanda si tous allé bien. Je lui répond que je suis tout simplement nerveux de me rencontré le clan. "Naruto-chan ne t'inquiète pas d'accord tous le monde t'attends et veut te rencontré." Elle me dit doucement avec son grand sourire que j'imite. Après un autre moment je la regarde et lui prenant les main qui attira une nouvelle fois son attention.

"Oui je sais mais j'espère qu'il vont pas me demandé de leur montrait mes capacité, ses déjà assez dure de passé devant le conseille et d'êtres regardé comme un animal précieux que l'on veux pas lâché." je lui dit. elle s'arrête de marché et me regarda en s'abaissant à ma taille. "Naruto-chan je suis désolé de ce qui ce passé à la salle du conseille. Pourquoi tu ne ma rien dit quand on et partie ensemble à l'hôpital avec Tsunade?" En voyant ses yeux inquiet, je me suis approché jusqu'à m'enterré dans une étreinte qu'elle accepta enroulant c'est bras au tour de moi pour me réconforté je lui dis à l'oreille: "Je...Je ne ..savait pas comment agir...Je me suis retrouvé... tout seul... avec Koto-Bachan...qu-qui mourrait devant moi...et ensuite j'avais l-le san-sang de cette homme sur.. mes mains après avoir décidé...que je voulais ...vivre je les tuée par choix et... .me retrouva encore seul pour une longue période."

Je finissait en pleurent dans les bras de ma mère tout secoué par ce que je viens de raconté. J'avais encore à me rappelé de la soif de sang que je ressentait ce jour là, Des entrainement solitaire pendant deux année et des 2 autres année passé à devenir un dieux de la création. Ma mère pleurait aussi dans mes bras et demandé pardon de l'avoir laissé encore encore, je lui dit que ce ne fut pas ça faute et me suis endormie dans ses bras.

* * *

POV Kushina

Je sentait Naruto s'endormir dans mes bras ce calment de ce qu'il vient de me raconté, j'était encore tout retourné oubliant que ce ne fut encore que un enfant de 4 ans seulement. Je m'était excusé me sentant horrible de ne pas avoir fut son état émotionnelle le petit kurama sortie de ça cachette et commença à essuyé mes larmes me rappelant les doux mots de mon enfant avant de s'endormir qui me remonta le moral me disant que je peux arrangé toutes cette situation encore. J'ai pris Naruto avec Kurama et utilisa la technique scintillement du corps pour transporté Naruto dans ça chambre et le calme, le laissant ce reposé et préviendrait les autres adultes pour les raison de son absence.

En arrivant en bas ne voyant aucun enfant présent parmi les adultes, j'avancé décidé d'expliqué la situation. "Kushina-chan bon retour." Regardant autour de moi essayant de voir Naruto le voyant pas elle continua." ou est le petit Naruto-chan?" me dit Akiko. "Naruto ses endormit dans mes bras alors que l'on marchait sûr le chemin." Je commençais à sentir mes larmes revenir qui ne passait pas inaperçus par le reste de la famille. "On à discuté un peux en chemin hé.." je me sentait secoué ne sachant pas comment je vais leur dire la situation de Naruto. Ma tante s'approcha de moi.

* * *

POV Général

"Kushina-chan dis nous ce qu'il sait passé tu veux?" Questionna Akiko. Kushina commencé à leur parlé des sentiment de Naruto et ce qu'il le tracassait, des réunion du conseille et tout le processus qui en suivie le mettant dans une grande fatigue émotionnelle à la fin. Les autres membre ce sentait indigné d'avoir était trot pressé de vouloir découvrir c'est talent sachant maintenant comment le petit garçon ce sentait. Minato soupira sachant que ce fut pas terminé et en parlera demain avec Naruto, n'ayant pas la chance de lui parlé en privé encore.

Rassuré Kushina, il attendait que tous les enfants arrive leur dire que Naruto était trot fatigué après les examen fait à l'hôpital et qu'ils pourront commençais à le connaitre demain. après le dîné, Nami avec son frère Menma avancé tranquillement vers leur mère

"Kâsan on peux allé embrassé ônii-san avant d'allez dormir?" demanda Nami timidement. Kushina regarda ses deux enfant avant de leur sourire et de les accompagnés à la chambre de Naruto. en ouvrant la porte les deux jeune enfants s'approché avec leur mère tranquillement jusqu'à voir leur grand frère dormir paisiblement avec un petit renard sûr sais coté. "Il ressemble beaucoup à otôsan." Dit Nami regardant le visage de son frère en souriant heureuse. "Oui et il à même les cheveux blond, la chance ôniisan et cool comme ça." dit'il avec une petit moue avant de sourire.

Les deux frère est sœur ce plaçait chacun d'un coté de Naruto et le serra dans leur bras. kushina ce déplaça à coté de ça fill et ce coucha aussi regardant les enfants commençais à s'endormir à coté de leur frère. après un moment Minato arriva et regarda ça petit famille décidant d ce couché à coté de Menma et de les prendre tous a bras ensemble. Ce regarder Minato lui dit: "J'aimerais que tous sois aussi merveilleux dans le monde." Qui ça femme fait un signe de tête avant d'embrassé leurs enfants et vouloir s'endormir à leur coté.

Naruto ouvris ses yeux pour s'apercevoir deux enfants à ses coté voyant ça mère et son père tenant chacun des enfant sues que ce fut ses son frère Menma et ça sœur Nami. Souriant il leur donna un baisé fut par ses deux parents qui souriez à leur fils avant de refermé les yeux et décida de dormir pour de bon et de leur souhaiter bonne nuit. "Bonne nuit okâsan, bonne nuit otôsan."

"bonne nuit à toi aussi naru-chan" dits ses parents doucement.

* * *

Naruto ce réveilla et remarqua ses parents qui n'était plus là. Bougé tranquillement pour ne pas éveillé ses deux petits sœur et frère, retira ses vêtement et porté en dessous la tenue de broly. En regardant ses vêtements au sols il lui demande de le suivre discrètement, les vêtements ce dissous en plusieurs petit inséctes le suivre obéissant à son ordre. Descendre en bas voulant ce rafraîchir. Entrant dans la salle de bain il croisât une veille dame qu'il n'avait jamais vue. "Bonjour" Naruto dit en s'approchant, la veille femme ce tourna vers lui et souri. "Bonjour tu dois êtres Naruto? je m'appelle Akiko Uzumaki et je suis la tante de Kushina-chan."

Naruto hocha la tête en confirmation. "Bonjour Akiko-bachan." en la salua joyeusement. "Obasan n'aurais tu pa..." Kushina s'arrêta dans ça phrases en entrant dans la salle remarquant Naruto. "Bonjour Naruto, bien dormi?" hoché une fois de plus la tête et ce lavé le visage, Naruto les regarda avant de dire: "Si vous voulez m'excusée je vais m'étiré un peux." dit naruto avant de sortir. "Hé bien voila tout simplement un enfant bien polie, Kushina n'avait tu rien à me demandé?" Questionna Akiko regardant ça nièce lui faire un signe. "Oui je cherche le petit collier pour Naruto tu sais celui avec notre insigne de clan comme héritier?" Akiko souri avant de l'emmené ou et entreposé le collier.

Kakashi était fatigué venant de rentré de sa mission aperçue un enfant qu'il n'avait jamais croisé dans la maison, regardant la ressemblance troublante de l'enfant avec son sensei ce demandé de toute urgence si il était bien Naruto. "Bonjour petit et tu perdu?" Voyant l'enfant essayé de ce repéré, recevant un signe de confirmation il continua. "Hé bien je m'appelle Kakashi Hatake et tu es?" Naruto le regarda ce rappelant que ce fut l'élève de son père et son son ancien sensei de l'autre monde qui avait du joué favoris à la demande des ancien du conseille pour le dernier Uchiwa. "Je m'appelle Naruto et je cherche le terrain d'entrainement." Kakashi fut extatique le fils de son sensei était de retour est devant lui. Ce reprenant il déclara: "Je peux te conduire si tu le veux?" Naruto le regarda avant de lui faire signe.

"Alors tu es le fils de sensei hein." Naruto sachant déjà qu'il fut son élève devait joué le jeu. "Tu es l'élève de mon père?" Kakashi fait un sourire de son œil avant de répondre. "Oui je suis son ancien élève. Alors tu es revenue, tu sais que beaucoup de gens s'inquiété de ta disparition?" Naruto leva la tête. "Oui même de ceux que je ne connais sait pas..." Fessant une pause avant de continuer. "Et certain même qui voudrait ne pas laissé mes gêne se propagé dans un autre village était plus inquiet." fini t'il choqué Kakashi et certaines personnes qu'il l'écouté discrètement. "Que veut tu dire?" Ce questionna t'il. "Même si à ce moment je fut malade j'était entrain de récupérait rapidement, de plus avoir le gêne Uzumaki grandir dans un autres village en plus l'un de ceux qui les on anéantie aurait était une catastrophe." Kakashi voyant son résonnement fut étonné mais lui fait signe de continué.

"Ayant en plus 3 Kekkei Genkai dont un nouveau Dojutsu aurait étiez l'une des plus grande mauvaise chose qui aurait pus arrivé." choqué Kakashi qui n'était pas au courant des dons de l'enfant et plus d'apprendre l'existence d'un nouveau Dojutsu. "Voila pourquoi hier après la réunion du conseille j'ai eu une idée sur une nouvelle technique d'assassina rapide en combinaison avec mon Dojutsu." finit'il choqué tous ceux qui la entendues de ça déclaration. "Une nouvelle technique?" Se dit kakashi encore choqué de l'enfant. Naruto souri sachant que ce Kakashi n'a pas pus crée la technique fut qu'il na jamais vue le rasengan encore.

Arrivant au terrain d'entrainement Naruto commencé à s'étiré, tous le monde le regarda. Sentant les regard il fixa un rocher et appela Kakashi. "Dit moi Kakashi ce rocher n'a pas d'importance?" Kakashi fixant le rocher fessant 3 mètres hauteur et 2 mètres de largeur et longueur lui réponds: "Non il est plus ici pour s'entraîne à frapper dessus. Pourquoi?"

"Bien je contes utilisé ma nouvelle technique voulant voir ça capacité de perforation." attirant tous le monde qui le regarda plus ça mère et Akiko venant d'arrivé accompagner de Hiyori ce demandant tous ce qui ce passe expliqua ce qu'il allait faire sachant que ce fut une nouvelle technique pensé hier, regardé tous intensément la scène. Kakashi s'écarta un peux le laissant de la place pour lancé sa nouvelle technique se demanda ce que petit enfant pourrait pensé comme technique d'assassina. Naruto étant devant le groupe qui le regarda de coté le voyait activé son fameux Dojutsu surprendre le groupe de ça forme avec les trois tomoe rouge.

Fessant les signe d'incantation: Boeuf - Lapin - singe

Raiton: **Éclair pourfendeur.**

Tous le mondes regarda des éclair de couleur verts ceci surprends toute les personnes que ce fut un autre Kekkei Genkai, il entendu au débuts le son de mille oiseaux avant que les cris s'arrête, Voyant ça technique achever Naruto s'élança sur le rocher à haute vitesse chunin moyen et perfora un trous à travers la roche.

"Ce-Ce trous vais dans la roche et impeccable et cette technique.. Mon dieux." Fut les pensés générale de tous le mondes.

"Ça vitesse j'ai à peine pus le suivre." dis Hiyori attirant les autres ce rappelant de la vitesse d'exécution de l'attaque.

"Mhm elle et plus faible que je ne le pensais." Soupira Naruto étonné tous le monde de ça déclaration. "Que veut tu dire par la ce fut au moins une technique de classe S." Déclara Kakashi ne croyant pas encore ce qui viens de voir. "Oui mais le problème que je viens de m'apercevoir et qu'elle consomme beaucoup de chakra." dis Naruto regardant ça main continua. "Accouplé en plus avec mon Dojutsu qui dois êtres active pour ne pas avoir le problème de tunnel et prédire les mouvement de mes adversaire et obligatoire." Récitent les défaut un par un. "De plus si l'adversaire puisse contrer la technique je serais dans une mauvaise position assez désavantagé. Comme elle dois s'exécuté en ligne droite et un désavantage en plus si je ne peux pas activer mon Dojutsu." terminant là numérisation des défaut de ça technique surprenant encore les gens de son intelligence.

Kakashi regarda le petit génie devant lui avec des gros yeux pouvant voir clairement son sensei parlé d'une technique est de ses défaut comme si de rien était. Souriant à l'enfant il lui dit: "Je vois ton point et oui c'est vrai mais tu es encore jeune donc ne te presse pas pour ça." Naruto le regarda et souri. "Dis moi ses éclair vert c'était quoi?" Naruto lui lança un regard de confusion avant de le répondre. "Ce fut ma sortie Raiton, pourquoi?"

Tous le monde Maintenant S'avait qu'il n'avait pas 3 mais 4 lignée. "Et bien normalement l'éclair et de couleur bleus." Naruto le regarda comme si il était stupide avançant ensemble vers le groupe il dit: "La couleur est t'elle si important?" ce questionna t'il avant de continué arrivant au groupe et regardant Kakashi. "Je peux la changé en bleus, en noir, en rouge et vert je ne vois pas en quoi ceci peut-êtres une grosse affaire." surprendre une nouvelle fois les gens. "Naruto." Kakashi lui dit en regardant l'enfant. "Je pense que tu à plusieurs autre Kekkei Genkai et même un Kekkei toka." Encore sous le choque de ce que l'enfant viens d'annoncé.

Naruto fait une moue avant d'avoir un nuage sombre de déprime au dessus de la tête est dit: "C'est bien ma veine ça. J'aurais du resté couché." avec de fausse larmes d'animé tombé de ses yeux fessant rire la jeune fille présente attirant son attention. "Haahaha pourquoi et tu si déprimé tu viens d'apprendre que tu à de nouveau pouvoirs et tu te plains." Naruto la regarda penchant la tête de confusion avant de lui répondre. "Qui es tu?"

"A désolé je me présente mon nom et Hiyori, Hiyori Uzumaki je suis ta cousine." lui dit t'elle en souriant chaleureusement à Naruto qui lui souri en retour. "Un plaisir de faire ta connaissance Hiyori-chan mon nom et Naruto." en ce retournant face aux groupes d'adultes encore un peux secoué des événement. ce reprenant les adultes ce présente.

"Bojour Naruto-chan je suis la mère de Hiyori-chan, Eirin Uzumaki." Fessant un signe de tête avec un sourire la personne à coté ce présenta. "Mon nom et reita Uzumaki le père de Hiyori-chan et marie de Eirin-chan.

Ensuite fut le tour de Akiko. "tu connais Déjà mon Akiko Uzumaki la mère de Reita-chan et Belle-mère de Eirin-chan." Recevant une moue de Reita protesté qu'il était plus un enfant fessant rire Naruto du comportement de l'adulte. Kushina soupira de soulagement voyant que Naruto ce sentait à l'aise et parla sans problème à la famille.

"Bon je pense qu'il et bientôt l'heure du dîné, Naruto tu peux remettre t'es vêtements avant de venir à table je vais réveiller t'es frère et sœur." Hocher la tête Naruto Donna un ordre Sûr le sols dérière lui en tournant un peux la tête. "Tenue Kaîo version standard." Ensuite plusieurs petit chose ce déplaça du sols. Monté sûr Naruto et commencé à à ce solidifié comme sais vêtement d'avant surprendre tous ceux présent.

"Naru-chan sait tait quoi ce qui viens d'arrivé?" Ce questionna Kushina. "Ce sont les insecte que j'ai trouvé dans Usushio et qui était attirer par mon chakra. Je suis devenue ami avec eux et pus faire une sorte de coopération entre nous. En échange de chakra je peux les utilisé pour faire plusieurs choses différentes et bien sûr les vêtements que vous voyez ici en les solidifiant avec un peux de foudre sortie." fini Naruto

"Ma ma ça me rappelle le procédé qu'uses la famille Aburame dans leur insecte mais la différence sais que les insecte vie à l'intérieure du corps. Dis moi Naruto-chan à tu des insecte à l'intérieure de ton corps?" Naruto fessant un signe négative tirant un souffle de soulagement de Kushina lui demanda si ça ne le dérangeait pas tous ses insecte sûr le corps? "Non ils sont vraiment génial et en plus très résistant pouvant faire beaucoup de choses cool que j'ai crée avec leur coopération." Tous le monde fut très intéressé de ce que l'enfant pouvait en tiré fut la technique qu'il à crée en une seule journée ce demandé déjà ce qui pourrait faire d'autre.

Kushina souri avant de lui demandé. "Alors dis moi sais comme ça que tu aurais crée ton armure?" Regardant les vêtements de Naruto. les adultes aussi pensait vite que ce fut de cette manière et Kakashi étant pas au courant fut surpris que l'enfant à déjà fait son armure. "Hahaha non tu pensé que ce fut de cette manière en voyant mes vêtements mais sais beaucoup plus difficile que ça." Dit'il fessant encore plus intriqué les gens de son armure secret.

"Alors Naruto-san dis moi, pourquoi tu boudé en apprenant que tu avais plus de Kekkei Genkai?" demanda Hiyori, ceci r'attira l'attentions des membre de ça famille est Kakashi aussi. "Maintenant que l'on à découvert que j'ai plus que 3 Kekkei Genkai et même un Kekkei Toka, le conseille voudrait surement me mettre avec un plus grand groupe de femme pour avoir la chance que mes enfants puisse héritier de mes gêne aussi vite que possible." dit'il. Les adultes hocha la tête sachant que ce fut vrai, mais Naruto ne s'arrêta pas là. "Mais bon je refuserait leur demande ayant déjà accepté 2 fiancé et ayant le choix pour 2 autres je ne me permettrait pas que l'on m'utilise comme reproducteur étant un donneur de sperme pour c'est vieux." Kushina lui souri et dit: "Ne t'inquiète pas étant un héritier ils sont peux de pouvoir sûr toi et donc ne peux pas t'obligé à avoir plus de femme sans contrat ou ayant une validation spéciale des deux parents." Naruto souri à ça mère lui prenant la main et continua leur chemin jusqu'au salon.

* * *

 **Salle du conseille.**

"Donc Naruto est de retour possédant de multiple talent que vous voudrez que je scan c'est bien ça?" Déclara Yûgi-Uzumaki regardant les chefs de clan et aussi les ancien qui hocha tous leurs têtes en confirmation.

"Nous voudrons aussi que vous scannez la jeune génération si c'est possible des enfants des chef de clans pour que l'on puisse savoir leur futur compétence." Demanda un l'ancien Hokage.

Yûgi Uzumaki venais de rentré de mission avec Gai et Kakashi ce matin étant appelé par le conseille seule fut surpris et heureux d'entendre que Naruto était de retour mais choqué d'entendre qu'il possédé 3 Kekkei Genkai. Ça capacité de Gameur fait de lui le ninja le plus dangereux de Konoha et fut un secret gardez contre les ennemies, la capacité de scannez une personne fut souvent utilisé pour voir la puissance milliaire des autres village plaçant Konoha devant le reste grâce à ses clan et ça force shinobis, mais aussi voir la progression des personnes et leur avantages dans certain domaines.

"Je vois, quand commence la séance?" Tournant faire le Hokage. "Elle débutera cette après-midi à 13h30." Saluant tous le monde il quitta la salle sachant que plus rien devrait êtres fait avec le reste des chefs de clan prévenir leur enfant.

* * *

 **Composé Uzumaki.**

POV Naruto

Après avoir était présenté aux autres adultes, Naruto passa dans les couloirs voulant rejoindre ça chambre pour lire les deux livre de la loterie et fusionné les épée avec le morceau de samehada pour avoir une arme plus puissante à effets varié. arrivant je vois mon frère et ma sœur réveillez me regardé sans dire un mots ni cligné des yeux. Décidant d'agir je parla en premier.

"bonjour alors vous avez bien dormis Menma, Nami?" Demandais-je.

* * *

POV général

"NARUTO ONIISAN." Cria ensemble les deux petits enfants avant de sauté sur leur grand frère et parlé rapidement demandant beaucoup de choses en même temps. "Calmé vous hahah." ils me regardaient avec des yeux de chiots larmoyants et pleura tout à coup accroché à mes bras. "Okâsan est otôsan on beaucoup pleurait quand tu avais disparue..." Nami renifla plusieurs fois pendant que Menma continua pour elle. "Okâsan nous à raconté l'histoire après avoir plaidé une centaine de fois de nous expliqué ce qui n'allait pas." voyant qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas je décida de continué pour eux. "Oui je sais mais je leur en veux pas de m'avoir abandonné il devait aussi vous protégé. Le meilleur choix à ce moment pour avoir une chance et que je sois séparé de vous comme j'était malade." En caressant leur beau cheveux rouges et les prenant tous les deux à bras.

Kushina arriva dans la chambre pour réveillé ses deux autres enfants, elle portait Naruko dans ses bras qui Naruto avait vue à la réunion et demanda qui était l'enfant. "Ceci Naruto-chan et Naruko-chan votre petit sœur."

les yeux de Naruto s'agrandit sûr le choc mas s'égaya rapidement regardant l'enfant avait des cheveu rouges comme ça mère et ça sœur vit une petit moue en disant: "Pourquoi je suis le seul blond dans la famille à part otôsan ?" fessant rire les autres enfants et Kushina. "Menma ce teint parfois les cheveu en blond aussi pour montré à otôsan qu'il est pas seule quand il déprime à causse du travaille de paperasse." Ri Nami.

Rigolant encore un peux en famille un flash jaune apparue dans la pièce.

"Bienvenue à la maison Minato-kun prés à prendre le déjeuné?" Minato souriez voyant ça femme est ses enfants rire ensemble avant de hocher la tête et dit à Kushina qui voudrait parlé seule à seule à Naruto.

Kushina pris les enfants disant qu'il devait allé ce préparé pour le petit déjeuné et quitta la pièce laissant derrière les deux blond. Minato regarda son fils avant de le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il fut désolé de ne pas êtres présent après les réunion du conseilles. "otôsan tu n'as pas à te sentir comme ça je sais que le travaille d'Hokage peut-êtres ennuyeux parfois, mais je ne t'en veux pour ça okâsan et là et toi aussi peux l'êtres même si moi souvent ok." lui dit Naruto laissant son père desserrer l'étreinte et lui sourire. "bon tu es prés pour le petit déjeuné Naruto-chan?" Fessant un signe négative je lui dit que je vais arrivé bientôt mais avant qu'il parte il me dit que tous les enfant de chef de clan dois êtres présents pour évaluez leurs futur compétence et qu'il et désolé pour la dernière fois. Je le regarde et lui dit que je serais fort en présence des autres et ne l'en veux pas que je pouvait encore tenir. En voyant la confiance de Naruto, Minato souri et sortait de la chambre laissant Naruto seule.

Allé dans son inventaire et récupéré les livre et objets un message apparaît devant lui le surprendre.

 **Voulez-vous apprendre la compétence Requip**

Oui **ou** Non

Cliqué sûr oui j'absorbé la connaissance de cette magie et fut surpris de son utilité sachant que je pourrait l'utilisé pour mes armures et épée. un autre message m'apparaît me surprendre de son utilité aussi.

 **Fusionné de compétence.**

 **Chaîne d'adamantine: armure** **sanguinaire.**

 **Requip**

 **Chaîne d'adamantine chevalier rouge.**

Oui **ou** Non

Cliqué sûr oui tout excité je ressentis le mélange ce produire. Après quelque minutes il essaya de convoqué son armure dragovienne et senti les chaînes sortir de son corps avant de s'enroulé et de formé l'armure désiré. Souriant follement il retira l'armure et fait la même chose avec le livre suivant. Terminant le processus il pris les deux épées, l'épée roi dragovienne avec Wado ichimonji, le morceau de samehada et l'insigne Uzumaki, les plaça dans l'alchimarmite.

Quelque secondes plus tard une magnifique épée avec une gaine blanche entouré de cercle bleus et l'insigne Uzumaki en rouge à l'intérieure des trois cercle. Dégainé la lame il pouvait voir comme des dents tranchant sur les deux bord du katana, ça couleur partait par des images de feu noir qui partait vers l'intérieur de la lame et le milieux fut blanc pur avec les même symboles de la gaine prenant le fourreau et plaça l'épée dans l'inventaire il regarda ses effets et son nouveau nom.

 **Épée empereur Uzuvienne hadawoji**

 **Attaque:** 17.400

 **Effets 1:** Utilisé elle lance de puissante attaque de foudre pouvant contrôlé le ciel et le temps qu'il ferra.

 **Effets 2:** Absorbe le chakra des ennemies qui sont touché par la lame.

 **Effets 3:** Régénère vos réserve de chakra et soigne les blessures reçus.

Des larmes d'animé coulèrent sûr son visage voyant les effets de son épée. Un nouveau message s'afficha lui demandant si il souhaité ce lier avec son épée, cliqué sur lui il sentie immédiatement l'épée ce réchauffé à sa présence le fessant sourire avant que un deuxième message s'afficha lui demandant si il souhaité combiné sa capacité de Chaîne d'adamantine chevalier rouge à son épée. regardant l'épée qui désiré de ce lier plus avec son maître acceptant l'épée disparue dans une poussière rouge. sentant la présence de sa lame encore plus prés qu'avant soupira de soulagement.

réfléchir deux minutes avant de faire un tour dans son inventaire et prendre l'armure complet dragovienne et une armure sayéne avec 3 autre morceau de samehada et un insigne Uzumaki regardant plus loin il repéra plusieurs couronne et casque, Hochant la tête maniaquement a son idée et recevant des regard d'interrogation de Kurama. Kurama le regarda pendant plusieurs minute. Naruto ce retourna admiré son oeuvre magnifique ce liant aussi avec l'armure de conception rouge avec sur les bord des épaule de petit lame tranchant bleus de 5cm, des gantelé rouge avec des griffes bleus au bout des doigt avec des insigne Uzumaki sur les deux, jambière rouge et deux paire de botte de combat ressemblant à ceux de Cell mais avec deux crochet partant chacun vers l'extérieur est la magnifique couronne qui peut ce transformé en casque de dragon avec deux puissante corne vers l'arrière lui donné l'aire très intimidant. regardé leur effets après s'êtres lier et fusionné sourie méchamment en prévision de la réunion.

 **Armure complet de l'empereur Uzuvienne sayéhada**

 **Défense:** 21.650

 **Effets 1:** Peut annulé tout jutsu entrant en l'absorbant quelque sois sa nature.

 **Effets 2:** Régénère vos réserve de chakra et soigne les blessures reçus.

Naruto sourie comme un fous pensant à tous ceux à qui dans la réunion sera toucher par une crisse cardiaque voyant la puissance de son Kekkei Genkai Uzumaki. Continuant cette fois-ci avec la couronne.

 **Couronne de l'empereur Uzuvienne Samegon**

 **Défense:** 16.500

 **Effets 1:** Peut annulé la perte de chakra en utilisant votre dojutsu.

 **Effets 2:** Peut absorbé et annulé le chakra et jutsu de vos adversaire, permet aussi d'absorbé le chakra naturelle.

 **Effets 3:** Régénère vos réserve de chakra et soigne les blessures reçus.

Souriant Naruto vue un nouveau message qui n'était jamais apparue avant.

 **Vous avait la panoplie complet de l'empereur Uzuvienne**

 **Bonus:**

Attaque + 15.000.

Défense + 10.000.

Endurance + 10.000.

Transformation en dragon rouge archdémon débloquer

 **Fiche de transformation: Dragon rouge archdémon.**

 **Vitalité: 500.000**

 **Attaque: 185.000**

 **Défense: 155.000**

 **Vitesse: 1200**

 **Endurance: 25.000**

 **Agilité: 139.640**

 **Chakra: 625.000**

Les yeux de naruto s'agrandit sous le choc avec des étoiles pleins les yeux retirant la fenêtre et regarda et ce regardé dans le miroir avec la couronne sûr la tête, il souriait jusqu'à ce qu'il entendu deux halètement derrière lui. Commençant à transpiré ce gifler mentalement de ne pas avoir capté leur entré ce retourna pour voir son frère et ça sœur. Ne voyant toujours pas de réaction ferma vite la porte derrière eux et leurs dit: "Bon imôtochan, otôtosan vous devez gardez le secret sûr mon armure c'est ma technique secret et j'ai pas encore envie de la montré à tous le monde ok." plaidé Naruto tout en retirant l'armure complet la réponse fut qu'il ce trouva parterre tenue par ces deux frère et sœur.

"Oniisan sais cool,..." Dit Nami avec une petit rougeur sûr les joue. "Tu ressemble à un chevalier en armure prés à libéré une princesse prisonnier d'un dragon comme okâsan dit dans ses histoire Uzumaki." Tout excité de voir son frère dans une si belle armure.

"Oui oniisan peut tu me la prêté site plais." plaidé à sont tour Menma. Naruto soupira sachant qu'il ne pourra pas la prêté et aurais du expliqué les raison. Fessant un signe pour qu'il écoute ils s'assieds tous sûr le lit jambe croisé pour Naruto et les deux autres à genoux. "Otôtosan je peux ps prêté mon armure car celle-ci ne peux pas êtres retiré c'est mon Kekkei Genkai." regardant le visage déçus de sont frère il lui dit: "Mais je peux te trouvé une épée qui ferra les gens jaloux de toi si tu veux?" Ceci obtenue le résultat voulue et il devait maintenant leur expliqué autre chose. "J'aimerais que vous ne dite rien à personne de l'armure que vous venez de voir." En regardant ça sœur et son frère ce regardé l'un à l'autre.

"Pourquoi Oniisan on ne peux pas le dire?" Demanda poliment Nami, Menma hocha la tête aussi pour dire la même chose. "Parce que je veux que ce soit une surprise quand on sera tous au conseille d'accord." les voyant toujours boudé il dit résigné: "Mais vous pouvez le dire à ceux de la famille en bas mais pas à quoi je ressemble et ni comment je la forme." Ceci r'égailla les deux enfants demandé comment il la forme. Naruto leurs montra alors que ce fut par ces chaînes de chakra qu'il formé l'armure. "Mon Oniisan et comme Mon prince me délivrait d'un méchant." Nami avait son petit regard pleins d'étoiles dans ses yeux avec une touche de rougeur. "Oniisan et encore plus badass que otôsan avec son armure." Souriant avec des étoiles aussi pleins les yeux rigolant ensemble est retiré l'armure leurs mère entras et leurs demanda venir mangé.

En arrivant en bas Naruto repéra un adultes parlé avec sa tante, sa fiancé est un autres jeunes enfant qu'il na pas encore connue.

"A vous êtes enfin arrivé que vessiez-vous en haut tout ce temps. "Oniisan nous à montré son armure spéciale vraiment cool." Répondit Menma à la qu'elle Nami hocha la tête. "Vraiment alors comment est t'elle?" Demanda Kushina déçues qu'elle na pas encore pus voir l'armure tant parlé de Naruto. tous les adulte aussi était impatient de la réponse des enfants voulant savoir. "Oniisan nous à dit de gardez le secret jusqu'à la réunion du conseilles après il la montrera à vous." Dit Nami les adultes souriez sachant qu'il allé en fin voir l'armure secret de Naruto. "Mais je peux dire qu'elle est encore plus cool que celle de otôsan." Répondit Menma. Minato demanda: "Comment plus cool." Menma le regarda et dit à son tour. "Beaucoup plus cool, elle est badass désolé otôsan mais ton armure d'air on ne voie presque rien." Minato hocha la tête sachant que ce fut vrais.

"Alors c'est toi Naruto hein?" Naruto regarda la personne lui adressé la parole voyant l'enfant inconnue de tous à l'heure fait un signe de tête. "Oui et tu t'appelle?"

"Je m'appelle Natsu, Futur SS classe ninja comme mon père." Fessant un signe à l'adulte les regardant en souriant avant de s'approché et parlé. "Bonjour mon nom est Yûgi Uzumaki le père de Natsu et Azula ta fiancé."

Tout d'un coup Kushina commencé à demandé à tous le monde de venir à table. tous le monde venait au salon pour mangé le petit déjeuné. "Naru-chan tu ne veux pas retiré t'es vêtement pendant que l'on mange" Kushina demandait. Ceux qui était pas au courant faillie cracher ce qu'il avait dans leur bouche. "Kuu-Kushina-chan quee demande tu voyons." Sourire espiègle à ça sœur certaine fille rougis de la demande brute de Kushina. "Non c'est pas pour ça! Naruto regarde t'es vêtement il non pas bonne mine." Naruto regarda ses vêtement avant que son ses yeux s'élargie envoyant autan de chakra qu'il peux pour guérir les insectes.

"Meruem sortez et formez vous!" Naruto dis en urgence ses vêtement ce décomposa devant les membre de ça famille qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait ce passé les autre non plus vue qu'il ne connaisse peux de choses encore sûr Naruto et ses capacité. les insectes prenais ce qu'il ressemblait à une forme humaine mais pas totalement avec un chapeau de champignon au dessus et une grande queue s'agita derrière (vérifiez sur internet Meruem dans Hunter x Hunter) tous le monde fut surpris par la tournure des événements. "ce qu'il c'est passé répondait moi."

"Nous avons était vidé de notre chakra à causse de votre armure otôsama. Nous sommes encore fatigué il nous faudra encore plus de chakra." Naruto respecta et s'excusa d'avoir oublié que l'armure absorbé le chakra de tous ce qu'il touche. "Merci otôsama vous devriez gardez un peux de chakra sinon vous pourriez vous écroulait." Ceci inquiéta tous le monde dans la pièce. Naruto lui sourie avant de dire: "Idiots à tu déjà oublier qu'avec mon lien à Kurama je peux utilisé la méditation pour récupéré tous mon chakra en quelque seconde." qui étonna plus de personne sachant de quoi parlé Naruto. Recevant un clin d'œil de Naruto, Meruem souri et s'excusa. terminé de le revigoré il le demanda de ce reformé en vêtements et parti s'assoit sur sa chaise. voyant tous le monde le fixer il demanda: "Oui quelque chose ne va pas?"

"Naruto c'était qui ce Meruem?" Minato demanda encore un peux secoué et choqué de ce qu'ils viens de voir. "Meruem et l'esprit de la ruche d'insecte avec qui j'ai fait une coopération." Kushina l'approché et demanda: "Quelle genre de coopération?" Naruto la regarda avant de soupiré et d"expliqué. "Celui de ne pas êtres seul." il finie tous bas les adultes entendu et arrêta de le dérangé sachant que ce sujets pourrait le blessé. kushina lui souri et lui donna un baissé sûr la joue. Naruto na pas vraiment menti en revenant de l'autres monde il à découverts une espèce rare d'insecte qui ce nourrie et donne naissance grâce au chakra uniquement. ayant était le seul êtres sur l'île à pouvoir supporté le rite de passage de la princesse pour porté la futur génération d'insectes qui le suivra comme leur père ça donné à Naruto l'idée de crée son propre bijuu et accepté le marcher.

"oniisan comment tu à eux ce Meruem?" regardant sa petite soeur Naruto lui raconta l'histoire de ça rencontre avec la reine, les adultes est les enfant écouté avec attention comment il à du supporté un rituel sacrée des insectes gagnant des fils et filles qui le suivra partout ou il allait. "Ça veut dire que je suis comme Kuina-obassan" demanda Nami recevant un signe de tête de Naruto lui présentant ses deux enfant Kurama et Meruem qui surpris ceux qui n'était pas au courant du renard cachait dans ses cheveux.

"Hoo il trot mignon." dit'elle serrant le petit renard dans ses bras. Kurama le renifla avant de s'égayé et dire: "okâsan!" Surprendre tous le monde au dépourvue. Naruto le regarda avec des yeux triste et le prix dans ses bras lui disant: "Non Kurama ce n'est pas ta mère. Je te les dit elle fut scellé dans ma sœur et mon frère." le petit Kurama eu une expression de tristesse lui venir. Nami la voyant ce sentait triste pour le renard et lui dit: "Mais moi je peux êtres ta maman." Kurama la regardé avant de sourire et de sauté de sues. les adulte ce calmé voyant la scène mignon devant eux certain étiez intrigué de tout ce que cachait encore Naruto. "Naruto tu ne nous cache pas quelque choses d'autres hein? a part le fai que Kurama puisse parlé." demanda son père gêner pour ce qu'il disait. "A oui selon Kakashi j'ai plusieurs autre Kekkei Genkai et Même un Kekkei Toka." choqué son père avant de dire: " et ce matin j'ai essayé ma nouvelle technique qu'il dit êtres de Classe S."

Minato se frotta le front et regardé Kakashi œil sourire dans ça direction voyant que ce fut vrais il demanda de lui raconté.

* * *

 **Composé Uchiwa.**

"Non je comprends pas pourquoi tu dois épousé quelqu'un de mon age et en plus qu'il soit hors du clan!" s'exclama un jeune Sasuke.

"je te le dit c'est pour le bien du clan et je les accepté comme lui il à accepté." répondu sa grande sœur Iseko. la mère fut surpris quand hier ça fille rentrait avec son père souriant tous les deux fut un véritable choque puisque au début elle grainé à avoir un autres prétendant snob mais fut heureux du joie.

"Sasuke-chan ça suffit!" Dit Fugaku. "J'ai fait r'appelle du contrat que j'avais passé avec le clan Uzumaki et Namikaze avant l'attaque du Kyuubi pour trouvé un prétendant à la hauteur jusque là personne na sues ce faire démarqué jusqu'à l'arrivé de Naruto." Prenant une gorgée de ça tasse il déclara: "Et puisque ta sœur et nullement intéressé par l'ancienne ou ça génération actuelle j'ai était chercher à la nouvelle et il semble qu'elle apprécie le choix que j'ai fait." Dit Fugaku de voir ça fille apprécier vraiment le choix qu'il avait fait.

Iseko était vraiment bien avec ce choix. L'enfant lui avait laissez une très bonne impression, le sacrifice même si ce fut presque obligatoire il la pris est accepté sans se plaindre, et de ce qu'elle à entendu de son père fut un shinobi très prometteur qu'elle fut d'accord avec. Mais voilà son jeune frère Sasuke ne connais rien à la politique et affaires de clan et des problème qui surviendrait si elle refusa comme lui.

"Non onêsan mérite mieux que un faible enfant de bas clan." Cette déclaration pour son père serait vrai mais connaissant la puissance des Uzumaki, de l'Hokage et de leur prodige ria à la déclaration de Sasuke. ça mère était consternait du comportement de son fils elle allait dire qu'elle que chose mais Fugaku passa devant et ses prochain mots lui fait sourire.

"Faible l'Uzumaki n'est pas faible au contraire très puissant, connais tu les trois ninja les plus puissant du village, Minato Namikaze classé ninja double S rang marie de Kushina Uzumaki S rang aussi c'est deux la sont très puissant et encore Yûgi Uzumaki personne ne lui arrive à la cheville dans le village ou dans le mondes triple S rang. Nou somme puissant mais pas invincible dehors il y aura toujours des gens plus puissant que nous." Finit t'il surprendre ça propre fille que son père avoua la faiblesse.

Sasuke était en colère mais ne dit rien son père remarque et dit: "Si tu veux te montrais vraiment plus fort que lui entraîne toi, mais je te préviens si tu n'arrive pas à dépassé ta sœur alors tu ne le dépassera jamais."

Ceci surpris les deux enfant qui les cofonda. "Otôsan tu plaisante comme si un enfant de mon age pouvait vaincre onêsan!" S'exclama Sasuke. "Normalement oui mais cette enfant à beaucoup de puissance et surpasse déjà N'importe qu'elle enfant même ta sœur avec ses réserve de chakra atteignant bas kage." Fini le père sérieux choqué ses enfant qui enferma Sasuke. "De toute façon prépare toi il et bientôt l'heure de la réunion pour voir t'es futur progression et passé le donjon prévue à cette effets par nos soins."

* * *

 **Composé Uzumaki.**

Naruto regarda c'est titre en souriant ce préparait à mettre une claque au visage de tous ceux présents pour la réunion du conseille.

 **Uzumaki Naruto Namikaze**

 **Clan: Uzumaki-Namikaze**

 **Bonus lier au gêne de clans:**

 **Gêne Uzumaki:+** 15 de vitalité, +20 d'intelligence, +15 d'endurance, +15 en résistance et 120% en apprentissage de l'art Uzumaki.

 **Gêne Namikaze:** +15 de vitesse, +20 en charme et +15 en adresse.

 **Race: Divin Majin Sayanji légendaire**

 **Bonus de race Divin:** Dans tout les states + 5

 **Bonus de race Majin:** apprend facilement les technique en les regardant et absorbe certaine capacité + régénération de santé x20.

 **Bonus de race Sayanji légendaire:** +15 en force, +15 en vitalité, +15 d'endurance, +15 de résistance et +10 de ki

 **Etat: Jinchuriki de l'essence de la mort**

Immunisé contre les maladie est les poison.

 **Classe: Roi de la génération**

 **Classe: survivant naturelle**

 **Titre: génie de la création**

Vous avez une facilité déconcertante à crée de nouvelle choses.

 **Titre: Prodige jamais vue.**

Vous progressez à une vitesse folle +150% en expérience.

 **Titre: L'ultime alpha**

Ceci dis que personne dans ce monde plus alpha que vous l'êtes +150% en séduction.

 **Niveau d'introduction: 1**

 **Expérience: 9430/10.000**

Naruto rigola de ses 2 nouveau titre est la nouvelle classe qu'il à débloquer en revenant à Konoha mais fut heureux surtout du prodige jamais vue lui fessait bavé au possibilité rejoignant les autres en camouflant les capacité qu'il devait êtres cacher partait en direction de la salle de conseille.

* * *

 **Salle du conseille.**

Naruto accompagnés de ses parents, frère et sœur avancé dans la salle. remarquant les ancien il ce dirigea vers leur direction. "A je vois que le petit Naruto-chan à coupé ses cheveu et pris une nouvelle coupe. Alors comment à été la réunion de famille?" Ce demandé Hiruzen. "Elle s'est bien passé Hiruzen-san, Naruto à rencontré tous ceux de la famille et passé un bon moment avec les enfants." naruto ayant coupé ses cheveu à moitié défié la graviter ressemblant à Gohan ado Super sayan 2 comme il aimé bien la coupe limita.

"A je suis heureux de la prendre alors vous êtes prés les enfants à voir vos futur compétence?" les deux enfants hocha la tête joyeusement tandis que Naruto secoua la tête. "Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce procédez car il affirme pas l'avenir que nous avons, si quelqu'un travaille vraiment dure il peut devenir un excellent combattant." Dit sagement Naruto recevant un signe d'approbation des anciens.

Voyant plusieurs autre famille arrivé et prendre leurs siège en couple avec un ou plusieurs enfant.

La famille Aburame.

"Papa avait raison il à une ruche puissante à proximité de l'enfant au milieux de Nami et Menma." pensé Shina Aburame héritière de la famille.

La famille Inuzuka.

"Ouais je sens L'ultime roi qui m'appelle." Pensé une jeune fille du nom de Anna Inuzuka héritière de la famille.

"Okâsan n'a pas menti ce garçons dégage un parfum dangereux!" fut les pensé de Kiba Inuzuka petit frère d'Anna.

La famille Hyûga.

"La nouvelle coupe de Naruto lui va bien. Je suis heureux pour Menma-kun et Nami-chan qui récupère leur frère." ses pensé appartient à Hinata Hyûga héritière de la famille.

La famille Uchiwa.

"Alors c'est lui le fiancé de onêsan il me parait pas terrible." celui-ci venais de Sasuke.

"je vais connaitre enfin c'est capacité depuis que otôsan ma parlait de son niveau de chakra je suis vraiment impatient d'en savoir plus." Cette pensé venais de Iseko héritière de la famille.

La famille Akimichi.

"Je meurs de faim moi j'espère que ça va vite ce finir. Ho une nouvelle personne j'espère qu'il est sympa." pensé Choji Akimichi héritier de la famille.

La famille Yamanaka.

"Ho mon dieux sais qui cette personne avec Nami-chan est Menma-kun." pensé une petite fille du nom de Ino Yamanaka héritière de la famille.

La famille Nara.

"Gênants." fut le seul mot pensé de Shikamaru Nara regardant tous les enfants dans la pièce héritier de la famille.

La famille Senju.

"Hé bien on dirait que Naru-chan et belle et bien revenue pourquoi il ne ma rien dit." pensé avec une moue Mito Senju héritière de la famille et petite fille de Tsunade de la sanin.

"Bien venue à tous le monde, vous savez tous pourquoi on et là donc on va pouvoir commencé." dis Minato vessant passé les enfants un par un.

 **Sasuke Uchiwa**

 **Personnage niveau: 1**

 **expérience:** 90/150

 **PV: 13**

Vitalité: 1

 **Attaque:4**

Force: 1

 **Défense:3**

Résistance: 1

 **Vitesse:2**

 **Agilité:2**

 **Intelligence: 33**

 **Sagesse: 10**

 **Endurance** **: 3**

 **Style: 1**

Adresse: 1

 **Progression** **: S**

 **Classe: aucun**

 **Titre: aucun**

 **gêne de la famille et ses bonus:**

 **Vitalité:** +14 par niveau.

 **Attaque:** +4 par niveau.

 **Défense** **:** +2 par niveau.

 **Vitesse:** +5 par niveau.

 **Agilité:** +4 par niveau.

 **Intelligence** **:** +2 par niveau.

 **Sagesse:** +2 par niveau.

 **Endurance:** +3 par niveau.

 **Style** +3 par niveau.

 **Kekkei genkai:** Izanagan (Dormant)

Sasuke souri fière de ses résulta, ça famille fut heureuse aussi même ses résultat surpassez sa sœur aîné. Les ancien approuva apprécier un nouveau tallent.

les autres enfant fut aussi impressionné, Naruto remarqua le malaise de ça sœur et de son frère décida de les aidé.

 **Hinata hyûga**

 **Personnage niveau: 1**

 **Expérience:** 112/150

 **PV: 15**

Vitalité: 1

 **Attaque:2**

Force: 1

 **Défense:2**

Résistance: 1

 **Vitesse:4**

 **Agilité:6**

 **Intelligence: 44**

 **Sagesse: 34**

 **Endurance** **: 4**

 **Style: 4**

Adresse: 1

 **Progression** **: A+**

 **Classe: aucun**

 **Titre: aucun**

 **gêne de la famille et ses bonus:**

 **Vitalité:** +11 par niveau.

 **Attaque:** +2 par niveau.

 **Défense** **:** +2 par niveau.

 **Vitesse:** +3 par niveau.

 **Agilité:** +4 par niveau.

 **Intelligence** **:** +3 par niveau.

 **Sagesse: +** 2 par niveau.

 **Endurance:** +2 par niveau.

 **Style** +3 par niveau.

 **Kekkei genkai:** Bygugan (éveillé)

Le père de Hinata fut étonné des résulta mais sourie à ça fille qu'elle sera une magnifique combattante. Hinata souri avec son père heureux de ne pas le décevoir et de prouvé ce qu'elle et capable pour plus tard.

Les autres enfant lui sourie aussi, tandis que Sasuke se fiché pas mal tant que personne passe devant lui.

 **Shina Aburame**

 **Personnage** **niveau: 1**

 **Expérience:** 140/150

 **PV: 16**

Vitalité: 1

 **Attaque:2**

Force: 1

 **Défense:4**

Résistance: 1

 **Vitesse:2**

 **Agilité:3**

 **Intelligence: 46**

 **Sagesse: 40**

 **Endurance** **: 3**

 **Style: 1**

Adresse: 1

 **Progression** **: A+**

 **Classe: aucun**

 **Titre: aucun**

 **gêne de la famille et ses bonus:**

 **Vitalité:** +10 par niveau.

 **Attaque:** +2 par niveau.

 **Défense** **:** +4 par niveau.

 **Vitesse:** +2 par niveau.

 **Agilité:** +4 par niveau.

 **Intelligence** **:** +3 par niveau.

 **Sagesse:** +3 par niveau.

 **Endurance:** +2 par niveau.

 **Style** +1 par niveau.

 **Kekkei genkai:** Ruche familiales.

Les parents regarda leur fille Hochant la tête ensemble montrait l'appréciation des résultat.

Les autres aussi leur fait un signe de tête et certain souriant même c'est amie bien sûr.

Tous le mondes passa obtenant de grade de progression de A+ à A-. Les dernier fut les enfant de l'hokage. Naruto donna c'est encouragement à ça famille qui lui souri est ce présenta, la première fut Nami.

 **Uzumaki Nami Namikaze**

 **Personnage** **niveau: 1**

 **Expérience:** 148/150

 **PV: 24**

Vitalité: 1

 **Attaque:3**

Force: 1

 **Défense:3**

Résistance: 1

 **Vitesse:3**

 **Agilité:2**

 **Intelligence: 39**

 **Sagesse: 19**

 **Endurance** **: 50**

 **Style: 3**

Adresse: 1

 **Progression** **: S+**

 **Classe: aucun**

 **Titre:** Bénie de la création

Un dieux vous à Observez et apprécier et vous offrira des dons à un avenir proche.

 **gêne de la famille et ses bonus:**

 **Vitalité:** +25 par niveau.

 **Attaque:** +2 par niveau.

 **Défense** **:** +3 par niveau.

 **Vitesse:** +5 par niveau.

 **Agilité:** +3 par niveau.

 **Intelligence** **:** +3 par niveau.

 **Sagesse:** +2 par niveau.

 **Endurance:** +15 par niveau.

 **Style** +2 par niveau.

 **Kekkei genkai:** Chaîne d'adamantine.

Tous le monde fut étonné du titre et les enfant épaté par le niveau de progression. Les parents était heureux que leur fille pourra devenir aussi fort et apprécié qui que soit le dieux bénisse leur fille. Sasuke fut en colère ne pouvant pas croire à êtres surclassé regardant haineusement ça rivale discrètement c'est promis de s'entraîner pour vite faire un pallier entre eux. Naruto regarda le regard sachant à ce qu'il pensait et souri de voir que ce fut le même gosse qui pensait que tous lui était permis rit dans ça tête au deux prochain.

 **Uzumaki Menma Namikaze.**

 **Personnage** **niveau: 1**

 **Expérience:** 148/150

 **PV: 30**

Vitalité: 1

 **Attaque:4**

Force: 1

 **Défense:4**

Résistance: 1

 **Vitesse:2**

 **Agilité:2**

 **Intelligence: 35**

 **Sagesse: 25**

 **Endurance** **: 50**

 **Style: 2**

Adresse: 1

 **Progression** **: S+**

 **Classe: aucun**

 **Titre:** Bénie de la création

Un dieux vous à Observez et apprécier et vous offrira des dons à un avenir proche.

 **gêne de la famille et ses bonus:**

 **Vitalité:** +25 par niveau.

 **Attaque:** +5 par niveau.

 **Défense** **:** +3 par niveau.

 **Vitesse:** +2 par niveau.

 **Agilité:** +2 par niveau.

 **Intelligence** **:** +3 par niveau.

 **Sagesse:** +2 par niveau.

 **Endurance:** +15 par niveau.

 **Style** +2 par niveau.

 **Kekkei genkai:** Chakra contrôle parfait.

Les parents et les chef du clan fut étonne de voir un Kekkei Genkai de contrôle parfait sur son chakra qui et beaucoup apprécier sachant que ça lui serrait bénéfique grandement.

Les autres enfant applaudi aussi pour ses bon résultat, et Sasuke remua encore plus sachant le nombre de ses rivaux augmenté.

"Bon maintenant le dernier Uzumaki Naruto Namikaze Avancé au centre de la pièce." déclara Koharu, toutes les personnes présente arrêta leur discussion regardant l'enfant ce dirigé vers le centre. Naruto une fois arrivé au centre attendais que son oncle utilise ça capacité scanné et puisse passé à autres chose. "Naruto-chan peut tu demandé à Meruem de ce retiré ce serra plus facile pour scanné toutes t'es compétence comme la jeune Aburame." Demanda Yûgi, tous ceux n'étant pas au courant regarda Naruto soupiré. "Meruem si te plait peux tu te reformé." tous le monde regarda avec de grand Yeux les vêtement de Naruto ce déformé ressemblant à une nuée D'insectes sortir en plusieurs morceau avant de reformé dans une forme humanoïde. Meruem regarda son père et hocha la tête ce dirigeant vers le clan Uzumaki avant de perforé le sols avec ça queue pour ce maintenir en hauteur.

"Quel et cette choses." demanda L'un des ancien. Naruto regarda l'ancien avant de déclara: "C'est mes enfants l'esprit de la ruche Meruem qui j'ai trouvé leur reine dans l'ile Uzumaki." Le clan aburame s'avait q'une puissante ruche était présents mais ne s'attendais pas à ça. "Bon on commence je m'ennuie là je ne suis pas venue pour me faire encore interrogé. Vous pourriez demandé à otôsan." Fini t'il. recevant un Hochement général, le scan commença

 **Uzumaki Naruto Namikaze**

 **Personnage** **niveau: 1**

 **Expérience:** 9430/10.000

 **PV: 780**

Vitalité: 26

 **Attaque: 242**

Force: 22

 **Défense: 250**

Résistance: 25

 **Vitesse: 246**

 **Agilité: 251**

 **Intelligence: 340**

 **Sagesse: 340**

 **Endurance** **: 650**

 **Style: 400**

Adresse: 80

 **Progression** **: Z+**

 **Classe: Roi de la génération.**

 **Classe: Survivant naturelle.**

 **Titre:** Génie de la création.

Vous avez une facilité déconcertante à crée de nouvelles choses.

 **Titre:** Prodige jamais vue.

Vous progressez à une vitesse folle +150% en expérience.

 **Titre:** L'ultime alpha.

Ceci dis que personne dans ce monde est plus alpha que vous l'êtes +150% en séduction.

 **gêne de la famille et ses bonus:**

 **Vitalité:** +1050 par niveau.

 **Attaque:** +220 par niveau.

 **Défense** **:** +350 par niveau.

 **Vitesse:** +200 par niveau.

 **Agilité:** +200 par niveau.

 **Intelligence** **:** +25 par niveau.

 **Sagesse:** +10 par niveau.

 **Endurance:** +35 par niveau.

 **Style** +20 par niveau.

 **Kekkei genkai:** Chaîne d'adamantine chevalier rouge.

 **Kekkei genkai:** Sharingan + évolution éternelle Mangekyô Sharingan.

 **Kekkei genkai:** Mokuton.

 **Kekkei genkai:** Ranton.

 **Kekkei genkai:** Shakuton.

 **Kekkei genkai:** Hyôton.

 **Kekkei genkai:** Futton.

 **Kekkei genkai:** Jinton.

 **Kekkei genkai:** Meiton.

 **Kekkei toka:** Maelstrom.

Naruto ne voulant pas monté trot non plus ce retient un peux sachant que cette liste est suffisant pour faire baffé le conseille est envier tous les enfant. Regardant dans la salle il pouvait voir tous le monde abasourdie de ce qu'il voies et ce mettre à terre et rire. "Ho ça l'air bon enfin... je crois non."

 **To be continue**


	13. Chapter 13

**15\. Question sans réponse.**

 **Salle du conseille.**

Naruto avança tranquillement en direction de ça famille ne fessant pas attention au regard choqué des enfants et adultes.

* * *

La famille Aburame.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais ça force et monstrueuse en proportion avec son chakra." tournant la tête pour regardé Meruem, Shibi parla à sa famille. "Regarder je pense que cette ruche fait partie de la famille des fourmis, mais on dirait une nouvelle espèce qui aurait profilé avec d'autres nouvelle insectes compatible."

"Otôsan tu crois que Naruto-san aurait découvert une nouvelle espèce pendant son absence?" Shina regardé Naruto s'approché de la famille Uzumaki sans prêté attention à son entourage.

"Oui je crois qu'il aurait fait un pacte de coopération, enfin c'est ce que mes insectes on récolté comme infos. La premier fois j'avais du mal à retenir mais insecte de ne pas ce dirigé vers Naruto pour prendre un peux de son chakra. Mais alors mes insecte on était menacé par une autre ruche beaucoup plus fort que la mienne est maintenant nous voyons ça ruche ce tenir devant nous en forme humanoïde, quelque chose qui ressemble à notre clone d'insecte mais bien différent." en regardant le sols sûr Meruem fissuré par ça queue montrant ça dangerosité bien réel. Shina hocha la tête aussi maintenant elle est beaucoup plus intéressé par Naruto sachant qu'il est le seul autres enfant en dehors du clan à coopéré avec des insectes.

"Sinon otôsan tu pense quoi des résultat de Naruto? Je n'arrive pas à croire la différence majeur entre lui et nous tous ici." Shina attendais la réponse de son père regardant encore les information présenté dans l'air par l'écriture du gameur de Yûgi.

"Oui moi aussi je n'aurais pas pensé que le différence sois si différent entre vous tous." Regardant son niveau et les point d"expérience bien pouvait montré que ça marche de valeur était bien différent de tous ceux ayant passé le test. "Mais regarde selon les titre et classe, il reste pas moins niveau 1 comme vous mais son montant d'expérience qu'il doit accumulé et beaucoup plus important." shina regarda aussi et ça fait maintenant la différence de pouvoir qu'il aurait une fois adultes serra monstrueux.

* * *

La famille Inuzuka.

"Oui je le savais! Il y'a pas deux alpha comme lui dans le monde." Tsume regarda Naruto faire son chemin vers la famille Uzumaki encore un choqué comme même des chiffres montré sur c'est capacité.

"Okâsan je pense que j'ai trouvé mon alpha." Ditn Anna à la consternation de son frère Kiba. "Oui Anna je pense que l'on à trouvé un beau spécimen d'alpha ou devrais-je dire ultime alpha comme son titre l'indique." Tsume souri à sa fille sachant qu'elle chassera au près de Naruto maintenant que son profile était présenté à tous. "Okâsan comment ce fait-il que ses chiffre sois énorme alors que les notre font pâle comparaison au sien?" Demanda son jeune fils Kiba.

Tsume posa ça main sûr son menton avant de répondre. "Je pense que les classe est titre qu'il à débloqué joue un rôle important dans ce domaine je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, mais je crois que une réunion de conseille pourrait êtres appelé pour plus tard." les enfants hocha tous simplement la tête voyant que ceci était pas pour eux et que de toute façon ne comprendrait rien.

* * *

La famille Hyûga.

Hinata est son père Hiashi regarda les résultat en états de choque complet avant que Hinata parle. "Je comprends pourquoi il est si intelligent et sage maintenant." Hinata était vraiment étonné des différences de chiffre entre elle et Naruto ce promettre de faire de son mieux pour atteindre le sommet. "Oui je comprend aussi c'est incroyable est en même temps déstabilisant de voir de t'elle chiffre j'ai un enfant de 4 an et demi." regardant les chiffres avec ça fille encore une fois.

* * *

La famille Uchiwa.

"Non c'est pas possible il ne peux pas avoir un t'elle écart entre lui et moi!" Sasuke étant dans un état de choque ne pouvant pas croire les résultats affiché sûr l'écran. "Otôsan avait raison il plus puissant que moi!" s'exlama aussi choqué Iseko attirant l'attention de Sasuke. "Tu plaisante onêsan. Il ne peux pas êtres plus fort que toi, lui est moi on à le même age." sasuke fulminé au propos de ça sœur ça jalousie pour Naruto monta voyant l'intérêt que ça grande sœur affiché sûr Naruto la voyant sourire. "Non il n'aura jamais ma sœur je ne laisserait pas ce type me prendre ma choses la plus précieux" pensé rageusement Sasuke.

"Bien bien bien. Il semblerait que j'ai fait le bon choix son niveau Naturelle atteint déjà celui du chunin faible-moyen sans chakra. Il deviendra surement un monstre de puissance avec tous ses Kekkei Genkai." Fugaku montrait aussi un visage de choque mais à l'intérieure sachant que ça fille plus tard ce mettra ensemble aura la chance de produire beaucoup de forts héritier.

* * *

La famille Senju.

"Okâsan ce qui et arrivé à Naru-chan pour devenir si fort." Demanda Mito à ça mère Sayuki Senju. "Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé on devrait attendre pour pouvoir lui parlé ok." hochant la tête a ça mère elle observa avec inquiétude Naruto avancé vers ça famille.

les autres famille aussi avait leur propre discussion sûr les résultat de Naruto.

* * *

Les anciens.

"Vous voyez ce que je vois ce garçon possède plus de Kekkei Genkai que tous le village à lui seul!" Homura regardait l'enfant fessant de nouveau plan. "Oui on ne peux pas ce permettre de le laissez hors du contrôle du conseille ce sera trot dangereux vue c'est résultat monstrueux." Répondit Koharu.

Hiruzen dans ça tête s'était la folie recherchant un précédent ou comment Naruto aurait pus avoir autant de capacité pensait-til, il savait que ses anciens camarde n'avait pas tort de vouloir prendre le contrôle de Naruto sachant que sa force sera supérieurs à quiconque dans un futur proche. "On ne pourra rien lui faire n'oubliez pas que Naruto et héritier de clan et que nos lois du village nous empêche d'avoirs un contrôle sûr un membre du clan ou un héritier."

Danzo hocha la tête à son rival sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre Naruto sans crée une incidente diplomatique entre la famille Uzumaki et le village. "Oui je crois que l'on n'est coincé pour l'instant, le mieux à faire et pour Naruto de se faire des liens assez fort au gens du village pour avoir toutes sa confiance et allégeance." à la grande surprise de Koharu est Homura qui aurait pensé que Danzo aurait voulue l'enfant dans ça racine savait qu'il ne pourrait pas obtenir l'enfant connaissant ses proche et les lien qu'il avait déjà fait.

* * *

La famille Uzumaki.

Naruto arriva devant ça famille avec un sourire voyant son frère et ça sœur avec des étoiles pleins les yeux est ses parents avec la bouche grande ouverte montrant bien leurs choques. "Félicitation Otôsama ceci et de magnifique résultat de compétence. L'ancienne reine serrait heureux d'avoir choisie un si bon futur roi." Mureum s'inclina à son roi avant de ce reformé dans les vêtements que Naruto portait.

Minako et Kushina regarda avec leurs deux autres enfants le visage triste de Naruto. "Naruto quelque chose te dérange." Kushina demanda voyant le visage triste de son fils. "Oui je me suis beaucoup entraîné et je suis toujours au niveau 1." C'est vrais voyant l'expérience qui à reçus à accumulé fut épatant, il aurait du au moins êtres niveau 7 ou 8 au lieux de rester niveau. Mais en voyant ces avantages il avait aussi peur que ça pourrait l'endommagé au lieux de le renforcé.

Kushina regarda intensément la liste de Kekkei Genkai trouvant plusieurs nom qu'elle ne connais pas, mais celui dont elle était le plus intéressé fut évidement les chaînes d'adamantine chevalier rouge. Souriant à son fils elle déclara: "Alors voila ton armure?" Naruto sachant que le nom ne pouvait rien cacher et lui dit avec une moue. "Je voulais que ce soit une surprise. Mais bon je vois que je n'ai plus le choix alors." Ces insecte comprenant ce qu'il allait faire ce retira et Naruto activa ses chaînes attirant l'attention de tous le monde sûr lui, une forte lumière ce produite. une fois éteinte ses parents regarda leurs fils dans une armure magnifique lui allant à ça taille tout d'un coup les chiffre sûr l'écran changeât montrant le pouvoir de son Kekkei genkai à tous le monde.

 **Uzumaki Naruto Namikaze**

 **Empereur Uzuvienne**

 **Personnage niveau: 1**

 **Expérience:** 9430/10.000

 **PV: 780**

Vitalité: 26

 **Attaque: 242 + 32.400 = 32.642**

Force: 22

 **Défense: 48.400 250 + 48.150 = 48.400**

Résistance: 25

 **Vitesse: 246**

 **Agilité: 251**

 **Intelligence: 340**

 **Sagesse: 340**

 **Endurance: 650 + 10.000 = 10.650**

 **Style: 400**

Adresse: 80

 **Détails:** Cette armure de combat rends sont utilisateur invulnérable.

 **2 Détails:** transformation cachait de l'armure.

Tous le monde regarda les chiffres monté en flèche montrant le pouvoir de son Kekkei Genkai chaîne d'adamantine chevalier rouge.

Yûgi et Kushina regarda le nom de l'armure en état de choque sachant le nom légendaire de l'histoire de l'Uzumaki et du dragon sacré. Ce fessant signe mutuellement, Kushina dis qu'elle avait besoins d'une réunion d'urgence familiale. Minato sachant le visage sérieux de ça femme et de Yûgi que ceci fut important était relier au Kekkei Genkai de leur famille, leur vessant signe que oui, Kushina demanda à Naruto de retiré son armure et de venir avec eux à la maison. Naruto voulue ce giflé ayant fait une erreur si stupide obéie ne voulant pas trot attiré d'attention plus de ce qu'il avait déjà fait et disparue ensemble vers le composé Uzumaki.

"Hokage-sama que signifie ceci?" Demanda Homura tout aussi choqué que tous le monde du pouvoir de l'enfant. "Je pense que ceci à avoir avec le pouvoir de Naruto et son Kekkei Genkai qui est un secret de famille. Donc pas de question rentrer tous j'ai vous, une réunion sera tenue une fois cette affaires mis au clair." Recevant un signe de tête de chaque chef de clan voyant que ceci et une affaire de famille ne posa pas de question et parti. Les anciens eu était déconcerté que rien ne leur sois dit alors Homura, Koharu et Danzo prépara un plan pour obtenir ce pouvoir à la réunion espérant.


	14. Chapter 14

**16\. Histoire et contrôle**.

 **Composé Uzumaki.**

Une fois arrivé à la maison Naruto ce demanda ce qu'il allait arrivé, sa mère lui sourie et lui dit d'allé joué avec son frère et sa sœur. Souriant à sa mère sachant qu'après elle devra l'appelé pour savoir ce qui ce passe lui donna une bisse avant de suivre les deux autres à l'extérieure. Kushina regarda ses enfants avec un grand sourire sachant ce qu'elle allé annoncé pour la famille était une bonne nouvelle. Ce dirigeant vers le salon elle activa le sceaux d'appelle pour prévenir les membres de la famille de ce rentre au caveaux de la maison. Quelque minute plus tard Kushina arriva ayant d'abord activé le sceaux de sécurité tout autour de la maison érigeant une barrière protectrice.

"Kushina-chan pourquoi avoir activé le sceau de réunion?" Kuina regardant son marie et ça sœur ayant tous les deux de grand sourire. "Nous avons une excellente nouvelle à annoncé concernant Naruto à vous réveillé" Yûgi avait une grande joie sachant ce qu'il diront pourra amené beaucoup de question à venir. "La plus puissante lignée secrète de la Uzumaki est de retour." apportant plusieurs halètements des gens.

"Qu-Quoi comment ces possible me dite... pas que.." Akiko avait de grand yeux ne pouvant pas comprendre comment cette lignée fut vivant.

"Oui la lignée Dragon rouge archdémon et revenue et le possesseurs de l'armure empereur Uzuvienne et Naruto." Kushina dit apportant de grand sourire à tous ceux dans la pièce connaissant la légende du dragon Uzumaki.

Naruto et les autres enfants parla entre eux dans le jardin racontant les événements qui ce sont déroulé plus tôt "Quoi plus de 32.000 d'attaque tu te moque de moi là." S'écria Hiyori à Menma qui boucha ses oreilles au cris strident de sa cousine. Natsu et Azula regarda Naruto avec un sourcil levé est demanda "Comment?".

"Comment quoi?" Nami dit envers sa cousine et cousin. "Comment et-il monté à un t'elle niveau d'attaque." Natsu demanda sachant qu'il y'avait pas beaucoup de moyens d'augmenté ses states de très au niveau mais 32.000 et comme même pas possible. "Et bien oniisan à activer son armure spéciale et c'est states son monté de très au niveau." tous le monde regarda Naruto qui soupira et activa son armure obtenant plusieurs hoquet de devant mais aussi de derrière lui, ce retournant voyant les adultes le regardé. Yûgi activa ça capacité et montra les même résultat qui ce sont affiché au conseille montrant ces classe et aussi son nouveau nom d'empereur Uzuvienne. souriant Kushina demanda aux enfants de les suivre à l'intérieure de la maison et allé expliqué l'histoire.

* * *

 **Composé Uchiwa.**

"Je pense qu'il et temps que la famille Uchiwa rembourse ça dette qu'elle devait sachant maintenant le retour de l'empereur." dit Fugaku ceci obtenue des regards confus des enfants même des sien, mais tous les adultes souriez parlant et chuchotant parmi heu. "Nous devons rester sûr nos gardes pour protégé le futur de notre clan et la gloire qui en coulera sera éternelle."

"Attendais Fugaku-sama êtes vous sûr de ce que vous affirmez!" Demanda 1 membre du clan recevant plusieurs autres hochement de tête des adultes.

"Oui aujourd'hui lors de la réunion nous avons découverts le porteur de l'armure de l'empereur Uzuvienne." des hoquet de surprise de plusieurs membre mais aussi des deux enfants sachant de qui cela concerné. "Et il ne ce trouve êtres nul autre que le fiancé de ma fille, Uzumaki Naruto Namikaze." Tous les adultes sourie sachant que ceci annoncée le début d'une nouvelle aire pour le clan Uchiwa. "Otôsan de quoi parlez-vous?" Questionna Iseko ne comprenant pas de quoi parlez les adultes.

Les adultes ce regardez avant de commencé à expliquée aux enfants ce qu'il sait passez après la trahison de Uchiwa Madara et la venue un pacte avec les adultes des trois clans principaux du village le Dragon rouge archdémon et de ça promesse envers les clans. "Après que le dragon nous et venu il à annoncé que son successeur viendrait de l'un des membres de nos clan et portera l'armure de l'empereur Uzuvienne.

* * *

 **Composé Uzumaki.**

"Attendais pouvez-vous m'expliqué en détaille, je ne comprend qui était le l'empereur Uzuvienne?" Naruto regarda étonnée mais à l'intérieure de lui plusieurs question ce bouscula.

"Hé bien tout à commencé quand Madara Uchiwa était revenue pour ce vengé, Hashirama Senju allé le combattr mais Madara avait fait appelle au Kyuubi pour l'aidé à détruire le village il ce sont affronté à l'endroit que l'on appelle maintenant la vallée de la fin." Kushina pris une inspiration avant de continué. "Au moment ou le Kyuubi apparue une personne en armure et venu faire face à la bête. Cette personne fut appelle l'empereur Uzuvienne personne ne le connaissez mais il aurait vaincus le Kyuubi facilement selon les dire d'Hashirama et permis à Mito Uzumaki de l'emprisonné.

* * *

 **Composé Uchiwa.**

"Battre le Kyuubi facilement!" Iseko était choqué d'entendre qu'une personne pouvais vaincre la bête à queue la plus puissante sans difficulté comme tous les autres enfants. Connaissant les histoire terrible sûr le célèbre Kyuubi no yoko.

Fugaku hocha la tête en confirmation et continua. "Après le combat il c'est présenter en tant que Arashi Uzumaki qui avait surpris Mito que cette personne fut un membre de son clan et qu'elle n'avait aucune connaissance sûr celle-ci. Il à alors aidée Mito à sceller le Kyuubi en elle, une fois fait il déclara une prophétie à Mito en lui remettant une statue d'un dragon étrange avec trois corne sûr ça tête donnant une corne pour la famille Uzumaki, Une autres pour les Senju et la dernière pour nous les Uchiwa." Fugaku sorta une petit corne pas plus de 10 cm la montré aux enfants présente ça conception en cristal rouge. "En nous donnant l'ordre de gardez le secret de ce qui est arrivé au village et autres clans de Konoha.

"Après touts nous avoir expliqué il à mystérieusement disparue laissant trois tablette avec l'histoire de la famille Otsutsuki pour chacun de nos famille." Sortant grâce à la corne une tablette qui était cachait dans l'autre qui ce trouvé dans leur caveaux ou ce passe leur plus pars des réunion secret de famille.

* * *

 **Composé Uzumaki.**

Game: **Cette Corne et remplie de votre propre énergie divin.**

Lui répond l'IA artificielle prévenant Naruto lui laissant béat à ce qui ce passe ici. "Je vois j'ai du retourné dans le temps pour prendre le contrôle de l'histoire comme l'avait fait Zetsu dans le donjons." réfléchie Naruto.

"Oui c'est une possibilité Otôsama il ce peut que vous souhaitez contrôlé les événements futur de ce qui pourrait arrivé." Répond Meruem par télépathie. "La question à savoir et pourquoi je suis assez puissant pour que ce monde ne sois pas un danger pour moi." Naruto pensé dur à ce qu'il pourrait avoir besoins de contrôlé. "Je ressentais avant que l'on quitte la salle du conseille les vieux comploté pour prendre le contrôle de vous d'une certaine manière il pourrait s'agir d'une pièce du problème plus le fait que votre puissance sois déjà plus grande puisque il semble que aucun de votre famille ce pose des question dessus à par les autres membre." Meruem réfléchie avant d'élaborer plus. "Je pense que ce fut pour que personne ne ce pose des question sur votre puissance et ne pas êtres pris en contrôle ou en fermez qui vous aura obligé à quitter le village." Finit'il.

"Naruto j'ai peux êtres une mauvaise nouvelle." Déclara Kushina, Naruto le regarda avec suspicion. "De quoi okâsan pourrait êtres encore pire que je viens d'apprendre que peut-êtres ma vie et contrôlé." Les adultes avait un regard désolé et Kushina aussi au fut de ce que elle allé dire. "Naruto je suis désolé." Naruto s'approcha de ça mère avant de la serré dans ces bras. "Se n'est pas de ta faute ok. Tu pourra me parlé de ça plus tard." En lui souriant. "Là je veux juste comprendre ce qui ce passera plus tard mais j'ai peur de ce qui pourrait arrivé au fut de mes résultat à la salle du conseille, si les personnes me prend pour un danger pour le village. Je pourrais finir par êtres aussi bien emprisonné comme une source de problème avenir." Soupira Naruto. Son frère et ça sœur lui sauta dessus en pleurant lui disant que personne ne touchera à leur grand frère, les adultes avait l'aire horrifiez sachant ce qu'il à dit pouvait s'avérer juste en sortant du caveaux familiales, une message apparue demandant une réunion du conseille.

Kushina regarda la lettre sachant de quoi là réunion en retourné et regarda Yûgi qui lui fait signe et dit aux enfants de rester qu'ils allaient s'occupé de tous avant de disparaître.

"Bon les enfants venais, je pense qu'il nous racontera ce qui ce passera plus tard en attendant on va patientez en mangeant un bon bol de ramen." Dit Akiko pour rassurer les autres enfants.

* * *

 **Salle du conseille.**

"On ne peux pas laissez l'enfant à l'aire libre! Nous devons prendre le contrôle sûr lui avant qu'il ne deviens trot dangereux pour le villages, au fut des résultat il à trot de pouvoir en lui!" Cria Danzo à la réunion à la consternation de Kushina et Minato. "Oui je propose que on enferme le garçons et scellé son chakra jusqu'à ce qu'ils soit assez grand pour avoir de quoi avoir des enfant et crée une descendance qui assurerons la protection du village." répondu Koharu. Recevant des hochement de tête de quelque chefs de clan ayant peur de la puissance du jeune garçons.

"JAMAIS, vous ne toucherez pas à un cheveu de mon fils vieux fous." Cria Kushina de colère à la suggestion des anciens. "Vous n'avez pas le choix." Dit Hiruzen regardant l'Hokage qu'avez un regard des plus furieux sûr son visage. "L'enfant à des capacité que personne ne détient et pourra contrôle il est un trot grand danger pour le village si nous le laissons libre." Hiruzen regarda tristement mais vite durcie son regard vers Minato. "En tant que Hokage tu dois prendre des sacrifice en vers le village même si il s'agit de votre fils il ce réveille trot de risque et en tant que t'elle nous pouvons décider de ce qu'il adviendra." choquant Kushina qui regarda son marie qui avait la tête vers le bas sûr la tête montrant qu'il disait la vérité.

"Désolé Hokage mais votre fils pourrait nous causé de futur problème et c'est risque que nous ne devons pas prendre." Shukaku Nara réponda avec les hochement de tête de ceux des meilleur amis, Kushina regarda de plus en plus outragé à la situation ce déroulé devant c'est yeux ce déroulé, elle ne pouvant rien faire à la situation qui la rendait furieux de plus en plus que le temps passa.

Fugaku aussi avait aussi un regard de colère sachant ce qu'il ferait ramené le village à ça propre perte.

Tsunade avait envie de torde le coup des anciens et de ceux qui était d'accords avec leur choix concernant son Naru-chan.

Tsume grogna sachant que ce fut la peur qui les poussa à prendre cette décision et non la sécurité du village comme les prétendaient-ils.

Shibi lui commençais à transpirer sans que personne ne s'en aperçois sachant que la ruche de Naruto devait transmettre tout ce qu'il entends à l'enfant, ne sachant pas ce qu'il pourrait bientôt arrivé au village envoya discrètement un mots à sa famille de ce mettre à l'abri.

"Et ne pensé pas que l'on sois pas au courant de l'empereur Uzuvienne, Hashirama Senju son frère Tobirama nous en à parlez ne fessant pas confiance à l'Uzumaki étranger quand il avait aidé contre Madara" Dit Homura regardant le visage choqué des trois personne aux courant de l'information.

"Traître." Cria furieux Fugaku envers Tsunade qui avait un regard confus. "De quoi parlez-vous?" Dit-elle tous aussi confus que Minato et les autres membres du conseille à part les anciens et Yûgi, Kushina et Fugaku.

"Quoi ne fait pas semblant de ne pas savoir le pacte que nos familles avait sceller après la défaite du Kyuubi!" S'exclama t'il furieux. "Non Tsunade n'est pas au courant. Hashirama et son frère avait peur de l'empereur sais pour ça qu'il à passé le pacte avec lui, ne racontant ça à personne de son clans à part à nous dans son lit de mort." Hiruzen regarda les concernait droit dans les yeux et dit: "Je pense qu'il avait raison de ne pas avoir confiance à cette personne. C'est pour ça qu'il nous à confiez la corne et na rien dit à son clan." TSunade avait un regard inestimable ce sentant trahir par ses propre ancêtres.

"Et c'est pour ça qu'une lois secrète fut mis en oeuvre pour avoir tout pouvoir par les anciens concernant l'héritier de cette empereur." Danzo avait un regard de joie pendant que Minato et Kushina avait leur regard d'horreurs.

* * *

 **Composé Uzumaki.**

"Vieux fous, bon je pense que je dois partir au fut des dernier événements." Naruto crée un clone de bois discrètement préparant son évasion et laissa les parchemin qu'il avait trouvé dans Uzushiogakure pour ça famille.

"Meruem nous partons, je laissé un clone de bois derrière moi pour leur expliquer la situation quand la réunion sera terminé et voudra m'enfermez." Naruto regarda ça ruche hoché la tête avant que les trois disparaît sans laissez de trace bien loin du village avant que quelqu'un puise s'en apercevoir. Quelque minute plus tard le clone fut encerclé par plusieurs anbus et mis en arrêt à la consternation de la famille.

"Que faite vous? Vous attaqué un héritier de clans ceci est contre la lois." Cria outré Akiko.

"Non selon l'ordre donné par le anciens du conseille l'héritier de l'empereur et sous leur juridiction par la lois posé de Tobirama Senju." répond l'anbu à la famille Uzumaki qui commença à ce préparait pour le combat.

"Stop aucun combat ne débutera." Cria Hiruzen. accompagner des membre du conseille est d'une Kushina restreint avec Yûgi et Minato "Ceci est pour le bien du village et entant que t'elle Naruto est trot dangereux pour êtres mis en liber..." Ça phrases fut coupé par le rire provenant de Naruto laissant sans voix les auditeurs et sa famille en pleur qui ne comprenais pas ce qu'il arriver. "Pourquoi ri tu, tu es encerclé sans moyen d'évasion et sera bientôt mis sous verrouillé et sans possibilité d'utilisé t'es pouvoir grâce à un fuinjutsu mis au point par Tobirama lui même contre ton pouvoir." Cria Danzo sentant que quelque chose cloché mais n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi.

"Je ri car je ne suis déjà plus ici" répond Naruto en traversant à travers les membre anbus choqué les personne présente. S'approché de ça mère il lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille qui lui fit pleurait et prendre le clone dans ses bras. "Je suis désolé Naru-chan je n'ais pas pus te protégé.ne t'en va pas si te plait." Cria désespéré Kushina à l'horreurs générale de la famille et du conseilles. "Je ne suis que un simple clone le véritable étant partie depuis le moment ou la situation à dégénéré à la faveur des vieux cons de ce village." Les anciens ce sentie consternait de ce faire joué par un enfant de 4 ans. "Uzumaki Naruto Namikaze le conseille vous ordonne de vous rendre ou sinon vous serez chassé à jamais à travers tous le pays élémentaire." Hiruzen essaya en vin d'intimidé le jeune enfant qui lui souriez le fessant trembler de rage que son intimidation ne fonctionné pas.

"Quand je reviendrait je m'occuperait de vous 4." déclara Naruto choqué les auditeurs de la menace que Naruto dit. "Et je reviendrait plus grand et plus fort d'ici quelque année vous 4 périrai de ma main."

"Nous nous laisserons pas intimidé par un enfant de 4 pense tu réellement faire le poids face à nous et au village." Déclara Homura en colère

"Oui au fut de mes résultat je serais même d'ici là prés dans 2 ans. Imaginé ce que 6 mois à fait de mois plus fort maintenant imaginé que je m'entraînerait sérieusement." Son sourire narquois fessait grincé les dents au anciens avant que la réalisation leurs aient venu. "Tu ne t'es jamais entraîné sérieusement!" S'exclama Danzo ayant une réalisation d'horreurs de ce que l'enfant dit le fessant rire avant d'approcher son frère et ça sœur laissant sans voix ceux qui avait écouté les paroles de l'enfant.

"Oniisan ne par pas on vient de te retrouvé." Nami pleurait à chaude larmes à son frère qui allait la quitter.

"Oui Oniisan maman et papa vont encore êtres triste et onêsan et moi aussi." répond son frère aussi lui tenant dans les bras.

"Je ne peux pas rester vous avez entendu les ancien veux m'enfermez et m'utilisé comme reproducteur pour leurs faire leurs grande armes à leurs service." prenant une inspiration. "Je ne permettrait pas que quelqu'un m'utilise et ce servira de mes enfants comme outils comme bon leur semble." il donna un baissé à chacun d'eux avant de leurs faire un coup à la nuque les assommé rapidement dans ses bras, surprenant l'auditoires qui les regarda. "Naru-chan pourquoi les à tu assommé." Demanda Kushina toujours en larmes. "Je ne veux plus les voir pleurait ça me fait mal Kâsan de devoir partir alors si ils pleurent en plus." ce retournant montré ses propre larmes avant de venir dans les bras de ses deux parents qui réussie grâce à la famille de ce libéré voyant que ce fut futile de les restreinte voyant que Naruto n'était déjà plus là.

"je suis désolé sotchi je n'ais pas sue te protégé même à l'intérieure du village pour la 2 fois." pleurait Minato à sont enfant retrouvé le quitté aussi rapidement.

"Non non non je ne veux pas te voir t'en allé." Suppliant Kushina renforce son étreint à son fils. "Moi non plus je ne veux pas partir mais je reviendrait dattebayo. Mais je reviendrait dans 6 ans c'est une promesse et un Uzumaki ne trahis jamais ça promesse." fini t'il avant de finir en morceau de bois montrant que ce fut bien un clone.

La famille avait la tête vers le bas sachant qu'il ne reverrait pas l'enfant avant 6 longue année. les anciens avait déjà donné l'ordre de chasser après Naruto. les autres famille était déjà partie sachant qu'il devait informez leurs familles des derniers événement. Fugaku réfléchie de la situation et soupira sachant que l'enfant pourra ce débrouillez seul comme il l'avait déjà montré étant dans Uzuchio pendant les 6 dernier mois avant de faire un signe respectueux pour la famille Uzumaki montrant la corne du dragon leur fessant rappelé la prophétie du dragon laissant simplement un sourire triste sur leurs visage.

 **1 des 3 me trahiras.**

 **Partir pour nous protégé.**

 **Revenir pour me tenir debout devant mes oppresseurs.**

 **J'accomplirait ma destiné protéger ma famille est mes promesse.**

 **Je reviendrait en tant qu'enfant d'Uzu.**

 **En tant que fiancé.**

 **En tant que dieux.**

Minato ce leva le regard en durcie et cria. "Anbus capturé les anciens." qui les anbus obéit sans posé de question à leur Hokage.

"Minato-san que signifie ceci?" Hiruzen étant maintenue par deux garde avec un sceaux de restriction sur chacun des d'eux ne leur donnant aucun moyen de partir ou de se soustraire.

"Vous êtes arrêté pour trahison envers votre Hokage en dissimulant des information contre moi et en complotant contre les chefs des deux clans Uzumaki et Namikaze." Répond t'il furieux envers les anciens montrant leurs choque n'ayant pas prévue une t'elle tournure des événement. "Nous avons respecter les lois même de Konoha écrit par les premier et deuxième Hokage." Dit Homura et Koharu. "Ceci et un abus de pouvoir jeune homme.'Danzo regardant avec colère envers celui qui allé les condamné.

"Non ceci est la lois que j'applique selon laquelle personne ne peux ce mêler des affaire de clan quand le village fut fondé qui pouvez crée des incident politique et conflit dans le village, ce que vous avez parfaitement comploté avec le 2 Hokage fut une trahison envers les clans concernait et les prochains Hokage en usurpant son pouvoir de chef." Les anciens voulait protestez mais Minato scella leurs bouche ne leurs permettant pas la parole. "Je vous condamne à la prison de Konoha pour trahison envers le Hokage, moi en m'attaquant et en vous introduisant dans le composé de clan Uzumaki et Namikaze. Ajouté à la peine d'avoir menti à votre Kage sûr tout les lois concernant le village et ça sécurité en usurpant aussi son autorité sur le passage vous seriez tous les 4 conduit en prison avec votre chakra scellé, anbus emmené les traîtres.

Les autres membre du clans souriez à l'action de Minato même si il na pas sue le faire plutôt étant restreint conduit les enfant à l'intérieure de la maison les déposez dans leur lit. "Minato-kun." Kushina dit toujours triste, son marie le pris dans ses bras avant de lui dire qu'il verra tous son possible pour amené Naruto à la maison. laissant la famille dans la mélancolie pour les 6 prochaines année sachant que Naruto reviendrait plus fort mais grandira sans grandir auprès des siens.

* * *

 **En dehors de Konoha prés de la vallée de la fin.**

"Meruem tu peux revenir en état Normale." Meruem obéit ce changeant en vêtement durcie qui naruto porta rapidement. "Kurama tu peux te reposez dans la dimension de poche." Et Kurama disparue en poussière lui aussi laissant Naruto seule réfléchissant au prochain mouvement. Après plusieurs minutes il ouvris son menu et fut qu'il pouvait encore passez un tour de la loterie qui fut encore fairy tail. Changer ces titres pour avoir une meilleur chance, tomba sûr un livre de lecture rapide. Apprendre la compétence qui lui dit que maintenant il peux lire un livre en moi de 2 seconde sans perde de temps pour c'est futur occupation, ne voyant que quelque autres nouveau donjon décida de voir ça théorie sûr quelque chose dans il mourrait d'envie de puis longtemps.

"Game mon pouvoir me permet-il de voyager dans des dimension parallèles?" Questionna hâte de pouvoir allè dans un monde semblable mais avec des choix différents.

Game: " **... recherche en cour... veuillez patientez... merci de votre compréhension...** "

Naruto soupira voyant que cela pouvait prendre du temps mais patienta comme même.

3 Heure plus tard cachait à l'intérieure de la cascade.

Game: " **... Vérification terminé la réponse et correcte vous avez les moyen de le faire je vous conseille de sauvegardez cette dimension pour ne pas vous perde dans les monde parallèles."**

Souriant Naruto obéit et sauvegarda la dimension en cas ou il pourrait ce perde dans les dimension.

 **Dimension** **voyagé:**

 **Propre dimension d'origine.**

 **Dimension des Dragon ball.**

 **Dimension parallèles voyagé:**

 **VIDE**

Après la sauvegarde Naruto ouvrit une poche dimensionnelle en écoutant les instruction de l'IA pour ne pas ce trompé ne voulant pas finir dans un monde Chaotique. Traversant la barrière et la refermez derrière lui Naruto débuta son nouveau voyage.

 **Dimension parallèles au pays élémentaire.**

 **Localisation Près de la vallée de la fin.**

Ce voyant toujours prés de la vallée de la fin, Naruto ce rendant invisible et indétectable s'approcha à grande rapidité de Konoha pour voir la différence entre les deux dimension du sien et de celui-ci.


	15. Chapter 15

**17\. Nouvelle objectif du dieux de la création à la destruction.**

 **Monde parallèle de Naruto.**

 **Localisation: Konoha.**

 **Temps 6 ans après l'attaque du kyuubi.**

Une jeune fille portant un visage triste regarda ses parents du haut d'un arbre entraîné ses deux frères pour maîtriser la puissance qu'ils ont scellé en eux. Voyez-vous cela fait 6 Ans le Kyuubi no yoko avait réussie à s'échapper de ça prison après l'accouchement des triplets, un homme portant un masque en forme de tourbillon avec un sharingan avait réussie à s'infiltré dans le village et capturer l'un des triplets pour distraire le Hokage pour libéré le Kyuubi. Son plan fonctionna et pus libéré la bête, le village avait subie d'énorme perte pendant l'attaque mais grâce aux sacrifice du troisième Hokage qui avait combattue la bête il pus les scellé en plusieurs partie le Kyuubi. Le chakra yang dans le fils Menma, le chakra Ying dans le fils Minami et l'âme dans la fille Naruko.

Le village avait applaudie les deux jumeaux mais ne parlé jamais de Naruko comme-ci cella n'avait aucune importance à leurs yeux. Depuis les deux parents accordé une grande importance à leurs deux fils pensants qu'il auront des avenir brillant en tant que futur shinobi, Alors il pris la décision d'entraîné d'abord les garçons à la suite de leurs 5 anniversaire, expliquant au triplets la situation les eux garçons fut heureux d'apprendre que leur entrainement allé débuté et quand ce fut le tour de Naruko de demandé pour elle c'est parents lui on dit qu'elle devait attendre l'entré à l'académie avant de commencé. Elle avait protesté sachant que ceci va encore plus lui faire s'éloigné de ça famille que ce fut déjà mais la réponse qu'elle avait reçus fut une gifle de ça mère et son père la grondé li dissent que si elle continué comme ça jamais il ne l'entraînera avant de lui envoyé dans ça chambre pendant toute la journée.

Ses frère était trot occupé à ce réjouir de l'entrainement avenir pour remarqué toute la situation et depuis Naruko fut de plus en plus ignoré par ça famille et le village après les 8 premier mois il avait complètement oublié son existence la laissant seule dans son coin pleurait ne l'invitant pas à mangé ni à ce promené tout était centré sûr c'est deux frère. Quand bien même elle voulue ce faire des ami(e)s personne ne lui adressé la parole, ni la salué.

Quand le 6 anniversaire avait eux lieux elle était seule à pleurait ses deux parents avait organisé la fête mais j'ai leurs ami Hiashi hyûga pour les deux garçons la laissant seule et triste c'est dans cette scène que Naruto fut la tristesse qu'il accablait ce qui semblait êtres ça personne mais en fille. Serrant les poing en visionnant les souvenirs de Naruko, il pris son choix de l'aidé et êtres la personne en qui elle pourra le plus compter.

 **Localisation: Forêt prés de Konoha.**

"Game je vais changer mon apparence et cacher la plus part de mon chakra pour entré en tant que orphelin à tu des suggestion sur l'apparence de mes cheveux ou autres ?" Naruto voulait avait déjà le plan faire croire qu'il était un orphelin et que ça famille fut tué par un groupe d'assassin qui on essayé de le tuer avec ses parents. Son histoire et plutôt simple mais qui fonctionnera à coup sûr, son père sera un homme nommé Arashi Kazama ayant les cheveux blond au yeux bleus avec des similitude du visage comme Minato portant leur fausse photo de famille et ça mère portera le nom de Nayoko sans nom de famille mais qui se trouve êtres une Uzumaki son apparence sera celui d'un Uzumaki mais cacher sûr un genjutsu puissant le fessant croire lui faire ressemblait plus à son père que à ça mère. qui avait fuit son village Natal après qu'il était détruit voulant cacher son apparence pour ça sois disant protection.

Game: **"Vous pouvez gardez la coupe nommé gohanSS2 et mettre vos cheveu en rouge avec les yeux d'un mélange verdâtre et de mauve puis cacher ceci sous le genjutsu spéciale de Mito qui vous verra paraître comme votre vous original."**

Hochant la tête et êtres prés à rentrer au village dégageant du chakra comme Uzumaki et Namikaze pour faire croire à un parents éloigné de Minato lui donnant des espoirs d'avoir retrouvé le fils d'un membre de sa famille inconnue comme avec ça mère de ce monde. le tatouages qu'il portait au bras était un une oeuvre d'art purs Uzumaki de stockage avec ses propres parchemin crée sûr les technique et les rouleaux que ça sois disant mère lui à confiez était une véritable bibliothèque e technique fessant bavé n'importe qu'elle fan de fuinjutsu et jutsu ce voyant bien habillez et près il s'avança vers les porte de Konoha en prévision de ce qu'il pourra plus faire lui ramena un sourire énorme sachant qu'il pourra aidé la jeune fille.

Maintenant tous ce qu'il rester à trouvé fut les coupable idéale.

 **Localisation: Porte de Konoha.**

"A ce qu'il fait chaud merde, pourquoi sait toujours nous qui devons gardez la porte ce travaille et à mourir d'ennuie." se plaint Kotetsu.

"Tait-toi c'est notre devoir de gardez la porte contre les intrus mais aussi ceux qui veut envahir Konoha." Izumo regarda l'horizon voyant une petit forme qui allait bientôt arrivé. "Oui mais j'aimerais au moins que quelque chose ce passe car depuis quand on fait ce travaille qui et plutôt ennuyeux?" se plaignant toujours Kotetsu ne remarque par que son ami ce concentrant de plus en plus sûr la forme avenir mais lui répond comme même.

"Et bien commence déjà par te redressez, car il semble que nous avons un nouveau visiteur." tous en fessant signe faire l'avant pour lui montré la forme d'un petit garçon avec la coupe plutôt stylé pensait les deux garde avec ses cheveu blond et les yeux bleus plus la ressemblance du visage troublante du 4 Hokage les deux garde regarda en s'approchant prudemment de l'enfant remarquant des tache sous ses yeux montrant qu'il avait pleurait et portant plusieurs blessures mais la pire fut au bras gauche.

"Petit tout va bien? dis moi tu es tous seul?" Kotetsu regarda l'enfant simplement hocher la tête voyant qu'il avait un peu peur il lui demanda. "Sait tu ou et t'es parents?" Naruto le regarda avant de s'évanouir ne voulant plus perde de temps sachant qu'avec les blessure auto infligé ceci passera comme un miracle qu'il est survécus.

"Merde Kotetsu-san je vais ramené l'enfant à l'hôpital d'accords garde bien la porte je n'ais pas envie de te voir dormir quand je reviens." Kotetsu regardant son ami et lui fait signe qu'il pouvait allé disparaître dans un scintillement du corps il apparaît à l'hôpital courant dans la direction de la salle d'urgence il croisa par chance Shizune qui prenait ça pause.

"Ha Shizune-san tu tombe à pic cette enfant à besoins de soins d'urgent ou il va finir par mourir!" lui montra l'enfant durement blesser. "Mon dieux ce qui lui ait arrivé? est ses parents sont t'il là?" Izumo regarda Shizune lui lançant un iryô jutsu pour voir l'étendue des dommages. "Je ne sais pas l'enfant ses présentez au porte seule comme ceci, il pourrait avoir êtes attaqué par des bandit surement. et pour les parents il ses évanouie avant de pouvoir dire quelque choses." Shizune finissait de vérifiez toute les blessure avant de ce faire aidé par Izumo le ramenant dans une salle de soins intensif. "Je vois ses triste pour l'enfant." dit t'elle avec des yeux montrant ça tristesse pour l'enfant. regardant de plus prés elle remarqua la ressemblance de lui avec Minato et demanda. "Tu à remarqué l'étrange ressemblance de l'enfant?" recevant un signe comprenant de qui il parlait en fouillant l'enfant trouva un médaillon avec deux photo celui de son père et ça mère.

 **Pour notre fils bien aimé Naraku Kazama**

 **de Arashi Kazama père**

 **et**

 **Nayoko mère**

Un choque pouvez êtres visible sûr les deux voyant un jumeaux ressemblant presque à Minato mais avec la même coupe que le fils et la mère avait des cheveux rouge comme celle de Kushina.

"Mon dieux ceci est..." Vérifiant le chakra de l'enfant le doute ce retira tout de suite voyant la ressemblance à celui de Minato et Celle d'un Uzumaki comme les deux Jumeaux de l'Hokage. "Izumo-san allé prévenir Tsunade-sama." après ça disparition Shizune pris un peux sang pour faire un teste d'ADN plus tard espérant de ne pas ce trompé sur qui pourra êtres l'enfant. Soignant les blessures les plus graves, une voix forte apparue derrière elle. "Shizune de qu'elle urgence à tu besoin j'ai encore beaucoup de paperasse à remplir." Shizune ce retourna vers c'elle qui lui tout enseigné et lui remplie les détails montrant le collier et choqua sûr le coup son sensei.

"Je vois bien une fois terminé on attends que les teste d'ADN puise êtres comparait avant de prévenir Minato-san et Kushina-chan d'un éventuelle membre du clan et on en profitera pour voir si il à aussi un éventuelle Kekkei Genkai." Fini Tsunade ce mettant au travaille avec Shizune. après avoir terminé il laissa l'enfant dans ne chambre sécurisait et patienta la fin des teste pour qu'il puisse mettre au courant Minato.

Le lendemain 15h00 dans la tour Hokage.

Minato l'Hokage de Konoha soupira de soulagement finissant la pile de paperasse qui était la depuis le matin regardant l'horloge avant de sourire et vouloir ce déplaçais à la maison fut dérangé par une personne qui toqué à la porte. soupirant il déclara. "Vous pouvez entré." soulevant un sourcil à l'apparition de Tsunade et Shizune qui montrait une expression plutôt choqué et heureux de ce qu'il tenais en mains. Tsunade s'avança jusqu'à Minato avant de lui dire. "Félicitation c'est un garçon..." Minato regarda étrangement Tsunade avant qu'elle dit. "Vous êtes à présent un oncle." lui dit t'elle laissant totalement Minato dan le noir avant de lui montrait une fichier médical d'un profil.

Nom et prénom : Kazama Naraku.

Sexe: Garçons.

Âge : dans les environs de 6 ans.

Parents: Arashi Kazama et Nayoko.

Famille proche: Minato Namikaze et Kushina Uzumaki.

Kekkei Genkai: Jinton + ? + ? + ?.

...

Minato regarda la liste avant de regardez Tsunade répétant le même processus il demanda. "Se-Ses vrais cette enfant po-pourrait êtres mon neveu?" Tsunade lui souri avant de lui donnez le collier, Minato regarda les nom sur le collier et ensuite ses yeux ce sont agrandie voyant un homme lui ressemblait avec une magnifique rousse. Avalant la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge il demande. "Ou est-il j'aimerais le voir le plus vite possible?"

"L'enfant était en état critique on pense qu'il fut attaqué par des bandit et ses perdu ou aurait perdu ses..." Tsunade n'en dits pas plus montrant un visage triste pour l'enfant avec Shizune. Minato comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire hocha mécaniquement la tête perdant peut-êtres un lien de famille qu'il aurait pus construire. Ce relevé il demanda de le conduire à la chambre de l'enfant demandant le plus d'information possible qu'ils ont pus recueillir.

"L'enfant semble êtres cachait dans un genjutsu aussi puissant que le mien selon la marque sur son front il semblerait que ce soit le même genjutsu, alla qu'elle j'ai du activé pour sauvé la vie de l'enfant mais il semble que la technique sois meilleur que la mienne et il n'aurait pas perdu la moindre durée de vie." dit t-elle vraiment intéressé par la technique de l'enfant, Minato était surpris que l'enfant portait un genjutsu et demanda pourquoi il aurait était plaçait là. "Je pense que ce fut pour cachait son véritable apparence tu sais à qu'elle point les Uzumaki on était chasser à travers les pays élémentaire et vite reconnaissable à leur chevelure rouge."

recevant un signe de confirmation ce rappelant la tentative d'enlèvement de Kushina quand il étais plus jeune. "Sinon il est maintenant parfaitement guérie avec un tatouage sûr le bras pouvant contenir des objets au vue de ce que j'ai pus voir mais pas sue l'ouvrir." Fini t-elle devant la porte avant de l'ouvrir et remarquant l'enfant regardé à travers la fenêtres avant de ce tourné vers leurs direction. Tout de suite en voyant Minato ses yeux ce sont allumé d'étincelle de vie avant qu'une réalisation pouvait êtres aperçus lui vient et rétrécie ses yeux avec un regard froid choqué les spectateurs qui le regarda. Avec ça voix froide Naraku (Naruto) lui demanda. "Qui et tu?"

Mettre Minato mal à laisse de la situation, Naraku regarda les trois personne remarquant le collier dans les main de Minato, utilisa le Jinto vol des ténèbres et disparaissant pour le lui arrachez des main. Cette action agrandit les yeux de ébahis des trois adultes voyant avec qu'elle facilité un enfant de 6 ans pouvez déjà maîtrisé son Kekkei Genkai aussi facilement montrait de grande promesse. "Ceci m'appartiens il na rien à faire dans les mains d'un inconnue." Toujours avec la même voix. "Alors qui est tu pour te présentez avec le même visage que mon père?" demanda durement Naraku. Minato avalé une nouvelle fois la boule dans ça gorge et dit. "Je suis ton oncle il semblerait." Naraku lui fixa pendant une minutes avant de dire. "Mensonge je n'ai pas d'oncle. Mon père et ma mère était orphelin alors ne me fait pas croire quelque chose d'aussi stupide." Cria t'il de colère, fessant grimacé un peu avant de demandé. "Était?" Naraku eu une expression de tristesse avant de durcir son visage et répondre.

"OUi il...ils.. étaient...orphelin comme...comme je le suis maintenant." regardant vers l'extérieur avec une seule larmes fut par les adultes attristé par les mots de l'enfant. "Tu peux nous dire ce qu'il sais passez." Minato demanda doucement à l'enfant blessez émotionnellement devant lui. "Non je ne vois par pour qu'elle raison je le dirait à des inconnue, ceci fut humiliant." dit t-il avec colère à la fin serrant les poings jusqu'à prélevé du sang. Minato le regarda avant de lui réponde. "Je sais que ce serra difficile alors peut-tu me dire ou ce que vous fessiez dans le pays de feu?" Naraku lui jeta un regard avant de donné ça réponse. "On était venu pour venir dans Konoha mon père était mort il y'a 1 ans d'une maladie inconnue, ma mère était aussi infectez mais avait un des gêne plus solide et donc pus vivre plus longtemps." Fessant une pause avant de continuer. Les adultes écoutez l'histoire de l'enfant tranquillement ce sentant désoler pour lui de lui faire traversé tout ceci une nouvelle fois.

"On sait trouvait devant un camp de bandits qui nous à repéré.." serrant les point une fois de plus, Tsunade lui dit. "Ta mère devait êtres tros faible pour ce battre si elle était malade." Naraku détourna le regard avant de continué. "Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas d'autres choix pour me sauvé la vie elle à joué l'appât avant de ce faire sautez laissant un immense cratère tuant beaucoup de bandit." Shizune porta ça main à la bouche et Tsunade, Minato sues que ce fut un moyen les plus rapide d'échappé à une mort humiliante connaissant les méthodes des bandits.

 **Localisation: Dans une forêt prés de Konoha.**

Une équipe d'anbus ce déplaça silencieusement vers la direction que les villageois on indiquée ou pourrait ce trouver l'un des plus groupe de bandit du pays de feu. Ce déplacé rapidement ils sont aperçus un grand nuages de fumée provenant du sois disant camp de bandits, en arrivant l'un des anbus vomie à la vue gore ce trouvant devant lui des piles et des piles de cadavre d'hommes méconnaissable ce trouvé devant eux et plus loin un immense cratère. "Que sait t'il passé ici..."

 **Retour à l'hôpital.**

De grand nuages sombre ce rassemblé à Konoha on pouvait déjà apercevoir les éclair frapper les ciel donnant des grondements terrible, une tempête ce leva avec de puissant vent fessant penché les arbre et craquer sous la force implacable de la nature. Minato fixa son neveu avant de parlé. "Alors tu à pus fuir le camp grâce au sacrifice de te mère." Naraku le regarda avant de lâché un rire sombre et bruyant suivie par plusieurs grondement de tonnerre qui en suivie montrant une image maléfique au fut des spectateurs à l'annonce prochaine de l'enfant.

 **Retour au anbus.**

"Non je n'ais pas fuit je suis resté, je voulez me vengez de ses misérables qui avait haussez me prendre la plus précieuse de mes personne." Naraku avait un visage de colère pur suivie par les fracas du vent sûr les fenêtre.

Les anbus vérifia les cadavre pour trouvé ne serai-ce qu'un témoin de ce massacre totale. "J'étais en colère alors j'ai foncé dans le premier bandits et lui et arraché le cœur." passant un corps presque intacte mais ne trouva que un trous dans ça poitrine et les yeux agrandit montrant le choque de la victime il passa aux suivant espéré avoir plus de chance. "Ensuite je me suis dirigé vers un groupe de plus d'une dizaine sous un coins." Regardant une pile d'une dizaine 'autres cadavre mutilé, égorgé et démembré. "Un par un en toute rapidité je les ais coupé en petit morceau dans une pluie de sang majestueux." Le tonnerre est la plus frappez de plus en plus fort fessant tous le sang ce regroupez dans une marre d'horreurs transportant quelque morceau de corps humain avec le reste. "Je ne sais pas qui aurait pus faire une t'elle chose mais ce fut pas humain un t'elle meurtre horrible. Voyant des cadavre empalé sûr certaine branche d'arbre, la zone était une peinture gore incipit d'une odeur nauséabonde de sang de plus en plus présent au fur et à mesure que l'équipe avance avant que leur visage devient verts de dégoût par la vue de 150 autre corps mutilé. "Ensuite un beaucoup plus grand régiment et venue et le carnage sabbat-ta sûr les pêcheurs." A perte de vue on ne voyait que la mort et le sang traîné à perte de vue pendant une longue marche.

 **Retour à l'hôpital.**

Après la déclaration d'horreurs que Naraku expliqua, il s'était endormie avec un sourire triste et des yeux de qui plaidoyer de l'aide toute en versant des larmes. Minato et les deux autres femmes était encore entrain de ce remettre de ce que l'enfant venait d'expliqué, ne sachant pas encore quoi faire il retourna au bureaux accompagner de Tsunade pour parlé dans la situation dans laquelle ils pourraient aidé l'enfant à ce remettre voyant la culpabilité de l'action qui l'avez commis.

"Tsunade que pensait vous que devrons nous faire avec lui?" Tsunade réfléchie un bon moment avant de lui conseillé. "Il devra sortir de son états de choque et vite avant de devenir fous, Nous devrions l'envoyé j'ai Inoichi Yamanaka pour qu'il passe des séances de thérapie mentale au fut de sont état et je te conseillerait de vite prendre l'enfant à ton domicile avant que les trois anciens sois aux courants de son existence." Minato hocha la tête fessant déjà les papier d'ajout de Naraku Kazama à sont clan en tant que neveux et continua de parlé des traitements futur qu'il devra suivre.

Toc

Toc

Toc

"Vous pouvez Entré." Minato dit ce détournant de tsunade et regarda l'équipe anbus ayant une démarche raide vraiment très raide. "Rapports." déclara Minato fut les démarche ils ont du assistez à quelle que chose de terrible. "Depuis quelque jour mon équipe et moi suivons les trace d'un groupe de bandit dépassant les 200 membre en arrivant au camp..." avant de tenir la main devant ou devrez ce trouvez ça bouche à travers le masque pour retenir son vomi qui remonta il déclara. "Nous les avons retrouvez complètement décimé et avons pus avoir un témoin déclara que ce fut l'oeuvre d'enfant pas plus de 6 ans qui accompagner une rousse."

Minato et Tsunade sachant leur reste de l'histoire et demanda si il avait d'autres témoin pour protégé l'enfant voulant le mettre en sécurité fut horrifiez que des Ninja de Iwa et assistez au massacre et déjà placé l'enfant dans le livre Bingo révélant plusieurs information et une grosse primes.

 **Bingo Book page 133:**

 **Nom:** INCONNUE

 **Surnom:** Naruto Ryuu toketsu (Tourbillon carnage vomissement de sang)

 **Affilié:** INCONNUE

 **Clan:** INCONNUE

 **Kekkei Genkai:** Possède le Jinto et un élémentaire de type Foudre de couleur verts.

 **Dangerosité:** A+

 **Primes d'Iwa pour la capture:** 500.000 morts et 3.000.000 vivant

 **Information générale:** L'enfant aurait massacré plus de 150 bandit dans une affaire d 'une heure en utilisant deux puissant Kekkei Genkei et Katana qui semble extrêmement rare. Un détenue par Minato Namikaze et un autre Kekkei de nature élémentaire raiton pensait êtres plus puissant que n'importe qu'elle autres type de d'élément de foudre. S'approcher avec prudence Niveau recommandé Anbu.

Au dessus des information on pouvait le voire Naraku tenant une épée un katana d'une rareté jamais vue en pleines action entouré d'un tourbillons de sang et de piles de cadavre derrière lui.


	16. Chapter 16

**18\. Familles et nouvelle amie.**

 **Monde parallèle de Naruto.**

 **Localisation: Konoha composé Namikaze.**

Kushina Namikaze dînée paisiblement avec ses deux fils heureux de passé du temps avec eux depuis leur fêtes d'anniversaire était passé il y'a quelque jours de cela, elle pouvait enfin respiré loin des fan girl de ses deux enfants qui la dérangeant énormément comme les demande de mariage. regardant ses des précieux garçons les plus chère à son cœur avec son marie bien entendu discuté tranquillement avant l'arrivé de Minato.

"Bonjour otôsan, tu viens déjà nous entraîné?" demanda Menma impatient d'apprendre une nouvelle technique de clan.

"Ouais otôsan la dernière fut vraiment ennuyeuse comme séance." répond Minami, Minato les regarda en souriant voyant sa famille parfaite devant lui il pris un siége et ce prépara bientôt à lâché une bombe sûr le visage de ça femme.

"Kushina-chan on à retrouver un enfant du clan Kazama hier il semblerait qu'il soit orphelin." Kushina regarda son marie avec u sourire ce demandant si il ne voulait pas adopter l'enfant connaissant sont histoire et ça venu dans le village en tant que orphelin ayant pas de souvenir de ça famille. "Et il semblerait que ça mère fut une..." les enfant écouta aussi intéressés de l'annonce que leur père dévoilé. "Uzumaki et son..." Mais na pas eu la chance de continué que Kushina lui sauta dessus lui demandant déjà des réponse. "Et tu sûr que c'est un Uzumaki? a t'il des preuve ou un nom quelque chose qu'il le prouve?" Minato leva ça main pour l'arrêté, voyant qu'elle ne disais plus rien il lui répond. "Selon les teste d'ADN il semblerait qu'ils sois assez proche de toi et son nom fut Nayoko." Qui frappa une casse vide dans Kushina voyant sont regard confus il élaboré. "Elle à du changer de nom et effacé celui de Uzumaki pour ne pas ce faire pourchassez. Elle à même utilisé un puissant genjutsu pour cachait l'apparence de son fils."

Kushina hoché la tête savoir de quoi il parlait ayant étiez fait presque kidnappé par le village de Kumo. Minato regarda la réalisation de ça femme et continua. "Et il semblerait que l'enfant sois mon neveu car..." Kushina rétrécie dangereusement ses yeux vers Minato qui le remarqua mais continua comme même. "Son père fut mon frère jumeau." fessant toussé leur deux fils qui s'étranglé de leurs gorgé et laissa Kushina béat à la déclaration."Tu veux dire quoi par frère jumeau?" Minato soupira avant d'expliqué la situation ou l'enfant ce trouve et leurs montre même la mise à jour du Bingo Book de Iwa mise à jour à tous le monde sûr la table.

Kushina regarda le surnom de l'enfant ayant un tiraillement au niveau du cœur mais était choqué et impressionné de la puissance de l'enfant.

"Il à le Jinto comme otôsan mais je pensé qu'elle était pas héréditaire!" Menma commencé déjà à êtres jaloux du pouvoir que l'enfant possédé étant mis à un haut niveau a+ dans les ennemies de son père aussi jeune lui donnée aussi envie de ce prouvé le plus vite possible."Deux kekkei genkai c'est vraiment pas juste. Hé okâsan à tu vue ce katana qu'il pendit il à l'insigne Uzumaki sûr elle." Minami demanda regardant le Katana avec convoitise. Kushina regarda de plus prés inspecter la lame pour voir si elle l'avait déjà peut-êtres vue dans la collection Uzumaki regardant finement la lame elle pouvait dire que ce fut d'une très grande qualité. Ses enfant et son Marie attendais son expertise sachant les connaissance de Kushina sûr les armes katana et ça folie concernant ceux-ci. Après plusieurs minute Kushina ce redressa et demanda à Minato. "Minato-koi pourrait tu me montré le katana, je dois le regardé de plus prés?" les enfant aussi voulait voir le katana de plus prés mais la réponse les déçus.

"Désolé mais quand il et venu il ne porté pas de lame sûr lui et les anbus non rien sue trouvé." Kushina regarda dessus aussi que les enfant. "Mais que pourrait tu me dire selon l'image que tu vois là?". Kushina réfléchie quelque instant avant de répondre. "Je peux le dire que ça doit êtres une des meilleur lame au monde, mais je ne peux pas en dire plus mais fut ça conception dois coûtée vraiment énormément." Minato hocha la tête et allé demandé quand Tsunade débarqua et leur dit. "Naraku n'est plus dans ça chambre!" dit'elle inquiété, Minato ne perd pas de temps et chercha ça signature de chakra à travers tous le village et le localisa prés d'un terrain d'entrainement. "Je les trouvée suivait moi." en quelque Minute Kushina pouvait apercevoir un jeune garçon avec les cheveux rouge avec une coupe qu'elle trouva vraiment bien mais eu un petit choc voyant le visage d'un de ses enfants sûr l'inconnue.

"Naraku que fait tu ici tu devrait te reposé à l'hôpital." Minato dit inquiet pour le jeune enfant. Naraku le regarda avec des yeux vide et lui dit. "Ce n'est pas ton problème si je décide de quitté cette pièce étouffante, c'est le mien et je vais ce qui me plait." Tsunade intervient et s'approcha avec une coche sous la tête. "Non mais ses le mien alors vient on et pas sûr que tu t'es remis de toute t'es blessure." Naraku le regarda avant de lui répondre. "J'était simplement venu à Konoha pour trouvé une solution pour la guérir sinon jamais on aurait fait le déplacement jusque ici je n'ais rien à faire dans ce village." Kushina écouta tout la conversation voyant un si jeune garçons ressemblait à ses enfants souffrir autant lui fessait mal.

"Voyons Naraku, tu à de la famille ici. Tu peux rester dans le village, que va tu faire dehors il y'a des gens à ta recherche regarde." Lui dit Minato lui montrant ça page Bingo Book. la réponse que Naraku eu était un fous rire de tristesse qui inquiété les personne autour. "Naraku va tu bi.." Naraku le coupa très vite sachant ce qu'il allait dire. "Oui je vais bien c'est juste que Naruto fut le nom que ma mère ma donné en hommages au tourbillon d'Uzuchiogakure." répond t'il avec des larme coulée doucement sûr son visage en regardant le sols, sont auditoires fut attristé que le nom que ça mère lui donna fut associé à une t'elle boucherie qu'il avait engendrait voulant ce vengé de la perte de celle-ci.

"Naraku tu dois resté pour ta protection dehors tu ne tiendrait pas longtemps seule tu deviendrait vite recherché." Naraku ce mis tout d'un coup en colère et le regarda droit dans les yeux sortant une chaîne de son dos fessant Kushina allaité sous le choc qu'un homme du clan pouvait utilisé les chaîne de chakra. "TU NE ME DONNE PAS DE CONSEILLE." cria t'il avant que la chaîne s'enroule sûr son bras et brillé formant le Katana fut sur l'image laissant béat tous les trois adulte n'ayant jamais vus Kushina et Mito faire la même chose. Naruto voyant leurs visage riait de bon cœur à l'intérieure ce lassant jamais de voir leurs visage choqué.

"Maintenant arrêté de me parlé,.. Je dois réfléchir." plantant le Katana sur le sols et désactiva le drainage de chakra si l'une de ses personne voulait l'inspectait et bien sûr Kushina mordait à l'hameçon. Kushina regarda avec émerveillement le katana devant elle n'ayant jamais vue de lame aussi belle que celle-ci la pris délicatement voyant Naraku ne même pas lui prêtait attention elle lui demande. "Quelle genre de lame est-elle?"

Naraku leva la tête vers le ciel et répond "Du type lien." laissant Kushina envieux maintenant sachant que la lame étant son kekkei genkei mais aussi de type lien, les approché plus prés que n'importe quelle épéiste du monde. "Comment à tu fais pour changé t'es chaîne d'adamantine en armes?" Naruku lui souri avant de répondre. "J'ai eu deux excellent enseignant." pensant à Game et Kaîo. Kushina le regarda pensant que ce fut ses parents et qu'elle ne pourra pas les connaître maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus là. "Tu sais j'ai deux fils à la maison est il serait bien heureux d'avoir un cousin avec eux." Naruku fronça les sourcils avant de lire dans ses pensé savoir la raison pourquoi elle ne parle jamais de ça fille et fut surpris que tout simplement elle l'avait laissez de coté sans égard et sentiment mais sentait une petite chose. Fronçant davantage les sourcils, il répondue.

"Je n'ais pas de famille et personne d'autres je veux seulement resté seule ses tout." KUshina lui lança un regard comme-ci un enfant ne devait pas dire une chose pareille, attristant Minato que l'enfant les rejeté sans les laissez la moindre chance. "Nous sommes de la même famille mon marie fut le frère de ton père et ta mère fut un membre de mon clan. On partage le même sang, le même clan." Naraku ce retourna dans ça direction, prenant des inspiration pour calmé ça colère il déclara une dernière fois. "Ce n'est pas parce que on partage le même sang que l'on fait partie de la famille. La famille et plus que ça ils sont les souvenirs agréable des moments passé à ce connaitre de père en fils de mère en fille et fils. Et moi je ne désire rien d'autres que ma liberté, je ne veux pas êtres attaché à qui que ce sois."

"Je suis un Uzumaki et un Uzumaki n'abandonne pas ça famille." Dit Kushina avec conviction presque réussir à faire vomir Naruto. "Hé bien moi oui je vivrai sûr mon propre." Naraku ce dirigea vers le Hokage et lui demanda. "Tu es bien le chef du village alors tu dois savoir ou je peux trouvé un appartement libre pour habité là." Minato soupira mais lui fait signe de le suivre, tandis que Kushina regardez l'épée disparaître en poussière. "Tsunade tu pense que Naraku pensé vraiment ce qu'il à dit?" Tsunade regarda surpris Kushina qui c'était mis à pleurait tombant à genoux ne croyant pas les parole d'un membre de son propre clan annoncé de t'elle parole à un si jeune âge.

 **Bureau de l'Hokage.**

"Naraku, je dois te demandé de passé j'ai la famille Yamanaka pour voir si tu va bien." Naraku le regarda ennuyé et lui dit. "Pourquoi?"

"J'aimerais m'assuré que tu va bien ok. même si tu nous rejette je ne peux pas te laisser seule et hors du village j'ai beaucoup d'ennemis dehors qui pourrait pensée que tu es mon fils à causse de la ressemblance." Minato dit inquiet pour son neveu trouvé. Naraku souriez et lui dit: "Bon j'accepte mais ne venais pas m'harcelé sinon je quitterait le village compris." Recevant un signe de tête de Minato mais lui demande. "Mais j'aimerais que tu passe de temps en temps à la maison pour en savoir plus sûr toi et parce que je dois voir si tout ce passe bien. Normalement on ne laisse pas un enfant vivre sûr son propre mais quand il s'agit d'enfant de clan la situation et différente."

Naraku lui fait signe qui comprenais et lui accordé ça faveur fessant Minato heureux de la suite des événements. Il lui dit que les rendez-vous avec le Yamanaka débutera dans une semaine laissant Naraku son temps de faire ami avec Naruko. Quitté la salle et allé ce reposez pour pensé à c'est prochains mouvements.

 **Le lendemain sûr une plaine vide.**

Naruko regarda les feuille de l'arbre dans laquelle elle essaya de grimpez en utilisant que le chakra pour ce collé au tronc comme ses frère l'avait appris il y'a plusieurs temps mais avec l'équilibrage de la feuille en même temps voulant êtres meilleur que ses sois disant frères qui l'on abandonné pour s'amusée depuis longtemps préférant eux aussi passé du temps avec d'autres personne qu'elle comme tout le village continua de l'ignoré. Repensé à ça lui ramené des larmes aux yeux et commença à apporté ses jambe à son torse étant accroupie jusqu'à une voix un peu rude et triste à la fois lui parla.

"Excuse moi,... Tout va bien?" Ce tournant vers la voix elle pensé que ce fut l'un de ses frères mais remarqua les différence et le manque de marque de moustache comme elle à aussi. Ce frottant les yeux pour retiré les larmes restant et le regarda un peux plus il répéta ça question mais plus douce. "Tout va bien dis moi? Je peux t'aidé si tu me parlé?" Lui sourie t'il agréablement. Naruko ne pensé pas que personne pouvait avoir un sourire aussi beau que ça secoué la tête pour faire partir la rougeur elle lui répond timidement. "Oui je..vais bien merci de t'en inquiété." dit t'elle incertain il lui souri et s'assit à c'est coté lui demandé. "Ça ne te dérange pas que je reste avec toi je ne connais personne dans ce village et aucun ami ici." fini Naraku tristement.

Naruko tourna brusquement la tête regardant les yeux écarquillé l'enfant étant comme elle. "Tu na pas d'ami? comment ça ce fait?" Naraku lui sourie et lui répond. "C'est parce que avec ma mère et mon père on ce déplaça toujours ne restant jamais longtemps dans un endroit seule et j'ai toujours traînée avec des adultes jamais avec des enfants de mon âge." Prenant une respiration. "Mais maintenant mes parents sont mort et je suis seul ici dans un village que je ne connais pas." Naruko le regarda tristement ce disant que l'enfant était maintenant comme lui ce sentant seule même si elle à de la famille, elle ne le considère pas comme cela voyant leur manque d'intérêt total d'eux envers elle.

Avalant pour l'espoir devant elle de ce trouvé aussi un ami. elle lui dit. "Tu pourrais devenir mon ami?" Jouant avec ses mains trot peur de le regardé dans les yeux d'un possible refus fait de nombreuses fois d'avant. "Oui j'aimerais bien." Naruko hocha la tête tristement avant de la relevé brusquement dans ça direction et la regardé en demandant. "Quoi...Tu veux bien?" Naraku regardé tristement dans l'état fut la jeune fille seule et sans personne avec qui êtres, ce sentant vraiment mal pour elle il lui répond. "Bien sûr tu sera mon premier ami alors." lui tendant la main. "Je m'appelle Naraku Kazama Naruto." Ce présenta t'il avec un petit sourire. Les Yeux de Naruko s'agrandie sous le nom entendu et lui souri avant de répondre. 'Naruko Namikaze." Prenant ça main, Naraku fessant semblant d'êtres confus lui demande. "Tu aurais un lien avec Mon oncle Minato Namikaze?" Laissant une Naruko choqué d'apprendre que ce garçons fut son cousin elle hocha mécaniquement la tête et lui demanda. "Il y'a un problème avec ça?" demanda t'elle de peur. Il lui sourie et posa une main sûr son épaule avant de dire. "Non je n'ais pas de problème avec toi avec eux par contre oui, ils sont ennuyeux. Et ne mon pas dit qu'il avait une belle fille juste deux garçon?" en posant ça main sûr son menton réfléchissant faussement à la situation.

"Sais tout à fait normale ils m'ignorent depuis longtemps comme-ci je n'existe pas en privilégiant mes deux frère et même jusqu'à m'effacé de tout activité familiales?" Les larmes continua leurs chemin plus elle en raconté plus, Naraku ce senti mal pour elle et continua à l'écouté sachant que personne ne le fessait ici. "Là dernière fois que l'on à passez du temps ensemble fut consacré totalement à mes frère, et leur idée laissant moi sans rien pouvoir choisir. Quand j'en n'ais eu assez, j'avait crié dans la colère et fut punie encore c'est la seule chose qu'ils m'offres maintenant des punition. Il me rabaisse me comparant à leurs fils parfait alors qu'ils les félicite leurs disant comment ils sont fière d'eux, moi je fut critiqué d'êtres une enfant gâtée demandant trot d'attention et fut privé d'entrainement que je n'ais jamais reçus jusqu'à l'obtention du diplôme..."

Naraku ayant écouté assez la coupa dans son homologue et la pris dans ses bras. Naruko sentie les bras de Naraku s'enlacé au tours d'elle et écouta la mots qu'elle n'avait plus entendu depuis tellement longtemps la fessant rougir grandement et lui donnant la confiance qu'elle recherché au près de quelqu'un. "Je suis désolé pour toi je ne peux pas imaginé la douleur que tu à dues subir au près de te famille. Mais je veux maintenant êtres la personne en qui tu peux me raconté tout ce qui te plaira et me considérait comme ta famille aussi." Lui caressant le dos pour la réconforté davantage au fut de nombreuses nouvelles larmes qui venais Naraku continua. "Si personne ne passe du temps avec toi, moi je serais là. Si ta familles ne veux pas de toi, moi je le veux. Si personne ne veux t'entraînée, moi je t'apprendrais toutes mes technique et même certaine secret de haut niveaux de mon clan kazama." Séchant les larme de Naruko avec ses doigts délicatement il lui demanda.

"alors Naruko-chan tu le veux bien m'accepté? Je sais que l'on ce connait que depuis quelque minutes mais j'aimerais vraiment faire partie de ta vie." Naruko ce redressa et lui sauta dessus joyeusement en lui souriant heureux depuis longtemps. En rougissant elle lui dit d'un bord doux. "Oui j'aimerais bien..Naraku-kun." Souriant de voir enfin Naruko sourire heureux il lâcha sans pensé au conséquence de ses prochain mots. "Tu es vraiment jolie quand tu souri comme ça." Donnant à Naruko son premier battement de cœur remplie d'une émotion qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais aimée beaucoup.

Naruto demanda à Game de faire une recherche sur les énergie présents en ville sentant qu'elle que chose d'étrange et attendrait le scan pour voir ce qui est arrivé pour que tous le monde agisse de cette manière envers son homologue de ce monde parallèle.

 **Mindscape de Naruko.**

Derrière une cage fait de barreaux en or massif avec un joint sûr le milieux marqué du mot sceau, une immense créature cachait dans l'ombre souriait heureux des dernier événement qu'elle sentie pour son hôte ne sentant que la solitude depuis bien longtemps qui l'inquiété grandement voyant les souvenir qu'elle détenait ce demandant ce qu'il est arrivé à Kushina pour traité ça fille de cette manière la connaissant. Soupirant elle attendrait encore pour voir si ce jeune garçons pourra aidé Naruko dans son entrainement sentant qu'il fut sincère de vouloir lui donnez un coup de main même apprendre ses technique de clan qui lui fait sourire sachant comment les clan protégé leurs précieuses connaissance des autres.

 **Bureau de l'Hokage 22h30.**

Minato regarda les fichier du rapports sûr le massacre des bandits commis par son neveux il y'a quelque jour. Regardant les photo prises du ciel, il fut ébahis par ce qu'il voyait. Dans un périmètre de 500 mètres en cercle parfait fut l'insigne Uzumaki désigné avec le sang des bandits en grandeur nature montrant le talents immense du jeune garçons. Fixant l'image pour plusieurs seconde il remarqua que ce fut une sépulture immense pour ça mère en lui fessant comprendre que l'enfant à voulue lui faire hommages. Envoyé une lettre à son sensei pour recherche des information sûr là famille Kazama et tou ça sous le regard d'un clone d'ombre indétectable de Naruto souriant follement à l'idée qu'il lui passa par la tête sachant que jiraya n'allait pas trouvé d'information ou du moins sans aide extérieure.

une équipe de anbus apparue devant lui attendant les ordre de l'Hokage. Minato regarda les anbus qu'il avait envoyé surveillé son neveu pour êtres sûr qu'il ne tentait pas de s'échappé ou causés du tort au village. "Rapport."

"Hokage-sama le jeune garçon Naraku à passez ça journée a visité certain endroit de Konoha t'elle que les parc ou encore les magasin ensuite il passa son temps à faire quelque exercices avant d'enchaîné avec des kata simple et puis il est repartie j'ai lui ce reposé lire un peux avant de mangé et dormir." Fini l'anbus, Minato souri voyant l'enfant essayé de s'habituer à trouvé un rythme de vie dans le village et les rejeté avant de rentré j'ai lui aussi ce reposé de la dur semaine qu'il arriverait.


	17. Chapter 17

**19\. Entraînement secret et Amour enfantine.**

 **Monde parallèle de Naruto.**

 **Localisation: Konoha champ d'entrainement académie 12.**

 **Temps6 mois passé.**

Pendant les 2 semaines qui on suivie la rencontre de Naruto à Naruko, il à pus observer le comportement du village envers Naruko qui l'ignora comme elle n'existe même pas. Le Game et encore en cour d'analyse des gens et de trouvé cette source mystérieuse d'énergie sentie dans l'air du village. Il est aussi partie au composé Namikaze plusieurs fois pour visité la famille à la demande de Minato et ne fut pas surpris qu'il oublié leur fille, Naruto leur à clairement dit qu'il détestez leur comportement favoritisme envers les deux garçons qui mis Kushina en colère et Minato le fessant à chaque fois expulsé du composé. Réfléchissant à la situation il prévue une série de teste fessant plusieurs clone cacher sous un henge parlant de Naruko au civil et aperçus le même comportement de tout civil ou shinobi.

Naruto était sûr que quelqu'un avait fait le coup mais sans piste, il ne pouvait pas allait bien loin. Il à passé beaucoup de temps aussi sinon la plupart avec Naruko et allé bientôt lui à prendre des astuce et technique même peut-êtres la laisser entré dans le donjon et l'invité dans le groupe lui permettre de vite monté de niveau grâce à la compétence grand maître, classe et titre divin enseignant. il à aussi parlé de ses doutes à Naruko lui fessant comprendre que quelqu'un avait pus lancé un puissant genjutsu lui expliquant d'agir violent envers elle si on en parlé ou bientôt qu'il espère pas agir agressif en ça présence. Naruko semblait avoir et de demandé qui pourrait lui faire ça Naruto lui dit que ce fut peut-êtres une personne qui détester ses parents qui aurait fait le coup mais ne peux pas s'empêcher de ce demandé qui aurait eu la force de le faire à tous le village et quand?

 **1 jour d'entraînement.**

Naruto s'équipa de son titre et classe. pouvoir enfin débuté son entraînement t'en attendu.

 **Classe:** Divin enseignant.

 **Fonction:** Permet de faire apprendre facilement des technique ou compétence à un élève. expérience X10

 **Titre:** Maître à élève.

 **Fonction:** Permet d'apprendre à l'élève certaine technique spéciale qu'elle ne pourra jamais apprendre de qui que ce soit d'autres.

Souriant aux titre et classe, Naruto ce retourna face à Naruko et commença à lui expliqué ce qu'elle allait faire mais d'abords savoir ce qu'elle peut faire.

"Bon dit moi ce que tu peux faire et en fonction je t'apprendrait à partir de là?" Naruko semblait gêné mais lui répond comme même. "Je peux faire l'accrobranche et l'équilibre de la feuille." Naruto voie alors Naruko regardé le sols ne plus rien dire d'autres, comprenant il pris rapidement la situation en main. "Génial, c'est comme ci tu était une page vierge que je vais pouvoir désigné à ma guise." Elle le regard confus avant de rougir à c'est maux qui s'emmêler mais resta comme même confus. Voyant ça confusion il élaboré pour mieux lui faire comprendre. "C'est bon pour moi car ça m'évitera de ré-appendre quelque choses que l'on terrait mal appris avant qu'il ne s'encre dans t'es muscle et prendre l'habitude de le faire tous le temps." Elle hocha la tête comprendre son résonnement et lui souri espérant pouvoir l'impressionné. Naruto lui expliqua alors l'exercices.

"Bon je vais posé des joins de restriction de mouvement de niveau 1(3) Pour entravé t'es déplacement, ceci renforcera ta rapidité de t'es mouvement et te permettra de faire moins de faute dans la chorégraphie des kata de mon style que j'ai inventé en mélangeant ceux de ma familles." Ceci laissa sans voix Naruko qui rêvait déjà de pouvoir en apprendre vite pour voir la suite. Quelque instant plus tard le joins fut posé sur son dos partant comme des chaîne lourde qui l'entravé énormément. Commencé à ce déplacé pour essayé de s'habituer, elle avait beaucoup de mal à bougé et même rester debout.

"Ses vraiment difficile de pouvoir bougé et resté debout!" Étonné des peux de mouvement qu'elle pouvait exécuter. "Oui c'est fait pour. Je vais te laissé te habitué d'abord, ceci va te prendre quelque heures. Ensuite je t'enseignerais les 12 signe d'incantation et te les fera répéta jusqu'à tu puisse te habituer à les faire dans une bonne vitesse, et enfin je t'enseignerai la pose de la méditation car on va beaucoup en pratiqué pour diverse raison."

Naruko fait un signe de tête et demanda. "La méditation?"

"Oui ça t'apprendra la patiente et d'autres compétence que je te dirais une prochaine fois quand on sera plus loin." Elle lui souri et commença tout de suite l'entraînement.

 **Mindscape de Naruko.**

Kyuubi regarda la séance d'entrainement avec beaucoup d'intérêt n'ayant jamais vue un Uzumaki utilisé les joint de restriction de cette manière, à la place ils utilisaient des joints de poids ou de l'équipement pondéré comme les autres ninja. Voyant qu'il ce débrouilla bien, elle se reposa attendant le bon moment encore pour ce présenté à l'enfant espérant que c'elle là soit différent des deux autres ancienne geôlière.

 **Prochain jour.**

les prochains deux jours passa paisiblement, la jeune Naruko agissait plus gaie et plus énergique que d'habitude est prenais beaucoup de plaisir à s'entraîné.

"Alors on fait quoi d'autres? Naruto-kun." Naruto lui souri pendant qu'il s'entraîné et parlé, Naruto lui à dit qu'elle pouvait l'appelé par le nom que ça mère lui à donné et elle accepta. Naruko ce sentie vraiment proche de Naruto, elle pouvait ce sentir vivre vraiment maintenant qu'elle était plus seule et apprécier son temps avec Naruto.

"Nous allons commencé des exercices de contrôle de chakra plus difficile que tu pratiquait avant." Naruto fait quelque insigne d'incantation, Naruko regarda avec fascination l'arbre gelé entièrement même le kyuubi était impressionné de l'habilité de l'enfant remarquant que le contour de l'arbre ne fut pas touché montrant son grand contrôle de nature chakra.

"Tu ferra l'accrobranche mais sûr là glace avec 1(2) d'entraves en plus, et un nouveau joins qui t'épuisera plus rapidement de ton chakra forçant t'es bobine à vite s'habituer au manque de chakra, agrandissant t'es réserve sûr le coup." Naruko ne pensé pas que l'on pouvait faire ce genre d'exercices pensant que là prochaine étape aurais était la marche de l'eau, elle ce retourna et lui posa donc la question. "Pourquoi refaire un exercices que je maîtrisé déjà? et pourquoi en glace?." Naruto lui souri sachant qu'elle penserais que l'exercices de marche de l'eau serrait plus approprié.

"Tu penserais que nous passerons à l'exercices de la marche de l'eau je suppose?" Recevant un hochement de la tête, il continua son explication. "Vois tu l'exercices de la marche de l'eau et bien différents que l'exercices de l'arbre marche par leur contrôle de chakra qui un et solide et l'autres fluctue en constamment" Voyant qu'elle suivie il continua. "Cette exercices va augmenté ton contrôle de l'arbre marche à un plus haut niveau que le normale fut que le solide et glissant, de plus avec le joins mis à niveau celui-ci sera encore plus dur et on en profitera pour augmenté t'es réserve pour que je puise t'apprendre quelque jutsu ok."

Naruko avait des étoiles plein les yeux et compris l'utilité de celle-ci et pouvait voir Naruto dans une nouvelle lumière.

Même Kyuubi fut étonné par le niveau d'enseignement de l'enfant le trouvant plus dure que ce que c'est ancien geôlière fessait et de plus ingénieux. Si le clan de l'enfant s'entraîné de cette manière avec d'autres nouveauté, ils seraient difficile à vaincre... Prenant une pause dans c'est pensé elle ce demandé si elle devait pas ce présenté aussi à l'autre enfant si jamais ça connexion avec son hôte serait un succès.

Hochant la tête mécaniquement avec difficulté au fut de la mise à niveau du joins elle commença l'exercices avec plus de difficulté qu'elle pensait. Naruto la regarda s'entraîné et l'encouragé à faire de son mieux pendant toutes la duré de l'exercices et pouvait voir la détermination dans le regard de Naruko de ne pas ce laissé découragé.

 **1 heure plus tard.**

Naruko était couché allaitant sûr le terrain herbeux transpirant de fatigue avec un froncement de sourcils elle avait juste pus accomplir l'exercice en accomplissant juste 5 pas avant de glissé. "Excellent tu impressionne." Naruko le dévisagea pensant qu'elle avait mal fait. Naruto s'expliqua doucement assis en position de méditation. "Vois tu ceux qui commence cette exercices prend plusieurs jour avant de réussir a faire leur premier pas et en 1 heure tu à déjà fait de gros progrès." Souri Naruto posant ça main sûr la tête de Naruko qui commençait à rougir au compliment de Naruto. "Je suis fière de toi tu es vraiment doué d"ici quelque temps tu pourra déjà devenir gênin." Naruko essaya de caché ça rougeur. Naruko sentie c'est larmes venir en entendant Naruto lui dire ses mots qu'elle aurait aimé que c'est propres parents lui dise. "ça va? Naruko lui sourie avant de reposé ça tête sur l'épaule de Naruto la laissez faire sachant qu'elle devait exprimé c'est sentiment nouveau par les action innocente qu'elle montré.

Après plusieurs minute Naruto remarqua qu'elle c'était endormie voyant le soleil encore bien haut dans le ciel ce coucha avec Naruko sûr ça poitrine faire une sieste aussi.

 **Quelque heure plus tard 18h44.**

Naruko commença à remué ce sentant bien installé ne voulant pas quitté ça place, ouvrir doucement les yeux s'aperçus qu'elle était tenue par les bras de Naruto et qu'elle dormait sûr ça poitrine. regardé le visage endormi de Naruto, Rougir en s'approchant davantage regardant ses trait le trouvant vraiment beau endormi ne s'apercevant qu'elle ce rapproché de plus ne plus jusqu'à ses lèvres rencontre celle de Naruto laissant ses yeux ce refermé pendant quelque temps. "C'est doux est bon à la fois, c'est ça le touché des lèvres de naru-kun ...ses lèvres" Naruko ouvrit brusquement ses yeux avant de ce levant délicatement retirant le contacte divin des lèvres de son ami. Touchant ses propres lèvres sont visage tourna rouge vive mais la pensé de recommencé fut trot tentant et le répéta. Après un moment ce recouchait sûr la poitrine encore vouloir prendre encore du repos avec une rougeur qui avait l'air de ne pas s'en n'allé.

Après avoir ressenti le poids une nouvelle fois reposé sûr lui Naruto ouvris les yeux un peux choqué ne remarquant pas son sourire lui venir. Décidé de rester encore dans cette position quelque temps, Naruto réfléchie à savoir qui pourrait avoir envie de s'en prendre à seulement Naruko et pas à ses frère.

20 minutes après Naruko remua de nouveau et remarqua Naruto réveillait la regardez avec un sourire. Elle lui souri en retour avec une rougeur plus soutenue. "Alors Naruko ça te dit que l'on va ensemble mangé quelque chose?" Naruko ne se confiant pas à ça vois lui fait signe de la tête. ce levé ensemble, elle lui pris la main est s'accrocha à son bras en marchant vers l'appartement de Naruto sachant qu'à ça maison personne ne pensera à elle pour le dînée. Une fois arrivé un des nuages sombres annonçant un orage ce prépara au dessus de Konoha.

"Alors que dis tu d'attendre dans le salon pendant que je prépare le dîné." Naruko avait un petit filet de bave ce r'appelant la nourriture que Naruto préparait pour leur pique nique et dîner devenue habituelle. Ce dirigeant au salon et s'assois sûr le canapé confortable lisant un parchemin de technique défensive d'un certain Piccolo qui était vraiment excellent dans l'offensive et permettait de vite contre carré les coup de l'adversaire grâce aux ajout technique de Végéta, Goku et Gohan que Naruto dit fut les 4 meilleurs combattant à mains nue qu'il à jamais connue. En patientant Naruko était dans ces pensé réfléchissant au douce lèvres de Naruto, regardant l'appartement qui lui amena une grande chaleur accueillant en elle elle pouvait s'imaginé vivre ici plus tard avec Naruto... et ensuite pouvoir... ce marié... et qui c'est ...fondé une vrai famille heureuse. Cette pensait lui donné un sentiment dans le fond de son estomac qui était assez agréable.

"Le dîné et prés Naruko-chan." Entendre son nom de puis la salle à mangé avec tant de gentillesse lui donna la force de ce promette de resté vivre avec Naruto le plus longtemps qu'elle pourra.

 **20h31 après le dîné.**

"Naruko-chan tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de m'aidé à nettoyé? Tu es mon invité." Lui demanda Naruto. "Je sais Naruto-kun, mais j'aime bien t'aidé et en plus le dîné était vraiment bon. Je n'ais jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon depuis longtemps." Naruto lui souri agréablement à la suite de quoi il passa leur temps à discuté jusqu'à un coup de tonnerre brisa la parole de Naruko qui ce jeta dans les bras de Naruto effrayé. Naruto s'aperçus que ce n'était pas à cause de la surprise qu'elle était effrayé mais plutôt de l'orage même. Passant ses bras autour de la taille de Naruko en lui frottant le dos, Naruto la réconforta et voyant qu'il ce fessait tard décida de lui demandé. "Naruko-chan comme il ce fait tard, et que je ne vais pas te laisser sortir par un temps pareille. Tu ne voudrait pas rester ici pour dormir, même si je 'nais qu'un seul lit. Je te le laisserais je prendrait le canapé?"

recevant un hochement de tête de ça part. Il conduit Naruko jusqu'au lit et la déposa délicatement sûr celui-ci. Refermant les rideau et s'apprêté à quitter la chambre, il fut retenue par la main de Naruko tenant le bas de sa chemise qui elle regardait le sols en demandant. "Tu...Tu ne voudrais pas..dormir avec moi? ça ne me dérangerait pas j'ai peur tout seule." Sursauté à nouveau des coup de plus en plus fort qui ce fessait entendre dehors. "Bien si ça ne te dérange pas...Je veux bien." Ce couché à es coté Naruko ce rapprocha de plus prés possible de lui. Naruto voyant son hésitation la pris dans c'est bras enfonçant la tête de Naruko dans ça poitrine qui rougissait et la remercié. "Tu na pas à me remercié. J'aime vraiment pouvoir t'aider, tu sais que tu pourra toujours compter sur moi Naruko-chan." en l'embrassant contre son front attirant des larmes de joie de Naruko qui continua tout de même à le remercier.

"Tu sais, il y'a pas si longtemps et quand l'orage venait, j'allais dans la chambre de mes deux Jumeaux et il me laissez dormir avec eu en ce mettant chacun d'un côté de moi et me réconfortait." souriant aux souvenirs de ces moments heureux. "Mais depuis que leurs entraînement à commencé plus tard quand les prochain orage revenait, je voulais allait avec eux ayant peur d'êtres seul mais je pouvais les entendre rire ensemble avec les parents qui les raconta une histoire pour les réconforté me laissant derrière leur porte sans qu'ils entendent mais coup et crie suppliant de vouloir aussi entré." Termina t'elle avec un peux de larmes au yeux. Naruto resserra son emprise sûr elle lui donnant des mots de réconfort pour effacé la douleur des sentiment qui lui venais.

"Tu pourra toujours venir ici quand ce la te plaira Naruko-chan. Ma maison sera ta maison parce que on et une famille toi et moi, et aussi que je t'aime vraiment beaucoup." Naruko sentie son cœur sauté très haut au mots de Naruto. Le regardez, elle fut surpris que Naruto lui donna un baisé sur ses lèvres. fermant les yeux en larmes de bonheur pur à ce qu'elle ressentait, après le baisé elle lui répond timidement. "Tu...Tu m'aime vraiment Beaucoup?"

"Oui et j'aimerais toujours rester avec toi pour voir t'es sourire magnifique qui te rends si jolie. j'aimerais que ça reste comme ça pendant très longtemps." Naruko plongea ça tête dans le creux du coup de Naruto et lui dit doucement. "Je t'aime beaucoup et j'aimerais aussi rester avec toi le plus longtemps." Après quelque temps plus tard Naruko avait déjà complètement oubliez l'orage s'endormis dans les bras de Naruto, et à chaque fois que un ce présenta et qu'elle était dans ça chambre seul. Elle repensa à ce souvenir, la vessant dormir paisiblement.


	18. Chapter 18

**20\. Nouvelle amitié et connaissance supplémentaire!**

 **Monde parallèle de Naruto.**

 **Localisation** **: Konoha champ d'entraînement académie 12.**

Une semaine avait passé depuis cette nuit d'orage ou Naruko et Naruto s'était endormis ensemble après une dure journée d'entraînement, et depuis les progrès de Naruko monta très vite dans l'exercices d'accrobranche et des kata du styles Naraku. Elle pouvait maintenant faire l'exercices avec même l'équilibrage de la feuille en même temps et pouvait désormais apprendre c'est trois premier jutsu.

"Bon Naruko écoute bien les trois premier jutsu son les plus basique mais peux êtres aussi très efficace si bien utilisé." Expliqua Naruto. "Le premier et le jutsu de substitution qui te permettra de te remplacé par un objet qui prendra ta place et inversement bien évidant. Très utile pour esquiver les jutsu et attaque ennemie, je vais même t'enseigné la façon de pouvoir l'utilisé sur le vent comme ça sa te donnera un grand avantages sûr t'es adversaires." sauté d'excitation à pouvoir apprendre encore plus sur la technique que ses frère l'intéressé beaucoup. "La prochaine et l'henge, capable de ce transformé de l'image d'une autre personne ou d'un objet. Utile pour la distraction ou l'usurpation d'identité chez les civil ou shinobi peux entraîné à faire la différence, ou la récupération d'information " prenant une inspiration en la regardant voyant déjà l'envie de savoir ce que fut le dernier jutsu qu'il allait apprendre. "Le dernier sera celui que je t'enseignerais en premier." voyant son visage impatient, il décida après quelque seconde de répondre à son envie. "Il s'agit du kagebushin, un clone d'ombre qui est bien réel comparé à la différence de son homologue, le bushin simple qui est seulement une illusion. Celui-ci te sera aussi utile quand champ de bataille ou en entraînement." Naruko le regarda confus avant de demandé.

"Entraînement? pourquoi donc il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps, si?" Naruto hocha la tête mettant plus de confusion à Naruko, mais lui expliqua rapidement le secret de la technique. "Vois-tu la technique à un secret. Tout ce que le clone apprend l'originale le fait aussi à part la musculation du corps humain bien sûr que nous deux travaillerons déçus." Laissant bouche bée Naruko mais excité qui pompais son poing en l'air et donna un baisé sur la joue de Naruto lui disant que ce fut le meilleur. après quelque temps elle s'aperçois que c'est parents n'on pas appris la technique à ses frère et ce demandé même si il la connaissait. Souriant à la possibilité que non elle fut tout excité à l'idée d'apprendre la technique encore plus qu'avant. Naruto savait que Minato na jamais pensé à crée le rasengan et que tobirama na pas crée ses technique ici aussi bizarrement, mais ce foutez complètement sachant qu'il pourrait dire que ce fut une technique de clan.

"A j'oubliez ceci est une technique de mon clan donc ne l'apprend à personne d'accords." recevant un hochement de tête rapide et encore plus impatient maintenant qu'il venait de confirmé ses pensé. "Bon voici le signe spéciale pour la technique et écoute attentivement mon explication." Naruto commença à lui expliqué comment exécuté la technique en divisant son chakra en plusieurs partie égale créant des double de la personne. Après 10 minute elle à pus crée son premier clone qui fut parfait. Au moment suivant Naruto la félicité lui disant, qu'elle était une prodige dans le ninjutsu. Voyant son titre débloquer après l'exécution du kagebushin, qui la rendait heureuse d'un t'elle compliment.

"Bon je veux que tu crée le maximum de clone pour la suite ok." Fessant ce que Naruto demanda elle crée une 50 de clone d'ombre qui impressionna Naruto. "Excellent je vois que tu peux crée vraiment beaucoup de clone. Tu sais que ceci et une technique qui pourrait tuer un shinobi de niveau jounin si il essayait de te copier mourrait d"épuisement de chakra et encore tu es en plaines forme." Elle resta sans voix sachant qu'elle maîtrisa déjà une technique si forte qui pourrait tuer tous jounin du village si il essayait la même chose qu'elle le fis sentir vraiment heureuse d'avoir eu Naruto à ses côté pour la soutenir et l'entraîné. Naruto créa 5 clone et les divisa en groupe préparais à leur faire un entraînement à part.

Le premier et deuxième groupe s'entraînera dans les deux jutsu que Naruto avait parlé plus tôt.

Le troisième groupe travaillera sur exercices de la marche de l'eau.

Le quatrième lui, travaillera sûr les kata du style Naraku.

Est le dernier groupe étudiera les partie du corps humain et des tactique de basse classe montant au files du temps.

"Maintenant je vais te remettre à niveaux ton sceau d'entraves à +2 et commençais l'entraînement physique." Faire comme il à dit, Naruko pensait que ce serait plus difficile fut que ce fut la première fois que le sceau était mis à un niveau plus élevé qu'elle n'avait jamais faite. un doute lui et venu et Naruto la surpris en révélant son petit tour de manèges. "Maintenant ça te fais allé au niveau 7 si je compte bien."

"Quoi mais je devrais êtres niveau 3!" Naruto la regarda fièrement avant de dire. "Non la première fois fut de trois niveau et la seconde de deux niveau."

"Pourquoi tu ne ma rien dit alors?" fessant la moue d'avoirs était trompé. "Je voulais que par la suite, tu te rencontre que tu était merveilleuse en te voyant triste et ton regard déterminé ma encouragé à te le montrer. De cette façon je pouvais vraiment dire que tu es unique." Naruto répond timidement en ce grattant le dos de ça tête en rougir un peux. Naruko le vis et fut vraiment Heureuse. Comme elle était proche de lui, trouva la force de ce déplacé pour l'embrassé avant de le remercier d'êtres là. Attendre quelque instant il continua ça discussion.

"Maintenant je vais placé trois nouveau joins." Lui dit t-il recevant un regard de curiosité, il s'expliqua. "le premier sera celui progressive qui aidera à gérer les information des kagebushin quand il ce dissipe pour ne pas causé de mal tête ou tué ton cerveau sûr la surcharge d'information, mes clone on dut déjà expliqué au tien cette information. Rassurant Naruko qu'il prenait grand soins d'elle. "La second et de contre-mal qui empêchera le dernier joins de ralentir ta croissance. Celui de gravitez mettant plus de poids sûr toi, mais rassure toi cette fois ses toi qui devra mettre à niveau le joins. Une fois que tu sera habitué au poids." Naruko lui souri hâte de voir la suite de ce que Naruto avait prévue avançant de surprise en surprise.

 **Mindscape de Naruko.**

Le Kyuubi regarda bouche bée aussi à la technique puissante et au niveau que l'enfant allé entraîné ça geôlière. Les joins que l'enfant utilisa ce débarrassé des inconvénient des clones d'ombres et du sceau de gravité qui pouvait ralentir la croissance. Plus l'entraînement avancé plus elle pensé que l'homme masqué pourrait vraiment avoir de quoi s'inquiété si l'entraînement continué de si bon rythme. Souriant à la pensé de l'homme ce faire battre par l'enfant la fait rire de joie. Après que les joins fut placé, ses yeux ce sont ouvert de choque que son énergie revenait plus beaucoup plus rapidement qu'avant. regardé l'enfant encore entraîné ça geôlière dans diverse exercices physique était maintenant intéressé par la vie que l'enfant a mené sachant que d'apprendre tous cela à du coûté un certain pris.

"Je me sens de mieux en mieux. Bientôt je pourrais la contacté et savoir si elle sera digne de mon pouvoir et peut-êtres que l'enfant pourra l'aidé aussi dans ce domaine. Si il l'aime comme je peux le voir." ressentir toutes ses émotions étant lié par l'âme à ça geôlière pouvait voir l'amour fous qu'elle lui portait et son admiration aussi envers Naruto. "Je vais encore patienter. Je ne dois pas allé trot vite et pourrais peut-êtres établir un lien de confiance avec elle."

Ce recouché sûr le sols secs qui avant était remplit d'eau de chagrin, tristesse et désespoir. Mais depuis ça nouvelle amitié cette endroit commencé à ce guérir montrant que l'enfant allé continué à vite s'améliorer.

 **En dehors du mindscape de Naruko.**

Quand tout était finie Naruto lui donna c'est félicitation lui disant qu'elle avait fait de très grand progrès aujourd'hui. Assis ensemble Naruto lui donna un senzu lui rendant toute son énergie et lui coupé la faim qu'elle ressentait. "Ses incroyable je suis totalement en forme et je n'ais plus faim! C'était quoi?". Naruto lui souri sachant la réaction des gens qui prenais pour la première fois un senzu. "Se fut un haricot magique de mon clan que tu ne trouvera jamais en dehors de moi qui les crée spécialement pour mon clan ou ma famille." Naruko était impressionné ce demandant quoi d'autres pouvait t'il encore faire.

"Bon si je t'ais donné un haricot c'est parce que on va commençait les cour intensifs de méditation." Obéissant à Naruto, elle ce mis en position mais naruto l'arrêta et lui demanda de lui donné une peu de sang qui rendait curieux de ce qu'il allait faire avec. Suivant les instruction de Naruto, elle regarda fasciné qu'il semblait mélangé et préparait une sorte d'huile étrange. Le kyuubi fut sidérait que l'enfant savait même faire de l'huile de sage permettant d'atteindre un mode supérieure qui rendrait la personne beaucoup plus forte et pourra détecté ses adversaire plus facilement. Naruto finissait l'huile et lui demandé de gardez ceci secret voyant son consentement, il activa son rinnegan et commença à rassemblait plus de Nature chakra autour de la zone et l'étalent aussi dans l'huile.

Naruko regarda choqué Naruto qu'il possédé un Dojutsu pensant que seulement 2 Dojutsu existé. Le sharingan des Uchiwa et le Byuakugan des Hyûga. et voulus lui demandé ce que fut ses yeux mais attendais patienté voyant comment concentré il étais.

Le kyuubi étais le plus choqué voyant l'enfant possédé les yeux de son père et remarque qu'il pouvait le désactiver montrant son originalité et non celui d'un vols. Maintenant elle était vraiment impatient de pouvoir rencontré l'enfant et de lui parlé face à face regardant l'huile spéciale qui la fait sourire sachant qu'il aidera énormément pour la suite une fois maîtrisé. Se demandant si il n'allait pas trot vite.

Une fois que Naruto termina l'huile, il la déversa sûr Naruko qui lui cria dessus vouloir savoir pourquoi à t'il fait ça. "Ceci est une huile spécial différents des autres, elle te permettra de gagner le mode sage qui te ferra gagné un niveau de puissance accrus et même en sensibilité sensorielle. Mais cette huile et différents car elle te permettra de gagné d'autres capacité spéciale que je t'expliquerais au files du temps." Naruko montrait son intérêt au fonctionnalité de l'huile mais Naruto l'ignora et lui dit de ce mettre en position de méditation, et d'essayé d'absorbé l'énergie naturelle autour e d'eux et de ne pas ce laissé distraire.

Elle commença à ce concentrer essayant d'attiré l'énergie autour d'eux comme Naruto expliqua le procédé. Naruto regarda une parti de Naruko ce changeait en pierre prenant un bâton de son inventaire, il la frappa rendant son état normale et des crie indigné de Naruko il lui expliqua toute les raison qui fessait peur à Naruko mais continua de le faire. Au bout de la journée, elle avait des bleus partout et avait pas fait de progrès encore. Naruto l'encouragea de lui dire que ça prendrait du temps avant qu'elle ne réussie.

"je vais t'enseigné aussi l'art le plus important art ninja, le ninshû qui te permettra de comprendre les gens par leur émotion. Ce que pourquoi nous avons à la basse était donné le chakra par le maître des 6 chemins Hagoromo ôtsutsuki, qui voulez la paix dans le monde voulant que les gens ce comprennes les un aux autres." Naruko le regarda et demandé dans savoir plus sûr le Rikudô Sennin. "Il fut connue comme le dieux des shinobis est était connue pour son fameux Dojutsu le rinnegan le même que le mien." Naruko semblait impressionné que Naruto porté les mêmes yeux que le sage. "Je me suis toujours intéressé au Rikudô Sennin qui fut notre ancêtres à tous les deux."

"Quoi! Notre ancêtres était le créateur du monde shinobi." Naruko était sans voix de savoir que leur ancêtres était aussi important dans l'histoire du monde et sûr la venu du chakra. Naruto lui raconta tous l'histoire sûr Hagoromo et la suite des événement de la création des bijûs crée après êtres devenu le jinchuriki de Jûbi et le division de celui-ci. Après plusieurs temps d'avoirs terminée l'histoire, Naruto soupira. "Ses triste que l'homme à utilisé la sagesse du Rikudô sennin pour continué à ce faire la guerre, mais je crois moi aussi que un jour l'homme pourra ce comprendre et s'unir comme le souhaitait t-il et ce jour là tous les bijûs seront libre de leur prison et compris." Naruko le regarda demandant ce qu'il voulait dire par compris.

"L'homme ce sert des bijûs comme arme depuis qu'il était capable de les scellé sans savoir ce qu'il fessait, ni même essayé de les comprendre. Ses triste pour eux de ce faire mal comprendre et de ce trouvé enfermait et utilisé comme cela. Les gens dise qu'ils sont dangereux mais l'homme à toujours provoqué la guerre et le chaos. Alors que les bijûs eux ont étaient mal compris sans que l'homme essaye de les connaître. ils non jamais provoqué l'homme dans l'histoire." Naruto continua son explication, que Naruko écouté attentivement l'histoire comprenant le sentiment d'êtres ignoré par les gens.

 **Mindscape de Naruko.**

Kyuubi ferma les yeux en souriant que l'enfant parlé déjà avec sagesse et allait apprendre le véritable art du ninshû à son hôte. elle pouvait sentir les sentiment de connaissance d'êtres ignoré par tous le monde et pouvait déjà dire que leur relation sera meilleur que ses deux dernier hôtes qui la laissé toujours seule sans lui parlé en pensant que en aiment et ce faire aimée retira sa haine simplement, mais continua à les gardez prisonnière en changeant constamment d'hôtes. Se souvenirs qu'ils non jamais pus utilisé plus de 3 queue de chakra, la fait pensé que c'elle-ci pourra accomplir l'exploit grâce à l'enfant et au lieux d'attendre jusqu'à ses 18 ans pourra êtres accomplie à ses 13 ans si l'entraînement continué dans ce sens au fut que leur synchronisation pourrait êtres accélérait.

"Je suis heureux d'apprendre que au moins un des descendent de père travaille dans le même but qu'il aurait voulu accomplir." Et maintenant serait deux à le faire et plus elle même pour les aidé. Ce sentant mieux qu'avant elle pensé attiré son hôte à la fin de l'année attendent que l'entraînement et la sagesse de l'enfant déteins sur elle, pour pouvoir lui parlé sans vouloir l'effrayé et ce sentir enfin compris. "Ses enfants suivront t'on chemin otôsama, je suis sûr qu'ils s'agit des enfants que tu avais fait la prophétie. Et je suis déjà trot choqué que l'enfant à t'es yeux pour qu'il connait notre histoire hahahha." Donnant un bon éclat de rire ce reposé récupéré son énergie patientant le moment de venir leur parlé avec impatience.

 **11 mois plus tard.**

Au cours du temps Naruto lui enseigna plusieurs ninjutsu améliorant aussi son contrôle le rendant parfait. Elle pouvait maintenant sentir les énergie autour d'elle sans le mode sage qu'elle avait maîtrisé et était monté bien haut dans le niveau ninshû. Qui lui donna la connaissant les émotions des autres voyant que ce fut un art vraiment beau et puissant. Naruto lui enseigna aussi le Rasengan et lui dit que ce fut la maîtrise le plus complet de chakra pur qu'il connais, elle fut ravie d'apprendre le style Naraku que personne d'autres à part Naruto maîtrisé dans le monde et était maintenant à un moyen niveau de chûnin selon Naruto si elle retiré la moitié de ses joins qu'elle porté.

Elle passa la plus part de sont temps à joué avec Naruto comme ils étaient encore des enfant et continua à lui apprendre des choses fantastique t'elle que la maîtrise de la Nature chakra ou pour son choque ses deux Kekkei Genkai que ses deux frère non pas hérité. Son niveau de chakra et plus haut que ceux de son propre père ou tous kage des autres villages. Naruto lui enseigna même comment changé ses chaîne en arme et armure de chakra pur lui donnant plus de force et de résistance. Ensuite il lui enseigna le mélange de la nature chakra et maintenant maîtrisé une 17 de jutsu sans signe de main montrant ça grande maîtrise comptant les 3 premier et le rasengan, 5 jutsu de foudre, 3 de terre, 3 de l'eau avec 2 de bois qui la laissé sans voix que le secret venais du ying et du yang chakra selon le mélange appliqué. Naruto lui avait dit que connaître beaucoup de jutsu sans savoir les utilisé parfaitement était stupide et une perde de chakra qui pourrait lui coûté la vie.

Elle ce rendait compte de la sagesse de Naruto face à ses parents qui donnez jutsu sûr jutsu à ses deux frère qui ne prenais jamais le temps de les maîtrisé, les gâtés sans prendre le temps de bien apprendre. Elle savait qu'elle avait reçus de bien meilleur enseignement de la par de Naruto qu'elle aurait pus recevoir de ses parents. Naruto lui disais que tous ce qui le manqué fut l'expérience de bat pour êtres considéré du niveau joûnin. Il lui dit que pour son anniversaire, il lui montrerais un de ses pouvoirs secret qui ne la pas encore montré.

La relation avec ça famille avancé de pire en pire maintenant ils ne ce préoccupé plus de savoir à l'heure ou elle rentrait l'ignorant même quand elle crié la fessant sentir inutile à la maison, elle déménagé chez Naruto qui l'accepta alors qu'elle pleurait mais ce calma quand Naruto lui dit qu'il devra bientôt mettre ça au clair.

Bonne chose Naruko pus ce faire deux autres ami(e)s une fille plus âgé qu'elle de 2 ans, elle s'appelé Ayame ichiraku et venu à Konoha avec son père il y'a 3 mois pour ouvrir un restaurent de ramen avec son père Teuchi. Naruto comprit que les personnes qui venait de l'extérieure du village n'était pas infecté par l'étrange énergie qui infectaient tous ceux de Konoha. Ayant trouvé une nouvelle indice placé sur la liste, la question fut de savoir depuis quand duré t'il et combien de personnes fut infecté.

Le conseille du village voulu aussi mettre la main sûr lui, mais Minato intervenu présentant les preuve qu'ils étaient parenté et fut aussi un membre du clan Uzumaki. ils ont essayé de le mettre sûr l'ARC pour ses habtitudes et Kekkei Genkai qui lui fessait plus précieux connaissant la puissance de ses deux là. Mais refusa comme prétexte qu'ils souhaitaient tous simplement lui volés ses technique de clan. Voyant que cela échouer, ils lui demandaient si il était intéressé à rentré à l'académie shinobi pour devenir un gênin de Konoha. Naruto ce moqua prétextant qu'il fut meilleur que n'importe qu'elle gênin ou chûnin du village attirant plusieurs hochement de têtes des personnes présente dans la salle qui était d'accords avec ça déclaration, mais lui dit qu'il devait connaître les lois du village pour devenir shinobi.

Naruto leur demanda un livre sûr les lois intrigué les membre du conseilles intéressé de découvrir peut-êtres une de c'est fameuse technique de clan et était sidéré de voir les mots du livre partir à travers les pages en direction de ses yeux. Les gens du conseilles lui demandaient ce qui venait d'arriver. Il déclara que ce fut tous simplement un Kekkei Genkai de lecture rapide lui permettent d'apprendre tous ce que un parchemin ou livre détenait qui laissa sans voix que un t'elle lignée pouvait existé. Il prétexta qu'elle appartenais à son père et agissez sûr le cerveau leur permettent d'apprendre plus vite que des personne Normale leur donnant de meilleur réflexe et augmenté considérablement l'apprentissage. Les ancien déclara qu'il devait épousez plusieurs femmes pour reconstruire son clan ne voulant pas laissé de t'elle dons jeté par la fenêtres. Naruto soupira d'agacement mais convenu que si il trouvé des femmes à son gout les épouseraient mais seulement lui décidera des choix de femmes et personne d'autres.

Après ça il fut testé et approuvait comme shinobi et plaçait dans une équipe chûnin au fut de c'est grande capacité et de son nom dans le Bingo Book avec Itachi Uchiwa et Yûgao uzuki sûr la tutelle de Yamato.

Naruko ne fut pas heureux d'apprendre qui devra ce marié avec plusieurs femmes, mais il lui dit qu'il n'avait pas le choix ou sinon le conseilles aurait pus tentait qu'elle que chose de plus drastique. Il lui aussi dit qu'il à fait un accord que seule lui décida des femmes qu'il épouserait dans l'avenir et la laisserait décidé elle si oui ou non il approuvé la relation.

"T-Tu me laisse.. décidé?" Naruko n'en croyait pas ses mots que Naruto lui disait. "Bien sûr. Après tout tu sera ma première femme, enfin si tu le veux." Elle lui donna un rapide baissé et lui répond. "Bien sûr dattebane." Naruto lui souri avant de lui dire qu'ils serait moins présent étant donné qu'il sera parfois en mission maintenant devenu shinobi. Naruko semblait beaucoup attristé mais comprenait la situation et lui souri comme même.

"Allé dans deux jour c'est ton anniversaire, et je t'ais préparé une surprise." Naruko pour la première fois en 2 ans était impatient de fêté son anniversaire ayant toujours mis de côté pour ses frère ce demandé quoi Naruto pourrait lui offrir. "bon je te verrait ce soir." Lui donnant une bisou sur la joue attirant une nuance de rouge de Naruko. "Je dois rencontré mon équipe aujourd'hui." disparaître dans un scintillement de corps.

 **Terrain d'entraînement numéro 6.**

"Yamato-sensei c'est aujourd'hui que l'on rencontre notre nouvelle équipier non? savait vous qui il serait?." Yûgao et Itachi n'était pas encore mis au courant de qui serait leur nouvelle équipier après la perte de leur camarade de la dernière mission qui les à durement touché.

"Oui selon le dossier que j'ai reçus ce serait un prodige et le neveux de l'Hokage lui-même." Les deux autres semblait intrigué n'ayant jamais connue le Hokage avait un neveux dans le village au fut du secret qui fut gardez pour ne pas alarmé Iwa les gens au courant fut le conseille shinobis est les enfant de Minato e Kushina.

"Mais je pensé que le Hokage était orphelin." Demandé Itachi. "Oui mais il y'a presque 1 ans nous avons découvert qu'il avait un frère jumeau qui viendrait du clan Kazama est était aussi marié à une Uzumaki. Le père semblait êtres mort d'une maladie et la mère ce serait suicidé pour sauver son fils de ce faire attrapé par les bandit." fessant une pause regardé le visage étonné de Yûgao et Itachi. "Ça mère à dus l'aimé énormément pour ce sacrifiez comme-ça." Itachi apprécier les gens qui pouvait tout donné pour protégé ce qui était chers comme des ami(e)s ou membre de la famille. Yûgao était aussi en admiration et maintenant fut intérésé de rencontré le jeune prodige qui les rejoindrait. "Mais l'incident ne s'arrêta pas là." Attirant les regards des deux jeunes élèves. "Il est resté sûr place et aurait commis le plus grand massacre de l'histoire fait par un enfant envers les bandits les tuant tous." les deux semblait choqué de l'information que leur sensei annonça.

"Si je me rappelle bien l'endroit même ou cela sait produit à était renommé après l'extermination des 150 bandits." Ses élève écouté l'histoire avec beaucoup d'attention voulant ne pas raté la moindre info sûr leur nouveau équipier. "La forêt fut nommé La fureur de Naruto en désignant l'insigne du clan Uzumaki dans 500 mètres de périmètre en cercle , et l'enfant aurait gagné ça place dans le livre Bingo Book de Iwa, qu'une équipe pus assisté au massacre et lui donna le nom de Naruto ryuu kotetsu."

"Quoi!" étant les dernier mots de Yûgao qui fut interrompus par une voix étrangère mettant en alerte Yamato et Itachi. "Ho je vois que l'on parle de moi ici." tous le monde eu la même pensé sûr le coup voyant Naruto. "Je ne l'ais même pas sentie arrivé." Itachi regarda l'enfant plus jeune que lui de 4 ans intrigué par les capacité du nouveau membre au fut des information reçus de son sensei. Yûgao examina l'enfant qui le trouva adorable et en même temps un peux effrayant. Yamato fut choqué de ne pas avoir pus sentir son arrivé montrant déjà une partie de son potentiels.

"Alors vous êtes mon équipe que je fut attribuer?" Naruto aussi examina reconnaissant un membre du clan Uchiwa, Itachi et Yamato l'expérience d'Orochimaru de son donjon. "Oui, je suis Yamato Joûnin-sensei de ta nouvelle équipe. bon comme tous le monde et présent je veux que vous vous présentez chacun votre tours pour faire connaissance." Recevant des signe de confirmation de ses élèves.

"Bon je commence je m'appelle Yamato, j'aime jardiné et prendre du bon temps dans les bois. Je déteste pas beaucoup de choses à part les traîtres. Mon but et de continué à servir le village le plus longtemps possible." Termina t-il. le suivant fut Itachi.

"Mon nom et Itachi Uchiwa héritier du clan, j'aime ma famille et mes ami(e)s. Je déteste aussi les traîtres et les gens arrogant. Pour mon avenir je n'ais pas encore décidé mais je continuerait à êtres un protecteur pour mon village aussi longtemps que possible moi aussi." Tous le monde hocha la tête à ça présentation.

"Bonjour mon nom et Yûgao Uzuki orphelin de guerre, j'aime mes ami(e)s, le village de Konoha et le kenjutsu. Je déteste les fan-girl qui insulte la profession des kunoichi et nous rabaisse et aussi les pervers. Mon rêve réussir à devenir un capitaine anbu et kunoichi bien respecté et connue." tous le monde lui fait signe et grinça des dent à la mention des fan-girl et enfin ce fut le tour de Naruto.

"Hé bien je suis heureux de faire votre connaissance." en s'inclinant un peu montré du respect envers ses camarade qui fut surpris mais le renvoya aussi. "Je m'appelle Naraku Kazama en tant que chef de clan." laissant un peux l'information coulé dans leur esprit. "J'aime Naruko-chan, mes parents et ami(e)s, j'aime amélioré mes capacité et de pouvoir dépassé mes limite qui ne concerne pas que mes Kekkei Genkai et beaucoup d'autres choses." attirant particulièrement Itachi appréciant que son nouveau coéquipier ne fut pas comme les reste des clan de Konoha. "Je déteste ceux qui délaisse leur famille et ami(e), je hais les traîtres, violeurs, et ceux qui prônes la guerre pour des raison égoïste. Mon rêve... Non mon ambition et d'avoir une famille aimante et heureuses. De pouvoir apporté la paix dans le monde pour que d'autres enfants n'ont pas à subir les atrocité de notre époque." Fini Naruto qui semblait avoir impressionné ses nouveau camarades.

Yamato souri voyant Naruto bien s'intégrait au groupe ne voyant pas le problème que le dossier indiquait, qu'il préférait passé son temps seule au lieux de joué avec les autres enfants mais pouvait voir qu'il avait aussi une histoire derrière lui, prêtant attention à ses ambition nobles. Il en déduit qu'il fut plus mature comme l'indiquait son dossier et au fut de ses grande capacité et son exploit qu'il lui valut un nom terrible dans le célèbre Bingo Book de Iwa.

Yûgao fut heureuse de voir que leur nouveau membre semblait si mature au fut que ce fut un garçon beaucoup plus jeune que eux et espère que ça réputation ne fut pas que un mythe.

Itachi lui lâché un sourire rare pouvant voir des points commun déjà avec leur nouveau équipier et pourra ce faire un ami de plus si il pouvait ce montré digne de ses ambition.

"Bon je crois que nous allons commencé notre série d'entraînement. J'ai besoin de savoir t'es capacité Naraku." Demanda Yamato ne sachant que très peux sûr les capacité de son nouvelle étudiant.

"hé bien je suis très doué dans tous les arts shinobie et peux faire énormément de choses." Naraku resta très vague sûr ces capacité. "Ça dépend que voulez-vous savoir Yamato-sensei?"

Yamato réfléchie quelque seconde et demanda. "Quelles sont t'es préférence?"

"Mes préférence sont le taijutsu, kenjutsu..." Attirant les regard de ça coéquipière Yûgao. ".. Fuinjutsu et le juinjutsu." recevant un hoquet de surprise de Yamato en silence.

"Bon alors je vais te tester dans c'est trois arts ok." Recevant un hochement de Naraku, il commençait l'entraînement.

"1 taijutsu." Yamato ce déplaça en position prés à affronter son étudiant qui commença à ce mettre en position. Naraku déplaça son corps de coté laissant ça main gauche devant posé nonchalante écarté un peux ses jambes et placé sa main droite derrière. les trois regarda la pose suspect n'ayant jamais fut une t'elle combinaison ce demandant si elle fut vraiment efficace. Après quelque seconde d'observation, Yamato ce déplaça à vitesse chûnin pour voir la réaction de Naraku et essaya de le frapper avec un solide coup de poing qui fut dévié par la paume de Naraku ceci continua pendant un bout de temps avant que Yamato accéléra de plus en plus mais ne parvenait pas à touché sont adversaire.

"Impressionnant son style et peut orthodoxe mais extrêmement efficace pour dévier les coup. C'est incroyable je suis pourtant à une vitesse de haut chûnin même Itachi sans son sharingan aurait beaucoup plus de mal!" étonné par les capacité de l'enfant sauta en arrière et ce lança à vitesse joûnin moyen qui choqua ses deux autres élève. "Je vois il décide de passé à la vitesse supérieure. Ceci et bon pour moi." Naraku ayant assez étudier les combinaison de coup passa au style sayanji de Végéta et contra plusieurs des coups de son professeur. Esquivant un coup de poing venant pour prendre ça tête envoyé une série de jabs rapide sur le torse de Yamato le fessant reculer de plus en plus.

Yamato esquiva un coup de pied venant à ça droite mais rencontra très vite le sols par un retour de l'autre jambe qui partait à haute vitesse au côté gauche. Ce levé le plus en moins d'une seconde trouvant un poing le rencontré à ça place et le bloqua avec ses avant bras qui lui laissa une douleur au niveau de ceci, le ralentissant dans ces contre et fut projeté une fois de plus au sols par un autre combo de Naraku. "Ce petit et bon vraiment bon je ne pensais pas qu'il sois déjà si fort pour son âge. Bon je le classerais au niveau de Joûnin dans le département du taijutsu." Terminant la séance de taijutsu, il lui dit. "Ses bon j'en ais assez vue." assouplissant la tension dans les épaule de Naraku. "Je suis impressionné ton style de taijutsu et vraiment immense et ta vitesse et t'es coup son puissant. Dit moi qu'elle est ce style que tu utilise?"

"Ceci et le style de la famille Kazama le Akuryou no jigoku." Qui laissait montrer par son nom les couleurs de la douleur d'un t'elle style de combat puissant et précis. "Votre style sensei ne ce basse que sûr très peux de kata. Ai-je vue juste?" Yamato fut surpris que l'enfant avait remarqué son handicape de son style aussi facilement mais pour êtres sûr lui demanda d'élaborer. "il y'a que 8 kata à utilisé pour 24 combo vous sont disponible, 6 contre, 17 contre attaque pour un total de 144 enchaînement possible." Yamato était sans voix que l'enfant avait déjà compris son style aussi facilement en une seule session d'entraînement et ne pus demandé comment.

"Simple mon style de combat ce repose sûr 4 autre style. Le premier le démon de Gohan pour avoir l'avantage de l'esquive et contre simple me permettant de rejeté tous vos coup. Le second fut le style sayanji de Végéta étant un style tactique forçant mon adversaire à utilisé c'est contre et contre attaque. le troisième porte le nom du démon piccolo très efficace pour contrecarré les contre et contre attaque et le dernier porte le nom de la tortue Goku, qui est puissant en assaut et stratégie." Yamato regarda étonné d'une t'elle combinaison varié qui ce montrer plus destructeur qui le paressait et pourrait ce montrer êtres le style le plus puissant de ce qu'il à pus en voir.

Yûgao restait sûr ça place encore immobile ne croyant pas avoir fut son sensei perde le combat de taijutsu contre un enfant de 7 ans qui parla de style qui fessait paraître ce qu'elle connaissait pour un combat de rue face à un maître d'art martiaux.

Itachi était dans le même état sinon pire. quand le combat était passé d'un niveau supérieure, il avait utilisé son Dojutsu pour pouvoir suivre le match mais ne pouvait pas voir Naraku partout dans ça vision et quand il le désactiva ne voyait que deux floue bougé sûr le terrain. Il sait alors rendu compte que Naraku devait utilisé une ses technique de clan le protégeant du sharingan pour ne pas ce faire volé son style de clan le laissant sans réponse à ce que fut la méthode employé.

"Bien je suis sidérait que tu pouvais me vaincre... Dit moi en kenjutsu et tu aussi si avançait?" voyant le sourire que Naraku porta lui donna des frisson mais voulue tout de même tester ses capacité au fut qu'il devait en fin de journée porté un rapport. Prenant deux katana sortie d'un parchemin lança un à Naraku et ce positionna. Naruto regarda la pose de Yamato et laissa le Katana tombé de ses mains. Yamato fut surpris par le geste mais remarqua une chaînes rouge fessant semblait êtres les même que c'elle de la femme de l'hokage mais vue alors la chaîne ce changé en un petit poignard avec une lame de 5 cm, Voyant Naraku ce mettre en position il ne pus s'empêcher de demandé pourquoi.

"Un vrais maîtres épéiste peux ressentir le niveau de son adversaire rien que le voyant ce préparait et mes sens me dit que tu n'est pas digne que je gaine une lame face à toi. Désolé ce n'est pas pour t'insulté mais je peux voir des lacunes dans ta position et je présume aussi que tu ne dois pas te servir souvent d'une lame." Yamato hocha la tête et n'était pas en colère comme le serait d'autres joûnin qui penserait que le gamin ce moquait d'eux mais fessait confiance dans ses sens et une personne qui à de bon sens et pas quelqu'un que l'on peux sous-estimé facilement.

Sauté une nouvelle fois dans l'action en lançant plusieurs coup de lame il fut encore plus choqué que avec une si petit lame le contré et même l'agressait. En essayant de lui porté un coup, Naraku enfonça la lame dans la poitrine de Yamato le laissant paralysé. Yamato fait un pas en arrière pour ce retirer et Naraku demanda. "Pourquoi avoir reculé de ta position?" Choqué par les mots de l'enfant il répondu. "Pour ne pas mourir logique non." voyant un signe négatif de Naraku qui rangea ça lame il lui dit. "Dans un duel à l'épée le premier qui recule meurs." Yamato ne comprenant pas lui demanda. "Je ne comprends pas?" Confus par les mots de l'enfant.

"Quand tu t'engage à un combat à l'épée tu ne recule pas tu avance sans arrêt jusqu'à atteindre ton adversaire si tu flanche ou tu recule tu meurs. Ici la seule chose qui et mort et t"a dignité d'avoir eu peur de mourir au combat." Regardant le ciel il continua. "Ceci fut les enseignement du plus grand maître que je n'ais jamais fut Roronoa Zorro, le plus grand escrimeur du monde." ayant débloquer dans la salle du temps les épisode complet de One piece grâce à la loterie qui franchement fut ça série préférait et Zorro était l'un de ses idoles.

Yamato regarda l'enfant comprenant que l'enseignement qu'il à reçus avant de devenir orphelin à du êtres un enfer vivant. Mais ce demanda de qui il pouvait bien s'agir n'ayant jamais entendu parlé de ce Zorro. "était t'il si puissant que ça?" Naraku le regarda avant de déclaré. "Oui il pouvait divisé les rade marée en deux, coupé des montagne d'un seul coup et pouvait même crée des cyclone avec son habilité et tous ça sens chakra."

Itachi eux peur pendant un moment quand il à vue la lame entrait dans la poitrine de Yamato mais soupira de soulagement voyant qu'il ne fut pas vraiment blessé. Ensuite il écouta l'histoire de Naraku et fut sans voix de ses explication, plus il écouté l'enfant plus il pouvait voir la sagesse qui fut transmis à l'enfant dans les art qu'il étudia sérieusement avec amour au fut de ses parole.

Yûgao était comme son équipier et aimée le bushido de l'enfant aussi. Un escrimeur sans fierté et peur de la mort n'était pas un maître mais fus juste un homme marchand à ça mort. Quand l'enfant raconta de qui il apprit ses enseignement, ne pouvait pas croire cela possible. Tous ses exploit et sans chakra le fessait douté, mais les parole de l'enfant sonné si vrai qu'elle ne pouvait pas ce décidé.

"Es que c'est possible d'accomplir c'es acte sans chakra?" Naraku invoqua son katana vessant bavé Yûgao de la beauté de la lame. Regardant les 50 arbres en face de lui, il parla. "Vérifié par vous même je n'utiliserais pas de chakra pour rasé cette petit clairière." Yamato lui fait signe de poursuivre pour voir si cela était possible et ce brancha su le chakra de Naraku pour voir s'il utilisait son chakra. Itachi et Yûgao fait pareille ne voulant pas raté une chose qui fut tous simplement impossible et de plus réalisé par un enfant de 7 ans. Ensuite Naraku libéra un puissant laïdô vissant les arbres en face de lui. Ce retournant devant ses camarade il marcha tranquillement rangé ça lame avec un clique audible fessant soulever les 50 tronc d'arbre coupé dans le ciel par un puissant coup qui surgit surnaturellement.

Les trois personne regarda choqué la scène ce produire devant leurs yeux. Yamato transpirait sachant que ceci fut un coup que vous ne pouvait pas sentir naturellement sans avoir les bon réflexe qu'il faudrait, essuyant la sueur qui descendant doucement de cette démonstration de puissance savait qu'il ne faisait pas le poids à l'enfant qui était d'un niveau bien supérieure à lui.

Yûgao regarda l'enfant avec appréhension ce demandant comment ceci fut possible. "Tous sait dommage et sans chakra..c.. c'est dingue, ce n'est pas normale qu'elle genre d'enseignement à t'il subit pour pouvoir maîtrisé ça lame de cette manière." Elle pouvait dire que l'enfant était déjà supérieure à leur niveau et douté même que les joûnin élite puisse le battre.

Itachi ne ce portait pas mieux, on disait de lui qu'il fut un prodige jamais vue dans le clan uchiwa. Pourtant ici un enfant de 4 ans plus jeune que lui pouvait le vaincre sans problème.

Après plusieurs minute de pensé Naraku demandait ce que fut leur problème, et la réponse et venu comme ceci.

"Naraku je n'ais pas de problème sait juste je me demande qu'elle est ton niveau?." Yamato demanda ayant déjà une idée.

"Ho et bien je suis de classe S selon ma mère et mon père ma dit que je serait sûrement aussi fort que lui quand je serrais grand." Lui souri t'il comme un enfant. Yamato ce demanda qu'elle genre de force et pus avoir son père si il serait sûrement comme lui étant grand et comment ce fessait t'il que personne était au courant de leur existence. "Dit moi Naruto que fessait t'es parents comme travaille?" Naraku posa ça main sûr son menton avant de répondre. "Archéologue." Yamato et les deux autres fut intrigué par le choix du travaille étant donné la puissance que recelait sûrement les deux parents. "Et qu'elle genre de recherche mené t'il?"

"Il travaillé sûr l'histoire du Rikudô sennin et la provenance du chakra et des anciens démons qui habitait la terre avant la venu du chakra et même du Rikudô sennin lui-même." dit Naraku.

"Mais le Rikudô sennin est une légende et ne pouvait pas existé!" Itachi pouvait pas croire l'existence d'une personne qui fut dites avoir crée la lune lui même, recevant des hochement de tête de son camarade et sensei. Naraku le regarda avant de répondre. "Qu'elle sorte de bêtise raconte tu! Mais parents on travaillé dur est pus découverts beaucoup de chose sûr lui est ça famille. Pour quelqu'un qui descend de lui, tu me dit que son existence n'était pas réels. Les clan Uchiwa, Senju et Uzumaki sont les descendant du Rikudô sennin." termina Naraku activé son rinnegan qui laissa bouche bée les trois personnes par l'information et par la vue des yeux légendaire qui dit êtres celui d'un dieux.

Yamato regarda son élève sachant maintenant qu'il fut d'un niveau supérieur à tous ceux du village. "Bon je crois qu'il est l'heure de ce séparé je vous attends tous ici demain à 06.00h." voyant tous le monde lui faire signe. tous le monde quitta le terrain allant raconté aux ami(e)s et famille les information qu'ils ont pu recueillir de cette première rencontre qui était pleins de surprise.

Naruto souriait sachant que son plan de montré plus que ce qu'il avait besoin fonctionné en leur disant les information qui allait très vite êtres répandu dans le village sans que le conseille puisse faire une chose. Quittant le terrain, il traça le chakra de Naruko et ce téléporta à ça place pour passé le reste de la journée avec elle.

 **Bureau de l'Hokage.**

Minato patienta dans son bureau attendant Yamato pour lui fournir un rapport ne croyant pas ce que sont sensei Jiraya lui raconté après ça rencontre avec un certain Meruem et les pouvoir extraordinaire des deux parents de Naraku et le pouvoir même de lui et son Dojutsu. Les ancien aussi était dans le même cas que Minato ne pouvant pas croire que Jiraiya na pas sue récupérait plus d'information avant la mort de cette personne par la même maladie qui avait atteins les parents de Naraku. Leur pensé fut interrompus par l'arrivé du nouveau sensei de Naraku et lui demanda d'expliqué ce qui et arrivé et pour leurs plus grand choque, 1 Naraku connaissait des technique de classe S qui ne demandait pas de chakra, 2 était de classe S est pour finir détenait aussi un rinnegan à la joies des anciens.

Ce qui à suivit fut la vidéo de l'entraînement de ce qui sait passait montrant clairement la puissance de l'enfant et son éducation dans les art.

"Ses technique de clan sont très puissant, il sera un atout majeur pour le village dans un avenir proche." Homura dit.

"L'enfant à une très bonne analyse aussi qui lui rend encore plus difficile qu'il ne l'ais déjà." Koharu à son tour prononça.

"Oui est une fois qu'il sera assez grand pour reformé son clan on aura la famille la plus puissante du monde dans notre village maintenant la domination de la puissance de Konoha pour toujours." Danzo répondu tous aussi en extase.

"Hé bien alors sait lui l'enfant que Meruem me parlé, Le plus grand prodige que le monde et connue hein." En ce grattant le menton pensant à l'ambition de l'enfant et la prophétie des crapeau.

"Je suis heureux de voir qu'il na que de bonne intention et ne cache pas ses capacité, mais devrait tout de même les préservait si les autres villages découvre la puissance du clan Kazama il pourrait t'entais un assassina sûr ça personne." Dit Minato inquiet pour son neveux et bouche bée par la puissance de celui-ci comme tous le monde dans la pièce.

"Bon Allé Minato je te donne le parchemin que Meruem ma confié pour Naraku. Je n'ais pas découvert comment je pourrait l'ouvrir étant enfermé dans un puissant fuinjutsu que je n'ais jamais fut peut-êtres que toi et Kushina aurait plus de chance." Jiraiya dit donnant le parchemin scellé par des chaîne et des marque de fuinjutsu inconnue.

"Qui y'a t'il dedans?" demanda Danzo Intrigué sûr le parchemin ce demandant si elle ne recelait pas d'autres technique qui pourrait prendre pour lui même.

Jiraiya ce retourna et répondu qu'il ne savait pas ce que contient le parchemin autres qu'une lettre du père à Naraku, qui intéressé Minato grandement.

 **To be continue.**


	19. Chapter 19

**21\. fêtes d'anniversaire - une autres abandon - une futur incertain.**

 **Monde parallèle de Naruto**

 **Localisation: Composé Uchiwa.**

Itachi rentré dans la demeure familiale retrouvé ça famille qui s'apprêté à dîné.

"Ha Itachi tu es en fin revenu. Alors comment et votre nouvelle équipier?" Mikoto Uchiwa la mère de Itachi demandé joyeusement comme à son habitude à son aîné. Depuis la mort de leur camarade, Itachi avait augmentait le rythme de son entraînement inquiétant ça mère pour le temps passé loin d'eux.

Tous le mondes à table regardaient Itachi dans l'attente d'une réponse est fut surpris de le voir sourire, mais pouvait voir de la sueur tombé de son visage en même temps. "Oui je l'ais rencontrait et je fus surpris qu'il s'agissait d'un enfant de l'âge de sasuke." Les yeux de tous le monde à table s'agrandissaient, Sasuke était choqué d'entendre que un enfant de son âge était déjà diplômé et fut sûr l'équipe de son frère. le père lui savait de qui Itachi parlait et n'aurait pas pensé qu'il serait dans l'équipe de son fils. Souriant il demanda.

"Alors tu à rencontré le neveu de Minato-san?" Fugaku dit en regardant son fils qui lui fit un signe de tête. Cette question de Fugaku est la réponse de confirmation de Itachi surpris ceux qui n'était pas aux courants que le Hokage avait un neveu. "Quoi! Comment ça Minato-san à un neveu. Pourquoi on n'à pas été mis au courants?" Mikoto demanda jetant un regard foudroyée sûr son marie. Les autres à table aussi ce demandé pourquoi Menma et Manami n'avait rien dit sûr ce sujets aussi. "Ce fut un secret gardé par le conseille shinobi pour la protection de l'enfant et le risque de mettre Iwa en états d'alerte." Répondue Fugaku.

"Pourquoi Iwa à avoir la dedans? Seraient t'ils déjà au courant de l'existence de l'enfant?" Les enfants aussi était intéressé par la réponse de leur père. Itachi lui compris fut qu'il à était mis au courant dans la journée.

"Oui mais ils ne savent toujours pas que l'enfant est ici, et si on à gardé le secret ce fut justement pour que la rumeur ne ce répand pas dans tous le pays élémentaire." Fugaku bue une gorgé de ça tasse de thé avant de demandé à son fils les capacité de l'enfant.

Itachi voyant que tous le monde à table le regardé, commença à parlé. "Il est puissant, mais alors vraiment puissant. Notre sensei la classé comme un shinobi de classe S juste après ça défaite." Tous le monde regardé Itachi comme il ne pouvaient pas le croire le premier à répondre fut son père lui demandant de raconté ce qu'il à vue. Après plusieurs minutes à raconté le combat de taijutsu de niveau Joûnin que l'enfant mené avec facilité utilisant un style plus puissant que le Uchiwa d'après lui. Le combat choquant de kenjutsu facilement remporté encore par l'enfant et l'arme utilisé, et pour finir l'histoire d'un escrimeur de grande classe et celle du Rikudo Sennin avec le rinnegan que l'enfant possédé.

"C'est impossible! Si Itachi dit vrai, alors l'enfant serait un dieux. Ceci expliquerait ça puissance." Pensé Fugaku.

"Mon dieux un t'elle enfant avec toute cette puissante pourrait ce révélé dangereux." Fut les pensé de Mikoto.

"..." La jeune fille était déjà entrain de quitté la table étant dans ses pensé de ce qui ce passé ici de puis quelque temps.

"Quoi!" fut tous ce que Sasuke pouvait dire avant que sont père interviens.

"A tu pus recopier son taijutsu avec ton sharingan?" Itachi regarda son père désapprobateur mais lui répondu comme même. "Non je n'ais pas sue utilisé mon sharingan, car Naraku dispose d'une méthode capable de rendre notre sharingan inefficace face à lui le rendant invisible." Sa famille le regardé choqué de cette info. "Tu veux dire qu'il dispose d'un moyen de nous contré notre Dojutsu!" Voyant le hochement de tête de Itachi, Fugaku commença à transpiré sachant que ce fut pas une bonne nouvelle qu'il avait bien un moyen de contré leur Dojutsu ou même un autre.

"Nous devons connaître les secret du clan Kazama si quelqu'un arrive de s'en paré de leur technique ce sera désastreux pour le clan Uchiwa." Fugaku réfléchie deux minutes avant d'avoirs une idée. "Je pense que nous devrions avoir une alliance avec le clan Kazama." Mikoto le regarda en prévision de ce qui pourrait arrivé et parla à son tour. "Une alliance est que va tu proposé en échange et contre quoi?"

"un contrat pour que personne d'autres puisse utilisé la méthode qu'il à employé contre notre clan et lui demandé qu'elle que technique ou même des information sûr le Rikudô sennin." Prenant une gorgé de son thé il continua. "En échange on pourrait lui offrir quelque technique de clan ou même un contrat d'union." Mikoto et Itachi regarda soudain Fugaku en pensant à qui pourrait t'il unir avec Naraku. "Et à qui tu penserait pour ça je ne pense pas qu'il est d'autres enfant dans notre clan de son âge ou même qu'il sera d'accords avec une t'elle alliance?" Fugaku souri à ça femme et lui répond. "Je n'ais pas oublié le contrat que tu à passé avec ton amie dans ta jeunesse concernant notre fils et ça fille et c'est pour ça que j'ai choisirait Sayako pour ce contrat." Mikoto hoquetait à la pensé que ça fille sois donné à autre clan pour la sécurité du clan mais connaissant son marie, elle savait qu'il ne plaisanté pas à ce sujet. Itachi lui montait pas d'émotion sera ça main avec force dans la colère à son père pour pensé comme ça. Sasuke était choqué que son père proposé ça sœur jumelle et voulait protesté mais ne pouvant rien dire en voyant le regard dure que son père envoyait à ça mère.

 **Bureau de l'Hokage.**

"Donc vous me dite que Meruem et morts et vous à donné un parchemin qui mes adressé." Naraku regarda avec des émotions de tristesse dans les yeux avec un visage dur, l'Hokage accompagné des anciens et de Jiraiya.

"Oui, j'avais envoyé Jiraiya-san à travers le pays élémentaire pour trouvé des infos sûr toi pour voir si personne ne vous connaissez." Minato le regarda tristement quand il à sues que la dernière personne que Naruto savait était mort. "Il ta laissait ce parchemin, qui contiendrait une lettre pour toi." Donnant le parchemin à Naraku qui le pris sans hésité.

Naraku regarda le parchemin avant de le descellé fessant sortir deux enveloppe et un autre parchemin de grande taille qui attira les regard de tous le monde pensant que ce fut celle d'une invocation. Donnant une enveloppe à Minato qui la regarda voyant que le nom était adressé à lui par ce Meruem. Ouvrant la lettre il commença à lire.

 **Pour Minato Namikaze:**

Bonjour Minato-san ou Hokage-san comme l'appelle les personnes qui vous connaisses.

Je suis Meruem l'un des entraîneurs est sensei de Naraku-kun ou comme je l'aime dire Naruto-chan.

Nous sommes profondément triste de vous annoncez que à pars moi, Naraku ne connais plus personne dans ce monde.

Vous vous demandez ce que nous fessons avant que vous ne connaissait notre existence je parie.

Ont était des archéologue étudiants l'histoire ancienne sûr la famille du Rikudô Sennin et les légendes anciennes que nous avons découverts.

Mais lord de notre dernière découverte, nous avons du affrontez de véritable démon qui à la fin on réussie à nous maudire nous tuant un par un.

Nous avons décidé alors d'envoyé Naruto-chan à Konoha le fessant croire qu'il pourra soigné ça mère qui avait été maudit comme nous et n'aurait pas sue êtres guérie.

Lui nous avons confié les clés de la demeure Zoaldyek est qui avait fusionné avec la maison Kazama et aménagé certaine parti sinon la totalité de l'endroit. Et bien d'autres surprise.

Merci de vouloir bien prendre soins de l'enfant il na pas d'amis de son âge et à toujours travaillé avec des adultes.

De la part de son Ojisan Meruem chef d'expédition, sensei et ami de la famille.

Minato ayant terminé de lire la lettre à haute voix à remarqué que Naraku aussi avait terminé de lire aussi la sienne. Qui les adultes fut déçus de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle contenait.

"Hokage-sama j'ais besoins de 50 mètre de terre en carré pour déposé ma nouvelle demeure." Demanda poliment Naraku.

"Demeure de votre famille? Mais oû est-elle?" demanda Danzo intéressé de pouvoir atteindre le lieux de la résidence Kazama espérant pouvoir volé les secret, avant qu'il ne puisse les cacher. Tous les adultes ce retourna face à Naraku ce posant la même question. "Hé bien elle est ici dans mes mains stocker dans ce parchemin immense bien sûr?" Répondu Naraku comme si il était idiot.

"Quoi, attends tu veux me dire que vous avez scellé une demeure dans un parchemin! Ceci et impossible." Dit Jiraiya ne croyant pas l'enfant qui le regardé sans émotion.

"Ho et pourquoi ça c'est impossible dis moi?" Naraku attendait la réponse stupide qu'allait lui dire Jiraiya sans impatiente. "Car je suis un maître fuinjutsu et selon nos connaissance et le poids d'une simple maison ne tiendrait pas même dans un parchemin aussi grand que celui-là." Naraku le regarda pendant quelque seconde avant d'éclater de rire devant Jiraiya. "HAhahha toi un maître de fuinjutsu... HAhahaha" voyant le visage indigné de Jiraiya il demandé. "Sérieusement? Car ceci et juste normale pour tous maître d'avoir ça spécialité, non et ta spécialité c'est quoi alors?" Jiraiya voyant le sérieux dégagé par l'enfant réfléchie avant de répondre. "Les sceaux de scellement et oui je suis sérieux, je suis l'un des trois rare maître de fuinjutsu dans Konoha en comptant Minato et Kushina." regardant Minato qui lui fait signe il répondu. "C'est faux." Attirant une nouvelle fois l'attention de tous le monde.

"De quoi qui est faux?" On pouvait voir la colère sûr le visage de Naraku qui regarda intensément Jiraiya. "Vous êtes dans le faux, car si tu crois que l'on ne peux pas scellé une demeure alors vous n'êtes pas des maître encore mais des amateurs en ce qui s'agit de l'art." Jiraiya n'aimé pas ce faire rabaissé et surtout pas par un enfant. Minato ce demanda si cela fut possible et voyant aussi les trois ancien regardé comme ci l'enfant était fous.

"Alors prouve le." Minato intervient voyant que son sensei perdait le contrôle de sais émotions face à son neveu. "Bon silence. Naraku je dois d'abord préparait le terrain avant que tu puise descellé ta demeure d'accord reviens demain ok." Jiraiya regardait indigné son élève et lui dit. "Tu ne va pas croire les histoire de cette enfant?" pointant du doigt Naraku qui le foudroya du regard en retour et répondu. "Ses mots son pitoyable venant d'un homme qui ne sait pas gardé son calme quand on lui expose la dure réalité." Jiraiya explosa de colère au mots de l'enfant montrant à tous le monde le peux de contrôle qu'il à. "Comment hausse tu m'insulté. Regarde gamin je suis plus enseigné que toi et je pourrais te montrait comment grand je suis, alors ne fait pas ton malin en prenant la grosse tête de finir dans le Bingo Book."

"Et bien nous verrons demain 'Mrs L'expert' en fuinjutsu." Naraku répondu sarcastique,t fessant une cochant apparaître sûr la tête de Jiraiya au comportement arrogant de l'enfant. "Je n'ais pas le temps de perde avec de t'elle sornétte j'ais un conctact à rejoindre on ce verra plus tard Minato-san." disparaissant du bureau en un clin d'oeil. Naraku salua l'Hokage et les anciens avant de sortir par la porte.

"Et bien ce fut intéressent." Homura dit souriant à l'acte de l'enfant d'ennuyé Jiraiya, qui à parfaitement réussi.

"Mais l'enfant à raison si Jiraiya perd le contrôle aussi facilement pour une si petit remarque à son égaux, alors il encore plus à apprendre de ce qu'il raconte." Koharu répondue aux autres dans la salle qui était assez d'accords, même Minato ce demanda comment son Maître à pus perde son sang froid aussi facilement. Mais ce rappelle qu'il n'avait jamais été insulté dans ses capacité en tant que Maître.

"Oui mais je suis impatient de voir l'enfant nous dévoilé ce fameux composé qu'il nous à parlé tout à l'heure pendant la discusion." Danzo rappela aux autres membres qui était d'accords aussi avec lui à ce sujet.

"Je suis bien aussi intrigué par le fonctionnement de ce genre de fuinjutsu moi aussi, si elle existe." Dit Minato, tous le monde hocha la tête avant de reprendre leur devoir et cherché un emplacement tous qui était disponible prés de la maison Uchiwa qui serra près dans trois jour à causse du festival qui aura bientôt lieu à Konoha.

 **Trois jour plus tard.**

Aujourd'hui fut l'anniversaire de Naruko et ses frère bien entendu personne ne s'occupas de Naruko comme d'habitude pour ce moment là. Mais avec l'aide de Naruto ce jour là ils s'amuseront au festival en fessant la plus part des attraction qui étaient proposés lors de la fête.

"Allé Naruto-kun peut-tu me gagné cette mignonne peluche." Naruto regarda la peluche d'un Kyuubi de couleur Blanche avec les queue à pointe rouge. Le souriant il regarda le stand qui fut un jeux de tire à kunai et payé pour tenté de gagner le prix désiré. Lançait les 5 kunais en même temps, et touché toute les cible même celle posé de coté. Impressionné les gens autours de l'habilité de l'enfant au lançait de kunai et remporta le prix pour Naruko.

Naruko lui souri avant de lui donné son prix qui fut un petit baisé sûr la joue. "Merci Naruto-kun pour m'avoirs gagné la peluche." Timidement dit Naruko à causse de la foule qui regarda les jeune enfants joué une belle scène romantique devant eux. souriant comme un prince fessant battre le cœur de plusieurs autre femme présente, il répondu. "Ce n'est pas un problème pour ma Jolie Naru-chan." Lui prenant la mains et commença à s'éloigné des murmure qui monta.

"Regardé ce ne serrait pas le jeune prodige que tous le monde parle." un civil inconnue demanda autour de lui.

"Quoi le neveu de l'Hokage... Si il le ressemble énormément est vous avez fut son lançait de kunai." Un autre parla attirant une plus grande foule qui regarda de plus en plus les jeunes enfants partir.

"Mon dieux qu'il est si mignon j'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras est de ne jamais le laissé partir." Répondu une femme avec des cœur dans les yeux que plusieurs autres était du même avis. "Vous avez de quoi j'ai entendu parlé?" Demanda un shinobi parmi la foule qui l'écouta attentivement. "Il semblerait qu'il soit sûr l'ARC pour restauré son clan dans le village comme il détiendrait plusieurs Kekkei Genkai je crois qu'il possède le même que le Hokage-sama, le Jinto et c'elle de Kushina-sama, les Chaînes d'adamantine et un nouvelle inconnue." Tous les civil regarda l'enfant chuchotant les mots. "Prodige.".."Génie."..."Marié."."Etc." Qui ne finissait pas de sitôt.

Naruto et Naruko sont rentrait voyant comment les rumeurs ce dispersait vite dans les foules attirant les gens inutilement. Une fois arrivé, ils ce débarrassaient de leurs chaussures et Naruko s'installa sûr le canapé serrant dans ses bras la peluche remporté. Elle fut heureuse pour son anniversaire et plus surpris quand Naruto revenait avec un délicieux gâteaux en forme de bols de ramen accompagné par Ayame et Teuchi qui était là aussi.

Naruto dispersa le genjutsu cachant les décorations et souhaita un joyeux anniversaire à Naruko. "Joyeux anniversaire Naruko-chan." Leurs souhaitez tous les trois en même temps. Naruko commençait à versé des larmes de joies pour la fête qui lui on préparé en secret. "Allons Naruko-chan, viens soufflé dans t'es bougie et fait un souhait." Naruto apporta le gâteux devant Naruko qui regardé les 7 bougies qui était allumé. Prenant une inspiration et séché ses larmes, elle souffla éteignant toute les bougies d'un coup. "Félicitation." applaudis tous ses ami(e)s ensemble qui lui fait sourire heureux. "Allé il est temps de mangé le gâteaux." Coupant le en plusieurs parts, et donna une part à chaque personne.

"Merci Naruto-chan." Dit Naruko attendant tous le monde pour mangé avec elle. tous le monde mangés leurs part du gâteaux joyeusement en parlant du festival. Naruto annoncé qu'il allait bientôt déménagé dans un composé qui sera beaucoup plus grand que n'importe le quelle dans Konoha en montrant un parchemin qu'il tenait à coté de la table. "Héhé ne t'inquiète pas Naruko-cahn tu pourra venir toujours vivre avec moi et on aura notre propre terrain d'entraînement." Naruko ce réjouis déjà de voir leur nouvelle maison qui allé bientôt vivre mais espérait toujours continué à dormir avec Naruto ayant pris l'habitude de ce levé dans ses bras avec son petit bisous du matin bien au chaud.

"Allé c'est l'heure des cadeaux d'anniversaires. "Tien Naruko-chan ceci et de ma part." Ayame tendais un packet bien emballé. Prenant le packet dans ses mains, elle l'ouvris et vue que ce fut un ouvrage sûr la cuisine. Ayame ce glissa prés d'elle est lui chuchota. "Maintenant tu pourra t'entraîné aussi à cuisiné pour Naruto-kun, hein Naruko-chan." Naruko rougit à la pensé de faire à mangé pour Naruto est remercia Ayame pour le pressent. "Merci Ayame-nee-chan ça me fait plaisir que tu à pensé à ça." Ayame lui souri avant de retourné à coté des deux autres qui attendais leur tour aussi.

Teuchi avancé à son tour et lui donna son pressent que Naruko pris. "Merci teuchi-jisan." Ouvrant le pachet elle vue un album photo avec des images d'elle au stand avec Naruto et Ayame, mais aussi celle du festival d'aujourd'hui et des différents moments passé aux différents stands de jeux. "Merci beaucoup Teuchi-jisan ça me fait plaisirs." Teuchi lui souri avant de lui dire. "Oui il reste encore beaucoup de place de libre pour que tu puisse en rajouté plus tard." Naruko lui souri et lui fait signe qu'elle continuerait à en rajouté plus tard.

Maintenant ce fut le tour de Naruto qui s'approcha et lui tendait une petit boite qui Naruko pris en le remerciant avec un grand sourire. Ouvrant la boite Naruko regarda le magnifique collier en forme de cœur richement décoré avec une belle pierre précieux qui était d'un rouge profond. "Attends je vais te le mettre." Naruto s'approcha est ce plaça derrière Naruko et lui mis le collier autour du cou. "Quant tu canalise du chakra dans le collier celui-ci s'ouvrira et te montrera une photo de nous deux." Naruko le regarda avant de faire ce qu'il est dit ,et fut émerveillé de voir que l'image de la photo bougé. L'image les montrait en train de ce tenir dans les bras vessant qu'elle que pas de danse avant de s'embrassé ramené une rougeur au visage de Naruko qui lui renvoya un baissé.

Tous le monde continua à parlé pendant plusieurs minute avant de devoir partir et dire au revoir. "Bon je pense qu'il serrait temps d'allé dormir, demain j'ai une surprise pour l'entraînement après avoir déménagé." Les deux partie ce couché et Naruko regarda encore le collier que Naruto lui avait offert et la souri avant de l'embrassé encore avant de s'endormir.

 **Mindscape de Naruko.**

Naruko ce réveilla dans une plaines herbeuse avec un ciel étoilé Montrant qu'il fessait nuit ce concentré pour passez en mode sage pour détecté plus facilement les plus proche sentant que ce fut pas un rêves. Trouva ue source de vie sentant c'est sentiment de tristesse et de solitude mais d'espoir aussi. Troublée elle ce dirigea vers la source pouvoir sentir le pouvoir qu'il ce dégagé de cette personne fut énorme. Après plusieurs minute de temps, elle arriva devant une grande cage avec des barreau en or et une étiquette marqué du symbole sceau.

Naruko aperçus l'ombre derrière la cage et puis fut la forme de la personne. Ce fut tous simplement le Kyuubi no yoko qui ce trouva ici. elles ce sont toutes les deux regardé pendant un certain temps essayant de comprendre les sentiments chacun d'eu. Ce fessant tous les deux signes, Kyuubi apporta son poing vers l'avant et Naruko copia le geste. Ensuite elles ont senties leurs connexion établie et commença à parlé.

" **Alors tu peux maintenant nous comprendre pas avec les mots mais avec ton esprit comme le voulait otôsama Rikudô Sennin."** Kyuubi dit heureux de voir l'entraînement que l'enfant à donné fut merveilleux.

"Oui je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous pourriez sentir si mal ici. On-nous à toujours dit que les bête à queue étiez dangereux et semé le chaos la ou ont aperçus leurs apparition." Répondu de honte Naruko n'ayant pas réfléchie par elle même sûr la question. **"Ne t'inquiète pas de ça si, vous nous avez toujours vue en action ce fut au combat mené par l'homme lui même. Durant toute notre existence nous restions caché ou dormir en protégeant les terre élémentaire d'éventuelle danger. Mais depuis que Madoka ma contrôlé pour détruire Konoha il y'a 100 ans Nous avons chacun été scellé dans un humain pour chaque village et changé en arme de guerre à cause de la décision de votre première Hokage Hatsuko."** Naruko hocha la tête à ça déclaration fut que Naruto lui avait expliqué la situation derrière les histoire qu'elle avait appris de lui.

"Alors dis moi..." Timidement ce sentant mal à l'aise. "Tu peux me dire ton nom?" La Kyuubi la regarda et savait déjà qu'elle était digne de l'apprendre. **"Je m'appelle Kurama et oui je suis bien une femme."** Dit-elle fièrement, fessant rire Naruko. "Je m'appelle Naruko Kaz.. ...Namikaze enchanté de faire ta connaissance." en s'inclinant, qui Kurama fait la même chose. Kurama na pas raté l'hésitation d'avoirs prononcé son nom de famille et ce trompé. Alors pour lui remonté un peux le moral. **"Ho je vois que tu rêve déjà de porté son nom de famille et tu si pressait de vouloir l'épousé?"** Naruko rougie mais voyant qu'elles étaient seule pouvait parlé librement. "Oui bien sûr Naruto-kun et la meilleur personne que je connais et qui ma accepté et pris le temps de m'apprendre, de passé du temps avec moi et de pouvoir joué ensemble...Il ma retiré de ma solitude et sait la première fois que je ressent de si fort sentiment envers lui." Kurama lui sourit et répondu. **"Ses tout avait normal que tu te sens comme ça envers lui. HAHaha."** Riant de bon cœur mais s'arrêta pour lui demandé avant de le faire venir. **"Je me demandait si ça te dérangerait que l'on appelle Naruto-kun à venir ici."** Naruko la regarda et répondu. "Naruto-kun?" Fessant bafoué Kurama pendant un cour instant avant de rire à son tour et lui dire que ça na la dérangé pas.

Naruto ce trouva subitement dans une plaines ayant sentie l'appelle de Naruko et du Kyuubi l'appelait. Marchand une bonne 10 de minute vers la direction des 5 source ce demandant pourquoi l'énergie de Kushina et Sarutobi fessait ici mais ne reconnaissait pas l'autres. Ensuite un message d'alerte de Game apparut devant lui.

Game: **"Analyse terminé la cause de l'énergie ce trouve êtres un sort de juinjutsu et fuinjutsu causé par le dieux de la mort de ce monde."**

Naruto demanda pressé maintenant qu'il savait quoi était la causse. "Explique moi la situation." Rugit t'il dans son esprit.

Game: **"La malédiction sans prendrait à deux personnes Naruko qui intervenu plutôt est une autres personne qui n'intervenue pas si longtemps que ça. En premier lieux elle fait s'éloigné les personne proche de la personne en accordant plus d'attention à ce qui à autour d'eux d ans. En deuxième étape elle commence à l'ignoré ne prêtant moins d'attention à ses mots d ans. En troisième étape elle l'ignore définitivement la repoussant même de la famille, de 8 à 11,5 ans. Après la malédiction ce retira du sceau ayant accomplie ça mission."**

Naruto commença à vite comprendre la situation et ne pus que serrait les poings. Dans son monde les dieux N'existe pas mais ici oui ce qu'il fait, qu'il souhaite contrôle la prophétie que Game à trouvé ici dans ce monde et voulait sûrement qu'elle n'échoue pas en lui fessant connaître la douleur de la solitude pour la rapproché du Kyuubi et réussir à sauvé le monde. "Merci Game. Dis moi il y'a pas moyen de défaire la malédiction?"

Game: **"Non vous n'avez pas le niveau suffisant du sceau en juinjutsu pour réussir à défaire la malédiction."**

Naruto soupira d'agacement et ce trouva devant une cage avec qui il pouvait voir le Kyuubi et Naruko rire ensemble comme des sœurs ou une mère à sa fille.

"Bonjour." Attirant l'attention de Naruko et Kurama qui la regardait avec ce qui semble du respect. "Naru-chan il semblerait que vous m'avez attiré ici dans ton sceau non?" Naruko hocha la tête bouche bée qu'il avait vue juste si rapidement mais ce r'appelle qu'il était vraiment très intelligent. Naruko et Kurama remarqua le froncement de sourcille que portait Naruto avant de l'entendre crié. "Vous deux sortait de votre cachette avant que je le fait moi même." Activant son rinnegan et sortant plusieurs chaînes de chakra fait en nature chakra qui et dans le corps de Naruko. Quelque instant plus tard 2 personne tombait du sûr le sols avec un bruit sourd et de douleur leur échappant de la bouche.

Naruko et Kurama écarquilla leurs yeux voyant une Kushina et L'ancien Hokage présent ici. **"Que faite vous deux ici dans le sceau de Naruko-chan?"** Grondait Kurama aux deux autres occupant. Kushina et Sarutobi eux étaient en états de choque ayant étaient obligé de sortir par force de la part de l'enfant. "Q-Quoi comment aise possible que tu nous à faits sortir?" Se questionna Sarutobi prenant une position défensive. Kushina fait pareille en ce m'étant devant ça fille, mais qui la repoussa avec un coup puissant la renvoyé au côté de l'hokage. Regardé choqué l'action de Naruko qui ce plaça elle du côté de Naruto avec Kurama qui fut libéré de ça cage par Naruto.

Kushina toucha l'endroit ou elle fut frappé par ça fille ne croyant pas ça possible. "Na-Naruko-chan Pou-Pourquoi?" Naruko regarda ça mère avant de sentir ses émotions bouleversait, triste et plusieurs autres aussi. "Parce que je n'ais pas besoins de toi." Kushina regardé son enfant dans le choque à ses mots avec Sarutobi dans le même état.

"Naruko-chan elle est un morceau de l'âme de Kushina comme le troisième Hokage..." Fessant une pause avant de continué les prochain mots qui pourrait bien la bouleversait. "C'est de leurs faute si tu étais maudis par le Shinigami." Kushina et Sarutobi regarda l'enfant ne sachant pas qui c'était mes écouta comme même les étrange parole qui annonça. "De quoi parle tu maudit par le shinigami?" Exigé Sarutobi. Naruko est Kurama écarquillé eux leurs yeux maintenant qu'elles savaient comment elle avait était maudit. Écoutant les explication de Naruto à tous le monde présent de ça capacité spéciale, qu'il allait montrait plus tard à Naruko pour son entraînement et de la situation actuelle.

"Alors j'ais permis au Shinigami d'agir de son droit ayant pas totalement respecter le contrat passé avec lui." Sarutobi compris la situation et remarqua que Kyuubi n'attaqué pas le fessant ce demandé ce qu'il ce passé ici.

"Et moi alors je suis toujours vivant mais c'est impossible j'aurais du mourir après avoir assisté au sceau." Kushina répondu en pleure voulant prendre ça fille dans c'est bras et lui demandé pardon mais à chaque fois qu'elle s'approché Naruko ce cacha derrière Naruto. "Je pense avoir trouvé. Je crois que le Shinigami ta épargné mais en te laissant sans ton autre partie de l'âme te rendant plus faible que tu l'ais à présent ça explique tout." Termina Naruto. Ensuite un puissant grondement ce fait entendre dans les plaines venir dans leurs direction et dégageant une grande puissance surpassant même celle du Kyuubi inquiétait tous le monde sauve Naruto qui souriait.

Un dragon rouge immense apparut devant tous le monde qui était au moins deux fois plus grand que le Kyuubi et plus puissant que le Jûbi même le dragon ce pencha devant Naruto lui montrait son respect avant de parlé.

 **"Bonjour otôsama je suis si heureux voir ici."** Archdémon dit étonné Kurama que l'enfant avait un t'elle enfant puissant comprenant scellé en lui comprenant maintenant que l'enfant devait connaître mieux leurs situation qu'elle ne le pensé. Les autres étaient ébahis qu'un t'elle êtres sois si humble devant un enfant et choqué de l'entendre l'appelé père. "Bonjour sotchi je suis heureux moi aussi que tu te porte toujours bien. Tu voudrait sortir dehors profité de l'air?" Tous le monde regardé Naruto comme ci il était fous de vouloir libéré un t'elle mastodonte dans le monde.

 **"HAhaha non otôsama, je suis mieux au prés de toi que dehors. J'aime notre connexion si proche et ton mindscape que tu à emménagé pour moi et un monde parfait merci."** Répondu le dragon

"Attendais qu'elle ce dragon? serait t'il un bijû que nous ignorons l'existence!" Ce demandé Sarutobi peur de la puissance ressenti par l'êtres devant lui ne voyant pas le fond de sa puissance. **"Non imbécile ne la tu pas entendu l'appelé Naruto-kun son père montrant que sait l'enfant qui la crée."** Dit Kurama à l'ancien Hokage qui regarda l'enfant avant de ce rentre compte qu'il possédait le rinnegan légendaire qui fut considérait comme un mythe.

"Impossible le rinnegan!" Kushina approché l'ancien et lui demanda pourquoi il était si choqué de ses yeux de l'enfant. Sarutobi lui raconta le mythe qui était le Rukudô Sennin attirant les foudre des 4 autres qui connaissaient l'histoire et lui on dit que ce fut la vérité et que sait aussi lui qui à crée les bijûs.

"Alors Naruto-kun on fait quoi pour la malédiction?" Demanda Naruko en s'accrochant au bras de Naruto avec une petit rougeur agissant comme ça devant ça mère même si ce fut qu'une partie de elle. Kushina regarda ça fille et le garçons de l'interaction entre eux souriant doucement au perspective pour l'avenir de ça fille, mais ce demanda qui était l'enfant et de qui. "Pour l'instant on ne peux rien faire la situation et bloqué jusqu'à t'es 11 ans et demi." Soupirant de frustration à la situation. "Ne t'inquiète pas tu ma déjà beaucoup aidé." lui donnant une petit bisous sûr la joue retirant la frustration de Naruto à la situation. "Alors qui et tu?" Kushina posé comme question voulant savoir le petit devant lui. Naruto pointât son doigt vers les deux et fut touché par un rayon les fessant traversait les souvenir qu'ils avaient besoins de connaître simplement.

Kushina regarda l'enfant avec des larmes et lui sauta dessus maintenant qu'elle savait que ce fut un membre de ça famille et étonnamment le neveu de Minato aussi. Le troisième Hokage commençait déjà à disparaître et s'excusa du tord qu'il avait commis pour elle, recevant en réponse un simple hochement de tête et de lui dire qu'il ne savait pas que cela aurait pus ce produire. Kushina aussi était entrain de disparaître et pris les deux enfant dans c'est bras et répéta qu'elle les aimé beaucoup et de lui laissé une chance de l'aimé en retour quand le sort serra terminé. Naruto convenu à Naruko qui accepta connaissant la vérité sûr ce qu'il sait passé et puis disparu avec un dernier baisé à Naruko sûr le front en lui souriant et demandé à Naruto de bien prendre soins de ça fille qui lui fait signe.

Naruko et Naruto commençait aussi à disparaître annonçant qu'ils devaient ce réveillez et promis à Kurama de lui rendre visite plus souvent.


	20. Chapter 20

**22\. Maison et lois en action.**

 **Monde parallèle de Naruto.**

 **Localisation: Appartements de Naruto.**

Naruto ce leva heureux mais un avec une touche d'amertume qu'il ne pouvait pas retiré la malédiction de Naruko est compris vite pourquoi le dieux de la mort dans cette dimension était belle et bien existant comparé au sien. Naruko était dans le même état que Naruto mais ce réjouis ce souvenant que ce fut le jour ou elle allait découvrir la demeure Kazama. Ils se préparaient et patienta l'appelle de l'Hokage qui est rapidement venu le salué et fut étonné de voir Naruko ici mais ce rappela qu'elle était la seule amie de Naruto dans le village.

"Naruko ce matin Kushina ta cherché partout pour que vous allaient ensemble au composé Uchiwa. Je crois qu'elle va te présentait à ton fiancé." Naruko regarda choqué son père lui dire ses mots et même Naruto voulue ce giflé pour avoir oublié son propre mariage arrangé par son père, mais en fouillant dans les souvenir de Minato trouva que ce fut Kushina qui passa le contrat avec Mikoto il y'a quelque année seulement promettant Naruko à Sasuke et inversement. "Quoi non je ne veux pas de fiançé. J'ai le droit de choisir avec qui je veux êtres!" Minato fronça ses sourcils à ça fille et lui réponds. "Tu n'as pas trot le choix fillette ingrat, regarde de toi nous te nourrisson et offrons tous ce que tu désire et voilà le résultat." Naruto fronça les sourcil et sentie de la frustration non pas à cause de Naruko, mais bien s'aile de ses 2 frères qui ne montrait pas de talent spéciale dans ce que Kushina et Minato essaya de leurs apprendre, à contrôlé le chakra de Kyuubi qui ne fonctionné pas.

"Non je refuse!" Dit Naruko avec vaillance, Minato commençait à ce mettre en colère avant de lui dire "Dit moi pourquoi tu refuse toujours de bien vouloir te comportait comme on te le demande on t'offre tous ce que tu veux et tu fait toujours qu'à ta tête..." Mais fut interrompue par l'arrivé de kushina. "Minato-koi nous allons bient..." Mais s'arrêta voyant Naruko et Minato ayant une discussion chauffé. "Elle à fait quoi cette fois-ci?" Répondu accusateur Kushina vissant à ça fille directement. "Elle refuse les fiançailles entre elle est Sasuke." Kushina regarda ça fille est à aussi décidé de passé ça frustration sûr elle. Naruto lui serra les poings jusqu'à prélevait du sang mais ne dis rien. Regardant dans l' esprit des deux adultes s'avait qu'ils voulaient libérait leurs frustration sûr quelque chose et cette chose fut Naruko. "Ecoute bien petit fille gâté tu v'as venir avec nous que ça te plaise ou non et nous écouté et d'arrêté de te comporté comme une garce." Naruko avait envie de pleurait aux mots que ça mère lui dit et n'avait pas encore fini. "C'est pour ça que nous avons donné le titre d'hérité du clan Namikaze à Menma et celui d'Uzumaki à Minami parce que tu ne le mérita pas."

Naruko regarda ses parents choqué avant de demandé. "Quand leurs aviez-vous donné mon droit d'aîné!" En état de choc, Naruto lui par contre à l'intérieure souri méchamment ce souvenant des lois shinobi concernant un t'elle protocole. "Ce matin même en me levant j'avais pensé à toi bizarrement..." Lançant un indice au deux sachant pourquoi au fut de son chakra redevenue complet. "...est avec Minato ont à parlé de l'avenir et avons fait le meilleur choix pour préservé notre images et la puissance comme ils serons meilleur que toi." Naruko allait commençait à pleurait mais voyant les sentiment de Naruto elle savait qu'il préparait qu'elle chose pour elle.

"Hahahah désolé je ne pouvais pas me retenir." Qui attira les deux adultes à le regardé étrangement et Naruko aussi confus. Naruto ce retourna face à Naruko. "Alors que va tu faire maintenant qu'il t'on pris ton droit d'aînés va tu rester dans le clan ou le quitté?" Les deux parents au début semblait confus mais ensuite la réalisation leur et parvenue et maintenant affiché le choque. Mais les deux était confiant qu'elle ne le quitterait pensant connaître leur fille assez bien. Naruko réalisa les parole de Naruto est compris qu'elle pourrait définitivement vivre avec lui alors décida. "Je le quitte bien sûr." Les deux parents sentie une grande douleur dans leur cœur voyant leur fille annonçait ça avec autant de joie. Le sentiment n'ais pas rester longtemps et fut remplaçait par la colère à la place.

"Toi salle garce ho non tu ne quittera pas le clan et d'ailleurs ou va tu vivre hein?" Kushina demanda avec un sourire d'arrogance. "Elle va vivre avec moi en tant que Naruko Kazama et comme première fiançais." Répondu haut et fort Naruto qui depuis un moment les anciens écouté et fut heureux de le voir déjà commencé son futur harem. Minato regarda son neveu avant de lui dire. "Non tu ne peux pas faire ça."

"HA oui demandons aux anciens ce qu'ils pensent de ça après tout je ne fait qu'appliqué la lois de l'ARC, qui me permit d'adopté mais fiançais à l'avance et de les faire rejoindre le clan si elle en possède pas." Fessant signe à Minato de ce retourné pour voir les anciens hocher la tête en confirmation. Koharu s'approcher et déclara. "Par la lois de Konoha jeune Naruko voulez-vous vous faire adoptez par le clan Kazama et devenir la première fiançais de Naraku Kazama."

"Oui je le veux." Koharu lui souri avant de déclaré par les pouvoirs que nous les anciens détenons fait de toi Naruko Kazama Première fiançais de Naraku Kazama et membre du clan." Les deux autres anciens souriez sachant que ceci ne fut que le début d'un nouveau grand clan. Minato et Kushina ne revenais pas qu'il perdait leur fille en face de eux mais ne pouvait aussi rien faire à la situation. "Bon alors Naruko-chan prépare t'es affaire car nous déménageons bientôt dans notre nouvelle maison." Naruko obéis joyeusement maintenant que ce fut officielle et qu'elle pourrait vivre pour toujours avec Naruto. Naruto ce retourna face au groupe et leurs dis qu'il est déjà près.

Les anciens hoché la têtes et commençait à avancé laissant sûr place Kushina et Minato qui regarda le vide ou était Naruko avant de secoué la tête d'agacement et ce dit bon débarra. Arrivant dans une plaines souhaité Naruto déballait le parchemin avant que plusieurs ligne prenais possession des 50 mètres disponible qu'il avait besoins et plusieurs mur de 10 Mètres de Hauteur monté laissant de la place pour une grande porte émerger aussi du sols. Dans les mur on pouvait apercevoir plusieurs statue de guerrier en armure près à combattre et deux gardiens qui protégé les porte de la demeure dans un magnifique alignement.

Tous le mondes regardé émerveillé le phénomène ce produire devant eux voyant que Naraku ne leur avait pas menti sûr le contenue du parchemin. Ils remarquaient plusieurs statue au dessus des murs claqué simultanément leurs paume et écarta ensuite leurs mains et bras lançant un puissant champs de force qui formé un dôme qui englobé tous les murs et les airs. Naraku ce retourna face à eux étant devant les porte qui ressemblait ce chevauché par plusieurs autre montrant plusieurs chiffre différent pour chacun d'eux.

"Bon c'est fait maintenant tous ce qu'il reste à faire et de rentré dans la plaines en passant les porte puis nous aurons qu'elle que kilomètre à faire à pied." Tous le monde écouta les explication de Naraku le comprenant jusqu'à ce qu'il leurs dit qu'il valait marché pendant quelque kilomètre.

"Attends comment ça quelque kilomètre on ne ta donné que 50 mètres de terrain à disposé?" Minato demanda ne comprenant pas la phrases simple de l'enfant.

"Oui c'est vrai mais ma mère était la plus grande Maîtresse en ce qui s'agit de l'art fuinjutsu, elle pouvait crée des zone immenses avec peux de terre grâce à la maîtrise de l'espace/temps étant une maître de l'espace et du stockage elle à pus emprisonné de grande parcelle de terre dans un fuinjutsu qui est devant vous qui contrôle les dimension et l'espace/temps lui même." Naraku pouvait voir leurs yeux s'élargir et c'elle de Kuchina bombait avec ça mangeoire sûr le sols. "Combien d'espaces dispose tu maintenant?" Homura ce demandé intrigué. "4 ou une 10 de kilomètres?" Koharu aussi fut très impressionné par les capacité de la mère de Naraku.

"Non je dispose de 3000 hectare pour une superficie de 30 kilomètre carré." Naraku voulait vraiment ce laissé rire quand il remarqua tous le mondes presque tombé sûr le sols en état de choque des mots de l'enfant. "Comment cela ce peux?" Danzo ce dit ne croyant pas l'enfant tant qu'il n'aurait pas fut ça par c'est propre yeux. "Comme je l'ais dit à cette idiot de Jiraiya qui ce prenais pour un maîtres et vous aussi." Pointant du doigt l'Hokage et ça femme. "Vous n'avez fait que grattez une surface de ce qui était possible sans que vous ne connaissiez même pas les possibilité infini du fuinjutsu." Termina t'il heureux.

"Bon je vais vous le montré mais n'oubliez pas que l'on ce retrouvait dans un autre espace/temps dimensionnelle." Les deux garde de la porte l'ouvrit montrant un voile bleus cachait ce qui ce trouvé derrière. Naraku passa en premier suivi de Minato et kushina ensuite les anciens avança pour voir par eux même un ciel magnifiquement dégagé pas comme à l'extérieure de l'enceinte et choqué de remarquer d'autre planète dans le ciel donnant une magnifique fut planétaire à ce qui pourrait êtres la terre fut de la lune. Regardant les alentours il fut surpris de voir d'immense temple éparpiller en 12 maison représentant des signe du zodiac pour chaque bâtiment avec un clocher au loin de l'autre côté ce fut un beau bord de mer avec un temple et la phrase bibliothèque inscris dessus. et une statue du Rikudô Sennin en position de méditation.

"Bon voilà je suis enfin à la maison." Tous le monde regardé devant Naruto apercevant un immense châteaux qui rendrait n'importe qu'elle Daïmio (Daimyô) jaloux de ça splendeur.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que un t'elle endroit existe! alors c'est comme ça que vous avez réussie à resté cacher pendant des année?" Demanda Minato regardant les 30 kilomètre ne pouvant pas croire la puissance d'un t'elle niveau de fuinjutsu. Kushina était sans voix de la beauté de cette endroit et trouvé le châteaux qui donné fort allure à cette endroit comme il était encore plus grand que le monument Hokage même. Les trois anciens retiré ce qu'il disait sûr le génie de Kushina et Minato dans les sceaux jamais l'un d'eux à pus montrait un t'elle niveau de maîtrise en art de scellement.

"Bon je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux sortir maintenant Naruko dois m'attendre et je dois la faire visité en désactivant certain pièges et gardien posté partout dans les alentours en cas d'attaque ou d'intrusion indésirable." Les anciens lui fait signe et sortie parlant entre eux du vrai génie de l'art fuinjutsu que ferrait plus tard le clan Kazama pour Konoha voyant qu'il pourrais s'agir de la futur plus grand clan que le monde connaîtras très bientôt. Minato lui fait un signe et lui dit au revoir, Kushina resta un peux sûr ses position avant de soupirait et de remarqué qu'elle n'était vraiment pas du niveau de la mère à Naraku sûr les sceaux voyant ce chef d'oeuvre. Elle lui fait signe ce rappelant qu'elle devais visité son amie avant de rentrait au plus tard aujourd'hui continuait à essayé d'apprendre qu'elle que chose aux deux garçons qui n'en fessait qu'à leurs tête. Maintenant que tous le monde était partie Naruto soupira et regarda les alentours heureux que ça vie allait bientôt commençait à avancé ici.

Sortire du nouveau composé il marcha vers son ancien appartement allait cherché Naruko pour leur nouvelle demeure.


	21. Chapter 21

**23\. La partie de Naruko commence.**

 **Monde parallèle de Naruto.**

 **Localisation: Demeure Kazama.**

Après avoir emmené Naruko à la nouvelle maison à qui elle était heureuse de découvrir et était fasciné par la beauté de l'endroit qu'elle trouva en passant les grande portes du composé qui en imposé. La famille Uchiwa n'habité pas loin du composé et tous ont été pris de panique quand plusieurs murs émergé du sols fessant paniqué les enfants et quelque adultes qui ne savaient pas ce qui ce passait, mais après on été mis au courant que ce fut le composé du clan Kazama qui habité maintenant à coté de chez eux. Ensuite l'une des statue qui gardait le mur ses mis à bougé et ce déplacé vers le composé Uchiwa. Naruto et Naruko avait sentie la deuxième personne atteinte de la malédiction et à voulue la rencontré pour ne pas la laissé seule. Naruko ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre puisse souffrir comme elle l'avait été et on décidé d'organisé une fête en invitant des membre de la famille Uchiwa pour peut-êtres faire une alliance.

Les garde du composé Uchiwa remarqua la statue en armure qui dégagé un aspect terrifiant, mais ne voulant pas paraître faible devant le nouveau clan et le leur. Redressant leurs posture, la statue s'arrêta n"êtes devant l'entré et pencha ça main montrant un parchemin avec l'insigne du clan Kazama. Le garde Uchiwa compris que ce fut un message envoyé par le chef de clan envers les siens et pris le parchemin recevant une révérence de la statue avant qu'elle ne retourne se logé à sa place. Le garde regarda le parchemin en main et pris ça décision.

"Bon je vais remettre le parchemin à Fugaku-sama." L'autre garde lui fait signe qu'il pouvait y'allait. Arrivant devant la demeure du chef de clan, il toqua à plusieurs reprises attendant que l'on vienne lui ouvrir les portes.

"Oui ce serrait pourquoi?" Mikoto regarda le garde lui donnant le parchemin et lui signala que ce fut un message de la part du clan Kazama. Mikoto regarda par derrière le garde remarquant de grand mur fessant une bonne 10 de mètres de hauteur dans un grand périmètres proche de j'ai eux et ne pues s'empêche de lui demandé ce que fut ces murs.

"Il s'agit du nouveau composé de la famille Kazama Mikoto-sama qui serait apparue il y'a une bonne heure." Mikoto regarda dans la stupéfaction et ne pus remarqué que le composé du clan Kazama ce voulait encore plus isolé que fut leur maison face aux leurs. "Je vois mais comment ont à t'il pus installé le composé aussi rapidement?" le garde ayant assisté à toute la scène répond. "Via par un parchemin, il paraîtrait que le composé avait êtes stocker dans un grand défilement." Mikoto fut étonné par cette réponse et ne pouvais pas le croire que ce fut possible. Fessant un signe de reconnaissance au garde qui le salua reparti à son poste, Mikoto rejoigne le bureau de son marie pour lui donné le message.

"Oui entrer c'est ouvert." Fugaku salua ça femme qui lui donna le message. Les yeux de Fugaku s'élargie voyant le nom qui était sûr le parchemin est commença à lire à haute voix devant ça femme qui écouta aussi.

 **Pour le chef du clan Uchiwa Fugaku.**

Sujets: Dîné et Possibilité de faire une alliance.

Salutation honoré Fugaku-san, je souhaiterait faire une alliance entre nos deux famille pour ce rapproché est peut-êtres faire des échanges entre nos deux clan.

Je vous invite à venir me rejoindre pour un dîné et discuté d'un arrangement possible qui nous sera bénéfique à nos clans respective.

Vous pouvez me répondre par l'intermédiaire de cette enveloppe qui devra êtres remis à mon gardien n'oubliant pas d'indiqué le nombre de personnes à venir.

De mes plus sincère distinction, en espèrent que vous prendrez le temps de réfléchir pour la question à bientôt.

De la part de Naraku Kazama chef de clan.

Réponse:

Nombre d'invité souhaitais à rejoindre:

Fugaku souri à la lettre qu'il venais de recevoir montrant l'occasion qu'il attendais, mais ce posa toujours la question dans ce que fut la situation avec son fils Itachi. Apprenant qu'il était dans l'anbu en secret depuis une année sans avoir était mis au courant plutôt, il ce douté qu'il avait prévenue les anciens et l'Hokage de la rébellion qu'il à prévue avec les autres membre de son clan pour dans 3 jours et fut ça chance de gagné en puissance avant la trahison d'Itachi et de ça mission lui demandant avec Shisui de tous les éliminé les membre du clan et d'épargné son fils Sasuke pour qu'il puisse restauré le clan plus tard.

Secouant la tête à la folie de son fils et de Shisui. Fugaku regarda ça femme qui montrait un peux de choque et aussi curieusement de la colère. "Pourquoi semble tu en colère contre le chef du clan Kazama?" Mikoto ce souvenant de ça conversation avec Kushina sur l'adoptation de Naruko et ses fiançailles brisé qu'elles ce sont faite pour rapproché les deux famille voulant évité un conflit dans le village à fut ses chance s'envolé quand Naraku à donné les moyen à Naruko de se retirait de se plan sans dommages pour elle même. Mais pour le clan maintenant elle n'avait plus d'idée de comment évité la rébellion Uchiwa.

"Ce garçons à réussie à retirait Naruko du mariage que moi et Kushina avons organisé entre les deux enfants Sasuke et Naruko à formé des fiançailles qui aurait était bénéfique pour nous." Fugaku regarda ça femme comme si on lui montrait une folle venant de s'échappé d'asile. Mikoto remarqua son regard et fut blessé par le mépris qu'il portait à son encontre. "Et en quoi aurait était t'elle bénéfique? Le clan Namikaze ne l'entraîne même pas et ne passe jamais du temps avec leur fille si tu ne l'avais jamais remarqué! Et donc de ce point de vue on à rien à gagné d'une personne comme Naruko, qui de plus ce fait maltraité comme de la merde dans son propre clan pour Honoré le notre hein. Oui je suis au courant que Naruko ses retirait du contrat que tu avais passait avec Kushina pour sois disant amélioré nos lien avec la famille de l'Hokage, mais ceci était comme nous donné un cadeau empoisonné."

Mikoto écarquilla ses yeux au déclaration de son marie et voulue protégé son amie Kushina de ce qu'il raconté fut un mensonge comme ceux qu'il disait au clan pour ce rebellé contre Konoha. "Ne me mens pas! Jamais Kushina-chan traiterait ses enfants d'une t'elle manière. T-Tu essaye de m'embobiné comme le reste du clan mais ça ne marchera pas avec moi." Fugaku regarda ça femme avant de lâché un éclat de rire qui exaspérait ça femme au plus haut point.

"Non je ne mens pas j'ai assisté à toute la scène en revenant de la tour Hokage après une autre tentative de négociation échoué de Minato..." Sans donné de titre de respect à son nom. Fugaku raconté ce qu'il est arrivé et de la manière que cela sais produit. "Alors dis moi? pense tu sincèrement que ceci aurait fonctionné comme tu le voudrait hein? Regarde même ta sois disant amie ta piégé en destituant Naruko de son héritage en lui permettant de quitter le clan qu'elle appris ayant assez de l'abus de celle du clan Namikaze." Mikoto alors ce souvenais de peux de moment ou elle à vue Naruko avec ça famille même étant invité a venir ici joué avec les deux de ses enfant n'avait jamais vue Naruko. Elle ce rappelé de peux de souvenirs d'elle d'êtres toujours punie ou rabaissé de la part de son père ou ça mère sans avoir idée de ce qu'ils s'étaient passé.

" ..n'ais pas possible. Kushina ne ferai..." Et la réalisation lui tomba dessus comme un coup de poing en plein visage. Mikoto tomba sûr le sols et pensé rapidement étant pis de panique. "Ça veux dire qu'elle m'aurait menti. Non elle était si heureuse que l'on pouvait marié nos enfants ensemble donnant à notre famille la chance de se racheté après l'attaque du Kyuubi qui les Uchiwa fut accusé d'avoir mené. la possibilité de ce prouvé que ce ne fut pas nous en mariant Sasuke avec l'héritière de la famille Namikaze était faux alors." en étant dans ses pensé elle ne remarqué pas sais larmes tombé sûr le sols. Fugaku regarda avec pitié ça femme étant trahis par ce qu'elle considère comme ça sœur et marqua ça réponse en notant son nom et celle de Sayako ça fille et sortie de la pièce pour trouvé un garde et lui donné le parchemin laissant ça femme pleurait seule.

 **Composé du clan Kazama.**

Naruto souri de son plan ayant contrôlé partiellement Fugaku via le parchemin et ça boule de cristal dont il à assisté à la scène entre les deux Uchiwa et savait qui était la seconde maudite comme Game lui avait dit. Préparant le composé à la venue du chef de clan Uchiwa et retirait dans le même temps le genjutsu qu'une personne l'avait plaçait sûr lui, pour le faire ce rebellé contre Konoha et attirait ses faveur dans le même temps. Ceci bien sûr comptait Sayako dans le prochain mouvement qu'il avait prévue de voir.

Ce déplacé pour rejoindre Naruko qui termina ses exercices, Naruto allait enfin pouvoir lui montré ça plus grande capacité que personne d'autres ne connaissait à part lui, et ses création.

"Naruko-chan approche nous allons commençaient à te donné de l'expérience dans les combat et autre situation." Naruko sauta de joie excité de pouvoir enfin voir ou elle en hais contre d'autres adversaire.

"Game les préparatifs sont t'ils prés?" Questionna Naruto.

Game: **"Oui le donjon Naruto à été modifier comme vous le souhaité. Trois mission on été sélectionné, un teste gênin , trois mission de classe C et un tournoi de chûnin."**

Naruto hocha la tête satisfaits des mission qu'il avait lui même décidé de placé pour Naruko. Ayant terminé le donjon qui portait son nom pouvait choisir à loisirs ce qu'il lui plaisait.

"Invité dans le groupe Naruko Kazama." Naruto à haute voix dit. Naruko ne comprenais pas le sens de ça phrase jusqu'à ce qu'elle vois une fenêtres s'ouvrir devant t'elle.

"Tu peux cliquer sur accepter ce la te montreras t'es capacité et compétence." Naruko hocha la tête et appuya sûr accepté et trouva de nouvelles fenêtres s'ouvrir devant elle.

 **Bienvenu dans Naruto le jeux.**

 **Personnage:** Naruko Kazama.

 **Niveau: 1**.

 **Clan:** Uzumaki - Namikaze - Kazama.

 **Classe:** Aucun.

 **Titre:** Apprentie d'un dieux.

 **Effets:** Vous possédez d'incroyable talents qui dépasse bon nombre de prodige +2 à tous les state et +100% d'expérience.

 **Bonus lier aux gênes du clan:**

 **Gêne Uzumaki:** +2 en Vitalité, +2 en Intelligence, +3 en Endurance et +3 en Résistance. (Apprentissage dans l'art fuinjutsu booster à 100%)

 **Gêne Namikaze:** +2 en Vitesse, +2 en Agilité et +2 en Intelligence. (Apprentissage des cours théorie booster à 50%)

 **Gêne Kazama:** +3 en Force, +3 en Résistance, +3 en Vitalité, +3 en Endurance, +3 en Vitesse, +3 en Agilité, +3 en Intelligence et +10 en Sagesse. (Capacité booster dans tous les art ninja à 100%)

 **Etats:** Jinchuriki de Kurama no yoko.

 **Effets:** Récupération de chakra et santé plus rapide. Immunisé contre les maladie.

 **Expérience nécessaire pour passé niveau** **suivant:** 0/1.000

Naruko regarda ça fiche de personnage et ne pouvait pas croire tous le bonus de clan qu'elle avait obtenue. Son titre était énorme pour elle apprentie d'un dieux quand elle à demandé ce que ce fut à Naruto. il lui réponds que fut à causse de lui de contrôlé cette capacité qui fessait de lui donné cette classe. Hochant la tête à la réponse, elle lui demandé aussi comment elle à pus obtenir les gênes Kazama qui était les plus puissant de ce qu'elle pouvait voir.

"Hé b-bien. eu.. tu vois.. à chaque fois que..tu t'entraîné..j'ai, comment te dire ça." En rougissant il continua mais s'en plus bafoué dans c'est phrases. " Quand tu finissais un entraînement difficile et que je te donné un baisé pour te récompensé." Naruko rougie à son tour en se souvenant qu'il fessait aussi circulé son chakra en elle pour la soigné de façons romantique comme elle aimé l'appelé. "Alors pour pouvoir te permette de marché dans toute nos terre ici, j'ai du faire le rituelle de sang." Naruko ce rappela de son rituelle et comme une ampoule clignotas dans ça tête elle compris sûrement ce qui avait du tourné. "Le mélange de chakra avec le tien et le mien plus le rituelle a du te donné des gêne de ma famille. Alors bien venue dans la famille Imôto-chan." Naruto la taquina à la dernière partie voulant la faire rire mais ce passa pas comme prévue.

"Ho alors tu es comme mon onisan?" Ce rapprochant plus prés elle enlaça ses bras au tour du cou de Naruto. "Et ça te dérange pas de m'épousé hein _O-NI-SA-MA_." Naruto perdue ça mâchoire qui toucha le sols sûr le choque qu'elle avait réussie à le taquiné à son tour, mais lui souri avant de lui donné un bisous sûr la joue. "Non pas quand elle est aussi jolie que tu l'ais _I-MÔ-to-CHAN."_ Rougir au mots de Naruto elle l'embrassa pendant quelque seconde ce faire interrompre par Kurama.

 **"Mon dieux et bientôt vous me ferait de petit-fils que je pourrais joué aussi avec, hein Naruko-chan."** La rougeur s'intensifie en pensant avoir de futur bébé avec Naruto mais repris vite en lui parlant. "C'est quelque chose que j'aimerais beaucoup." Kurama rie de la réponse de la fille qui ne fut pas timide mais plus déterminé à obtenir ce qu'elle veut. **"Alors ne le lâche jamais je ne pense pas que tu trouvera d'autres homme de ça trempe sûr cette planète."** Naruko hocha la tête à la déclaration de Kurama. "Non je ferait tout mon possible pour lui donné la plus heureuse est grande famille qu'il voudra. Je sais qu'il rêve d'avoirs une immense famille après tous il me la dit il y'a déjà longtemps Kura-chan." Kurama hocha ça tête ce souvenant aussi de ça, mais retourna au présents parlant de la capacité que Naruto leurs montrait ici.

 **"Je pense que tu devrais lui demandé à quoi sers cette capacité de la sienne elle à l'air d'avoir une certaine utilité comme il le dit même si à part voir le niveau de la personne qu'il invite me semble pas trot grand?"** Ce dit t'elle ne comprenant pas encore à quoi elle pourrait servir. Naruko ce retourna face à Naruto et lui demanda l'utilité de la technique qu'il vient d'utilisé.

"Cette technique je l'ais inventé moi même. Elle permet à la personne d'avoir un entraînement spécialisé dans les domaines qu'elle souhaite et d'attribuer ses point de compétence ou elle le veut en montant de niveau. Par exemple tu es niveau 1 et après êtres passé niveau 5, tu pourra choisir une spécialisation à monté et gagné des titre, classe, objet de grande valeur comme des armes ou parchemin et surtout de l'expérience dans la bataille. Si kurama le permet même d'affronté des adversaires qu'elle à déjà croisé ou même vue ce battre, de les combattre à ton tour et de gagné leur technique." Naruto continua à lui expliqué plusieurs autres façons dans ça technique était efficace et lui permettait de dépassé des niveau que personne à leur âge rêverait de possédé.

Naruko écouta dans l'émerveillement la technique de Naruto, et ne pouvait pas imaginé ce qu'il pouvait faire d'encore mieux que ça si c'était possible. Tous en mémorisant ce qui était important et le mode donjon qui lui fait baffé d'envie de commencé tous de suite ça première quête, voulant voir par elle même ce qui ce passerais aux niveau 5.

Kurama ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle entendait. Elle pensait que ce fut une technique simple mais s'attendais pas à ça. Le fait que Naruko puisse lui permette même plus tard d'avoir son mode à queue plus vite que prévue, la enchanté aussi et le fait de pouvoir combattre des ennemis qu'elle à elle même rencontrait et vue fut le bouquet de ça joie en pensant a différente manière ou Naruko écraserais Madoka encore et encore pour l'avoir contrôlé.

"Voila je crois que j'ai terminé de tous te dire. Tu sais tu es la première à avoir était mis au courant même mes parents ne le savait pas... personne ne le savait jusqu'à présent." Naruko fut heureux d'entendre dire qu'elle était la première à connaître son pouvoir caché et fut même heureux bizarrement que personne d'autres le savait. "Merci Naruto ça me touche vraiment que tu me fasse confiance à se point là." Kurama aussi était d'accords avec le déclaration de Naruko, et pensé que si des gens connaissait un t'elle système en aurais abusés de l'enfant en l'enfermant comme elle le fut pour son pouvoir. Naruto lui souri et lui dit que ses states on du baissé à causse de l'avoir intégrais une partie de ça force pour qu'elle puisse avoir une meilleur expérience mais la rassura lui disant qu'elle le récupérera très vite.

Naruko n'était pas inquiet et pour la récompense de pouvoir battre de puissant ennemis lui fessait plaisir aussi. Kurama était du même avis après tous elle n'a que 7 ans encore et pourra s'occupé de la vie shinobi plus tard.

 **Naruko Kazama**

 **Personnage niveau: 1**

 **expérience:** 0/1.000

 **PV: 300**

Vitalité: 1

 **Attaque: 112**

Force: 1

 **Défense: 108**

Résistance: 1

 **Vitesse: 121**

 **Agilité: 119**

 **Intelligence: 145**

 **Sagesse: 140**

 **Endurance** **: 290**

 **Style: 131**

Adresse: 1

 **Progression** **: S++**

 **gêne de la famille et ses bonus:**

 **Vitalité:** 7 x 30 = 210+50 = 260 (Bonus)par niveau.

 **Attaque:** 5 x 5 = 25+5 = 30 (Bonus)par niveau.

 **Défense** **:** 8 x 5 = 40+5 = 45 (Bonus)par niveau.

 **Vitesse:** 7 x 5 = 35+5 = 40 (Bonus)par niveau.

 **Agilité:** 7 x 5 = 35+5 = 40 (Bonus)par niveau.

 **Intelligence** **:** 9 + 5 = 14 (Bonus)par niveau.

 **Sagesse:** 10 + 5 = 15 (Bonus)par niveau.

 **Endurance:** 8 + 30 = 38 (Bonus)par niveau.

 **Style** +20 (Bonus)par niveau.

 **Kekkei genkai:** Jinton (actif).

 **Kekkei genkai:** Change chaîne d'adamantine.

Naruko demanda à Naruto de lui traduire ses state et n'avait aucune idée de savoir si les résultat était bon, Kurama ne pouvait pas comparait ses numéros étant la première fois qu'elle le voie aussi. Naruto resta bouche bée ne pensant pas que le résultat final serait comme ça et pensa furieusement à toute vitesse. "Merde j'ai crée un futur monstre ici!" Prenant une gorgé d'air, il lui dit qu'elle était de niveau vraiment faible chûnin qui choqua Naruko que sa puissance avait autan faibli et même Kurama. Sachant les pensé de Naruko il dit à haute voix. "Mais je ne pensait pas que tu aurais de si grand bonus d'ici moins d'une année tu pourrais essuyé le sols avec le cul de la plus part des ninja dans le pays élémentaire." Naruko regayai à cette pensé et fut heureuse. Kurama soupira de soulagement et souri diaboliquement à ça pensé précédente de vraiment pouvoir la voir beauté le cul de Madoka.

"Donc je vais vraiment devenir aussi puisant que ça?" Naruto lui fait un sourire avant de le confirmé et lui dit de ce tenir prés que ses trois donjon allait bientôt commençait.

Naruko ce prépara mentalement et reçus les bonne chance de Naruto et Kurama lui dit qu'elle le soutiendrait qu'elles fessaient équipe ensemble. "Merci Kura-chan, à nous deux personne ne peux nous battre." Kurama lui souri avant de répondre en taquinant ça coéquipière. **"A part Naruto-kun là oui personne peux nous vaincre et le seul moyen que tu pourrais le battre ce sera..."** En lui chuchotant la dernière partie faire son visage devenir cramoisie. "Kura-chan pervers." Kurama rie de ça petit blague et pensé que si tous ce passé bien à part Naruto personne ne pourra la vaincre ce souvenant du démon que lui possédé ce dragon. Jamais elle n'avait sentie tant de pouvoir qui lui fait toujours frissonnait mais dans le plaisir, et connaissait ce sentiment l'ayant sentie j'ai Kushina et son autre Geôlière.

Après un petit moment Naruto l'envoya dans le portails spéciale du donjon et patientât la fin en espérant qu'elle s'en sorte bien.

 **Donjon teste 1/5: 1 le teste gênin.**

Naruko ce trouva devant un terrain d'entraînement avec 3 autres personne, mais l'une des personne en face d'elle ressemblait trait port trait à son père qui lui m'était en malaise.

"Bonjour à vous trois, aujourd'hui commence votre véritable teste gênin pour voir si vous avez les qualification requisse pour êtres un véritable shinobi. Je me présente Arashi Kazama." Souriant à tous ceux présent.

"Quoi! ceci est alors mon oncle... Le père de Naruto-kun...Il à l'air si agréable et lui ressemble beaucoup." Pensé Naruko, Kurama était du même avis aussi.

"Votre teste serra celui de passé cette forêt et de me cherche mes deux objet que j'ai laissé de l'autre côté. Bien sûr celui qui ne me rapporte pas d'objet aura échoué au teste et retournera à l'académie." Fini t'il. Naruko souriait comme une folle connaissant le véritable teste ayant déjà écouté son père raconté une histoire similaire mais avec des cloche qui devait récupérait en équipe. Et voila ou fut le vrai teste le travaille d'équipe.

 **Quête 1**

 **Réussir le teste et passé au Rang: Gênin**

 **Récompense:** Faire Gênin + 1.000 point d"expérience.

 **Échoué** **:** Aucune récompense et pas de point d'expérience.

Oui **ou** Non

Appuyant sûr oui le teste commença et pouvait enfin débuté ça première quêtes.

 **Retour dans la demeure Kazama 5 heure plus tard 17h24.**

Naruko était enfin de retour après c'est 5 première événements et fut totalement comblé mais un peux ennuyé qu'elle ne pouvait pas passé au delà du niveau 2. Après sont teste de cloche qui l'avait prévenue qu'elle devait attendre la fin pour recevoir les reste de la récompense pour les 4 autres événements.

"HA Naruko-chan alors dis moi comment ça sait passé , hein?" Naruko lui sourie et lui montrât ça veste chûnin. Recevant les applaudissements de Naruto et un baisé sûr la bouche. Naruko sentie que Naruto allait ce retirais mais avoir passé 1 semaine était trot peux. Alors elle le retenue en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou et approfondie le baisé fessant passé ça langue pour la première fois. Naruto eux ses propres yeux s'élargir devant l'audace de Naruko, mais lisant son esprit pour savoir pourquoi elle compris la situation. Se Battre pour gagné la domination du jeux de langue Naruto ce laissa allait avant de revenir et ce séparait prenant une bouffé d'oxygène avec une rougeur intense des deux personnes qui ne pouvait pas encore ce regardait.

Naruko enlacé ses bras au tour de Naruto et lui dit. "Tu ma beaucoup manqué une semaine sans toi ses pas possible pour moi." Naruto passa ses bras au tour du corps de Naruko, la laissant enterré ça tête dans le creux de son cou. "Je suis désolé. J'aurais du te dire que le temps passa différemment que d'ici." Naruko hocha ça tête avec ferveur lui disant que la prochaine fois il viendra avec elle ne la laissant pas seule.

"Bon Naruko tu devrait allait prendre une douche nos invité font arrivé dans une heure pour le dîné." Naruko regarda l'heure et lui fait signe avant de ce dirigé vers la douche. Ce préparant à recevoir les personnes qui viendront.


	22. Chapter 22

**24\. Dîné, erreur commis et une aide à la fierté.**

 **Monde parallèle de Naruto.**

 **Localisation: Territoire du clan Kazama.**

Naruto et Naruko patienta à l'intérieure du territoire du clan. Devant eux ce trouva la porte d'entré qui devrait bientôt accueillir Fugaku et Sayako Uchiwa pour un traité de paix entre les deux famille. "Alors Sayako serait la deuxième personne infestait par la malédiction du Shinigami, hein?" Naruto lui fait un signe de confirmation. "Voila pourquoi on pouvait sentir sûr elle beaucoup de tristesse, de colère et de confusion dans son entourage." Naruko aussi pouvait le sentir et ne savait pas quoi pensé de cette situation et ce qu'il allait arrivé. "Pourquoi pour elle ceci ne ce produit que maintenant à ton avis?"

Naruto ne savait vraiment pas quoi pensé mais il élaboré comme même ça théorie. "Hé bien pour toi ce fut depuis ta naissance, donc on peut supposé que ce fut le cas pour elle mais d'une croissance différente. Ta famille à était mêlée à un événement majeur qui bouleversait les deux clan et la création de sois disant 3 jinchuriki." Naruko hocha la tête pour signalé qu'elle comprenait toujours en écoutant ce que raconté Naruto. "Et comme tu fessait partie du rituelle ça était beaucoup plus facile pour le Shinigami de te maudire en premier. Depuis il avait une causse à effets qui t'à permis de déclenché la malédiction au state suivant. Je parle de l'entraînement des pouvoirs de Kurama qui avait était stocker dans t'es frère donnant l'aillent nécessaire à agir." Naruko fut impressionné d'une t'elle logique comme elle aussi connaissait ses effets requérant.

"Donc en théorie, il devrait ce passait bientôt un événement majeur pour elle c'est ça?" Naruto lui fait signe que oui juste au moment les portes s'ouvrait devant eux accueillant les deux Uchiwa concernait.

Fugaku devait êtres impressionné de la vue à l'extérieure, mais ce qu'il regarda à l'intérieure le laissé sans vois une place immense était ouvert devant lui. Regardant les alentours et le ciel il ne pouvait pas en croire c'est propre yeux du lieux magnifique qu'il lui à était ouvert. Sayako ne s'attendais pas à ça non plus ça colère partait pour l'essaie place à ça curiosité et la fascination des lieux. Toute à l'heure son père l'avait appelé lui disant de prendre ça meilleur tenue de yukata qu'elle possédé pour peut-êtres rencontré son futur marie qui était déjà fiançais de ce qu'il lui à dit.

Sayako à les cheveux noirs mi-long et les yeux noir comme chaque Uchiwa, on pouvait aussi discernait de la colère et la tristesse en elle. elle portait un long kimono noir, un obi blanc autour de la taille, et une paire de sandales japonaises appelée okobo geta. en toute modestie on pouvait lui dire qu'elle était magnifique à voir.

Naruto s'avança et s'inclina montrant son respect à la tête du clan Uchiwa. "Bonjour Fugaku-san sais un plaisir de vous rencontré et d'avoir accepté mon invitation." Fugaku le salua aussi au jeune chef de clan qui étai devant lui après avoir repris ses esprit de la sensation d'avoirs était libéré du genjutsu. "Bonjour Naraku-san il nias aucun problème à rencontré un si jeune prodige t'elle que vous, et de faire bonne mesure pour vous accueillir entends que nouveau voisin de la famille Uchiwa." Naraku lui souri et lui demanda. "Serait'elle votre fille?" En regardant dans les yeux de la jeune fille qui l'imitait en ayant du mal à détourné son regard du garçons devant elle. "Oui ceci et ma fille Sayako sœur cadette de Itachi et grande sœur de Sasuke." Naraku hocha la tête avant de demandé. "J'aurais pensé que le reste de la famille voudrait venir aussi surtout Itachi étant mon nouveau coéquipier?"

Fugaku aurait demandé la même chose si les place aurait était inversait, et savait comment gérait la situation. "Oui ma femme était bouleversait que son ' _amie'_ n'avait pas tenus ça promesse et en la trahissant.' Jetant un coup d'œil à Naruko qui ne baissa pas le regard. "Elle est donc resté à la maison ce sentant étant trot boulversait et mon plus jeune fils Sasuke et resté à ses côté lui remonté le moral." Naraku comprenais la situation et inclina ça tête de haut en bas. "Quand à Itachi je n'ais pas d'excuse au vue que je ne l'ais pas vue de l'après-midi." Sayako aussi voulue resté à la maison en sachant que ça meilleur amie Kushina l'avait trahis.

"Je suis désolé." Naraku s'inclina tout en baisant la tête. Choqué Sayako et Naruko, et quand à Fugaku attendais patientent les prochain mots de l'enfant pouvant voir si il pouvait en tiré bénéfice. "C'est de ma faute si votre épouse fut bouleversait, mais je ne pouvait plus regardé Naruko-chan ce faire maltraité par ça famille alors...alors je lui est proposé de rejoindre la mienne quand l'occasion c'est présentait. Je ne voulais pas insulté votre clan et prés à faire le nécessaire si c'était possible?" Sayako était en colère avant d'entendre la partie ou Naruko fut maltraité dans ça famille. Ne pouvant pas croire ce que le jeune chef de clan disait elle attendait la réponse de son père pour voir si ce fut la vérité.

"Je ne t'en veux pas mais oui la famille Uchiwa en appris un sacré coup. On pourra discuté de cela après le repas." Naraku hocha la tête à la réponse qu'il reçus. Sayako ne croyait pas que son père si fière laissait passé aussi facilement l'insulte comme cela. "J'ai assisté à toute la scène du matin, est je fut impressionné de la façons dons tu à gérais la situation à toute vitesse avant qu'elle ne déborde." Il valait qu'il l'avoue ce fut impressionnant pour un enfant de piégé deux shinobis t'elle que Minato et Kushina. Il ce retourna face à Naruko est prononça des mots qui choqua encore plus ça fille. "Je suis désolé pour toi Naruko-chan. Je ne savais pas à qu'elle point ta sois disant famille te maltraité jusqu'à ce matin. Pourtant je suis un chef de clan et aussi un shinobi de renommé et ne pus voir de la maltraitance aussi proche et sans ce douté même qu'elle était là."

Naruko lui souri avant de dire qu'il n'aurait pas sues étant toujours mis à l'écart et n'avait jamais était invité dans les composés des autres clans. Cette réponse choquait les deux invités, Sayako ne ce rappelé pas d'un seul moment ou elle à passé avec la sœur de Menma et Minami, même pendant leurs anniversaire et pourtant ils étaient des triplé. Les même pensait passé dans la tête de Fugaku et lui ce rendait compte qu'il était en train d'oublié ça propre fille. "Bon est si on rentrait dans le château au lieux de resté ici à parlé de mauvaise chose?" les deux invitait lui fait signe pour le suivre et ce sont aperçus que le château en question était drôlement loin et gigantesque "Comment compte nous nous rendre là-bas?" Demandé parlé pour la première fois.

"Prenais chaque un de vous mon épaule avec votre main." Voyant Naruko prendre la main de Naraku. Les deux décida de faire comme il dit et dans un flash de lumière apparue dans une salle complètement vitré à la place de mur et de fenêtres dans la plus grande tours du château. Fugaku et Sayako regardait la magnifique vue qu'il ce dégagé par les vitres et avait la plus belle des vue du composé pouvant voir leur village comme si ils flottaient sûr une île volante. "De combien de kilomètres sais ton déplacé?" Sayako pouvait pas s'empêchée de demandé. "30 kilomètres en moins d'une seconde le fuinjutsu et l'un des art ninja les plus dangereux et ma famille ce spécialise dedans" Les deux invité pouvait pas croire qu'il possédait un t'elle jutsu dans son arsenal ce fut le rapide qu'ils n'ont jamais vue de leurs vie.

Le groupe discuta pendant plusieurs temps et mangea dans la bonne humeur, et Sayako fut surpris de trouvé Naruko agréable est amusant pas comme ses frère qui était arrogant comme la plus part de son clan aussi. Fugaku trouva ça conversation avec le jeune Naruto intéressant racontant l'histoire du Rikudô sennin et pleins d'autres trouvaille des recherche mené en archéologie que l'on pouvait faire dans le monde. Depuis que le genjutsu de l'homme masqué était parti toute ses pensé naturelle lui revenait ses plan concernant la rébellion l'inquiétait sachant qu'il ce fut pus piégé et que le seul du clan qui pourra survivre fut son fils Sasuke et ça fille mourait comme le reste du clan. Ce rappelant tout d'un coup grâce à un coup de main de naruto des parole prononçait devant les porte trouva un moyen de protégé ça fille de Itachi est des anciens du village voulant sûrement en faire une usine de reproduction si rien était fait si elle vivait.

"Je crois qu'il est temps de parlé d'affaires. Mais avant j'ai plusieurs choses à te demandé?" Naraku lui fait signe de continué. "Connaît tu la situation de la famille Uchiwa?" Naraku posa ça main sûr le menton avant de répondre. "Oui je crois savoir mais j'en suis pas sûr." Fugaku lui fait signe d'élaboré ça pensé. "Vous vous trouvez isolé ce qui me semble bizarre comme votre clan et s'occupe de la protection des civils étant les policier qui gère la sécurité." Hochant la tête à ses mots il continua en retirant ça main de son menton et pris le thé qui était servis devant lui. "De plus j'ai remarqué plusieurs fois que les civils était hostile à votre clan et ne leurs accordait pas la confiance comme bon nombres d'autres shinobi aussi." Fugaku fut impressionné par l'ingéniosité de l'enfant. En moins d'une année l'enfant à repérait tant d'animosité que le clan avait pus recevoir du reste du village.

Regardant le visage de ça fille qui montrait l'incrédulité il parla. "Oui c'est vrai le clan Uchiwa à perdue la confiance du village et de ses habitant." Au gros choque de ça fille qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué ça et que un étranger du village l'avait discernais bien avant elle. "Alors sais ça un prodige." Elle c'était toujours demandé la différence entre une personne normal et un prodige et commençait à comprendre pour la première fois à quoi cela ressemblait. "Même onîsan ne fait pas autant d'impression que Naraku." pensé t'elle envers elle même.

"Oui après l'attaque du kyuubi on fut isolé et traité en traître. Apportant de plus en plus de difficulté à ramené la confiance entre le clan et le village, laissant l'animosité prendre place de jour en jour." Les deux buvée une gorgé de leur thé en prenant une inspiration et le déposa en même temps. les deux filles ne connais pas encore trot sûr la politique mais pouvait déjà dire que cette conversation fut très important au vue du sujets parlé.

"Je vois votre situation est des plus critique dites moi si je peux faire quelques choses pour vous renvoyé l'ascenseur comme je vous les promis." Fugaku hocha la tête et parla de ça demande. "J'aimerais que tu protège ma fille et la prend comme seconde fiançais du danger du village et du massacre que le clan uchiwa va subir très bientôt." Tous le monde à table montrait leurs choques. Les filles voulait demandé comment cette conversation à pus tourné dans un t'elle scénario et pourquoi. "Vois tu il y'a quelque mois l'homme masqué qui avait attaqué le village en contrôlant le kyuubi à fait pareille pour moi m'obligeant à soulevé une rébellion dans le clan Uchiwa pour prendre le contrôle du village. Ce matin le corps de Shisui Uchiwa le meilleur ami de Itachi fut retrouvé et le seul suspect fut Itachi lui même." Naruto agrandie ses yeux faussement avant de déclaré. "Non il n'a pas fait ça...si oui alors il à du.." Fugaku ce demanda ce que pouvait signifier les mots de Naraku les deux autres on simplement crue qu'il ne pouvait pas le croire. "J-Je pense que Itachi à le Mangekyô Sharingan!"

Un Choque et venu sur le visage de Fugaku pensant que seule les membre du clan connaissait ce niveau du sharingan. Les deux filles ne savaient pas ce qui était le Mangekyô Sharingan mais pouvait déjà dire que ce n'était pas bon du tout. "Comment pourrait-il l'avoir?." Naraku le regarda avant de soupiré et de raconté comment débloqué ces yeux légendaire. " Il y'a que trois façons d'avoir le Mangekyô Sharingan. La première en s'entraînant vraiment dure et dépassé c'est limite. La seconde le recevant d'un membre du clan qui le possède, et le dernier mais pas moins le pire moyen de l'avoir est de tué son meilleur ami et ressentir un profond chagrin lui permettant d'atteindre ce state d'évolution. Et pour atteindre le Eien Mangekyô Sharingan, il faut échangé les yeux de deux membre de proche famille qui posséderait aussi le Mangekyô Sharingan."

"Comment sais tu tous ça?" ce demandé Fugaku, Naraku bue une gorgé de son thé et répondu à sa question. "Ma mère connaissait le sharingan, comment je ne s'aurais pas le dire mais ma raconté ça légende dessus et sûr les yeux aussi." Fugaku hocha la tête un peux déçue mais comprenait mieux maintenant la situation. "Je comprends mieux maintenant." Prenant une pause et réfléchissant aux possibilités, il lui proposa ceci. "J'aimerais que tu honore ta parole d'épousé ma fille ne laissant aucun danger lui arrivé si elle n'a pas de contrat de mariage j'ais peur qu'elle sers d'usine à reproduction pour chaque clans dans Konoha." Cette phrase mis une terrible peur dans Sayako qui fut ressentie par Naraku et Naruko. Naruko ce retourna face à Naruto et ne voulez pas que ça nouvelle amie sers d'objet pour des hommes immondes. "Naruto-kun accepte le marché. Je te permet de prendre Sayako comme seconde fiançais." Naraku ce retourna et la regardé pendant un moment voyant ses yeux sincère qui plaidait d'accepté.

Fugaku regarda la scène ce déroulé devant lui ne pouvant pas croire que ce fut du ressort de Naruko mais étant la première femme souvent ce fut leurs décision d'accepté les fiançait avec une autre femme si il l'aimait vraiment. Naruko et Naruto ressenti de l'espoir dans Sayako qui les regarda. Prenant son choix il ce retourna face à Fugaku et dit. "J'accepte le contrat Fugaku-san et le jure sûr l'honore de mon clan que rien n'arrivera à Sayako et si j'échoue je me m'ôter la vie." tous en baissant la tête montrait son sérieux. Tirant deux halètement de Naruko et Sayako qui irais jusque là. Fugaku était pleinement satisfait de la réponse du garçons et ne penserais pas que leur honore pouvait égalé un t'elle point de fidélité. "Dommages que tu ne sois pas venu ici plutôt ça aurait était formidable de faire union avec ta famille bien avant cette tragédie." Pensé Fugaku tristement mais heureux pour ça fille qu'elle sera sain et sauf.

"P-Pourquoi irais tu aussi loin Naruto-kun." Demanda paniqué Naruko et Kurama aussi de la réponse de l'enfant. "Car si je ne tien pas mes promesse." En affichant un regard sérieux qu'elle n'avait jamais encore fut et laissa sans voix les deux Uchiwa. Naruto activa son rinnegan. Ceci choqua tous le monde à table. "Je ne serrais plus l'homme que je suis et ne pourrait pas atteindre mes objectif si je ne peux pas protégé ma futur épouse en qui son père à décidé de ce sacrifiez." Fini tristement Naruto. Les deux filles regardé Fugaku qui avait récupérait du choc au mots que l'enfant avait prononcé et savait qu'il avait lus dans son jeux. "Si j'échoue je ne salirait pas une fois le nom des Uchiwa mais deux fois et le sacrifice que va faire Fugaku-san aurait était inutile."

"Ho oui tu ferais un bon marie pour ma fille. Je peux le sentir et voir un avenir brillant entre vous trois." Pensé heureux fugaku qui affichait un sourire à ça fille, qui versait des larmes ne voulant pas croire les parole de Naraku, mais sue que ce fut la vérité quand son père la pris à bras. "Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir plus te protégé mais j'ai était heureux que tu sois ma fille Sayako-chan alors n'en veux pas à ton frère pour ça décision il ne la prends pas à bras ouvert. Il à toujours était un pacifique à la guerre et tu le sais bien. Une rébellion du clan Uchiwa signifierait une guerre civil avec la venu de la quatrième grande guerre ninja." Sayako pleurait à chaude larmes à son père et ne pouvait plus tenir le choc et s'endormi dans ses bras. Fugaku demandé si il avait une pièce ou il pouvait la déposé. a qui Naraku lui fait un signe en ce téléportant dans une chambre spacieuse et riche en divers décoration.

Après avoir déposé ça fille dans le lit. Fugaku et Naruto s'installa dans un bureau écrivant les terme du contrat, et Fugaku inscrivant en plus certain cadeaux contre certaines technique des deux clan secret. Ensuite ils tamponné tous les deux les trois contrat une pour chacun d'eux et l'autre pour les anciens du clan et l'hokage pour montrait la preuve que le contrat fut passé avant le massacre.

"Je te remercie pour l'aide et pour tous ce que tu fais pour nous." Fugaku salua dignement Naraku. "Il n'avait pas de problème Fugaku-san. je tiendrait ma promesse et honoré votre clan." Fugaku lui souri avant de partir en direction de la tour et rejoindre ça femme lui annonçant la nouvelle.

 **Bureau de l'hokage.**

Minato et les anciens parlait des dernier préparatif sachant que le massacre Uchiwa allait bientôt commençait avec Itachi posté en face d'eux. Un bruit fut entendu et demanda à Itachi de ce cacher avant de laissé entré la personne dans le bureau. Et qu'elle choque ce fut en voyant Fugaku arrivé avec un parchemin en main le tendant à Minato qui pensait que peut-êtres il avait changé d'avis sûr le sujets des négociation.

"Alors Fugaku-san aurait tu changé d'avis?" Espérait Minato depuis que Mikoto avait refusé de venir passait la nuit chez eux avec leurs enfants elle sera aussi compris dans le massacre une chose qu'il ne devrait pas ce passé normalement. Après avoir passé le contrat de mariage entre Naruko et Sasuke, ils devaient venir à la maison et passé la nuit en laissant Itachi massacré le clan mais depuis qu'il fut annulait Mikoto à déclaré de ne plus avoir de contacte avec une t'elle garce ce qu'ils les choquas totalement ne comprenant pas pourquoi mais on crue que c'était encore de la faute de Naruko.

"Non je suis venu déposé un contrat de mariage fait avec le clan Kazama." Choqué tous le mondes dans la pièce et laissé les anciens encore mieux maintenant que les chose progressait mieux qu'avant au fut de la futur puissance du clan de Naraku. Itachi sera les poing discrètement en colère contre tous les plan qui avait échoué de défaire la rebéllion ou celui de sauvé ça mère de la faute à Naraku et maintenant lui prenais ça soeur. Minato ne savait pas quoi dire, tous ce plan pour sauvé Mikoto et ses enfants était voué à l'échec et maintenant ça... Kushina n'allait pas aimé la nouvelle.

"Félicitation alors qui avait vous proposé?" Homura dit heureux pour le clan Kazama qui montera très vite au vue de ça futur puissance. "Ma fille Sayako Uchiwa." Répondue Fugaku heureux de voir le visage incrédule de Minato. "2 fiançais en un jour le clan kazama monte vite." Koharu dit. Tous les anciens hoché la tête satisfaits. "Comment sait possible?" Demanda Minato ne croyant pas ce qu'ils lissait. "Simple Naraku à était charmé par la beauté de ma fille, et Naruko avait trouvé en elle une amie avec qui joué. Les voyant toute les deux s'amusait ensemble Naraku s'excusait auprès de moi d'avoirs piétiné la fierté Uchiwa en lui prenant son contrat, et à demandé comment il pourrait réparait ça faute. Alors on à discuté et à trouvé l'idée bon en demandant à Naruko si elle voulait une sœur d'union qui accepta. " Fini Fugaku à qui les anciens accepta voyant que l'enfant pouvait déjà prendre ses décision en voyant le contrat à égalité. "Bon sûr ceux je dois vous laissé je dois prévenir ma femme que Sayako dormira dans le clan Kazama ce soir." Les ancien sourirait à cette seule phrases.

"Ha oui j'ai oublier dit moi Minato." En attirant l'attention du concernait est des autres dans la chambre. "Tu nous avez cacher que Naruko avez le Jinton et les Chaînes d'adamantine, hein?" tous en quittant le bureau qui resta silencieux pendant un certain temps choqué de la nouvelle, avant d'entendre Danzo dire. "Hé bien ceci est une bonne nouvelle maintenant que l'on sait que c'est Naruko qui héritier des gênes puissant de Hokage-san et Kushina-san." tous le monde quitta la pièce fut que les ordres avait déjà été donné et qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire. Minato resté assis sûr ça chaise est une seule phrase sortie de ça bouge. "Kushina va vraiment pas aimé ça."


	23. Chapter 23

**25\. le temps qui passe.**

 **Monde parallèle de Naruto.**

 **Localisation: Chambre du conseille shinobi.**

Ce matin Naruto fut appelé en urgence avec les autres chefs de clans et les anciens à venir donné la nouvelle du massacre Uchiwa ne laissant aucun survivant à part Sasuke Uchiwa qui fut le dernier retrouvé. Les anciens et l'Hokage vont comme si il n'était pas au courant que Sayako était encore vivant et dormait sûrement fut qu'il fessait assez tôt encore.

"Ce matin plusieurs anbus on repérait un manque d'activité venant du composé Uchiwa pour découvrir que tous le clan fut anéantie par un shinobi inconnue à ce jour." Laissant la salle en état de choque.

"Quoi!" s'exclamé Tsume Inuzuka. "Comment cela est possible d'anéantir tout un clan à l'intérieure des mur de konoha? Ce fut sûrement un shinobi venant de nos de notre propre village qui à du faire le coup." Touts le mondes hoché leurs tête sauf Kushina qui était trot choqué d'avoir perdue ça meilleur amie sans avoir pus lui demandé pourquoi elle était en colère contre elle. Elle voulue s'expliqué ce matin avec Mikoto pour pouvoir arrangé la situation, et savoir c'est raison qui la poussé à brisé leur amitié d'une t'elle manière hier après l'entraînement raté une nouvelle fois des jumeaux.

"Oui ceci est fort probable que ce fut un shinobi de grand calibre qui à fait le coup. Le seul survivant fut Sasuke Uchiwa, ça sœur na pas était retrouvé et ni son frère Itachi." Déclarait l'Hokage jetant un coup d'œil à ça femme qui avait la tête baisser vers le bas en pleurant silencieusement la mort de ça défunte amie. Naraku ce leva de ça place attirant l'attention de tous le monde sûr lui à part celle de Kushina. "Sayako est belle et bien vivante." Cette phrases tiré plusieurs hoquet ce demandant comment le jeune garçons étais au courants vue que personne ne la encore retrouvé.

"Et comment en et tu si sûr?" Shukaku Nara demanda avec un froncement de sourcils en pensant déjà à plusieurs possibilité.

"Hé bien hier j'ai invité la tête du clan Uchiwa à venir dîné étant leur nouveau voisin. Je tenais aussi à m'excusée de les avoir pris un contrat qui avait était passé avec la famille Namikaze, et lui ait demandé comment je pourrais réparé ma faute. Après plusieurs heures de négociation un contrat d'union entre la famille Uchiwa et Kazama fut passé entre moi et leur fille Sayako qui fut nommé comme étant ma seconde fiançais."

Tous le monde regardé l'enfant, même Kushina avait relevé la tête en état de choque. "Seconde fiançais?" Shibi Aburame demanda. "Oui ma première fut Naruko Namikaze qui avait était chassé de son propre clan et renommé Naruko kazama devenant ma futur première épouse devant les anciens qui on accepté l'union." Tous les autres chefs de clans regardé dans le dégoût Kushina et Minato ne pouvant pas croire ce que l'enfant annoncé, Mais voyant leurs silences savaient que c'était une possibilité à prendre comme il ne réfuté pas ça déclaration. Minato était en état de choque, mais le cachait bien sûr un visage stoïque. Il ne pouvait pas croire que son neveu le m'était dans une position précaire connaissant le dégoût de certain chef de clan à l'exclusion d'une héritiè ne pouvait pas le croire surtout une aussi jeune enfant qui na pas eu la chance de faire ses preuve.

"Et pour qu'elle raison l'on t'ils jetaient de leur clan?" Demanda Dégoutté Tsume qui n'apprécier pas que l'on trahisse un membre de la famille surtout un enfant. Que tous le monde voulue savoir.

"Ceci ne concerne que la famille Namikaze est Kazama." Répondait Naraku envers Tsume qui hocha la tête comprenant le choix de réponse de l'enfant. Au grand soulagement de Minato qui ne causera pas plus de problème.

"Alors ou est Sayako puisque aucun anbus n'a sue la retrouvé?" Demanda Hiashi. "Chez moi bien entendu. Après avoir passé le contrat que je pourrais prouvé et qui est dans ma demeure. Sayako à passé beaucoup de temps à discuté et joué avec Naruko et c'était endormis ensemble." Menti Naraku. "Et donc voila la raison pourquoi je sais ou elle ce trouvé." Fini t'il de dire. "Bien mais ça nous dit toujours rien sûr qui était le meurtrier à la fin." Kushina répondu envers Naraku avec de la colère dans ça voix étonné le reste des membres de la chambre. Elle avait pensé que peut-êtres après avoir échoué avec Naruko de ne pas la fiançais à Sasuke qu'elle pourrait fiançais un de ses fils avec la fille de Mikoto mais vue ça chance s'envolé maintenant qu'elle avait déjà un contrat avec le clan Kazama fait le même jour que celui de Naruko. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle avait souhaité voir Mikoto hier mais n'avait pas eu ça chance de le faire. Et maintenant en voulait à Naraku et Naruko d'avoirs brisée ça plus grande amitié envers elle est Mikoto. Elle commencé à avoir des ressentiment de grande envergure envers le clan Kazama et pouvait sentir ça haine monté de plus en plus en les regardant.

Naraku ne montrait que un visage stoïque, mais à l'intérieure ne pouvait pas croire le folie dans laquelle Kushina c'était embarqué en ressentant ça haine et lissant ses pensé. "Non c'est vrais, mais hier Fugaku ma dit que Itachi était soupçonné d'avoir tuer un membre de leurs clan qui s'appelé Shisui Uchiwa et n'avait ensuite pas pus savoir pendant toute la journée ou était t'il partie." Les autres membres commençait à pensé à cette possibilité. Kushina était encore plus furieuse que Naraku insulté l'aîné de Mikoto en pensant que ça aurait êtres pus fait par son propre fils qui aurait tué ça mère et le reste de la famille. "A tu des preuves de ce que tu avance car on ne sait toujours pas ou est t'il, et pourrait même êtres en danger?" tous le monde entendait la colère de Kushina montée de plus en plus ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle agissait comme ça.

Même son marie commençait à s'inquiété de la santé mentale de ça femme, qui hier était pleins d'énergie joyeuse comme elle l'avait jamais été. Maintenant elle commençais à perde le contrôle de ses émotions qui ne lui plaisait pas. "Non mais on devra de toute façons attendre que l'enquête ce termine et aussi recueillir le témoignage de Sasuke avant d'accusé qui que ce soit. Je ne mettait que un suspect potentiels." Fini t'il. tous le monde hocha la tête à la déclaration de l'enfant et devrons attendre les résultat des recherche pour pouvoir accusé qui que ce soit. Minato voyant que ça femme allait bientôt vouloir rétorqué, interviens et annonça la fin de la réunion rejetant tous le monde.

 **Une semaine plus tard.**

Après le réveille de Sasuke de son coma qui fut provoqué par son frère Itachi ayant assisté au massacre du clan par les mains de son frère ne laissant plus de doute sûr l'identité du coupable, le marquant dans le livre Bingo Book comme ninja déserteur du village classé de rang S. La malédiction passait maintenant au niveau suivant, fessant ignoré les deux filles de tous les membre du village à la grande consternation et confusion totale de Sayako. Qui fut ignoré par son dernier membre de la famille encore présent au village. Naraku et Naruko lui expliqua q'une malédiction avait était placé sûr elle par le Shinigami à elle est Naruko montrant pourquoi elle avait aussi était ignoré depuis son enfance. Au débuts elle avait du mal à si faire, mais grâce à Naraku et Naruko. Elle ce sentait de mieux en mieux l'aidant à ce remettre de son état de dépression.

Comme la malédiction agissait, Kushina oublia ça colère et ça haine envers la famille Kazama, et invitait toujours Naraku à venir à la maison. A laquelle il refusa ardemment prétextant qu'il n'avait pas de temps à leur consacré, à la tristesse de Kushina que l'enfant avait voulue depuis peux coupé les relation entre les deux famille. sasuke préféra rester seule et commençait son entraînement dans le but de tué son frère et de devenir un vengeur.

Naraku parla aux ancien avec l'Hokage demandé une pause à ça carrière shinobi disant qu'il devait aidé ça futur épouse à ce remettre du traumatisme provoqué par la perte d la famille et éduqué ses deux fiançais au tradition de son clan Kazama. Recevant le feu verts de faire à son plus grand plaisir le temps d'entraîné sérieusement ses futur épouses.

 **6 Mois plus tard.**

Le temps passa rapidement pour les trois enfants, tous le village avait oublié la présence de Naruko et Sayako, laissant le champ libre à Naraku de leurs apprendre beaucoup de choses. Naraku entraîna Sayako de la même manière que Naruko l'avait fait au débuts mais l'avait laissé entré beaucoup plus tôt dans le donjon spéciale (Chambre du temps) lui permettant de rattrapé son retard avec Naruko. Les deux filles était inscris à l'académie et pourrais bien ce faire diplômé en avance sans que les autres élève ou parents ce posait de question. Sayako n'aimé pas comment son frère Sasuke agissait en couvant toute la journée et ignorait absolument tous le monde ne passant son temps à s'entraîné pansé qu'il pourrait un jour tué Itachi. Alors elle s'entraîna encore plus difficile pour ne pas laissé son frère ce faire submergé par la haine et pris la décision de tuer elle même Itachi lui causant de réveillé son sharingan par la seule force de ça colère à l'encontre de l'homme masqué qui avait brisé ça vie.

Leurs nivau était incroyable et pourrait bientôt tout les trois ensemble formé une équipe et êtres la plus puissante équipe dans Konoha. Depuis que Naraku avait implanté aussi les même gêne dans Sayako pour qu'elle obtien les même bonus mais la seule différence que l'on pouvait remarqué était les state de basse l'endurance et l'etat de Jinchuriki qui les différant.

* * *

 **Fiche des state de Naruko.**

 **Naruko Kazama**

 **Personnage niveau: 13**

 **expérience:** 13.664/15.000

 **PV: 3.120**

Vitalité: 85

 **Attaque: 472**

Force: 61

 **Défense: 648**

Résistance: 97

 **Vitesse: 601**

 **Agilité: 599**

 **Intelligence: 313**

 **Sagesse: 320**

 **Endurance** **: 747**

 **Style: 371**

Adresse: 1

 **Progression** **: S++**

 **gêne de la famille et ses bonus:**

 **Vitalité:** 10 x 30 = 300+50 = 350 (Bonus)par niveau.

 **Attaque:** 8 x 5 = 40+5 = 45 (Bonus)par niveau.

 **Défense** **:** 11 x 5 = 55+5 = 60 (Bonus)par niveau.

 **Vitesse:** 10 x 5 = 50+5 = 55 (Bonus)par niveau.

 **Agilité:** 10 x 5 = 50+5 = 55 (Bonus)par niveau.

 **Intelligence** **:** 12 + 5 = 17 (Bonus)par niveau.

 **Sagesse:** 13 + 5 = 18 (Bonus)par niveau.

 **Endurance:** 12 \+ 30 + 50 = 92 (Bonus)par niveau.

 **Style** +23 (Bonus)par niveau.

 **Kekkei genkai:** Jinton (actif).

 **Kekkei genkai:** Change chaîne d'adamantine.

* * *

 **Fiche de state de Sayako.**

 **Personnage:** Sayako Uchiwa-Kazama.

 **Niveau: 12**.

 **Clan:** Uzumaki - Uchiwa - Kazama.

 **Classe:** Aucun.

 **Titre:** Apprentie d'un dieux.

 **Effets:** Vous possédez d'incroyable talents qui dépasse bon nombre de prodige +2 à tous les state et +100% d'expérience.

 **Bonus lier aux gênes du clan:**

 **Gêne Uzumaki:** +2 en Vitalité, +2 en Intelligence, +3 en Endurance et +3 en Résistance. (Apprentissage dans l'art fuinjutsu booster à 100%)

 **Gêne Uchiwa:** +2 en Vitesse, +2 en Agilité et +2 en Intelligence. (Apprentissage des cours théorie booster à 75%)

 **Gêne Kazama:** +3 en Force, +3 en Résistance, +3 en Vitalité, +3 en Endurance, +3 en Vitesse, +3 en Agilité, +3 en Intelligence et +10 en Sagesse. (Capacité booster dans tous les art ninja à 100%)

 **Sayako Uchiwa**

 **Personnage niveau: 12**

 **expérience:** 12.890/13.000

 **PV: 2.775**

Vitalité: 78

 **Attaque: 450**

Force: 56

 **Défense: 600**

Résistance: 89

 **Vitesse: 571**

 **Agilité: 570**

 **Intelligence: 284**

 **Sagesse: 305**

 **Endurance** **: 348**

 **Style: 387**

Adresse: 1

 **Progression** **: S++**

 **gêne de la famille et ses bonus:**

 **Vitalité:** 10 x 30 = 300+15 = 315 (Bonus)par niveau.

 **Attaque:** 8 x 5 = 40+5 = 45 (Bonus)par niveau.

 **Défense** **:** 11 x 5 = 55+5 = 60 (Bonus)par niveau.

 **Vitesse:** 10 x 5 = 50+5 = 55 (Bonus)par niveau.

 **Agilité:** 10 x 5 = 50+5 = 55 (Bonus)par niveau.

 **Intelligence** **:** 12 + 5 = 17 (Bonus)par niveau.

 **Sagesse:** 13 + 5 = 18 (Bonus)par niveau.

 **Endurance:** 11 + 50 = 61 (Bonus)par niveau.

 **Style** +23 (Bonus)par niveau.

 **Kekkei genkai:** Sharingan pleine maturité.

* * *

 **Titre et classe équipé pour Naruko.**

 **Classe:** Maître de la sagesse.

 **Effets:** Vous pouvez recueillir de l'énergie naturelle tout en vous battant.

 **Nouveau titre équipé.**

 **Titre:** Endurance du monstre.

 **Effets:** A chaque nouveau nivellement vous gagné +50 en state d'endurance.

 **Titre:** Apprenti réussie d'un dieux

 **Effets:** Vous possédez d'incroyable talents qui dépasse bon nombre de prodige +5 à tous les state et +100% d'expérience.

 **Titre et classe équipé pour Sayako.**

 **Classe:** Maître de la sagesse.

 **Effets:** Vous pouvez recueillir de l'énergie naturelle tout en vous battant.

 **Nouveau titre équipé.**

 **Titre:** Endurance du monstre.

 **Effets:** A chaque nouveau nivellement vous gagné +50 en state d'endurance.

 **Titre:** Apprenti réussie d'un dieux

 **Effets:** Vous possédez d'incroyable talents qui dépasse bon nombre de prodige +5 à tous les state et +100% d'expérience.

Les deux pouvaient êtres heureuse d'êtres tombé sûr Naraku, grâce à lui elle pourront atteindre leurs objectif chaque un et les aidé à passé le cape difficile de la solitude. même à 5 ceci était difficile. Sayako connaissait aussi Kurama et Archdémon en qui elle avait était totalement effrayé mais c'est très vite attaché, comme Kurama qui semblait ce faire posé souvent des question des deux geôliers qui les taquina de leur relation naissante.

Sayako sais aussi laissé entraîné dans le sentiment d'amour envers Naraku et l'appelait aussi Naruto maintenant. Elle le trouvé incroyable tout ce qui pouvait leur apprendre, elle fut même étonné que kurama lui avait dit qu'il était possible qu'il devienne sûrement plus fort que le Rikudô sennin lui même. Sachant l'amour fous que lui porta Kurama, elle le pensé pas moins en vue à qu'elle vitesse elle est ça nouvelle sœur progressait.

Naruto lui à fait Joûnin spéciale en augmentant la sécurité de Konoha et plaçait une de ses barrière tout autour du village plus puissant, et aussi sain qui pouvait empêché les virus et maladie d'infiltrait le village. Ceci à contribuer à la renommé du clan Kazama en parlant d'eux qu'il deviendrait les plus puissant connaissant déjà leur incroyable fuinjutsu supérieure à l'Uzumaki. Il avait aussi fait un marché en postant quelque garde dans les murs de Konoha pour laissait Naruko et Sayako êtres diplômé en avance. Recevant en retour un baisé de Naruko et un approfondie de Sayako qui fut ça première fois étant un peux jalouse de tous ses baisé qu'elle avait donné à Naruto.

 **3 ans, 11 mois et 29 jours plus tard.**

 **Naruko et Satako âgé de 11 ans chacun.**

Aujourd'hui fut le dernier jour de la malédiction et les deux filles avait un peux peur du comportement des gens vis à vis d'eux étant habituer maintenant à la tranquillité. Tous 2 fut nommé capitaine anbus car personne ne pouvait les reconnaître sous leur masque, Naruto était lui commandant anbus est les à permis de sortir de la tranquillement. connaissant la fin de la malédiction bientôt elle ont démissionné de leur poste en même temps et pris leur retraite anticipé pour êtres de joûnin sensei des nouveau élève qui sortirons bientôt diplômé, Naruto qui était reconnue maintenant dans le monde comme fuir à vue. Même lui sortie de son poste de commandant pour devenir chasseurs nin du village et avoir plus de temps avec les filles.

Tous le monde dans le village le reconnaissait et le souhaité en temps que futur Hokage pour toutes les bonne chose qui avait accomplie dans le monde avec ses 2 fiançais étant connue comme le couple mortelle. Ils ont fait pas mal parlé d'eux. Réussie à apporté de nouvelle relation renforçant Konoha avec la Vague, le pays de thé en tuant Orochimaru, Aidant la princesse des neiges et plusieurs autres aussi. sauf les pays de Iwa, Kumo, Âme et de Kiri. Mais réussie à neutralisé le jinchuriki de Suna, et remplaça le sceau par un meilleur. Permettant à Gaara de dormir et de devenir son ami avec les filles aussi. Recevant les remerciant du Yodaimé Kazekage le père de Gaara et renforça les liens du village. Il à aussi vendu des exemplaire du sceau d'anti-viol pour les femmes qui à beaucoup plus au village et aux allié du village lui rapportant une immense fortune et réussite.

La famille Namikaze essayaient de rapproché Naruto d'eux mais sans grande réussite. Refusant les invitation d'anniversaire, d'activité familiale, de sorti en promenade et l'entraînement avec eux aussi. Minato ce sentait en échec de ne pas avoir réussie de s'approché suffisamment de l'enfant. Ce demandant ce qu'il aurait mal fait. Kushina était désespérait de faire des liens avec Naruto. Voulant en savoir plus sûr lui, mais leur donna jamais du temps. Elle souhaité simplement pouvoir lui parlé ou encore juste qu'il traîne avec des enfants de son âge au lieux de resté entouré d'adultes.

Les jumeaux ne comprenais pas leur cousin, et ne l'aimée pas et était même assez jaloux de ça renommé qui commençait à surpassé celle de ses deux parents. depuis leur 9 ans leur entraînement c'est mieux déroulé et avait de plus grande facilité à contrôlé leur chakra sans avoir idée de ce qui se passé. Mais en revanche ils perdaient une grande endurance qui leurs étaient illimité, et maintenant était juste de niveau bas-kage. ils ne comprenaient pas la raison pourquoi Naraku refusa leurs demande de traîné des fois ensemble ou même de les considérait comme de la famille après tout, un Uzumaki n'abandonne personne qui fait parti de la famille.

Les ancien eux était content des résultat obtenu des trois membre Kazama qui bizarrement était déjà plus infecté depuis plus de 3 ans ce demandant ce qui à bien pus ce passé pour la malédiction de leur côté. Eux savaient que l'avenir du village était déjà tracé, et avec la puissance et la renommé actuelle de Konoha la prochaine génération qui apparais bientôt était une haut baignes puisque dans 1 ans les examen chûnin on lieux ici dans Konoha et serra l'occasion d'augmenté encore plus leur popularité.

Le groupe de shinobi qui avait était envoyé à Kiri revenais aujourd'hui avec un traité de paix et acceptera de venir ici à Konoha pour les prochain examen qui ce déroulera bientôt. Kakashi qui vessait partie du groupe avait entendu depuis la guerre dans Kiri que Konoha avait un nouveau clan qui surpassez tous les clan actuelle. Et que fut le choque quand il apprit que le chef de clan était nul autre que le neveu de son sensei. Kakashi est le groupe c'est alors présentait à l'enfant espérant pouvoir le comprendre au fut de ce que à raconté Minato. Il n'avait aucune envie de faire parti de leur famille ou même de faire alliance.

Kakashi essaya de devenir ami avec lui, mais vite s'aperçus qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de pouvoir traversait la barrière de l'enfant. Maito Gai criée à la pauvre jeunesse qui devait ce laissé allé de temps en temps. Naraku lui à alors proposé un combat de taijutsu pur, qui Gai ne réfléchis pas à deux fois avant d'accepté et de lui demandé si il était sûr de lui étant lui même un expert dans l'art. Les autres fut intéressé par les capacité du sois disant plus grand clan de Konoha ayant entendu plusieurs rumeur affirmant que le prochain Hokage pourrait êtres le jeune homme devant eux.

Kakashi, Kurenai, Anko, Asuma et Gai étant les plus grand Joûnin élite du village ne s'attendais pas à la réponse de l'enfant. qui affirma vouloir savoir ce que le style Gôken pouvait faire face au siens. Et que fut le choque des autres quand il n'avait aucune difficulté à vaincre Gai que se sois en force, vitesse et technique de combat. Naraku lui remercia lui disant que ça fait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu un échauffement aussi amusant depuis qu'il avait tué Orochimaru. Cette déclaration les avait tous déconcertait surtout Anko qui affirma que un enfant ne pourrais pas vaincre Orochimaru. Les autres était moins sûr après avoir assister au combat.

Naraku leur à donc dit comment il sciait pris à faire le vieux serpents plaidé pour ça vie et finir brûlée en un tas de cendre fumant avec la tête en décoration dans le QG anbu. Anko fut déstabilisé d'entendre son ancien sensei mort par ce qui semblait êtres un enfant surpuissant et donc enquêta sûr la famille Kazama et écouta tous les éloges de la ville et même des anciens lors de la réunion sûr kiri. Kakashi demanda à son sensei pourquoi il ne semblait pas vouloir ce faire des ami(e)s de son âge. Et appris que l'enfant avait toujours travaillé avec des adultes ou des personne compétant. Mais tous laissa tombé le sujets sachant que bientôt il allait recevoir de nouveau élève potentiels demain.

 **Le lendemain matin.**

Naruto ce leva de son lit et remarqua que les filles n'était plus là. Soupirant de savoir pourquoi elle était levé si tôt, chercha leur énergie et les retrouva à coté de celle qui sentait la mort. Inquiet pour leurs sécurité ce téléporta à l'endroit et restait sûr le choque en voyant le Shinigami en personne. En regardant les filles tétanisé, Naruto ce plaça rapidement devant elle en position de garde.

 **"Donc tu es le mortelle qui à essayé d'enlevé ma marque, hein?"** Le Shinigami observa l'enfant, qui par son plus grand choque possédait le rinnegan comme Hagoromo et s'aperçois qu'il fut en descendant aussi.

Naruto fixa le Shinigami droit dans les yeux ne montrant aucune peur et l'impressionna un peux du courage de l'enfant. "Oui ce fut moi qui à tentait de retirait ta marque maudite sûr mes deux fiançais." Répondu sincèrement Naruto. Les filles ce calma plus étant dans la présence de Naruto et pouvait sentir son désir de ne rien leur laissé arrivé. Le Shinigami remarqua leur redressement montrant qu'elle était mieux maintenant et fessaient pleinement confiance à l'enfant devant t'elles.

 **"Je vois, je vois aussi que tu les à bien formé descendant de Hagoromo Ôtsutsuki."** Naruto hocha simplement la tête à la déclaration du Shinigami. **"Vois-tu elle ont était maudit par la faute de ses mortelle qui on tous voulue ce joué de moi, le dieux de la mort. Ceci étant un crime crave je pouvais et avait le droit de maudire les descendant des coupable pendant une période indéterminé. Mais je ne suis pas là pour ça."** Naruto souleva les sourcils en même temps que les filles aux mots du Shinigami. **"J'ai ressenti un partenaire potentiel ici et depuis que la malédiction prenais fin aujourd'hui. J'ai eux le droit de revenir dans le monde que je garde voir qui cela pour êtres et quelle chance il ce présente de lui même devant moi."** Les filles laissa leurs bouche entrouverte aux mots de la mort elle même. Passant en mode Sage, elle ont été capable de sentir ses émotion. La mort, solitude, chagrin, tristesse et jalousie si profonde chacun d'eux leur fessait du mal de ressentir autant de mal d'une personne. Naruto aussi pouvait ressentir tous ce mal qu'elle avait en elle. "Pourquoi ne pas avoir était avec un autre dieux ou même avec un mortelle bien avant si tu ressentait tous ça?" Shinigami le regarda avant de lui répondre et prendre ça vrais forme. Et quelle beauté ce dévoilé devant eux. naruto repris vite le contrôle de ses émotion. Fessant rire le shinigami et le félicité, étant le premier homme à ne pas ce perde dans ça forme.

 **"Vois tu chaque dieux est différents mais tous possède un chakra divin en eux. Moi par contre ce ne fut pas du chakra, mais ce que j'appelle Reiryoku qui me différencie des autre dieux. Alors à causse de ça et de ma nature à mangé des âme de mortelle tous les membre de ma famille, sauf mes parent Izanami et Izanagi sont les seul à accepté qui j'était."** Naruto et les filles écouté la douce voix du Shinigami et comprenais maintenant le choix de la malédiction même si ils ne l'aimaient pas, ce fut la punition justifier par un dieux qui sait fait joué par l'homme et aurais pus êtres pire. "Je vois d'ou le choix de la malédiction, hein?" Shinigami lui fait un signe de tête et continua son histoire. **"Chacun de mes frère et soeur ont eux leur propre famille, certain même avec des humains comme Amaterasu avec Hagoromo. Moi à causse de mon énergie si différents n'ais jamais pus concevoir ou avoir la chance d'avoirs de compagnon jusqu'à présent. Mais un jour lord du septième anniversaire de la Jeune fille Namikaze, alors qu'elle ce rendait dans le joint. Elle ta laissé entré et ma marque à réagis à ta présence te désignant comme moi."**

Naruto et les filles ouvrit brusquement leur yeux à cette déclaration. Reprenant son calme Naruto fessait appelle à son étrange énergie quand il dévora des âme. Les filles et la Shinigami regarda dans la fascination Naruto changé. Ça peau perdait ça couleur pour ressemblait au dieux de la mort devant elle et ses yeux pris les même couleur avec des cheveux rouge beaucoup plus foncé, entre un mélange de sang rouge et noir.

Le Shinigami pouvait ressentir une connexion avec ce pouvoir qui dégagé la mort et sans ce rendre compte de ses action s'approcha de l'enfant et le toucha dans différente partie du corps t'elle que les cheveux le visage et pour finir le torse. Naruto sentie de grand frisson agréable quand elle commença à le caressais n'ayant jamais ressenti un si bon contact avec ça peau et son âme. Le Shinigami trouva ça excitant, que d'un simple touché elle ce sentait si bien. N'ayant jamais ressenti ça et ce rendait compte que ce fut la première fois qu'elle pouvait touché un humain ou divinité sans lui prendre son âme ou l'abîmé. Les filles ressentaient elle leur excitation monté au fut des émotion qu'elle ressentaient j'ai les deux devant elle. Arrêté de le caressé avec un peux de déception de tous le monde étonnamment, elle continua leurs discussion.

 **"C-Ce fut une expérience intéressante."** Tous le monde hoché leurs tête. "Alors cette énergie que j'utilise sais le Reiryoku?" Le shinigami lui fait un signe de confirmation toute excité qu'elle à sûrement découvert l'unique personne avec qui elle pourrait ce reproduire. **"Oui..."** Réfléchissant à quoi leurs dire et sachant qu'il était fiançais avec les filles lui demanda comme même. **"Je sais que ce là va te paraître égoïste de ma part, mais je voudrait que tu me compte dans ton harem si cela ne te dérangerais pas? En échange je t'accorderais une demande."** Naruto regarda les filles qui ne semblait pas dérangé et eu une idée des plus favorable. "Pourrait tu m'accordait un souhait de ramené deux personne d'entre les morts?" Le Shinigami hocha la tête deux personne n'était rien contre une descendance. Les filles réfléchie à qui ils pourraient ramené et pensé au parents de Naruto, souriant à cette pensé qui les plaisez assez bien aussi. "J'aimerais ramené les parents de Sayako à la vie. Sinon comment je pourrais l'épousé sans que ses parents assiste au mariage." Pour le plus grand choque de Sayako voyant Naruto ramené à la place ses parents au lieux des siens. "Naruto attends tu ne voudrais pas ramené t'es propres parents?" Naruto lui lança un regard triste et regarda ça main blanche. "Le problème sais que leur âme ne peux plus êtres ramené."

 **"Aurais tu modifier leur âme?"** Le Shinigami demanda vue que c'était l'eux des moyens de supprimais une âme. Naraku secoua Négativement la tête et ne souhaité pas répondre à la question que tous le monde respectât. **"Bien je pourrais les ramené pendant une journée entier seulement. Les âme des morts dois rester normalement aux ciel après que leurs vies s'achève."**

"Ce serrait merveilleux, merci... heu.. Comment je dois te nommé?" Shinigami lui lança un sourire charmeuse avant de lui répondre. **"Kami, mais parents mon nommé Kami."**

"Hé bien Kami-chan tu à un accord j'aimerais que tu puisse les ramené le jour du mariage de moi et Sayako." Kami lui fait un signe et s'avança prés de lui avant de l'embrassé pour conclure l'accord. Soudain une lumière aveuglante engloutie la pièce et changea la forme les couleurs des vêtements et de ses cheveux la rendant complètement différent. tous le monde étais sur le choque pas à causse du baisé mais de la sensation qu'elle dégagea et même Naraku avait changé. On pouvait maintenant discerné la vie aux lieux de la mort. "Hé bien on dirait que l'on à subie un changement de nature."

 **To be continue.**


	24. Chapter 24

**26\. Autre mondes?**

 **Monde parallèle de Naruto.**

 **Localisation: Châteaux du clan Kazama.**

Naruko est Sayako regardé la nouvelle forme de Kami qui respirait la vie et pouvait sentir d'autres émotion émanent d'elle. "Game ce qui mais t'arrivé?" Naruto ce demanda ne connaissant pas ce pouvoir qu'il possédait.

Game: **"L'essence de la mort et de la vie semble êtres lié en une seule entité, étant donné que dans votre monde les dieux n'existe pas. Vous aurez pus absorbé d'autre essence sans le savoir. Ce qui veut dire que maintenant vous possédez l'essence d'apporté la vie aux lieux de la fauché, vous donnant de nouvelle capacité. Je vais lançait un scanne de votre nouveau pouvoirs."**

 **"Ce qui sais passé? Je me sens si bien maintenant!"** Naruto souri envers Kami. "Hé bien ont dirait que le Shinigami dieux de la mort et Kami dieux de la vie ne formerais que une entité." Kami regarda Naruto sentant la même énergie qu'elle et vue aussi son changement. leurs cheveux était doux comme la plus belle soie et ne défier plus la gravité et la couleur platine qui coulé le long de leur dos. Étrangement Leur tenu fut un grand kimono noir avec les extrémité blanche, et une ceinture blanche avec le symbole miroir d'une demie lune en noir et une paire de sandale assortie avec leur tenue. Leurs couleur de peau était plus vive montrant leurs santé.

 **"C'est si agréable de ce sentir si bien."** Naruko est Sayako ce rapprochait des deux nouvelle divinité devant eux. "Naruto-kun, tu vas bien?" Naruto lui souri montrant qu'il ce portait bien et les appris dans ses bras ses deux fiançais. "Bien sûr que je vais bien. Il ne faut pas que vous vous inquiété."

 **"Je dois vous prévenir que votre avenir pourrait rencontrait beaucoup de problème et pas seulement avec cette homme masqué."** Tous le monde ce retourna face à Kami écouté son avertissement au sérieux. Elle semblait mal à l'aise avec ce qu'elle semblait vouloir nous dire. "Kami-chan ce qui pourrait arrivé que tu en es toi même affecté, et ça devrait être sérieux ou vraiment grave?" Kami lui fait un signe de tête. **"Oui mes parents on en assez que je ne puisse pas m'intégré dans la famille. Alors ils sont pris la décision de me retiré du droit de gouverné dans ce monde pour le donné à l'une de mes sœurs. Ce fessant la décision serra pris d'ici 19 ans juste après le grand tournoi des champion."**

"Le tournoi des champion?" Naruko s'interrogea. **"Oui c'est un tournoi un peux spéciale. lord du rassemblement planétaire qui réunie les habitant et guerrier de 3 des 4 planètes en un seul endroit, organise un tournoi pour élire le meilleur champion de l'univers."**

Sayako étant pas stupide est lui demanda. "Si c'est pour élire le meilleur champion de l'univers alors comment ce la ce fait que nous on ne participe pas à cette événement?" Les deux autres aussi voulue savoir est ce douté que quelque chose ne voulez pas que l'on participe.

 **"Hé bien pour cela il faut que la planète sois en paix. Quelque chose d'assez récurent ici qui ne l'est pas. Et deuxièmement la raison fut à causse d'une prophétie."** Kami expliqua. "Qu'elle prophétie?" Demande Naruto ce doutant déjà de la réponse. **"Hé bien très bientôt il y'aura une guerre maillant tous les 5 grand pays élémentaire face à une ancienne ennemie, et selon la prophétie une enfant née de deux grand ninja devra sauvé le monde ou le détruire. Le résultat de cette guerre pourrait bien apporté la paix au nation élémentaire mais."**

"Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple naisse pas?" Naruto dit. **"Oui comme je n'est pas de bonne relation avec mes sœurs je ne peux pas permette à ce monde de participé au tournoi. Le seul moyen possible et que vous rentrait en force dans le tournoi, mais dés le début vous seriez considérait comme dangereux et les participant pourrait bien essayé de vous tuer."** Naruto souriait comme un fous à ces mots il sentait son sang bouillir d'excitation d'êtres pris comme un danger depuis peu. "Alors je m'inviterait à la partie en tant que Dieux de la destruction hahaha." choqué les trois personne de ça déclaration.

"Quoi que raconte tu Naruto-kun? Tu ne veux comme même pas êtres pris pour l'ennemie de ses monde?" Sayako hoché la tête fermement au mots de Naruko. Kami attendais de voir ça réponse intrigué par l'idée que Naruto ce fessait. "Hé bien si je compte m'incrusté dans le tournoi je serait déjà visé. Au temps faire une bonne mise en scène, vous ne croyez pas?" Kami rie à la déclaration fous de Naruto qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde s'inquiété de ce qu'ils va arrivé. Les deux filles ce demandé si pour finir il était pas fous de vouloir ce jeté dans la gueule du loup. Dans un tournoi ou plusieurs participant pourrait bien le tuer. "Dit moi Kami-chan comment puisant sont les participant du tournoi, et comment cela ce passe?"

 **"Le tournoi et divisé en 3 partie. La première partie et divisé en 4 arène réunissant 1000 participant qui s'affronte simultanément, jusqu'à ce qu'ils restent plus que une personne dans l'arène encore debout. La puissance des participant peut compté plus de 890 joûnin élite, 100 à la puissance d'Hokage et 10 prodige qui surpasse la puissance des Kage. La seconde parti et la demi-final qui réunie les 4 plus fort des premier tour et les lance dans un combat à 1 contre 1. Ensuite arrive la dernière partie qui est le match finale des deux shinobi les plus fort, et celui qui remporte le match et déclaré champion des univers et le peux demandé une faveur au dieux qui l'exauceront leur souhait. Bien sûr les autres participant seront protégé de la mort et ressuscité après le tournoi, ce que toi tu n'aurait pas."** Tous le mondes étaient fasciné par un si grand tournoi et Naruto lui était impatient de montré l'étendue de ça puissance shinobi au reste des monde.

"Tu vois Naruto-kun ceci est dangereux même pour toi! Ils y'auraient que l'élite dans ce tournoi et aussi bon que tu es tu ne pourra pas tous les vaincre!" Naruto pouvait entendre clairement son inquiétude dans son discours. "Si tu vient en plus en tant qu'ennemie alors tu aura sûrement tous le monde sûr le dos." Fini Sayako pour Naruko qui avait la tête faire le bas honte de ne pas faire confiance à Naruto sûr le coup de son idée.

"Naru-chan, Saya-chan..." Naruto les pris dans ses bras pour les réconforté avant de leur donné à chaqu'une une pichenette sûr leur front "Vous croyait comme même pas qui je mis rendrait là-bas sans avoir de plan non!" Naruko et Sayako avaient encore leur main posé sûr leur front et regardaient Naruto qui leurs souriait. "Je ne vous et pas encore montré mon statut de gameur pas vrai, hein?" Kami ce demandé ce qui était le statut de gameur d'ont t'ils parlaient et qui le rendait si sur de lui. Les filles clignaient des yeux avant de ce rendre compte que non il avait pas encore montré son statut. Naruto leurs fait signe au trois de bien regardé l'écran qui et apparue devant eux montré les point de state de Naruto qui était hallucinant.

 **(Uzumaki Naruto)**

 **Kazama Naraku**

 **Personnage** **niveau: 11**

 **Expérience:** 59.348/110.000

 **PV: 11.280**

Vitalité: 376

 **Attaque: 2.442**

Force: 222

 **Défense: 3.750**

Résistance: 375

 **Vitesse: 2.246**

 **Agilité: 2.251**

 **Intelligence: 590**

 **Sagesse: 440**

 **Endurance** **: 1.000**

 **Style: 600**

Adresse: 120

 **Progression** **: Z+**

 **Classe: Dieux du combat.**

 **Classe: Dieux de la vie.**

 **Titre:** Essence de la vie.

Vous pouvait insufflait et donné la vie.

 **Titre:** Prodige divin.

Augmente vos states par nivellement de +50 point en toute catégorie.

 **Titre:** Élève incomparable.

Ceci dis que vous surpassé les génie, prodige et les divinité dans vos apprentissage +1000% d"expérience en plus.

 **gêne de la famille et ses bonus:**

 **Vitalité:** 1050 + 1500(Bonus de titre) = 2.550 par niveau.

 **Attaque:** 220 + 550(Bonus de titre) = 770 par niveau.

 **Défense** **:** 350 + 500(Bonus de titre) = 850 par niveau.

 **Vitesse:** 200 + 500(Bonus de titre) = 700 par niveau.

 **Agilité:** 200 + 500(Bonus de titre) = 700 par niveau.

 **Intelligence** **:** 25 + 50(Bonus de titre) = 75 par niveau.

 **Sagesse:** 10 + 50(Bonus de titre) = 60 par niveau.

 **Endurance:** 35 + 50(Bonus de titre) = 85 par niveau.

 **Style** 20 + 50 (Bonus de titre) = 70 par niveau.

 **Kekkei genkai:** Chaîne d'adamantine chevalier rouge.

 **Kekkei genkai:** Rinnegan + évolution éternelle Mangekyô Sharingan.

 **Kekkei genkai:** Jinton.

"Naruto-kun pourquoi tu nous à pas dis que tu avait des points de state totalement cheaté!" S'exclamé Sayako, Naruko avait encore ça bouche grande ouvert sûr le choc des nombres qui es apparue devant elle. Kurama savait que l'enfant serrait puissant mais pas à ce point là connaissant comment puissant cette technique était et ce que représente ses chiffre était énorme par simple nivellement. Kami ne comprenait pas encore le système devant elle mais préférait ça t'ardé sûr les titres et classes de Naruto qui était exactement ce qu'elle avait besoin comme marie puissant et qui porté le nom de dieux.

Kami regarda les réaction choqué des deux filles sentant leur puissance elle pouvait déjà dire qu'elle étaient de niveau Kage et Naruto de niveau supérieure malgré étant jeune le fessant encore plus désiré de ça par.

 **"Les filles pourriez vous me montrait vos state pour que je puisse les comparait à celle de Naruto-kun?"** Les filles savait que Kami avait besoins d'une comparaison pour montré la différence de niveau entre elle est Naruto. Acceptant ça demande, elles leurs montras leurs fiches de personnage qui fut de plus au niveau mais pas comparable en puissance de progression de Naruto. Même ayant 30 niveau de plus que Naruto n'avait strictement rien avoir à capacité de la personne concernait le plus important fut leur progression de state et le talent des gêne. **"Je vois ceci est tout à fait une capacité étonnante que tu à là!"** Naruto lui souri et remarqua qu'elle fut heureuse pour une raison inconnue.

 **"Si tu souhaite toujours venir au tournois, je t'emmènerais moi même comme. Cela tu n'aurais aucun problème à te présenté comme mon propre champion."** Dit t'elle avec un sourire confiant.

"Oui cela serrait formidable. Puis-je prendre d'autres concurrent avec moi?" Naruto demanda ayant une idée de ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour rendre le jeu plus intéressant. Voyant un signe de bienvenue de la part de Kami qui confirma ça demande, Naruto et les trois filles parlait de la prophétie et du danger qu'il encours qui surviendrait dans 5 ans et demie. Naruto les prévenu qu'il devait partir pour un voyage spéciale qui durera 3 ans et qu'il partirait dans 6 mois. Naruko est Sayako lui demandait de venir avec lui mais refusa leur disant qu'il devait rattrapé leur temps avec leurs famille maintenant que la malédiction n'était plus là.

"Allaient les filles quand je reviendrait nous devrions ce marié et commençait à fondé une famille, hein?" Voulant leurs remonté le moral ce qui fonctionna bien. Naruko sécha ses larmes sachant que dans 6 moi elle ne verra plus Naruto pendant 3 ans, mais la promesse de fondé leurs famille était toujours ce qu'elle avait souhaité avec Naruto. Maintenant elle fut heureuse d'avoir une date à s'accroché pour le mariage qui scellera leurs union pour toujours.

Sayako était du même avis. Depuis la disparition de son clan, elle s'était beaucoup accroché à Naruto et Naruko, sans Naruto pendant 3 ans serra difficile mais tiendrait bon pour L'attente du mariage qui fut un événement des plus impatient qu'elle attendais depuis quelque temps. En espérant pouvoir reconstruire un clan des plus prestigieux avec l'homme qu'elle aime est revoir ses parents une dernière fois leur montrait qu'elle est devenue une magnifique Kunoichi.

Pour Kami, elle ce demande ou Naruto pourrais bien partir pour son voyage mais m'était ça de coté très vite. **"Je m'attends à que d'ici ton retour, tu pourra me donné un enfant."** Les jeunes filles rougie en pensant à l'idée de devoir faire des enfants avec Naruto mais ne recula pas et déclara aussi qu'elle souhaiterais la même choses. Naruto lui rougie n'ayant jamais fait l'expérience de la sexualité mais hocha comme même la tête sachant que un jour ou l'autres il devra accomplir l'acte pour pouvoir procrée des enfants avec ses femmes. Kami lui fait un doux sourire avant de reprendre ça forme d'origine ne voulant pas montré son nouveau pouvoir encore à ça famille et embrassa Naruto avant de leurs dire au revoir et disparue dans l'air mince.

"Bon les filles et si nous allons prendre notre petit déjeuné?" Naruko est Sayako souriaient au bonne nouvelle et hocha tout simplement la tête prenant chaqu'une un bras de Naruto et ce dirigea vers leurs salle à manger.

 **Composé Namikaze.**

"Menma ne te presse pas mange doucement, tu à encore le temps avant d'allé à l'école." En souriant à son fils qui était presse qu'il était déjà à la moitié de l'année scolaire avant de devenir shinobi et pouvoir ce prouvé comme un digne héritier du clan Namikaze. Kushina était heureuse c'est deux enfant avait bien progressé depuis les 2 dernière année dans les art shinobi. Regardant son autre fils Minami qui viens de s'installé à table accompagné de Minato. tous le monde mangea dans la joie et la bonne humeur. En finissant son déjeuné, Menma vérifia son matériel et trouva qu'il manqué ses kunai et shuriken.

"Okâsan n'aurais-tu pas vue mes kunai et shuriken?" Kushina réfléchie à l'endroit ou elle à bien pus les déposé. "Je pense que je l'ais sais mise dans ta chambre." Menma ce leva et monta les escalier pour entrer dans ça chambre. Arrivé il trouva ça trousse de ninja sûr l'étagère du bureau. Prendre la trousse il regarda la photo qui ce trouva juste à coté de son matériel shinobi. Cette photo était de lui assis devant son père qui avait tous les deux un sourire heureux avec ses mains posé sûr ses épaule, à coté d'eux ce trouvé Minami et ça mère dans la même position. Souriant à l'image il ce rappela que ce fut ce jour là qu'il avait était nommé Héritier du clan Namikaze, en sortant de ça chambre il fessa tombé un kunai part terre sûr le chemin du salon. Ramassé le kunai et le remettre en place, il regarda la porte qui était devant lui dans la confusion ne ce rappelant n'avoir jamais était dans cette pièce avant.

"Cette porte me dis quelque chose, mais quoi?" haussant les épaule il pris la poignée est entra à l'intérieure de la pièce. Regardant dans les alentour de celle-ci, il remarqua que personne na du faire le ménage pendant des années au fut de toute la poussière qui était ici. Fessant un tour des lieux et repéra une photo, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'image et trouva une fille de 6 ans avec un regard heureux sûr elle fessant signe à celui qui prenait sûrement la photo. Il trouva aussi une inscription sûr elle. "Pour Naruko-chan ma meilleur amie." Ce grattez la tête en ce souvenant plus ou moins d'avoir déjà entendu le nom demandera ce soir à ça mère n'ayant pas de souvenir d'une Naruko qui vivait avec eux ou que ses parents en parlait. "Peut-êtres que ce fut notre grande sœur et qui lui est arrivé quelque chose." Était ça déduction en vue de l'état de la pièce décidé dans parlé plus tard à Minami pour savoir si lui ne sait rien aussi sûr elle ou sinon il devrons demandé à leur mère lord du dîné en n'oubliant pas de prendre la photo avec lui et referma la pièce.

 **Académie Shinobi de Konoha.**

"alors toi non plus tu ne sais rien sûr Naruko?" Menma avait parlé à son frère de la trouvaille du matin et à ça grande déception n'avait aussi aucune idée de qui fut Naruko en lui montrant l'image qu'il avait pris de la pièce.

"Non désolé niisan ça me dis vaguement quelque chose mais rien de précis. on devrait en discuté avec les parents ce soir." Menma soupira à la réponse de son frère mais ne voulez plus leur demandé en pensant que cela pourait êtres une mauvaise idée. "Non je ne crois pas que ce serait bon de leurs demandé. Je ne veux pas de faire de la peine à maman et papa si c'est souvenirs son mauvais." Minami hocha la tête à son frère comprenant la situation dans la qu'elle les deux ce posé des question.

Hinata arriva avec son groupe d'amis accompagné de Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka et de Kiba Inuzuka. "Bonjour Menma-kun, Minami-kun." Salua Hinata avec le reste du groupe. "Bonjour tous le monde." Pas trot enthousiasme qui troubla le groupe sachant l'énergie que déborde les deux frère d'habitude. Hinata remarqua la photo d'une jeune filles blonde mis en deux queue de cheval et ne pus ce demandé.

"Qui est-elle?" Attirant le reste du goupe sûr l'image. "Elle s'appelle Naruko, j'ai trouvé la photo dans une chambre de ma maison abandonné et pousiéreux mais je ne sais pas si elle était de la famille." Fini t'il tristement recevant un reniflement de Kiba qui ce moqua. "Kiba c'est pas gentil de ce moqué de ça ça pourrait bien êtres leurs sœur." Hinata était consternais pas le comportement de son ami comme le reste du groupe.

"Quoi j'ai rien fait de mal c'est pas moi qui la abandonné de toute façons." Rétorqua t'il à Hinata qui semblait troublé par ça déclaration.

"Quoi? Attends tu la connais?" Menma fut en colère mais en voyant que Kiba connaissait peut-êtres la fille sûr la photo était prioritaire. Minami aussi était du même avis.

"Bien sûr qui connait pas la prodige Naruko-san l'une des plus puissante Kunoichi du village." Ceci intrigua le reste du groupe ne connaissant pas tous les shinobis du village était étonné que Kiba savait quelque chose.

"Dis moi qui était t'elle?" Kiba regarda à son tour troublé Menma mais ce souvient qu'il n'avait pas le moindre souvenir de ça propre sœur le dégoûté d'avantage en voyant les deux frère interrogé.

"Vous me dégoûté, non je ne préfère même pas vous en parlé cela serait une perte de temps. Mais voilà ce que je vais vous dire. Ton père est ta mère on maltraité Naruko pendant des année avant de la chassé du clan, pourquoi ça je ne sais pas mais ce fut le même jour ou tu à était désigné chef de clan. Je crois que c'est parce que elle était une fille que t'es parent ne l'aimé pas." Fini Kiba choqué tous le monde.

"TU MENS." Cria Minami et Menma ensemble. "Jamais nos parents ferrait ça à un membre de la famille et surtout pas ma mère." Menma dis rageusement essayant de tenir la colère à l'insulte de Kiba.

"Je ne fais que répétait ce que ma mère à dit au clan ce jour là et je l'ais rencontrait lord d'un traité de clan avec la famille Kazama." Kiba dit attirant le groupe. Intéressait au fut de qui était le chef de ce prestigieux clan, et écouta la conversation s'en ce mêlée de l'histoire voulant en savoir plus. Menma est Minami oublia un peux leur colère en apprenant que leur cousin était maintenant mêlée à ça.

"Que veut tu dire le par là, pourquoi mon cousin serait mêlée à cette histoire?" Minami demanda. "Quoi!" S'exclamé Kiba devant le groupe entier. "Vous ne savez même pas qu'elle est la fiançais de Naraku Kazama, qui en plus est votre cousin!" Dit choqué Kiba mettant tous le monde dans le même état ne sachant pas que le chef de clan était fiançais et surtout à la sœur de leurs amis. Menma est Minami ne pouvait pas croire que leur cousin était fiançais à leur sœur d'on il n'avait aucun souvenir. "Mais si c'est vrai alors pourquoi ne viennes t'il pas nous rendre visite, hein?" s'écria d'indignation Minami à Kiba.

"Voila la raison pourquoi Naraku déteste le clan Namikaze. C'était pour avoir maltraité selon lui Naruko et la destitué de son droit d'aînés en tant que chef de clan." Répondu Kiba. Menma est Minami ce rendait compte que ce fut alors bien une raison de vouloir ne pas devenir ami avec eux ou même passé du temps avec ça seule famille dans Konoha. Les deux frère quitta l'école à toute vitesse ne disant rien à leurs ami(e)s de ce qu'il allait faire.

"Qu'elle bandes de ratés ses deux là." Renifla Kiba une nouvelle fois. "Kiba et tu sûr de ce que tu raconte." Shikamaru avit du mal à imaginé cela possible comme le reste du groupe. "Oui je parie que aucun de vous ne ce r'appelle d'elle?" Voyant leur réponse négative, il parla plus "Ses parce que les parents de Minami est Manma n'on jamais passé du temps avec leur fille. Jouant du favoritisme avec Menma est Minami, ils ont laissé de coté leur fille à chaque fois qu'ils fessaient des activité ou visité nos clan s'en jamais la ramené pour que nous rencontrons la fille qui n'avait jamais voulue voir naître." Le groupe ne savaient maintenant plus quoi pensé de l'Hokage et ça femme certain parents qui était la ont était choqué et des rumeurs ce propagea à toute vitesse dans Konoha.

 **Composé Kazama.**

Naruto soupira après avoir pris le contrôle de l'esprit de Kiba lui donnant des sugestion sûr quoi dire et avait même envoyé des clone déguisé en henge racontant comment les deux parents traité leur fille quand il était frustré. Regardant vers les 12 Maison du Zodiac il devait d'ici en 6 mois partir dans cette dimension ou il pourra apprendre à manipulé le cosmos et trouvé qui sais de nouveaux gardien pendant les trois prochaine année.

 **To be continue.**


	25. Chapter 25

**27\. C'est souvenirs douloureux**

 **Monde parallèle de Naruto.**

 **Localisation: Marché de Konoha.**

Kushina marcha dans les rue de Konoha, hé pouvait remarqué tous les mauvais regard et chuchotement qui lui était destinait. Ayant assez de ne pas savoir ce qui ce passé augmentait son audience avec l'aide de son chakra pour écouté discrètement l'ais discutions envers elle.

"...C'est vrai elle aurait maltraité son enfant à ce point là?" dit une civil parlant à deux autres personnes qui hochait la tête.

Dans un autre groupe la discutions était un peux plus chauffé. "Elle m'équerre cette famille est dire que notre Hokage est une t'elle poubelle m'aurais jamais était passé par là tête." Kushina fut choqué des mots que les gens continua de dire insultant et dénigrant de plus en plus leur clan.

"Elle ce dit mère mais ce n'est qu'une pute." Dit un homme un peux ivre ayant lui aussi entendu pas mal de chose ce raconté dans les bars. "Ouais, j'espère que le conseille shinobi changera d'Hokage sinon je retire mon fils de l'académie."

"Ouais moi aussi, je ne veux pas que mon fils sers un homme qui battait ça propre chère est de sang. Comment peut t'il parlait que le village et une famille si il traite son enfant de cette manière là, imaginé ce qu'il ferait au notre." de plus en plus de gens continua à êtres d'accord avec ces déclaration.

Kushina pouvait pas croire ce que raconté toutes ses personnes et ce dépêcha d'allait trouvé Minato pour lui parlé de toute ses rumeur.

 **Bureau de l'Hokage.**

Minato fessait le boulot le plus ennuyeux qui sois, la paperasse. Lui comme ça femme remarqua les regard de ses shinobis qui lui rendait leurs rapports en passant dans son bureau. Ils ce demandait bien pourquoi les regardaient t'ils comme ça. secouant la tête de la distraction il entendu la porte s'ouvrir montrant ça femme qui était un peux essoufflé par la course rapide qu'elle venait de faire.

"Minato-koi ceci est grave." Kushina ça femme semblait affolé pour une raison qui lui échappa. "Kushina-chan calme toi et dis moi ce qui ce passe?" Demanda son marie.

"Les gens dans la rue lance des rumeur grave sûr nous, affirmant que l'on bat nos enfants et les négligé." Minato eux ses yeux s'agrandir aux mots de ça femme qui parla encore. "Certain on même commençait à dire qu'il devait vite changé d'Hokage aussi non il quitterait bien le village. Sûr le chemin j'ai même ramassé des insulte derrière mon dos et pas que des civils mes de nos shinobis aussi."

Minato n'en revenait pas de ce que ça femme lui raconté, la situation pourrait devenir critique est ils pourraient perde leur réputation et la place d'Hokage si rien était fait. Avant qu'il puisse dire une chose, les ancien du village entra dans le bureau pour parlé de la situation du village et te tous le bruit qu'ils ont entendu.

"Hokage-sama la situation est critique dehors, les parents des élèves de l'école shinobi retire leurs enfants un par un." Homura rapporta. "Plusieurs rumeurs ne cesse de parcourir tous Konoha vous discréditant et remette en causse votre leadership à mené le village." Koharu annonça. "Nous devrions faire quelque chose avant que cela dégénère, on doit organisé une réunion du conseille d'urgence pour savoir ce que les autres chef de clan à aussi entendu. tous le village en parle même les shinobi au gradée." Danzo savait que pour l'Hokage la situation était dans le rouge. Minato n'en reviens toujours pas et fait un signe de tête ce déplaçant tous à la réunion pour savoir ce qui ce passe est qui à lançai ses rumeur.

 **Chambre du conseille shinobi.**

La chambre du conseille shinobi avait bien changé ayant rajouté un siège pour le chef du clan Kazama, un écrant téléviseur en communication avec le Daimyô du pays du feu. Les table étant séparé en deux et dans le milieux ce tenait le siège d'Hokage et à coté les place pour les anciens. Du coté gauche fut pour les chefs de clan et à l'opposé juste en face celui des civils élut par les civils eux même qui pourrait donné des suggestion pour la partie non civils et économique.

Quand l'Hokage entra avec le reste du groupe. On pouvaient déjà entendre des murmure parmi le conseille, celui qui fessait le plus de bruit fut le coté civils qui avait du mal à regardé l'Hokage et ça femme. Minato pouvait voir que les rumeurs ce sont déjà propagé même à l'intérieure de la chambre du conseille.

"Bon commençons là réunion ceci est grave si on arrive pas à dissipé tout le malentendu dans le village il y'aura des récupération grave au seins de Konoha même." Parla Danzo. "Oui j'aimerais savoir qui aurait pus envoyé ses fausse rumeurs à l'encontre de ma famille." Kushina s'écria furieuse que des gens abaissé leur clan comme cella.

"Calme toi Kushina-chan, personne peux me dire en quoi consiste ses rumeur?" Minato demanda à l'assemblait. un civils ce leva et commença à raconté ce qu'il à entendu. "Selon ce que j'ai entendu vous aurais vous Hokage-sma et votre femme, Kushina-sama battue l'un de vos enfants pendant ça jeunesse à plusieurs reprisse pour évacuer votre frustration." Ce rassie après avoir terminé. Un autre civil ce leva et continua. "Moi j'ai entendu dire que vous auriez plusieurs fois enfermé votre enfant dans ça chambre juste parce qu'elle demandait à mangé pendant des foi jours sans nourriture et eau." Kushina est Minato ne revenaient pas que les rumeurs s'oyaient si cruelle et abjecte. "Quoi! Ceci et horrible jamais je ne ferait une chose aussi monstrueuse à mes fils." Après ça déclaration, Minato pouvait voir leur visage ce regardé l'un à l'autres continuant à murmurer tout bas entre eux.

Kushina pouvait aussi voir l'incrédulité sur certaines personnes, et voyait la situation ce dégradé de plus en plus. Mais tous arrêta en entendant une personne rire de la situation actuelle. Tous le monde regardaient à présent le chef de clan Kazama qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire en ce tenant les côtes et presque tombé de ça chaise à cause du fous rire qu'il avait. "C'est toi!" s'exclamé Minato envers son neveu. "C'est toi qui à lancé ses rumeurs Naraku, pourquoi?" Naraku regarda Minato en souriant comme un fous en hochant ça tête. Kushina était consternais de voir que celui-là même à vais fait circulé les rumeurs était nul autre que son neveu.

"Pourquoi tu me demande, hein? hé bien laisse moi te répondre juste pour une seule chose." Minato et les autres attendait pour voir ce qui aurait voulue en vessant cela car ceci pourrait faire perde beaucoup de points à la famille Kazama, qui fut un geste très stupide de ça part. "Pour la place de Hokage bien entendu HAhaha." Riant à ça dernière partie et voyant leur regard incrédule il continua. "Mais je vous arrête tous de suite tous ce que j'ai raconté était la pur vérité de comment vous avez traité votre enfant." Minato est Kushina, ainsi que les autres membre du conseille en revenait pas.

"Je vois, alors tu à commençait à lancé ton plan sûr Konoha, hein?" Danzo demanda étant au courant d'une partie de cela au fut qu'il devait parfois rendre visite au clan Kazama. Le conseille fut surpris que Danzo était au courant du plan de l'enfant ce demandant qui d'autres était au courant. "Danzo-san tu était au courant?" Danzo fait un signe de tête à Minato pour le confirmé et recevait la même réponse des deux autres anciens qui choqua tous l'assemblait. "Qui d'autres était au courant et combien de personne te soutien?" Demanda Kushina n'aiment pas ou cela pourrait allé.

"Les anciens sont au courant, i et tous les anbus le sont avec, étant donné que je fus leur commandant pendant les deux dernière années de service et que grâce à mes compétence de leadership, beaucoup d'entre eux on pus avoir de meilleur résultat dans leur mission et revenir en vie à la maison." Beaucoup de membre du conseille n'en revenait pas que autant de personne était impliquait dans un t'elle coup d'état pour la prises de Hokage.

"Pourquoi vouloir à tout pris le poste de l'Hokage?" Minato demanda suivie par Kushina. "Et pourquoi faire circulé toute ses fausses rumeur à propos de notre famille? Que ta t'on fait?"

Naruto leur lança un regard désintéressé avant de leur répondre. "Parce que je pourrait mieux géré le village que toi Minato-san. Hé bien en ce qui concerne les rumeurs, elle Kushina sont vrais. Je n'ais pas eu besoins de mentir à ce sujet." Laissant Minato et Kushina sans voix ne comprenant toujours pas ce qu'il voulait raconté.

"Que fait t'on maintenant la ville et devenue mouvementé? Il risquerait d'avoir une émeute bientôt." Danzo savait que si rien était fait les habitant et les shinobis ne resteraient pas là à rien faire est voudrons savoir la vérité. "Ne t'inquiète pas Danzo-san. J'ai envoyé mes deux fiançais gérait la situation. Les parents on reposé leurs enfants à l'école et calmer les shinobis grâce à l'aide des anbus qui surveille déjà toute les zone ou un regroupement pourrait ce produire." Danzo ce calma à c'est nouvelle voyant que Naraku avait déjà pris la situation en main sans difficulté.

"Bon maintenant il est temps de changé d'Hokage je pense?" Annonça Naraku choqué qu'il prenais le pouvoir devant Minato lui même. "Non ceci ne ce passe pas comme cela!" Cria MInato. "Quand les Shinobis est les Civils vont ce rendre compte de t'es mensonge véhiculé, la situation reviendra à la normale."

"Oui et pense tu vraiment que l'on t'acceptera comme Kage du village en te servant de t'elle méthode douteuse?" déclara l'un des chefs de clan à qui tous les autres hoché la tête à ses mots.

"Naruko." Fut le seul mot sortie de ça bouche à Naraku à ce moment. Minato ce demandé pourquoi Naruko serait mêlée à ça et puis les souvenirs de comment elle fut traité par eux avait réussie à déstabilisé Minato devant tous le monde. Kushina aussi ce demanda ce que ça fille à avoir la dedans et ensuite elle reçus tous les souvenirs et la façon d'on elle les rabaissé et passé leurs colère sûr elle pour tout bous champ sans aucune raison. les deux parents baissait la tête et leurs larmes on commencé à tomber très vite. La salle est rester silencieux à regardé avec de grand yeux leur Hokage pleurait dans son siège, certain regardait même kushina qui voulait ouvrir la bouche pour parlé mais n'arrivé pas à sortir le moindre mots.

"Oui Naruko-chan ma fiançais celle que vous avez chassé du clan. Vous vous rappelé non, la façon d'on vous l'avez traité comme une moins que rien à passé votre temps à l'ignorait ou alors à relâché votre frustration sûr elle, hein?" Les chefs de clan eux un rappelle de la journée lord de l'après massacre du clan Uchiwa ce souvenant de cette partie de la réunion vécue il y'a quelque année et ce rappela alors que eux aussi avait complètement oublier ce détails.

"Comment ais-je pus agir com... comme ça envers ma Naru-chan!" Kushina essaya de retenir le flop de souvenir qui l'envahissait.

"Ma...Ma princesse je ...je suis désolé pardonne à t'on idiot de père." Minato ne regardait ne regardant personne trot honte de son comportement envers ça fille.

"Mais bon vous était sous le sort du Shinigami comme le reste du village à part les 3 anciens personnes ne fessaient attention à elle." Naraku dis sans ombrage aux gens de là pièce confus à ses mots.

"Q-Que veut tu dire..par sûr le sort du Shinigami." Hiashi demanda. "Le soir lord de l'attaque du kyuubi, le sandaime à trahis l'accord avec le Shinigami mettant une partie de son âme dans Naruko et une partie de l'âme de Kushina-san dans elle aussi." Tous le monde écouta l'histoire même les anciens qui la connaissaient déjà, mais ni croyait pas trot jusqu'à ce qu'il voie par eux même les gens ignorait Naruko et Sayako pendant des année.

"Alors il à maudit deux personne dans le village Naruko étant celle qui abritait les âme des coupable et un membre de la famille de l'homme masqué Sayako qui est survenue plus tard que Naruko. Cette malédiction fait qu'elle sont ignoraient sans que les gens ne s'aperçois de rien, et aujourd'hui on à reçus la visite de la mort même venant annoncé la fin de la malédiction. C'est pour cela que je vous le dit comme cela vous n'oubliez pas."

Kushina est Minato avait écouté le discours de Naraku qui les avait soulager un peux, mais ne pouvait pas ce pardonné de ce qu'ils ont fait à leur fille. "Oû...oû et t'elle?" Kushina demanda en larmes. "Chez moi sûrement, dans ça maison à mes coté très bientôt moi son futur marie." Les deux parents n'oublier pas comment leur fille les à quitté montrant ça joie de ne plus les revoir et partir vivre avec Naraku plutôt qu'avec elle.

"NON JE NE TE LAISSERAIT PAS ME LA PRENDRE!" Kushina n'était pas d'accord avec ce choix ça fille était trot jeune encore pour elle de quitté la maison et voulue la récupéré. "Non avait vous oubliez." Naraku était en face de Kushina et montra un sourire rusée avant de dire. "Elle m'appartient maintenant qu'elle fait partie de mon clan et d'ici 3 ans et demi, je vais me mariais avec elle et enfin commencé à refondait mon clan." Toujours avec son sourire qui s'accrois à la vues d'horreurs des deux parents aux mots de Naraku.

"Elle est trot jeune pour êtres mère! Même si sait dans 4 ans ce la pourrait gâchait ça vie!" Kushina répondue, voulant pas que les seul souvenir qu'elle à avec ça fille unique sois s'elle quelle gardait de son abus. avant de l'avoir fut êtres une mère à son tour. "Au fut des circonstance fait par ton histoire. Ça destitution n'était pas de notre ressort alors ça ne compte pas elle fait toujours partie de la famille Namikaze." Minato dit d'autres chefs de clan était d'accords avec ça déclaration et Les civils était perdu dans la discutions mais compris que ce fut pas totalement leurs fautes pour l'abus de Naruko mais c'elle du Shinigami, alors ils prient le choix de quitté la salle avec l'accords des anciens.

"Non une fois que vous rentrait dans la famille Kazama vous n'en ressortait pas et de toute façon elle ne voudrait pas quitter le château avec moi et ça sœur Sayako." Naraku parlait mais remarqua que Kushina continuait à recevoir des souvenir mais ceci fut celui du qui c'est passé dans le sceau avec lui même, Naruko, Sarutobi, Kurama et Archdémon.

Kushina écarquilla les yeux au dernier souvenir qui lui revenait et fut un petit sourire avant de ce rappelait que Naraku fut aussi un jinchuriki et d'un démon plus puissant que le Kyuubi même.

"T-Tu es un jinchuriki?" Naraku lui souri avant de répondre. "Ho alors les souvenir du sceau sont'ils déjà revenue, hein?" La réponse donné par Naraku mettait tous le monde mal alaise ne sachant pas qu'il était aussi un jinchuriki. Minato ne le savait pas non plus et compris que ça femme à du récupéré ses souvenirs de là ou son autre moitié de l'âme à du passé dans leurs filles. "Oui je suis le jinchuriki du Dragon Rouge Archdémon. Le fils que j'ai crée grâce à mes yeux comme le Rikudô sennin." Les adultes n'en revenait pas. L'enfant à crée un bijû à la seule puissance des yeux du sage mais ayant visité le musée qui avait était ouvert par le clan Kazama racontant leurs trouvailles, savait que ce fut possible pour lui dans crée un aussi.

"Mais revenons au sujet Naruko ne retournera pas dans le clan Namikaze elle fait partie intégrante de mon clan. Kushina-obasan je sais que sais difficile mais laissait la d'abord du temps de récupérait avec le village entier qui cessera de l'ignorait elle ne serra pas confortable." Les gens ce demandait si Naraku était pas bipolaire ou avait un trouble du comportement, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il agissait de cette manière là. Si il voulait les aidés au lieux de l'ais enfoncé comme il l'avait avec les rumeur pourquoi tous simplement pas leurs dires.

"Je ne te comprend pas? Pourquoi voudrais-tu nous aides si tu veux prendre le pouvoir en nous discréditant à tous le monde?" Naraku regarda Minato avant de soupirait et de dire. "Ce ne fut pas mon idée mais celle de Naruko pour vos agissement." Naraku était vraiment gêné d'avoir du joué un t'elle rôle dans toute cette histoire, mais ceci l'arrangé aussi. les deux parents semblait s'enfoncé dans leur dépresion à la brutal de la manière qu'elle souhaité leur faire comprendre pour leur rappelé son existence.

"Mais je n'ais toujours pas changé d'avis je vais faire changé la place de Kage." Rappela Naraku

"Pourquoi tien tu t'en que ça à prendre le siège de Kage?" Minato savait aussi qu'il devait avoir une bonne raison, après tous Naraku n'agis pas sans arrière pensé quand il fait un plan.

"Car j'ai des chose à entreprendre à l'extérieur du village pour les 3 prochaine année, et avec toi en tant que chef la situation ne me serrait pas favorable." Le conseille souleva un sourcil, mais demanda ce qui pourrait prendre tout ce temps là. "Et je parie que tu aurais besoins de l'accord du kage pour entreprendre un t'elle voyage?" Minato demanda. Naraku souri avant de déclarait. "Oui et il me serra donné Par la Godaimé Hokage Sayako Uchiwa Kazama." Les gens de la pièce cligna des yeux ne pensant avoir une jeune fille de 11 ans les commandait était pas très sérieux là.

"Mais elle na pas encore les connaissance requise ou même la force." Minato dit sachant qu"il ne pouvait plus garder ça place et les chef aussi après tout les rumeurs dans un sens fut vrai. "Les anciens pourraient nous donné leurs avis, non?" Naraku dit avant de s'asseoir à son siège.

"Sayako et l'une des deux kunoichi les plus fort du village ayant atteint déjà le niveau de Kage depuis plusieurs temps avec Naruko qui également autant de capacité qu'elle." Homura annonça à l'assemblé.

"Sayako à accomplie plusieurs mission 42D rang, 10C rang, 76B rang, 124A rang, 39S rang et 3SS rang sans aucun échec et remplis de succès." Koharu vis remarqué au conseille.

"Sayako fut anbus capitaine pendant 2 année entière sans perde aucun coéquipier pendant toute ça carrière et est grandement connue dans le pays élémentaire aussi bien que Naruko." Danzo fini

Le conseille fut impressionné du palmarès de la jeune filles qui avait déjà temps accomplie dans ça carrière shinobi. mais ce demanda si ce fut une si bonne idée. Naraku voyant leur hésitation ajouta.

"Aucune autres personne et de toute façons favorable à cette place, Kakashi Hatake et connue pour lire ses livres porn en marchant dans tous le villages attirant l'hostilité des femmes du village, Tsunade ne peux pas quitté ça place car certaine intervention on encore besoin de son aide et de continué à enseigné, Jiraiya aussi pervers qu'il est dois rester constamment en mouvement pour gardez ses contacte sûr l'espionnages. A part ça il y'a personne dans le rôle qui sois disponible à part moi, Naruko et Sayako. Moi je dois partir dans 6 mois pour mon voyage, Naruko n'est pas intéressé à volé ta place, mais Sayako elle voudrait bien êtres la plus jeune Hokage de l'histoire et aussi fessant honneur à son clan mort, et de rappelait à son frère qu'elle aussi à survécut au massacre et à mieux réussie que lui." tous le monde dans la pièce voyait le résonnement de l'enfant et fut qui n'avait plus trot de choix à décidé.

"de toute façons Minato-ojisan vous devez réparé votre relation avec votre famille, vos fils ne ce souvient même plus d'avoir eu une sœur étant trot occupé avec vos activité ou rejoindre des ami(e)s qui ne savait pas jusqu'au matin que les deux en on eux une." Les deux parents fut préoccupé maintenant ce rendant compte que leur enfant avait du entendre les rumeurs et s'inquiétait déjà de savoir comment expliquait la raison de leurs comportement. Minato savait qu'avec ça en plus à gérait le rôle d'Hokage ne serait que un point mort à essayé de réparé les relation dans la famille.

"Dans ce cas moi Minato Namikaze ce destitue de mon rôle en temps que Hokage d'ici deux jour et annoncera la nouvelle devant tous le village en nomment Sayako Uchiwa Kazama Godaimé Hakage de Konoha." Tous ceux de la pièce hocher la tête et devait maintenant prévenir leur famille de la raison du comportement de l'Hokage envers leur fille et la leur aussi.

Tous le monde fessait des plan et Naraku avait déjà expliquait grâce à Naruko au civils et shinobis la raison de ces abus.

 **Composé Namikaze.**

En rentrant à la maison Minato est Kushina remarqua les sacs de leur fils, et entra dans le salon les repérait avec un visage troublé sûr eux. "Mes sotchies, nous avons besoins de discuté je crois." Kushina leur dit t'elle.

"Oui nous aussi nous devons savoir si c'est vrai que nous avons eu une sœur mais qu'elle fessait trot tache pour resté dans 'la famille'." Menma dit sans émotions devant un album photo avec eux et leur sœur de 5 ans qui ne souriait à aucune images qu'ils avaient vues.

"C'EST FAUT!" choqué des mots de leurs enfants qui maintenant semblait en colère.

"Alors pourquoi elle ne souri pas à aucune photo après les 5 ANS? POURQUOI VOUS L'AVEZ JETEZ DU CLAN APRES NOTRE SEPTIÈME ANNIVERSAIRE? Et pourquoi on à si peux de souvenirs d'elle?" Les deux frère ce sentait horrible peux de souvenirs était revenue et la plus part ce sont eux qui ignorait leur sœur pour joué avec leurs ami(e)s sans l'invitait. aucun bon moment ne les revenait sauf celui des orages ou il la protégeait des orages.

Les deux parents pris leur enfants dans leur bras voulant les calmé et sentie qu'ils ce débattaient ne voulant pas resté près d'eux.

"Les gamin arrête de vous débattre vous êtes ennuyeux." Tous le monde regarda d'ou venait la nouvelle vois et vue Naruko sûr l'embrasure de là porte du salon. Ayant laissé la porte d'entré ouvert elle c'est incrusté à la fête qui allé avoir lieux. Kushina lâcha doucement Minami qui avait arrêter de ce débattre et regardait à présent leur fille en versant des larmes de joie mais de tristesse n'ayant pas eu la chance de l'avoir vue grandir comme leurs deux enfants et ce rendait compte qui ne connaissait rien d'elle à présent. Minato ne savait pas comment agir devant elle et voulait la laissé parlé en premier pour voir ce qu'elle dirait de toute cette situation.

Les deux frère était dans le même cas que leurs parents et ne pouvez pas trouvé des mots ou des excuse pour leur comportement. "Quoi alors personne na rien à dire?" Voyant toujours personne répondre elle ce retourna et s'apprêtait à quitté la pièce quand les deux parents s'interposa la prenant dans leur bras. "On est désolé pour notre comportement Naruko-chan. J-J'ai était une mauvaise mère pour toi et ne mérite sûrement pas de m'appelait ainsi. Alors reste, ne pars pas." Kushina plaida à ça fille que ses larmes ne cessait de couler sûr son visage. "Ma petit Hime-chan je ne sais pas comment je pourrais me faire pardonné, mais reste avec nous on peux arrangé cette situation. Je ferais tous ce que tu me demandera mais ne pars pas de la maison." Minato ne savait pas comment pouvoir ce faire excusé au près de ça fille est était prés à lui donné tous ce qu'il possédait si il pouvait la garder auprès de eux et rattrapé le temps perdu.

Les deux frère resta assis ne pas savoir quoi dire à leur sœur qui avait l'air complètement désintéressé au excuse de leur parents.

"Je ne veux pas de cette maison, je dois retourné au près de mon fiançais m'occupé de lui autant de temps qu'il me faudra avant qu'il ne me quitte pour son voyage." Cette maison lui ramena trot de mauvais souvenir et ne pouvait que gardez un visage vierge de toute émotion ne pensant pas que ce fut l'image des retrouvaille qu'elle espérait ses frère qui l'avait oublié même lui avait fait beaucoup de mal ayant entendu les mots prononcé par Menma.

"Mais ceci est ta maison Naru-chan tu fais partie de la famille!" Kushina resserra son emprise ne voulant pas que ça fille la quitte si vite. Naruko s'hérissa quand elle sentie les bras de ses parents ce resserrait sûr elle. Ce souvenant de mauvais moment de punition sévère après les entrainement raté de Menma est Minami, ce retourna d'un coup et lança plusieurs coups de pieds dans une succession rapide à ça mère l'envoyant de l'autre côté de la pièce avec de nombreux hématome qui commençait déjà à prendre forme. Les trois hommes de la pièce regarda leur mère/femme qui était inconsciente sûr le sols du salon et avait fait une embrasure sûr le mur du salon avec le choc. Naruko voyant ce qu'elle venait de faire par réflexe du danger ce retira en silence de la maison prendre un coup d'air frais pour vite ce calmé. Minato et ses deux enfant regardé encore sûr le choque ou était leurs sœur mais ne la voyant plus là s'occupé vite de leurs mère/femme

"L-La situation et si grave que ça. Kushina-chan comment allons nous arrangé ça?" pensé Minato Prenant ça femme inconsciente dans les bras et ce déplaça rapidement vers l'hôpital de Konoha. Les deux frère ne pouvait pas croire ce qui venait d'assister leur mère l'une femme les plus forte du village fut mis KO par un combo de leur sœur avant de s'en n'allé. "Dit niisan tu crois pense quoi de ça?"

Menma regarda le sols ou fut ça mère il y'a quelque instant avant de répondre. "Je ne sais pas d'abord on dois connaître la situation et puis seulement je pourrais me faire une avis." Ne savant pas quoi pensé de leur sœur qu'il semblait indifférents envers les parents et même agressive "Mais si elle attaque encore Kâsan je n'hésiterait pas à riposté lui renvoyé ses coup." Pour lui ne connaissant pas ça sœur ne fois aucun problème à ce battre si elle compté faire encore du mal à ça mère.

"Mais il s'agit de notre sœur! on peux pas la traité comme une ennemie." Minami voulant résonné avec son frère. Menma ce fichait pas mal étant entraîné pour tuer on lui avait dit que parfois pour protégé ce que l'on aime on devait sacrifiez ce que l'on aimé aussi. "Oui peut-êtres mais je ne la connais pas et toi non plus. Elle ne fait pas partie de la famille alors si elle essaye encore une fois d'attaqué un membre de la famille je la tuerai." Termina Menma tirant un soupire de résignation de Minami.

Naruko était revenu pour s'excusé et s'expliquai,t mais avait entendu la dernière parti que son frère prononça contre elle. Pleurait silencieusement de voir que ses frère ne la considérait même pas comme la famille même après que la malédiction fut partie rentrait à la maison ne voulant plus jamais revenir ici.


	26. Chapter 26

**28\. Des question et le couronnement d'un nouveau chef.**

 **Dimension parallèle de Naruto.**

 **Localisation: Terrain d'entraînement de la famille Namikaze.**

 **Temps: Une journée après la fin de la malédiction.**

"Qu-esse ce que racontes-tu Menma? Tu te rends compte de t'es propos!" S'exclamé Minato furieux envers son fils. Après avoir déposé Kushina à l'hôpital et d'êtres resté à c'est coté. Le lendemain Naraku et venu montré par une boule de cristal les propos que sont fils avait tenue envers ça sœur. Minato avait était tétanisé à ce moment voyant que ça famille était plus brisé qu'elle ne l'était. Et pour en rajouté Naraku lui avait dit que Naruko avait tout entendu, étant revenue pour s'excusé et ses enfuit en s'en fermant dans la chambre ne plus vouloir les revoir aucun d'entre eux.

Kushina était aussi là dans le même état que son marie après s'êtres réveillé et sues que ce fut Naruko qui l'avait envoyé à l'hôpital. Elle fut bouleversait d'avoir appris de Naraku que la situation ou elle ce trouvé lui avait réveillé ses instinct n'ayant pas de bon souvenirs de cette maison. Mais ce qui la plus touché était d'apprendre que leur propre fille ce sentait en danger dans leur bras au lieux de ce sentir aimée. Cela lançait Kushina à ce faire du mal à elle même ne pouvant supporté l"idée que ça fille n'était pas en sécurité avec eux alors qu'elle aurait du l'êtres comme chaque enfants à leurs parents. Mais ce que lui à dit Minato sûr les mots de Menma lui à rendu furieuse le privant d'entraînement et n'ayant pas doit d'assisté à l'académie shinobi ou toute activité relier avec son chakra scellé pendant un mois entier.

"Mais ses la vérité aucun de nous ne la connait et ne sait rien sûr elle, et le pire elle est fiançais avec ce Naraku-baka qui ce crois meilleur que tous le monde." Kushina ayant assez entendu lui envoya une puissante gifle sûr le visage choqué Menma étant jamais avoir était giflé par ça mère. "Le baka ici ses toi! Tu es jaloux de la renommé de Naraku-chan et si il fut le fiançais de Naruko ce fut de notre faute l'ayant chassé sans notre consentement. C'était une erreur stupide de notre par." Menma est Minami fut mis au courant de la malédiction qui donna à Minami la ferme intention de connaître ça sœur au bonheur des parents et de Naraku.

Menma sera son poing dans la colère des mots de ça mère. Même si il était au courant de la situation pour lui rien ne changé à ce qui était fait. "Alors tu veux me dire que ma nomination en tant que l'héritier du clan Namikaze fut une erreur?" Kushina ne réfléchie pas à deux fois avant de répondre à cette stupide question. "Bien entendu! Tu sais que ce fut son droit d'aînés le seul moyen que l'on lui aurait retiré fut ça disparition." Menma fut choqué et en colère à cette réponse s'attendent à ce que ça mère lui répondait qu'il l'avait mérité mais pas à ça. "Oui normalement toi et Minami aurait du vous départagé pour savoir qui aurait hérité du clan Uzumaki ceci était le plan quand vous étiez encore bébé, à moins que Naruko aurait voulue êtres l'héritière de celui de l'Uzumaki ou cédait ça place. Il y'avait aucun moyen que vous deux serrait les héritiers en même temps."

Kushina avait terminé d'expliqué la situation de ce qui aurait du ce passé est regarda son fils de plus en plus en colère à la situation. "Niisan calme toi, tu sais que Kâsan dit la vérité." Minami n'aimée pas comment son frère agissait. Laissant place à la colère et la jalousie apprenant que ça sœur était déjà une des plus forte Kunoichi du village, alors que eux ne fut même pas encore gênin. "Pourquoi agit tu ainsi et pourquoi tu la rejette que ta t'elle fait pour mérité ça?" Kushina regarda son fils n'aimant pas la façons d'ont la situation ce déroulé.

Menma réfléchie à savoir pourquoi il la détesté tant que ça et ne le savait pas. "J-Je sais pas." Ce sentant vraiment idiot maintenant il réfléchie à leurs différence et commença à rémunérait ce qu'il le passé par la tête.

"Je crois que ses le fait qu'elle soit si forte, qu'elle soit ami avec Naraku, qu'elle connaît sûrement beaucoup plus de choses que nous. Je ne sais pas vraiment, je me sens juste idiot maintenant." Menma s'enfuit dans ça chambre avant que l'un de ses parents puisse dire un mot ou même son frère. 'Okâsan, otôsan comment on va faire pour s'excusé après de Naruko-san." Demanda Minami à ses parents qui le regarda étrangement.

"Tu sais que sais ta sœur! Tu dois t'adressé à elle comme tu le fait à Menma." Dit Minato inquiet pour ses enfants envers leur fille. "Je ne pense pas que je pourrait." Ses deux parents ne pouvait pas croire que même Minami répondu de cette manière. "J'ai si peux de souvenir d'elle. Je crois que d'une manière Menma na pas totalement tort." Écoutant de plus en plus que leur fils raconté les deux ne pouvait plus retenir leur larmes et pleurait en silence leur fils parlait. "Je la connais pas et vous non plus. Je connais encore plus mes ami(e)s qu'elle, Je connais encore plus certains civils même des personne mort que vous me parliez. Alors avec Naruko-san je ne sais strictement rien d'elle." Levant la tête pour regardé ses parents, il ce sentait vraiment idiot voyant dans les état ou il les avait mis.

"Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas vous faire de la peine comme ça." Minai ce sentait mal de faire pleurait ses parents en les rappelant leurs négligence. "Non tu à raison. On ne mérite pas aussi de ce faire appelé parent quand t'on à aussi bien foiré comme cela." Minato ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son fils de dire la vérité de la situation et de comment il ce sentait paras port à tous ça. "NON, vous êtes les meilleur ce n'était pas de votre faute. On peut toujours ce faire pardonné, il ne faut pas abandonné!" Minami pris les mains de ses deux parents. "Allons je sais que nous pouvons ramené Naruko-san dans la famille et je pourrait enfin la connaître bien."

"Oui tu à raison il nous reste trois ans pour ce faire pardonné." Kushina laissa un sourire triste apparaître mais fut heureux de voir son enfant essayé de ce rattaché à leur sœur. Cette phrase surpris Minami qui ce demanda ce qui pourrait bien ce passé dans trois ans. "Pourquoi trois ans? Que vas t'il ce passait dans 3 année?" Minami pouvait voire le sourire de ça mère ce crispé à cette question. "Minami dans 3 ans ta sœur Naruko-chan va..." Minami écouta son père qui avait l'aire d'hésité à dire la nouvelle alors ce fut Kushina qui termina pour lui. " Elle va épousé Naraku et lui donné un enfant." Termina t'elle encore un peux raide à cette idée. Minami s'arrêta sous le choque de cette nouvelle et sentie un pincement en pensant au souvenir de la petit fille qui deviendrait bientôt une mère.

"Quoi mais elle sera encore trot jeune on peux pas laissé faire ça!" Les deux parents lui font un signe espérant pouvoir arrêté cette idée de Naraku de restauré son clan trot tôt. "Tous ce que l'on peut faire et d'espérait qu'elle nous pardonne et nous écoutera sûr ce sujet." Minami hocha la tête à c'est deux parents et retourné tous dans la maison mangé et attendre la suite des événement pour voir si rien n'évolue.

 **Châteaux** **du clan Kazama.**

"Tu vois Naruko-chan, ils t'aiment est souhaite vraiment te voir faire partie de la famille l'énergie du dieux de la mort n'es pas encore totalement partie et tu le sais." Naruto tenais Naruko sûr ces genoux qui pleurait à chaude larmes ayant la vue la scène dans le jardin d'entraînement de ça famille par la boule de cristal dans leurs chambre. Naruto avait ses deux bras autour de la taille de Naruko et avait ça tête posé sûr son épaule lui donnant de petit baisé d'amour sûr ça joue.

"J-Je..suis heureuse mais je ne sais pas quoi faire?" S'interroge Naruko s'enfonçant plus dans le câlin de son bien aimée. "Laisse les faire le premier pas d'accord. Comme cela tu pourra agir en conséquence et à ton rythme.

Naruko lui souri et lui donna un petit baisé. "D'accord, mais je refuse de les écouté pour ce qui et de notre mariage et fondé une famille Dattebane!"Une goûte de sueur tombé de la tête de Naruto au tique de ça fiançais montrant qu'elle était excité. Naruko lui donna encore un baisé mais cette fois l'approfondie pendant une bonne minute. Après ce séparé et reprendre de l'oxygène Naruto lui souri à son tour. "Alors tu te sens mieux mon amour?" Recevant un signe de Naruko les deux ce leva et préparait le dîné du soir en étant impatient pour le couronnement de Sayako en tant que Hokage.

"Ha enfin sortie de la chambre! J'espère que vous n'avez pas fait de cochonnerie, hein?" Taquina Sayako au deux tourtereaux qui rougissait à ces mots. "Non Sayako-chan ne nous avons rien fait de cela!" Cria d'indignation Naruko étant encore trot jeune pour avoir des rapport avec son homme. Sayako lâcha un rire joyeux à ça sœur qui semblait avoir récupérait. "Alors comment compte tu t'y prendre avec ton frère quand il serra au courant de ton nouveau poste?" Ce demanda Naruko. Sayako était pas heureuse de comment son frère c'était comportait en ignorant pas seulement elle qui ne fut pas de ça faute, mais en ignorant tous le village ça la mettait en colère connaissant combien de douleur sais d'êtres ignorait pas le reste du village alors que lui couve dans son coin comme un gamin.

"Je serait unanime comme au reste des shinobis si il pense avoir des faveur." Naruko hocha ça tête avec Naruto. "Et de plus je soupçonne qu'il sois gay!" Les deux autres personne rigola à cette déclaration sachant comment le sois disant dernier Uchiwa ignorait toute les filles et leur demande de dates. "Oui sais pas faux cela serait un scandale si ça s'affairait vrais." tous les trois personne discuta et mangea dans la bonne humeur attendant le jour suivant impatient des événements à venir.

 **Le lendemain à la tour Hokage.**

Une grande foule réunissant tous le village était devant la tour de Kage suite à une annonce qui serra annoncé aujourd'hui même. Plusieurs rumeur avait déjà circulé sûr le changement de la place de l'Hokage et certains fut et à leur plus grand choque serra la plus jeune Kage du village et de l'histoire. Tous adultes civils espérait que ce fut un membre de la famille Kazama ce rappelant de qui était les fiançais de Naraku est avait fait beaucoup de bien pour le village à l'ignorance de tous les enfants qui ne savaient rien d'eux.

"Je vous remercie tous d'avoirs pus faire le déplacement dans ce jour qui serra historique pour tous le pays élémentaire." Prononça Minato dans ça tenue d'Hokage. "Aujourd'hui j'annonce ma démission en tant que Hokage et choisira mon nouveau successeur." Beaucoup d'enfant ce demanda pourquoi leur Hokage démissionna de son poste, les plus touché fut ses deux fils ne comprenant pas pourquoi il ferrait ça à un t'elle moment étant donné que leur peur était encore jeune comparait au troisième.

"Okâsan pourquoi tôsan abandonne t'il le poste de kage." Demanda Menma. "C'est pour pouvoir établir la paix dans le village et s'excusée au près de Naruko-chan pour avoir était un si mauvais père. Et nous espérons avoir la chance de réparait nos erreur ayant plus de temps libre à passé avec elle." Termina Kushina. "Mais Kushina-san je ne comprends pas pourquoi sensei abandonne comme même la place d'Hokage? Il pourrait bien trouvé une autre façons de ce réconcilier avec." Kakashi demanda encore choqué de ne rien avoir sue à ce sujet et ne connaissant pas toutes l'histoire.

"Non il ne pourra pas, en tant que Hokage ceci prend beaucoup de temps à entretenir le village. Et de toute manière ce fut la punition de Naruko-chan pour l'avoir négligé." Au grand choque des trois personnes.

"Mon successeur serra Kazama.." Les enfants de Minato et son élève écarquilla leur yeux au nom que Minato allé prononçait. "Sayako Uchiwa comme Godaimé Hokage du village de Konoha." La foule rugis d'approbation aux plus grand choque des enfants et de Kakashi ne pensant qu'il ne rester que Sasuke en tant que membre du clan Uchiwa.

Sasuke qui était reposé contre un arbre ne pouvait pas croire que ça sœur aînés prenait la place en tant que nouvelle Hokage du village. "Je pensait qu'elle avait quitté le village comme une lâche! Alors que fait t'elle ici? Et pourquoi elle deviens l'Hokage?" plusieurs question ce bouscula dans ça tête mais la plus important fut la nouvelle du nom qui fut rajouté au siens Kazama. Sasuke était la personne la plus jalouse dans le village concernant les talent du prodige du chef de clan Kazama et de ça renommé. Pour cette raison il s'entraîna furieusement dans un rythme effréné essayant de pouvoir débloquer son sharingan.

Il regarda ça sœur faire son discours et portait le nouveau chapeaux qu'elle portera avec la tenue d'Hokage ajuster à ça taille. Souriant en pensant qu'il pourra en tiré bénéfice de cette situation et avoir une tonnes de jutsu ou même la chance d'avoirs des secret du clan Kazama. Il regardé les deux femmes qui souri à la foule n'ayant jamais fut l'amie de ça sœur qui lui plaisait mais remarque l'insigne qu'elle portait l'insigne du clan Kazama en serra les dents dans la frustration.

"Regardé les enfants vous voyaient ses deux jeunes fille en haut?" demanda un civils à ses deux enfants qui lui font signe. "Hé bien ce sont les Kunoichi les plus fort du village et aussi les futur épouse de Naraku-sama."

Sasuke avait entendu les paroles de l'homme est ne pus pensait qu'a une seule chose précises. "J'aurais les secret du clan Kazama et après l'avoir tué je lui prendrait ma sœur et cette fille les fessant mienne." quittant l'endroit dans la colère allait s'entraîné pour faire disparaître ça frustration.

Naraku ayant lus dans l'esprit de Sasuke et l'avait partagé ses pensé avec Sayako qui semblait dégoûté par la pensé de son frère et pensant comment dork il était devenu. "ha non il est pas gay, mais complètement cinglée cette idiot." Naraku lui envoya ses propres pensait. "Oui mais cela m'inquiète qu'il pourra tenter quelque chose contre toi...non je plaisante il est trot faible pour ça hahah." les deux riant dans leur esprit pensant à comment il n'étayerais le sols avec le cul de Sasuke dans un battement d'ailes ce réjouissait à la chance de leur offrir une t'elle chose.

"Okâsan je pensait que Sayako était morte?" Minami demanda choqué par la nouvelle que leur amie était encore vivant comme le reste des héritiers présent. "Non comme Naruko elle fut touché par la malédiction du Shinigami et vous avez commençait à l'ignorait après le massacre de son clan." Choqué tous les anciens ami(e)s de Sayako et de leur comportement comprenant un peux mieux le sentiment de leur ancien Kage et ça femme ce qu'il devait ressentir était mille fois pire que ça.

Menma est Minami ce rends compte alors que elle aussi était fiançais à Naraku, Minami ayant eu un béguin étant petit avec était triste mais ne pouvait pas êtres en colère contre lui non plus.

Le reste de la journée ce passa paisiblement en rencontrant tous les chef de clan dans une réunion avec des membre civils qui lui souhaitez bonne chance à la place de Hokage.

 **To be continue.**


	27. Chapter 27

**29\. La réconciliation et du temps passé.**

 **Monde parallèle de Naruto.**

 **Localisation: Composé Namikaze.**

La famille Namikaze dîné dans un silence inconfortable, remarquant depuis des années l'absence de quelqu'un à table.

Kushina n'arrivait pas à ce concentré sûr son repas et ne pouvait s'empêché de jeté des regard sûr la place vide de Naruko ce sentant creux en elle.

Minato étant plus Hokage du village avait tous son temps maintenant pour passé le reste de la journée avec ça famille, mais celle-ci n'était pas complète et manqué ça princesse.

Pour les frère la situation était plus étrange que jamais. Leur parents fut de plus en plus reclus à eux et ne ce parlé presque jamais n'ayant pas d'idée de quoi parlé. Menma aurait pensé qu'avec l'abandon du poste de Hokage son père entraînerait son frère puisque il était punis, mais rien du temps la famille ne ce disait même plus un mots comme si le temps c'était arrêté. Minami savait la raison d'on leurs parents c'était mis, mais lui même ne pouvait aussi rien faire à ça.

Menma ayant assez du silence, claqua son poing sûr la table. "Bon maintenant vous allez nous dire ce qui ce passe?" Surprendre ses parents. "Vous vous comportez bizarrement depuis les trois dernier jour! Vous ne parlez plus, mangé presque plus rien, vous avez du mal à nous regardaient... à vous regardez et n'avez toujours rien fait! Alors je veux savoir?" Minato est Kushina ne savaient pas quoi répondre à leur fils mais pouvaient comprendre que ce ne fut pas facile.

"Otôsan, okâsan si sait de Naruko-san qui vous dérange. Pourquoi ne pas allez dans le composé Kazama pour allez la voir? Je suis sûr que Naraku-san vous laissera discuté avec elle, de plus elle ce sentirait mieux là-bas qu'ici pour discuté." Minami demanda à ses deux parents qui hocha la tête à ses mots.

"Sais bien ça le problème Minami." Répondu son père. Kushina parla à son tour savoir de quoi pouvait pensé son marie. "Sais le fait qu'elle est mieux là-bas qu'ici qui nous dérange. Dans ça propre famille elle ce sens en danger et menacé. Alors que dans le composé Kazama, elle ce sens aimée et en tranquillité."

Minato est kushina fut plus que blessés d'apprendre que leur fille fut pas à l'aise dans leur maison et ne pouvait pas la prendre à bras sans qu'elle ne ce sens en danger. Comme si elle fessait face à un shinobi ennemie était un coup dur pour les parents à prendre.

Le silence retourna très vite après ses mots, les enfants ne pouvait pas comprendre comment ce là serait de ce sentir en danger dans leur propre maison, mais ce sentir si bien dans une autres. "Hé alors! Ça ne vous empêche pas d'allaient la voir et de lui dire que vous êtes désolé?" Menma ennuyait pas la situation de la famille dans laquelle elles ce trouvaient, en avait plus que à sait de l'atmosphère qu'ils régnaient dans la demeure familiale depuis quelque jours.

Les deux parents savaient qu'ils devaient vite agir mais comment? Et êtres désolé pour eux n'était pas suffisant, ils avaient encore du mal à faire face à la douleurs qu'ils sont donné à Naruko et n'arrivé pas à ce pardonné pour ça. Avant que l'un d'eux puisse répondre la sonnerie de la porte retentit dans le salon. "Je vais ouvrir." Minami ce leva de ça chaise pour allé vérifié qui était venus le rendre visite. "Hé bien bonjour Minami-san j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas?" Minami ragarda avec de grand yeux la personne devant lui ce demandé pourquoi est t'es t'il venu. "Alors je peux entré ou tu va me laissé dehors?" Minami lui fait signe de le suivre avec un petit sourire au lèvre espérant qu'il pourra aidé ses parents à allait mieux.

"Alors vous étiez tous ici, hein?" Tous le monde à table ce retourna reconnaissant la voix du nouveau venue. "Bon j"espère que vous avez de bonne excuse pour ne pas rendre visite à ma Naruko-chan?" Naraku avança vers la table et s'installa sûr le siège vide présent à table. "Naraku-chan je..." Kushina n'arrivé pas à faire sortir les mots de ça bouche à ce qu'elle voulait dire. "Je suis désolé mais nous ne savons pas comment réparé le tord que nous lui avons causé et..." Minato prenant le relaie de ce que ça femme voulue expliqué. "Nous nous sentons mal d'avoir si bien raté notre rôle de parents. Je..Ont ne sais pas encore remis des souvenirs de l'abus à notre hime." Naraku hocha la tête voir le dilemme que les parents vessait face, souffrant de leurs propres action même si elles n'étaient pas naturelle.

"Vous ne devez plus vous sentir mal. Elle vous à déjà excusé pour cela est savait que ce ne fut pas de votre faute, mais je sais qu'elle veut vraiment avoir ses parents à c'est côté là." Réchauffé les cœurs de Minato est Kushina aux mots de Naraku. Menma est Minami préférait gardez le silence pendant que leur cousin aidé leurs parents à allaient mieux, les voyant souriant depuis quelque jours ou ils n'avaient pas aperçus le moindre signe de bonheur était un bon signe qu'il obtenait des résultat.

"Merci Naraku-chan, mais ça n'empêche pas que nous soufrons du mal que lui à ton fait." Naraku répondue à ça manière. "Vous devez pas vous laissé allaient par ces souvenir. Sais personnes là ne fut pas vous, si ?" Voyant les deux parents hoché leur tête vigoureusement en signe de protestation, Il continua. "Alors vous ne seriez pas contre à venir dîné ce soir à ma maison, et vous deux aussi vous venez. Vous avez des excuse à dire à votre sœur pour votre comportement de la dernière fois." Les deux frères ce mettait sûr une moue mais respectât. "Nous viendrons pas vrais Kâsan, Tôsan?"

"Oui je pense que nous avons à sait attendu." Minato répondu souriant à ça femme qui était encore un peux inquiet. Naraku regarda ça sois disant tante hésité et eu une idée. "Tu devrais venir Kushina-basan, tu ne voudrait pas que te fille pense que tu sois lâche ou que tu ne l'aime pas, hein? De plus dans 4 mois sais son anniversaire aussi. Si de là vous n'avez pas réparé votre relation mère-fille cela sera un autre anniversaire manqué de Naruko-chan." Kushina ressentie une nouvelle force venir à elle de l'avertissement de Naraku. "Bien nous viendrons alors Dattebane!" Naraku rie attirant les regard drôle de la famille Namikaze ne l'ayant jamais entendu rire jusque là. "Alors ses de toi que lui viens ses tique quand elle est excité hahahaa." Kushina souri à cette révélation sûr ça fille partagent déjà un point commun.

Le reste de la famille souriait à leur mère/femme en pensant qu'ils allaient pouvoir ce réconcilié avec leur sœur.

Naraku fut heureux de voir cette énergie enthousiasme de Kushina affichait pour ça nouvelle détermination à prouvé à ça fille qu'elle tenait à elle.

"Alors venaient ce soir vers 17.00 heure à mon composé d'accord." Ce retournant pour partir, il fut stoppé dans ça démarche par ses deux 'cousin' qui semblait vouloir avoir une explication de ça par. "Oui que voulez-vous Minami-san, Menma-san?"

"Pourquoi voudrais-tu nous aidé, alors que tu préférais nous ignoré?" Menma demanda intrigué du comportement de leur cousin. Minami était du même avis en pensant qu'il les détesté. "Hé bien vous êtes de ma famille, je ne pouvait pas vous laissez tombé comme cela." Répondu Naruto croisant ses bras. "Alors pourquoi jusqu'à présent tu nous ignoré?" Naraku soupiré au question de ses 'cousin' mais respectât la question en vue de son comportement d'avant. "Je ne pouvais pas profité de passé du temps avec vous deux ici..." Pointant du doigt Minato est Kushina qui le regardaient. "Est vous ici, alors que Naruko-chan ne le pouvait pas le faire elle même." Les deux frère commencé à tous mettre en place pendant que Naraku continua son explication.

"Sais pour cela que je ne passé jamais du temps avec vous, et non parce que je ne vous aimez pas." Finissait-il leur fessant un signe en partant vers la direction du district nord, là ou ce trouvé son composé.

"Je vois alors s'était pour cela qu'il nous évité." Menma dit à voix haute. "Oui je crois qu'il dois beaucoup aimé Naruko-san pour faire ça pour elle." Minami aussi dit. Les deux parents ce demandé bien ou ils étaient d'ailleurs dans leur relation amoureuse, surtout Kushina qui ne pouvait pas attendre de demandé à Naruko comment cela ce passé. Etant donné que Naraku avait deux fiancé dans le même temps devrait pour eux êtres difficile normalement.

"Allons nous devons bien ce préparé pour ce soir et vous deux." Minato tout en s'adressent à ses fils. "Vous s'auriez surpris quand nous devrions nous rendre dans le composé Kazama. Comme cela sera votre première fois à vous rendre là-bas." Minato est Kushina ne pouvaient pas attendre de voir le visage choqué de leurs fils en visitant le terrain de la demeure Kazama. "A oui vous nous aviez dit que son terrain était aussi grand que le car de Konoha." Les deux frère fut excité de voir ce fameux fuinjutsu de la famille Kazama étant donné ça réputation dans Konoha et le pays élémentaire d'êtres de grand maître dans ce domaine.

La famille Namikaze termina leur dîné en discutant de diffère question et parla dans la bonne humeur maintenant que les doute fut retirait de leurs esprit et allégé le cœurs des deux parents.

 **Bureau Hokage.**

Sayako fixa son petit frère qui venu ici là, pas pour lui demandé ou elle était pendant toute ses année non il était là pour lui demandé de le faire ninja en avance pour qu'il puisse tué Itachi.

"Pourquoi refuse tu de me faire Shinobi? J'en ait les capacité et le devoir en tant qu'héritier du clan Uchiwa d'allait accomplir mon devoir et tué Itachi pour redressé et réparé la fierté du clan!" Sayako regarda ennuyé son frère ne voulant pas comprendre la situation et sûrement ne l'écouterais pas. Les anciens fut présent est souriaient sachant une chose que Sasuke ne savait strictement pas concernant un certain contrat de mariage entre les deux clan Uchiwa et Kazama. Etant donné que personne ne lui avait dis.

"Non c'est non Sasuke." Mettant un point final à la discussion qui s'éternisa depuis un bout de temps. "En tant que Hokage et toi futur shinobi à mon service, tu devrais commencé par obéir à ce que je dis." Sasuke ce renfrogna à l'audace de ça sœur pensant êtres supérieure à elle. Il croyait sincèrement que le Hokage précédant avait était favoris envers ça sœur et la fiançai à Naraku profitant de la disparition du clan Ichiwa pour profité de la situation. Pour lui elle ne méritait pas cette place qui devait lui revenir de droit, elle qui fut entraînait sûrement par d'autres shinobis et soutenue. alors que lui travaillé dur seul pour réussir à obtenir ça vengeance sûr son frère d'arrache pied.

"Et pourquoi je devrais obéir à une femme aussi faible que toi? Tu ne mérite pas la place d'Hokage, tu t'es vendu au Namikaze et Kazama pour en arrivé là! Tu es que un simple pion qui fait honte à notre clan." Les anciens fronça les sourcils au manque de respect qu'affichait Sasuke à ça sœur et l'Hokage dans le même temps. Sayako garda son calme au parole de son frère ayant fut à sait de son comportement et le manque total de respect affichait envers elle. Elle ce leva d'un coup pour bondir à son petit idiot de frère et prenant une poignée serré autour de ça gorge avec ça main droite et activa son Mangekyuô Sharingan pour l'intimidait encore plus avec une grande quantité de tueur intention ressentie dans toute la tour.

Sasuke fut tétanisé à la force de ça sœur et au sentiment oppressant qu'il ressenti. Son corps entier tremblé et ne pouvait pas arrêter de transpirer de peur. Ses yeux ne pouvait pas détourné le regard fixer de ça sœur qui possédé les même que son frère, lui remémorant ses souvenirs douloureux qui le hanté. Pouvait presque goutté à l'inconscience qui commençait à lui venir. Les anciens commencé aussi à s'inquiété un peux pour Sasuke mais fut ébahis par la puissance que montrai Sayako prouvant qu'elle mérité bien ça réputation de la futur nouvelle Madoka Uchiwa. Saya ko voyant et sentant son frère qui allé perde conscience le claqua gentiment sûr le sols du bureau.

"La prochaine fois faible Sasuke tu surveillera ton langueyage et t'es manière à ta nouvelle supérieure ou sinon j'ai bien peur que tu ne puiserais pas devenir un shinobi du tout." Son frère reprenant de l'oxygène en massant ça gorge de la douleur et prenant doucement le contrôle sûr son corps ne pouvait pas réfuté les parole de ça sœur qui lui fessait peur à présent. "De toute manière pour ton insolence et ta stupidité à ne pas savoir ta place, tu aura ton chakra scellé jusqu'à ce que tu puisse apprendre la leçons." Son frère la regardais dans l'horreur à ses mots. "Et pour ton information, c'est otôsan qui ma fiançais à Naraku Kazama signant un contrat d'union et mais mis en tant que l'héritière du clan Uchiwa." Lançant un parchemin devant Sasuke qui était encore sûr ses genoux. Sasuke releva brusquement ça tête en signe d'incrédule au parole de ça sœur et ce jeta sûr le parchemin regardant tous les détails du contrat que son père avait passé avec l'unique Kazama. Un regard de désespoir pouvait êtres vue à tous ceux présents dans la pièce ce montrait de plus en plus choqué à chaque ligne qu'il pouvait lire.

"P-Pourquoi...Pourquoi tôsan t'aurait accordé un t'elle privilégie ou même aurait fait de toi l'héritière en me laissant rien?" Sasuke regarda ça sœur ne comprenant pas ce qui avait pus passé par la tête de leur père à ce moment là. "Otôsan douté déjà de la fidélité de Itachi-niisan à ce moment qui était soupçonné d'avoir assassiné Shisui notre cousin le matin même du massacre Uchiwa qui avait suivie. Alors en fessant le contrat avec le clan Kazama, il à vue la possibilité d'augmentait notre force en fusionnant les deux clan." Sasuke n'avait plus de mots à dire à ses parole là. Il ce souvient des deux agents de police de son clan recherchant son frère étant suspect de la mort de leur cousin et fut donc naturelle pour leur père de ce douté de la fiabilité de Itachi comme futur chef de clan. "Mais si tu me prouve que tu a ce qu'il veut pour êtres un futur chef de clan je te laisserait la place d'héritier." Surprendre tous le monde dans la pièce. "Ceci est le meilleur que tu devrais faire, et n'oublie pas que j'ai tout le pouvoir nécessaire pour t'éradiqué de mes propre main compris?"

Sasuke hocha la tête à ça grande sœur voyant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire là ou il était. Elle lui fait signe de sortir du bureau ce à quoi il respectât est commença à marché vers la direction du composé Uchiwa.

"Hoho c'était tous un spectacle que tu m'offrait là?" La nouvelle voix surpris les ancien mais fessait apparaître un sourire doux au lèvres de Sayako. "Hé bien bonjour mon Naruto-kun est tu venue pour quelque chose?" Naruto souri à ça femme et lui donna un petit baisé sûr la joue et un signe de respect envers ça nouvelle Hokage. "Oui je suis venue te prévenir que la famille Namikaze allaient venir dîné à la maison ce soir." Sayako souriez encore plus et ce demanda si elle pouvait invitait son petit frère aussi à la maison, pour lui montrait ce que fut le vrais prestige de la famille Kazama.

"Dis moi Naruto-kun ça te dérange si..." Elle hésité vraiment à prononcé le nom de son frère ayant entendu les parole qui coulé de l'esprit de celui-ci le jour du couronnement. Naruto semblait comprendre ça ligne de pensé et répondu. "Bien sûr ça ne me dérange pas et qui sais peut-êtres qu'il retira le bâton qui lui et accroché au cul de puis tous ce temps, et cessera de couvé comme le seigneur de l'émo." Fini Naruto avec un petit rire à ça blague qui semblait beaucoup amusé ça fiançais qui le remercia. "Bon alors, je te vois ce soir au dîné?"

"Je vais essayé. Si j'avais sues que le travaille d'Hokage était si épuisant je l'aurais laissé à quelqu'un d'autres!" Naruto avait envie de rire à la pile de feuille qu'elle devait encore vérifié et approuvé. Décidé de lui donné un coup de main, il lui dit. "Pourquoi utilise tu pas l'une des technique secrète du clan Kazama pour le faire à ta place?" Innocemment questionna Naruto à la grande confusion et surprise des anciens que une technique pouvait battre l'ennemie des autre Kage. Sayako lui lança interrogateur jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprend quelle technique il parlait. Sûr le coup elle ce sentait idiote de ne pas avoir pensé à ça plutôt, mais réglât vite son problème en fessant 4 clone d'ombre et donné un bisous de remerciement à Naruto qui disparue juste après.

"Excusé-moi Hokage-sama mais comment pouvait vous vérifié les contenue si c'est vos clones qui ce charge du travaille?" Ce demandé les deux autres anciens en accord avec Koharu. "Ceci Koharu-san et l'une des techniques secrète du clan Kazama excellent pour le renseignement puisque quand le clone ce dissipe tout les souvenirs de celui-ci reviens à l'originale." Les anciens fut épaté par une t'elle méthode simple qui multiplié en plus la rapidité du travaille en fonction de combien de clone elle fessait. Parlant un peux plus de la technique sans dévoilé tous les secret ne disant pas aussi comment l'effectuer. Les anciens était satisfaits de voir qu'ils avaient eux bon de lui convient ce travaille. continuant de travaillé dans un rythme plus soutenue jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

 **17.00 Heure devant les porte du composé Kazama.**

La famille Namikaze était présent devant les porte du composé Kazama et trouva par surprise Sasuke sûr le chemin, étant aussi invité par Sayako à venir si présenté. Les grande porte colossale de l'entré s'ouvrit devant eux montrant une espèce de voile bleus flottant comme des vagues devant eux, et tous le monde fut excité de savoir ce qui ce cachait dérière ses grand murs. Pour les parents ceci était leur chance de passé du temps à connaître leur fille et ce réconcilié avec. Naraku sortie du voile bleus devant ses invité et leurs souhaita la bienvenue en les invitant à entré.

Ce qui suis pour ceux qui n'était jamais venu fut un choque totale des lieux et de ça dimension énorme à ne plus voir l'étendu de la fin du territoire Kazama. Regardant tout t'aux tours de eux, pour voir le changement de décor totale ce montrait à leurs vue. Ils ce demandé comment le composé fut si immense alors qu'il ne devait pas êtres de plus de 50 de largeur et de longueur. "Ceci fut possible grâce à la puissance des fuinjutsu dimensionnelle de la famille Kazama." Répondu pour eux Naraku.

"Naraku-chan à tu fais des changements depuis la dernière fois?" Minato ne voyait plus les 12 maison qui ressemblait à des temples à l'extimité droite du territoire, et aussi à la mer qui était à la gauche. "Oui vois tu Minato-jisan lord du déballement des lieux, tout fut mis dans le désordre. La mer devait entouré le châteaux principale et les 12 maison du zodiac placé devant elle pour la protégé des intrus qui aurait réussie à pénétrait dans c'est lieux." Minato est Kushina hocha la tête dans la compréhension ce souvenant que parfois leurs matériel placé dans les sceaux changé de place de temps en temps.

"C-Comment grand cette endroit est-il?" Menma était bouche-bée devant un t'elle lieux ou le non pouvait pas voir la fin. "Mhm depuis les arrangement et quelque modification 3500 hectare de terrain pour 35 km." Les trois enfant avaient encore leurs bouche suspendue en signe d'incrédulité à l'amusement de Kushina, Minato est Naraku. quelque seconde plus tard un flash noir apparue devant eux. Ce fut Sayako qui était dans un chic kimono noir à bordure blanche qui montrait l'insigne Kazama et Uchiwa.

"Bonsoir tous le monde heureux de voir que vous avez pus venir." Souriant et fessant un signe de salutation respectueuse à leurs invité. "B-Bonsoir Sayako-chan ça fessaient longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas vue." Répondu un peux honte et triste Minami avec Menma. "Hahaha ne vous vous sentez pas mal ce ne fut pas de votre faute les Baka-nisan." Rigolant à leurs tête qui ce transforma vite dans une moue. "Ha non tu va pas recommencé avec ce surnom idiots comme même?" Les parents riait au malheur de leurs fils à retrouvé ce surnom que Sayako les avait donné étant enfant.

Décidé de ce rentre le plus rapidement possible à la maison chaqu'un d'eux fut transporté en un éclair à l'intérieure du salon de la demeure Kazama.

"C'était quoi ça?" Ce demanda Menma choqué de ce retrouvé tout à coup dans un salon. "Un fuinjutsu de téléportation nommé le Hirashin no jutsu qui vous téléporte directement à l'endroit ou vous marqué vos sceau." Naraku pouvait voir que Minato est kushina était en extase complet d'une t'elle méthode de déplacement comme fut les enfants. "Allons à la salle à mangé maintenant, Je ne veux pas que Naruko-chan sois en colère de notre retard." Tous le groupe suivie Naraku étant fasciné par toutes les décoration présente d'épées et d'armures étant mis sûr les mur ou gardé sûr le côté. Kushina étant une grande fan d'épée, regarda tous ça avec des étoiles dans les yeux voyant leur état comme neuve et qu'ils semblaient bien puissante mais pas aussi que celle du katana que Naraku utilisa.

"Ceci est une magnifique collections d'armes et d'armures que tu possède Naraku-chan." Tous le monde était d'accords avec la déclaration de kushina voyant des lances, faux, rapières et beaucoup d'autres. "Merci Kushina-basan je les ais crée moi même." Choqué tous le groupe à cette annonce sauf Sayako qui était déjà au courant de cela. "Tu à crée tous cela." Tous en pointant son doigt en direction d'un mur remplie d'armes de toute sorte. Naraku souriait de fierté avant de hoché la tête à ça collection d'armes. "Oui je suis un grand fan d'armes et d'armures de toute espèce voila pourquoi je m'amuse à en crée beaucoup."

"A vous êtes enfin arrivé je m'impatientait Naruto-kun." Naruko remarqua vite le groupe et les salua de la même manière que Sayako l'avait fait précédemment, mais reçus une réponse un peux plus timide de sais frère.

"Bonsoir Naru/hime-chan." Fut la réponse de sais deux parents. Naruko souriait aussi timidement à eux et s'avança avant de finir devant ça mère. "Je suis désolé pour t'avoir expédiait à l'hôpital l'autre jour ce n'était pas mon intention." Kushina voulait vraiment prendre ça fille dans ses bras mais ne pouvait pas le faire sachant ce que ressentait son enfant envers cette action. "Il... Ce ne fut pas de ta faute Naru-chan j'avais agit sous le coup du moment sans savoir ce que cela t'apportait." Naraku les voyant tous les deux ne pas savoir quoi faire sûr le coup du moment improvisé et poussa Naruko dans la direction de ça mère qui la rattrapé la prenant dans ses bras et lui venant de derrière elle et les entouré de ses bras. "Voila comme ça on en parle plus, hein Naruko-chan comme ça à tu moins peur?" Naraku chuchota à son oreille pour que juste elle est ça mère l'entende. Elle bougea doucement ça tête en affirmation et ce laissa enterrer dans la poitrine de ça mère. Kushina fut complète à ce moment là et fut heureuse de l'aide que Naraku lui donna pour avoir son plaisir de tenir ça fille.

Kushina enlacé ses deux bras autour de ça fille voyant Naraku lui faire un clin d'œil et ce retiré en discrétion qui lui laissa e champ libre. Parlant dans la voix la plus douce qu'elle pouvait elle commença à discuté avec ça fille.

"Naru-chan je suis tellement désolé que tu à du souffrir de notre faute comme cela. Si il y'avait un moyen de tout recommencé je le ferais." Kushina commencé à versé doucement des larmes en respirant le doux parfum de ça fille. "Mhm au début j'étais en colère mais grâce à Naruto-kun qui m'avait expliquait la situation en sentant l'énergie du Shinigami tout au tour du village m'expliqua la situation de ce qui ce passé ici. Alors je me suis sentie triste de ça mais heureuse que ce n'était pas vous qui agissait normalement." Resserrant elle même l'emprise qu'elle tenait sûr ça mère. "Je voulais juste te dire que... que.. que je vous aimeraient toujours kâsan." Les larmes lui son venu aussi aux yeux et les deux ce tenait à cette place pendant un petit moment et discuta encore entre eux sous le regard joyeux de Minato qui les attendaient pour entré dans la salle à mangé.

Après plusieurs minute de discussion, elles rejoignaient leur père/marie qui était toujours présent et serra à son tour ça fille qui n'avait plus peur de lui. "Otôsan je t'aime aussi. Tu le sais?" Sourire avec ses propres larmes il répondu. "Oui et je t'aime beaucoup mon hime-chan. Tu es devenu une magnifique princesse et kunoichi félicitation ma musume." Ensuite après avoir nettoyé leur larmes entra dans la salle à mangé rejoindre les autres qui les attendait pour commençait.

La soiré ses passé dans la bonne humeur et la bonne ambiance. Sasuke ce moqua de Menma pour ça punition, mais ça sœur lui rappela la signe fessant rire sont rival de le voir dans le même pétrin que lui. Minami et ses parents parla toute la soiré avec Naruko et Naruto pour apprendre un maximum de choses de leur part et des histoire intéressante qui avait déjà accomplie en mission. Bien sûr Kushina sais aussi intéressait à leur histoire d'amour de Naruko est Sayako avec Naruto, Et fut drôlement surpris de voir qu'elle étaient heureuse de l'avoir avec eux et ce fichait pas mal de ce le partagé ensemble. Elle écouté leurs histoire comment romantique il pouvait êtres avec étant attentionné à leur besoins et les avait enseigné beaucoup de chose.

Le temps continué de passé et tous finissait bien pour eux et dans le meilleur des monde.

* * *

 **Dimension de kamui parallèle.**

"Minato-kun elle ne nous pardonnera jamais tu la entendu!" Kushina ne pouvait plus ce supporté après avoir appris pour ça fille qui avait finie l'académie shinobi en même temps que ses frère qui ne ce rappelait même pas d'elle. Ils ont tous essayé pour ce faire pardonné mais rien ne fonctionné. Elle refusé de s'entraîné avec eux, elle avait aussi quitté le clan et retiré son nom et prénom qui lui avait donné en Kurama no Yoko qui les avaient profondément blessé.

Minato était lui horrifiez de voir ça fille l'insulté de donneur de sperme ayant accomplie son rôle et insulté Kushina d'incubatrice raté ayant eux deux minable garçons pour enfants n'ayant pas ses talents étant loin deux en première position comme meilleur élève de l'académie. tous le monde fut dégouté des parole de Kurama envers ses parents d'origine et avaient complètement oublier qu'ils avaient une fille.

Les deux avait tous tenté mais rien ne pouvait fonctionné. Les deux frère avait aussi bien essayé à la demande de leur père et mère, mais ce fut un plantage totale quand elle les à battue un à pouce de leur vie. Brisant à chacu'un d"eux un bras et une jambe avec plusieurs côte cassé à la grande horreur des parents. Bien sûr elle aurait pus êtres enfermé pour avoir attaqué des compagnons shinobis, Mais plusieurs témoins affirmé que ce fut les deux frère qui avaient commencé l'agression sûr Kurama. Pour finir les deux garçons on eux leur chakra scellé pendant 2 mois et devrait recommençais une année en plus à l'académie Shinobi à leur colère croissante de la situation.

"Kushina on ne peux rien faire, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire ou quoi lui offrir. Tous ce que on à pus imaginé fut jeté, tous les présent que l'on lui à envoyé fut brûlée et renvoyait ici avec une note de ne plus recommencé en l'insultant de...de pute gâté." Les deux était au bord du gouffre ayant tous tentait mais échoua misérablement. comme il avait son travaille de Hokage il na pas pus êtres présents souvent à la maison et préférât rester dans la tour s'occupé de ça paperasse pour ce distraire et commençais à ce laissait allait dans son rôle de Hokage.

Kushina avait perdu beaucoup de ça bonne mine ne mangeant plus beaucoup et ne dormais presque plus inquiété ses deux fils de son état de santé. Les deux frère compris que si ils n'aidaient pas leur parents, ils pourraient les perdes chaqu'un d'eux. Alors eux aussi on essayé mais échoua de la même manière et l'avaient même supplier de revenir sinon ils risquaient bien de perde leur mère ce qui à fait rire Kurama à l'horreur des frère et de son joûnin-sensei qui avait eux comme élève Kurama pour aidé la famille de son sensei à ce réunir mais n'arrivait à rien.

Kakashi aussi était désespérait est savait que si rien était fait Kushina pourrait réellement ce laissé tué par ça est pria que pour un miracle vienne les aidé. Ne voulant pas laissé ça famille adoptive mourir à petit feux devant lui, comme Kushina fut pour lui une image de mère et son sensei de père. La situation devenait vraiment catastrophique aussi dans le composé Uchiwa Sasuke fut bannie par ça sœur et jeté dehors à la surprise Générale comme la place de l'héritière lui revenait de droit à elle et pas à lui, il à du vivre dans appartement bas de classe et fut mis sûr l'équipe de ça sœur avec Kurama.

Les deux filles s'entendait à merveille à la surprise générale, mais détesta déjà leur joûnin-sensei Kakashi qui essayé sans arrêt après le travaille d'équipe de les relier à leur famille mais sans succès de ça part. Les deux filles vivait ensemble dans le composé Uchiwa et s'entraîné grâce à l'enseignement de Kurama le Kyuubi qui les apprenaient tous. Utilisant aussi la bibliothèque de la famille Uchiwa pour les jutsus, comme leur sensei leur apprenait que le stricte minimum refusant de leur apprendre plus tant qu'elles ne pouvaient pas pardonné à leur famille et ce concentrait sûr Sasuke.

 **To be continue.**


	28. Chapter 28

**30\. Nouvelle destination.**

 **Dimension parallèle de Naruto.**

 **Localisation: Demeure Kazama.**

Presque 6 mois était déjà passé, et ont pouvaient tous voir le changement qui sais découlé de celui-ci.

La famille Nimikaze est Naruko avaient ensemble passé beaucoup de temps et aussi avait eux de nombreux beaux moments avec Naraku, Sayako est même Sasuke. Kushina fut heureuse d'avoir eu la chance de rattrapé son temps perdue avec ça fille. Elle à pus faire pleins d'activité et discuté avec elle, et aussi essayé de la résonné d'avoir un enfant à 15 ans. Mais n'arrivé pas à la faire changeait d'avis comme le reste de ça famille. Ils sont passé du temps à s'entraîné aussi avec les jumeaux qui était bien au dessous de Naruko, Minato est Kushina. Elle à pus les impressionné de ses prouesse technique et quelle sois déjà supérieure à leur père qui effrayé les deux frère ce demandant comment elle à pus obtenir ci forte.

Avec Sayako est Sasuke leurs relation c'était beaucoup amélioré. Sasuke avait perdu son ego de ce prendre supérieures à n'importe qui est avait reconnue la force des trois membre Kazama et respecta ça grande-sœur jumelle. Sayako l'avait aussi aidé avec son entraînement ne sentant plus de mauvaise intention, et pensa que un jour elle pourrait lui dire la vérité sûr le massacre du clan Uchiwa et là faute à celui qui avait organisé tout ceci. Son entraînement c'était bien déroulé et maintenant ce comporté mieux avec le reste de ça classe en refusant aussi toute les demandes de date, prétextant qu'il voulait une femme forte et non une faible fan-girls décevoir beaucoup d'entres elle ou les mettre à s'entraîné plus d'arrache pied qu'auparavant.

L'anniversaire de Naruko c'était déroulé en ami(e)s est famille seulement sans que les autres clan participe à la fête au grand damnes des ami(e)s de Menma est Minami voulant connaître celle-ci. La fête s'était bien déroulé et Naruko avait était demandé pour signé le contrat des crapauds de la part de Jiraiya à son plus grand choque lui disant qu'elle détenait déjà un contrat d'invocation de son propre à leurs plus grand étonnement. Jiraiya était reconvertie après avoir vue tous les joints dont Naraku pouvait crée le mettant à la honte est avait reconnue ça défaite à l'enfant qui ce relevait d'un tout autres niveau que lui dans ce domaines.

Jiraiya avait tenté de convaincre ça nièce de la puissance des crapauds et de leur contrat, mais rien ne fonctionna pour la persuadé. Il lui avait dit qu'elle pourrait beaucoup apprendre du style de combat des crapauds. Mais elle avait répondue quelle connaissait le plus puissant taijutsu du monde déjà. Il avait alors tenté de lui dire qu'elle pourrait un jour maîtrisé le senjutsu lui disant que seulement 5 contrat pouvait lui apprendre cela. Elle avait répondue qu'elle était déjà un sage activant ça capacité devant tous le monde et choqué toute ça famille. Jiraiya n'en revenait pas la gamine maîtrisé l'un des art les plus difficile comme si de rien était, et était des plus surpris en apprenant que ce fut Naraku qui l'avait entraîné. Il avait tenté une dernière fois lui disant qu'elle pourrait invoqué les trois puissant crapauds mais à était laissait sans voix en apprenant que ce fut le Kyuubi elle même son invocation du contrat.

Kakashi aurait aimé êtres aussi un grand-frère pour Naruko mais ne pouvait pas avoir cette relation qu'il avait entretenue avec les fils de son sensei à son plus grand désarrois. Tout le monde avait passé beaucoup de bon temps et le moment ou Naraku allait devoir partir fut trot taux pour ses deux fiançais. Alors quand ce fut le dernier jour ils ce sont enfermé pendant un autres mois dans la salle du temps avec lui, en passant de nouveau niveau de donjon et augmentant leurs state à chaqu'un d'entre eux.

 **Fiche des state de Naruko.**

 **Naruko Kazama**

 **Personnage niveau: 60**

 **expérience:** 1.258.400/3.500.000

 **PV: 19.570**

Vitalité: 555

 **Attaque: 2.587**

Force: 296

 **Défense: 3.468**

Résistance: 332

 **Vitesse: 3.186**

 **Agilité: 3.184**

 **Intelligence: 1.112**

 **Sagesse: 1.166**

 **Endurance: 5.071**

 **Style: 1.460**

Adresse: 237

 **Progression: S++**

 **gêne de la famille et ses bonus:**

 **Vitalité:** 10 x 30 = 300+50 = 350 (Bonus)par niveau.

 **Attaque:** 8 x 5 = 40+5 = 45 (Bonus)par niveau.

 **Défense:** 11 x 5 = 55+5 = 60 (Bonus)par niveau.

 **Vitesse:** 10 x 5 = 50+5 = 55 (Bonus)par niveau.

 **Agilité:** 10 x 5 = 50+5 = 55 (Bonus)par niveau.

 **Intelligence:** 12 + 5 = 17 (Bonus)par niveau.

 **Sagesse:** 13 + 5 = 18 (Bonus)par niveau.

 **Endurance:** 12 + 30 + 50 = 92 (Bonus)par niveau.

 **Style** +23 (Bonus)par niveau.

 **Kekkei genkai:** Jinton (actif).

 **Kekkei genkai:** Change chaîne d'adamantine.

* * *

 **Fiche de state de Sayako.**

 **Sayako Uchiwa-Kazama**

 **Personnage niveau: 60**

 **expérience:** 1.249.630/3.500.000

 **PV: 17.895**

Vitalité: 558

 **Attaque: 2.610**

Force: 296

 **Défense: 3.480**

Résistance: 329

 **Vitesse: 3.211**

 **Agilité: 3.210**

 **Intelligence: 1.100**

 **Sagesse: 1.169**

 **Endurance** **: 3.276**

 **Style: 1.491**

Adresse: 237

 **Progression** **: S++**

 **gêne de la famille et ses bonus:**

 **Vitalité:** 10 x 30 = 300+15 = 315 (Bonus)par niveau.

 **Attaque:** 8 x 5 = 40+5 = 45 (Bonus)par niveau.

 **Défense** **:** 11 x 5 = 55 +5 = 60 (Bonus)par niveau.

 **Vitesse:** 10 x 5 = 50+5 = 55 (Bonus)par niveau.

 **Agilité:** 10 x 5 = 50+5 = 55 (Bonus)par niveau.

 **Intelligence** **:** 12 + 5 = 17 (Bonus)par niveau.

 **Sagesse:** 13 + 5 = 18 (Bonus)par niveau.

 **Endurance:** 11 + 50 = 61 (Bonus)par niveau.

 **Style** +23 (Bonus)par niveau.

 **Kekkei genkai:** Sharingan pleine maturité + Éternelle Mangekyô Sharingan.

"Bon prenons une pause d'accord les filles." Naraku regarda fièrement ses deux fiançais qui progressez vite, très vite. Mais savais que leur état de corps d'ado ne leur permettrait pas d'atteindre leurs plein potentielles et devra faire une nouvelle parti avec eux quand elle seront plus vielle à son retour plus tard quand elle auront 18 ans. Il les avait prévenue et ça enchanté ses deux futur épouse de pouvoir recommençais avec des nouveau state, nouveau titre et classe.

"Ouais je suis d'accord allons mangeaient quelque plat délicieux que tu nous à préparait Naruto-kun." Bavé Naruko à la nourriture qui les attendaient patiemment. Sayako riait à la vue de la bave de Naruko mais savait que la nourriture de Naruto était aussi délicieux et rejoigne ses deux compagnon pour mangé. "Alors quand on s'entraîne à l'extérieure nos points de state augmente mais pas à la même vitesse." Sayako était étonné d'avoirs dépassé Naruko qui avait promis de la devancé très bientôt.

"Oui Sayako-chan ceci et le résulta que tu à obtenue en dehors de la salle du donjon et du Game." Les deux filles était impatient de lui montrait comment plus fort ils allaient devenir en son absence mais regarda les point de Naruto avec émerveillement ce trouvant contre une force de la nature même. "Nous avons encore du temps avant d'atteindre le niveau 100 pour la nouvelle partie ferrait aussi de vous encore plus puissant que auparavant."

"Yeah je peux pas attendre ça...Mais ça voudrait dire que l'ont ne va plus te revoir pendant 3 longue année." Naruko était encore triste à l'idée de ne plus le revoir ayant peur pour son expédition. Sayako avait aussi peur que peut-êtres un accident pourrait ce produire et qu'il ne le verront plus jamais. Naruto sachant leur pensé décida de les rassuré après le repas. Finissant tous de mangé et de débarrassé la table et faire la vaisselle ensemble en discutant un peux de leur temps avec leur famille ou le travaille d'hokage, Naruto décida de leurs parlé avant de reprendre l'entraînement.

"Les filles ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi d'accord." Les deux concerné ce retourna vers leur bien aimé écoutant ce qu'il avait à dire. "Je vais revenir croyait moi sûr cela. Je vous aimes trot pour vous laissez sortir de ma vie comme ça." S'approchant de ses deux fiançais Naruto les embrasa chaqu'une d'entre elles et finir en disant. "Je reviendrait et ce jour là nous formerons une grande famille." Avec son petit sourire rusé. "Et j'espère êtres un marie qui vous rendrait les plus heureuses à ce moment là." Les deux filles s'accrocha à chaqu'un de ses bras et hocha leur tête en rougissant ayant un sourire de leur propre aux mots agréable et rassurant que disait Naruto.

"On te fait confiance pour tenir ta promesse sinon j'invoquerais Kami-chan elle même pour te ramené et te torturait." Sayako souriait à son amour avant de lui donné un baisé.

"Oui je verrait la même chose et ...t'attacherait pour toujours à moi." Naruko finissait timidement ça phrases qui donna à Naruko est Sayako un plus grand sourire espiègle qui n'avait jamais montrait.

"Ma ma Naruko-chan, je ne savais pas que tu..." Sayako prenant la relève de Naruto pour taquiné un peux ça sœur. "Que tu était dans ce genre là!" faussement surpris qui hues pour effets de donné un visage de confusion a Naruko.. "De quoi vous parlez?"

"Tu sais m'attaché et tous ça ses vraiment...comment dire." Naruto joua son gêné avant que Naruko comprenait leur manège et leur dire mais ne pus s'empêchait de répliqué. "QUOI! Non non non non, je suis pas de ce bord là! Mais si vous me cherchait je vous attacherez tous les deux ci sait ce que vous voulez?" Les deux palis un peux en imaginant la scène et bougea leur tête vigoureusement pour ne pas être mis sûr le radar de Naruko. Après avoir encore rigolait quelque instant l'entrainement repris de plus belle.

 **1 Année plus tard.**

Naruto avait oublié que le fait de recommençais le jeux verrais perdre beaucoup de puissance et à du r'entraîné les filles pour ne pas les laissé faible à l'extérieure. ils regardaient tous leur nouveau point et les filles fut heureuse d'avoir pus passé plus de temps avec Naruto de ce qui était prévue. Sachant que dans cette pièce elle ne vieillissait pas et que une journée dehors et égale à 1 ans ici.

"Allait les filles il est temps de rentrait dans la maison." Ouvrir un portail et les déposé au domicile. "Naruto-kun n'oublie pas ta promesse. Sinon je te chercherait partout dans le pays élémentaire qu'importe le temps que cela me prendra, et te punira en conséquence une fois que je t'aurais rapporté." Naruko versa des larmes pour son amour qui allé partir dans quelque instant et reçus un câlin de Naruto la rassurait une dernière fois. "écoute je serais de retour avant que l'on commence votre 15 anniversaire est si jamais je suis en retard pour chaque jour manqué, je te donnerais tous ce que tu souhaitera en échange." Naruko rougie en pensant à tous ce qu'elle pourrait faire, mais secoua la tête ne souhaitant nullement sont retard. Naruto lui donna un autre baisé n'ayant plus rien à lui dire.

"Hé bien ne t'inquiet pas Naruko-chan si jamais il est en retard, j'appellerais tout les anbus du village qui le traquerons pour le ramené hahah." Dit Sayako voulant aussi cachait son inquiétude derrière une attitude forte. Elle s'approcha de Naruto est l'agrippa dans ses bras en lui disant de bien faire attention à lui et lui souhaité bon voyage. "Je reviens ceci n'est pas un adieux. Je vous fait confiance pour prendre bien soins de c'est lieux pour moi en mon absence ses vous qui me représentait est je sais que vous verriez un travaille remarquable." Ce disant tous au revoir, Naruto quitta le village comme un voleur ne disant rien aux autres membre de ça famille.

Puis partie vers ça nouvelle destination, et trouvé l'énergie qui lui fallait avoir à tout pris pour commencé son nouveau jeu avec qui sait des bonus à la fin de celui-ci

Naruto était seule et s'assura que personne ne fut prés de lui détectant pas la moindre source activa ses classe porte bonheur divin et contrôle parfait du temps et des dimension en espérant arrivé 200 ans plus tard de la légende d'Hadès. Ayant tiré à la loterie gratuitement est acquis les 12 maison du zodiac. Naruto fut intrigué par ses temple et avait réussie à les déchiffrait grâce à ça capacité de lecture et de Game à connaître leur histoire, connaissant surtout celle d'Hadès et des dieux de l'Olympe de la mythologie grecque. Naruto fut très intéressé par le cosmos énergie et les légendaire armure que porté les saint chevalier d'Athéna.

Voyant le portail s'ouvrir devant lui, il plaça un sceau de retour en cas ou il y'aurait était dans un autre monde. Espérant que la réponse fut non et traversa ce nouveau portail.

 **Nouvelle dimension atteint.**

 **Lieux: Inconnue.**

Naruto regarda ses alentours voulant ce repérait mais fut stoppé dans ça démarche par une nouvelle fenêtres qui n'aurait jamais pensé voir apparaître devant lui.

 **Vous avez voyagé dans 5 monde différents:**

Monde d'origine.

Monde de Dragon ball.

Monde de la salle et du temps.

Monde parallèle de Naruto.

Monde inconnue.

 **Récompense:** Titre apprentie voyageur dimensionnelle.

 **Apprentie voyageur dimensionnelle.**

(Vous aurez plus de chance à venir dans un monde que cous souhaitez rejoindre. 'Les effets peux êtres cumulé avec d'autre classes et titre.')

 **Récompense:** La grande respiration de l'espace.

 **Compétence:**

 **La grande respiration de l'espace.**

 **Effets:** Vous pouvez dès à présent respirait dans des lieux sans Oxygène est même dans l'espace.

Heureux de ses nouvelle capacité il ce servit de ses sens pour détectait toute forme de vie repérant quelque une tous de proche de lui. Partir en un éclair, il à du ce retenir de rire voyant une jeune fille aux cheveux violet chevauché un jeune garçons comme un cheval devant un groupe d'enfant qui avait l'aire outré, peur et certain en colère de l'action de l'enfant. Lissant les souvenir du majordome qui était chauve. Il apprit au moins qu'il fut dans le bon monde en apprenant que ses enfant devant lui devait chaqu'un partir dans des lieux différents et ramené une armure de bronze comme l'avait dit leur père adoptive Mitsumasa Kido président de la fondation Waad qui contrôle le monde en secret. Heureux de l'information Naruto regarda par ça compétence de l'observation trois âme puissante présent dans cette endroit.

Le premier s'appela Seiya ayant un aire renfrogné sûr son visage, Naruto pouvez lire dans ça description qu'il fut un héros est une réincarnation du chevalier pégase. ce léchant un peux les lèvres en sachant qui fut pégase étant le seul chevalier à avoir blessé Hadès lui même lord de leur confrontation. Naruto sues qu'il devait prendre de son cosmos à lui étant donné la futur puissance q'il en tirerait de celui-ci regarda la suivante.

Le deuxième s'appela Saori Kido qui s'amusais à chevauché le petit garçons. Ses yeux ce sont agrandit à la reconnaissance du nom marqué juste en dessous montrant son statut de Déesse de l'amour Athéna non éveillé. Naruto pompait son poing en l'air dans ça chance et regarda le suivant ne s'attendant pas un à t'elle résultat.

Le dernier fut un garçons accroché à un garçons avec un air de colère constant sûr lui. Shun lui son visage montrait de la peur et de la tristesse à l'opposé de l'autre enfant. Il avait les cheveux verts et un visage angélique que l'on pourrait même pensé que ce fut une fille, mais Game ne ce tromperait jamais sûr ce sujet. Regardant le statu de l'enfant, il faillie tombé de l'arbre ou il observait la foule en toute discrétion. Hadès le dieux des enfers son réceptacle ce trouvé devant lui.

Naruto ne perdu pas de temps et lançais un sors de sommeille sûr tous le monde qui ce réveillera sans avoir le moindre souvenir de ce qu'il sait passé. Utilisé ses pouvoir de Shinigami prenant des partie d'âmes de chaqu'un des trois enfant et les méta dans une fiole vide séparé. Ensuite il répara les partie manquante grâce à un de ses sortilége de restauration des âmes.

Naruto ce concentrait ensuite sûr la détection d'autres source de pouvoir ressemblant à celui de Athéna est Hadès. Trouvé son ticket gagnant Naruto s'envola laissant le reste des personne ce réveillé et ce remettre debout s'en ce douté de ce qu'il venait de ce passé.

Voyagé pendant quelque minutes à grande vitesse, Naruto arriva dans une autre grand manoir. Trouvant d'ou provenais la source, il vue un jeune enfant joué dehors accompagné par d'autres majordome encore une fois. Voyant que son nom fut Julian Solo et le réceptacle de Poséidon dieux des océans, Naruto recommença en discrétion le même sort qu'il avait déjà utilisé contre les autres et prenais un morceau d'âme qui piégea dans une fiole vide remarquant qu'il pouvait encore plaçait 3 autres morceau d'âme pour êtres complet. Voyagea cherchant le cosmos des chevalier les plus intéressant. Ne connaissant pas leur pouvoir est technique étudiera dans leurs mémoires les quels seront les meilleur candidat à la sélection.

 **Plusieurs jours plus tard.**

Naruto regarda la fenêtres devant lui le demandant si il était bien sûr de vouloir fusionné les 7 partie des âmes qui contenais chaqu'un d'entre eux une partie de leur cosmos énergie.

 **Voulez-vous fusionné les 7 pièce d'âmes:**

 **Objet:** Pièce d'âme de la réincarnation de Pégase.

 **Objet:** Pièce d'âme de la réincarnation de la Déesse de l'amour Athéna.

 **Objet:** Pièce d'âme du réceptacle d'Hadès dieux des enfers.

 **Objet:** Pièce d'âme du réceptacle de Poséidon dieux des océans.

 **Objet:** Pièce d'âme du chevalier d'or de la Balance.

 **Objet:** Pièce d'âme du chevalier d'or du Capricorne.

 **Objet:** Pièce d'âme du chevalier d'or des Gémeaux.

Oui **ou** Non

Naruto appuya sûr la touche oui étant sûr de son choix pour avoir bien vue de ce que était capable ses chevalier et pourraient crée de nouvelle attaque encore plus dévastatrice.

Naruto fut bien sûr attirait par l'attrait de celui des Gémeaux capable d'envoyé ses ennemis dans d'autres dimension et crée même de puissante illusion. qui lui serra favorable à crée une classe de genjutsu.

Ensuite est venu celui du Capricorne qui est l'un des plus honorable chevalier même si il fut trompé par le chevalier d'or des Gémeaux. Son cœur était le plus fidèle, et qu'aussi ça capacité à tout tranché avec son bras droit fut spectaculaire.

Pour celui de la balance il l'avait simplement choisi pour son propre signe du zodiac mais fut comme même ravie de voir que ce fut un grand maître des armes et que ses propres technique était tout puissante en plus c'était Dohko celui même qui avait inscris l'histoire du sanctuaire il y'a plus de 200 ans de cela et fut toujours vivant et connaissait son rôle dans l'histoire qui allait encore ce produire bientôt.

Mais cette fois-ci Naruto serait là pour modifier encore à ça guise les événement et savaient déjà comment si prendre fessant ses propre plans pour l'avenir. Regardé la nouvelle Essence Divin du Cosmos Naruto patienta avant de la dévoré et la replaça dans une fiole spéciale pouvant la contenir jusqu'au bon moment. Voir les pièce brisée d'armures qu'il avait réussie à prendre des 3 chevalier d'or et celui de Pégase il attendra jusqu'à ce que le moment sois venu.

Décidé d'agir à son plan qui était fous mais pourrait fonctionné retourna au manoir Kido pour le commencé. Quelque instant plus tard, il apprit que les enfants ont étaient envoyé pour les camp d'entraînement devenir saint et réussir à rapporté les armures de bronze s'en sait protégé Athéna du danger qui lui viendrait d'ici quelque année. Lançait un puissant sûr Athéna Naruto patienta pour que les effets agisse est ce demandé combien de temps il devra patientait ne connaissant pas les effets sûr une déesse mais ne devrait pas êtres différents comme elle est na pas encore éveillé ses pouvoir.

 **9 Mois plus tard.**

Le sort avait fonctionné et à du ralentir à causse du réveille des pouvoir d'Athéna. A la surprise de tous le monde de la maison Kido. Saori grandissait plus rapidement que ce une personne normale ferait. Mitsumasa Kido avait du caché Saori des autres employé et laissé seulement ses plus fidèle hommes et chercheur avec eux pour comprendre ce phénomènes, mais sans résultat ne comprenant pas ce qui aurait pus causé ça. Les chercheur ont alors théorisé que ça du êtres normale pour elle, étant la réincarnation d'une déesse Mitsumasa Kido ne pouvant pas la réfuté. Comme le chevalier qui lui avait confié Athéna était mort quelque instant plus tard sans rien savoir de ce qui ce passerais en grandissant n'étant pas n'importe qu'elle enfant comme il lui avait dit.

On retrouve Saori Kido maintenant âgé de 17 ans, le sort accéléra ça croissance et son esprit la changé plus rapidement que n'importe qui sans l'endommagé et lui donné beaucoup plus de maturité en étant doux et attentionné, bien sûr le sort stoppa son vieillissement pour les année de vie jeunesse qu'elle avait perdu et lui permettra de gardé cette forme pendant quelque temps long. Naruto regarda le résultat satisfait et pria pour qu'elle lui pardonne, mais haussa rapidement ses épaule juste après ça pensé. "Ce n'est pas comme-ci elle s'aura ce qui lui est arrivé de toute façons."

"Game les préparatifs sont t'ils complet?" Questionna t'il en dévorant la nouvelle âme divine devant lui.

Game: **"Oui tout est près pour là réincarnation en bébé dans le corps de la déesse Athéna. Vous garderez vos souvenir et pouvoir grâce au jeux et prendra ceci comme une toute nouvelle partie. Une nouvelle race vous sera** **offerte est garderait les propriété puissante des ancienne que vous avez en les fusionnant. En contre partie vous perdrait certaine classes et Titres, vous conserverait votre sang original qui sera caché comme vous l'auriez indiqué pour votre plan. Si Mitsumasa devais faire un test pour retrouvé le paternelle et ne trouvera une correspondance à 100% avec Athéna."**

Naruto fait signe de bonheur s'apprêtant à devenir un vrais dieux de l'Olympe et le plus puissant de celui-ci.


	29. Chapter 29

**31\. Nouvelle naissance et un si cours séjour.**

 **Monde dimensionnelle: Le monde mythologique des dieux grecque.**

 **Localisation: Manoir de Mitsumasa Kido.**

Pour tous le mondes ce fut un choque d'apprendre que la jeune Saori Kido était tombé enceinte connaissant son statut divin. Mitsumasa avait fait des analyses pour savoir si l'enfant avait un père, mais fut soulagé de constaté que son sang était seulement celui de Saori. Saori elle ne savait pas comment gérait cette situation d'abord elle grandissais vite et gagna beaucoup en maturité réveillant des pouvoirs qu'elle ne connaissait pas l'existence de ceux ci. Elle fut informait plus tard par son Père adoptive de ça situation qu'il la bouleversa mais fut heureuse que l'on lui disse la vérité. Son père Mitsumasa lui à promis de l'aidé avec l'enfant à naître bientôt, qui la soulagea d'une responsabilité encore trot grande pour elle.

2 mois passé en tranquillité gardant le secret dans la plus grande confidentialité pour cachait Saori du sanctuaire est de son enfant à venir pour leurs protection. Au bout de trois mois l'esprit de Saori c'était déjà adopté par la situation et fut joyeuse de donné vie à son enfant avenir bientôt. Les domestique présent était les plus fidèle à Mitsumasa est aida la jeune déesse avec ça situation toute particulière. Le majordome qui était présent Tatsumi de son nom était toujours présent proche de Mitsumasa Kido pour l'aidé à l'informé des changements possible de Saori.

"Alors tu me dis que Saori-chan et bientôt à la fin de ça grossesse, mais cela ne verrait que 5 mois?" Mitsumasa ne comprenais pas comment ce passait la grossesse.

L'enfant à naître grandi à son tour plus vite à la place de la mère qui avait subie les même effets bien avant.

"Oui Mitsumasa-sama, ojou-sama est selon les chercheur dans son dernier mois et que l'accouchement pourrait arrivé dans n'importe qu'elle moment." Répondu Tatsumi.

"Je vois signalé moi si..." Mitsumasa s'arrêta de parlé que son téléphone portable sonné l'annonçant de l'arrivé de l'enfant.

Les deux ce dirigea vers la salle d'attente derrière une vitre, regardant les déroulement de la procédure ce passé sans incident à leurs grand soulagement. quelque instant plus tard après avoir nettoyé l'enfant tous le monde pouvait voir une tignasse rouge comme chevelure et de magnifique yeux bleus verdâtre. Saori regarda son enfant nouveau née avec amour et le cajolé dans ses bras.

"Félicitation Saori-chan, tu à un magnifique garçons." Mitsumasa disait t'il doucement pour ne pas effrayé le nouveau née.

"Merci oji-sama. Bonjour Aiolos-chan bienvenue mon petit garçons." Souriait doucement Athéna encore fatigué par l'épreuve que fut l'accouchement.

"Aiolos, hein? Tu à eu l'idée du chevalier qui ta sauvé la fille Saori-chan." Mitsumasa lui demanda en douceur voyant qu'elle était fatigué.

"Oui après que tu mes raconté l'histoire de ce chevalier en Grèce qui m'avait sauvé. J'ai voulue le remercié de cette manière en donnant son nom à mon enfant si il était un garçons." Elle termina

Avant de donné l'enfant à son grand-père qui lui souriait avant qu'elle ne s'endort pris par ça fatigue.

"Tatsumi j'aimerais que vous vous occupez de plaçait Saori-chan dans ça chambre avec l'aide de quelque infirmière." Son majordome s'inclina et obéis aux ordre de son maître faire comme il lui avait demandé.

"Bon alors Aiolos-chan bienvenue dans la famille, allons voire si tu es en pleine santé avant de te remettre au prés de ta mère." Voyant l'enfant fermé ses yeux pour s'endormir à son tour il donna l'enfant à un médecin qui effectua des analyses classique et ne trouva rien d'anormale. Déplaçant l'enfant dans une crèche à côté de ça mère en enregistrant le nouveau enfant de Athéna, Aiolos Kido.

 **1 année plus tard.**

Depuis l'accouchement les personnes qui était au courant de la naissance du jeune Aiolos Kido remarqua qu'il grandissait 4 fois plus vite que n'importe qui. Aiolos était âgé de 1 ans mais ressemblé à un enfant de 4 ans normale. Saori est les autres ne savaient pas si ce fut normale pour lui si il grandissait aussi vite. Aiolos à toujours était doux envers ça mère qui prenait soins de lui. Mitsumasa Kido fut mourant ce qui avait inquiété Saori, Tatsumi est les autres employé de la fondation Graad.

Mitsumasa avait bien vécue et aimé ça fille Saori et son petit-fils Aiolos qui passa beaucoup de temps avec lui car ça mère devaient étudier encore étant donné les circonstance. Les médecin lui avaient prévenue qu'il mourrait bientôt, mais il pouvait ce sentir bien comme si quelqu'un le protégé de ça maladie. Il profita de son temps à s'occupé de ça fondation et de parlé aussi à Aiolos qui avait déjà commencé à bien ce développé.

Saori était heureuse malgré la situation dans elle était passé. Elle aimait son fils du plus profond de son cœur même avec ce qu'il semblait lui arrivé. Continuant son éducation scolaire quand elle avait du temps libre, elle le dépensait avec son enfant du maximum de temps qu'elle pouvait. Lui raconté sûr l'histoire mythologique Grecque ou faire des promenade dans le jardin avec.

Les employé devaient eux continué à fournir tous les besoins à Saori et son enfant d'ont ils devaient avoir besoins. Ceux chargé de s'occupé du petit Aiolos pendant que leur patron était occupé avec le travaille ou Saori fut en cours. Aimé d'avoir à prendre soins de l'enfant qui préférais déjà à prendre à lire, ils l'ont aidé à étudier à lire et écrire dans laquelle il apprenait très vite.

Aiolos ou Naruto s'épanouissait de ça vie ici au près d'Athéna et les employé loyal de Mitsumasa Kido. il étudia les langue qu'il ne connaissait pas et à écrire même leur langage. Il décidait qu'il ne resterais pas longtemps dans cette dimension et après avoir recueilli ses armures pour ses nouveau gardiens qui participeront au tournois des dieux dans le monde de Naruko.

 **3 ans et quelque mois plus tard.**

Aiolos ou Naruto fut maintenant âgé de 4 ans ou plutôt devrait êtres âgé. Ce trouvant à un bon 180 cm de hauteur et avait l'allure d'un grand sportif. Ses cheveu fut doux comme de la soie et descendu au milieux de son dos avec deux bang sûr le côté de son visage qui était mince et très raffiné. son corps était sculpté comme sûr une pierre est pouvait faire rougir toute les femme de la fondation Graad, son regard rêveur les hypnotisa complètement aussi tôt que vous le regardiez celle-ci.

Après ça 3 année donc il avait atteint l'âge de 21 ans, et resta comme ceci pour le reste sans changé de forme ni vieillir pour la 4 année qui les soulagés tous que ce fut finie. Tous le monde fut épaté par l'entrainement physique qu'il s'infligeait à lui même pour devenir plus puissant que tous ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais vues jusqu'à présent. Et maintenant ce fut dans ce moment de l'histoire que nous nous retrouverons.

"Okâ-sama je t'en pris je veux juste connaître un peux plus le monde, laisse moi partir. Je te promets de revenir très bientôt, et en plus toi est Tatsumi-san devait préparait l'arrivé des saint qui devrons bientôt revenir de leur voyage." Aiolos regarda ça mère qui réfléchis à ça demande.

Saori regardé son fils qui avait bien grandit comme elle l'avait fait et puis s'arrêté comme elle sans trouvé d'explication rationnelle à cette raison.

"Justement ils seront de retour d'ici moins d'une semaine pour participé au tournois galactique que nous avions prévue pour voir qui gagneras l'armure d'or du sagittaire." Saori lui disait.

Mais en vérité elle avait peur pour son enfant d'êtres éloigné d'elle. "Mais j'aimerais me faire des amis en dehors de la fondation." Aiolos répondu à ça mère sûr un ton de regret.

Tatsumi fixa les deux Kido ne sachant pas qui il devrait soutenir si ils ce retournaient pour lui demandé.

Saori stoppa ça prochaine réplique en entendant la réponse de son fils qui fut pour toute ça vie dans la fondation Graad entouré du personnelle de la compagnie sans rencontré quelqu'un de l'extérieure.

"Je sais que cela peut-êtres dur mais..." Aiolos baissa la tête dans la défaite. "Avec leur arrivé et le tournois qui va commencé je doute que le sanctuaire reste là à ne rien faire en représailles. Sais pour cela que j'ai peur pour toi." Expliqua t'elle

"Okâ-sama personne ne sais que j'existe, vous est quelque membre de la fondation son les seule au courant de man existence si il le faut je prendrait un pseudonyme pour mon voyage." Pour Aiolos cela semblait fonctionné voyant ça mère réfléchir il ajouta.

"En plus je ne veux pas voir tant de violence gratuite juste pour une récompense que je connais trop bien ça valeur."

"Tatsumi-san que devrions-nous faire à votre avis?" Saori demanda à son majordome le plus fidèle.

Tatsumi pensé deux minute à ce qu'avait dit Aiolos et pouvait être d'accord avec ça demande au vue de qu'elle enfant doux il était, mais aussi très puissant de son avis voyant de quoi il était capable avec son cosmos.

"Je pense que ça serait une bonne idée Ojoû-sama de laissait Aiolos-sama sortir de la fondation étant tout ça vie dans cette environnement n'est pas très bon et plus malsain pour lui."

Recevant un signe de gratitude d'Aiolos qui lui souriez.

Saori hoché la tête sachant que ce fut aussi son avis sûr la question. Prenant deux autres minutes à réfléchir, elle soupira de défaite et lui annonça.

"C'est bon je te permet de sortir, mais tu reste accompagné par au moins 1 une personne qui te suivra ceci est mon dernier mot."

Aiolos lui sauta dans les bras et lui donna des baisé de remerciement, s'inclinant aux deux personnes devant lui avant de partir préparait quelque affaires.

"Ce fut une bonne décision ojoû-sama, ceci pourrait lui faire du bien." Saori hocha la tête en accords avec ses mots.

"Oui peut-êtres, depuis quelque temps il avait l'air abattue pour une raison qu'il me disait pas. Mais en le voyant là, je pense savoirs maintenant les raisons de son humeur déprimé." Tatsumi était tout à fait d'accord avec les propos de ça maîtresse.

Tous le mondes dans la fondation avait remarqué l'air triste qui c'était abattue sûr le jeune maître depuis quelque temps.

"J'espère que ce voyage lui verra le plus grand bien." Répondu Tatsumi. Ensuite les deux retourna dans les préparatifs du tournois qui allait bientôt débuté d'ici la semaine prochaine.

 **Avec Aiolos.**

Aiolos prépara ses affaires pour son voyage spéciale qu'il avait prévue ayant toute la connaissance nécessaire sûr les dieux Grecque et leur mythologie. Aiolos devait retrouvé le dieux Héphaïstos la seule personne qui aurait était capable de crée les armures des chevalier d'Ahténa ou ceux des dieux. Prenant son sac avec lui, il accueilli Maki la personne qui devra l'accompagné pendant le voyage.

"Bonjour Maki-san prés pour le voyage?"

Maki souri à son jeune maître avant de répondre.

"Bien sûr Aiolos-sama, l'avion n'attends plus que vous."

"Bien alors je vais dire mais au revoir ma mère avant le départ. Tu peux déjà allait dire aux pilotes de ce préparait." recevant un signe de Maki qui sans n'alla tous de suite après avoir reçus ses ordres.

Aiolos marcha jusqu'à ce qu'il voit ça mère parlé avec quelque personne de la finition du tournois galactique est la pris dans ses bras par surprise.

"Aiolos-chan?" Aiolos lui fit une moue en réponse à son appelle.

"Okâs-sama je ne suis plus un enfant!" rouspétait le jeune lâcha un petit rire à la réponse de son fils.

"Pour moi tu seras toujours mon petit enfant Aiolos-chan."

Soupirant dans la défaite aux mots de ça mère, Aiolos l'embrasa sûr le front et lui dit qu'il reviendrait dans 6 mois pour lui rendre visite. Dire au revoir à tous le monde qui s'inclina respectueusement à leur jeune maître en lui souhaitant de faire bon voyage.

 **2 semaines plus tard.**

Héphaïstos est le dieu du feu, de la métallurgie et des volcans. Il est aussi le forgeron des dieux selon la mythologie grecque et le seule qui aurait était capable de crée les armures qu'utilise les chevalier de nos jour, c'est pour cette raison que Aiolos voyagé pour retrouvé la résidence du dieux forgeron à Athènes dans le sud de l'Italie.

"Toujours rien, on dirait qu'il est partie de cette endroit depuis bien longtemps." Fait remarqué Aiolos ne voyant pas la moindre trace de ou pourrait ce trouvé le dieux.

"Aiolos-sama que recherchez-vous?" Maki demanda intrigué par la recherche de son jeune maître.

"Je recherche l'endroit ou pourrait ce trouvé le dieux Héphaïstos." Répondu Aiolos continuant à regardé son entourage.

"Pour qu'elle raisons le recherchez-vous Aiolos-sama?" Maki ce posa la question étant donné qu'elle connaissait assez bien la mythologie grecque.

"Je le recherche pour qu'il me conçoit une armure qui me sera adapté. Ainsi je ne serait pas sans défense contre les chevalier du sanctuaire." Répondu à nouveau Aiolos.

Maki maintenant comprenait la décision du jeune maître est pouvait voir son génie derrière cette idée.Héphaïstos fut un dieux dans la forge pour les autres divinité et ce fut normale que sait lui qui avait conçues les armures qu'utilisé les chevalier. Aiolos soupirait d'ennuie est décida alors de médité un pendant quelque heures pour essayé de localisé le dieux ayant bloqué l'énergie de son chakra, magie et ki pour ne pas attiré trop l'attention sûr lui.

"Maki-san je vais médité pendant quelque heures pour essayé de localisé le cosmos de Héphaïstos. Ne me dérange pas cela demande beaucoup de concentration." Exigé Aiolos.

Maki respectât l"ordre ordonné ne connaissant pas beaucoup de choses sûr comment fonctionne le cosmos, mais savait que ceci était une énergie extrêmement puissant.

Aiolos resta dans la position de méditation essayant de sentir la vie tout au tour de lui et pouvait ressentir comme une seule énergie qui s'échappa faiblement du centre de la terre. Essayant sans-aise d'atteindre cette mystérieuse énergie mais sans résultat à décidé de passé en mode sage en espérant que ceci fonctionnerais. Maki regarda en admiration, que son jeune maîtres gagna des tatouage noir sûr son visage en tribale au tour de ses yeux, sûr son front formant une couronne et ceux sûr les joue qui descendait jusqu'à son torse mais fut cachait pas les vêtement qu'il portait.

Aiolos sentie tout d'un coup ça connexion établie, et pouvait sentir qu'il purgé un cosmos négative qui était dans les airs et le sols. Donnant à la terre et au plante prés de lui plus de vigueur qu'auparavant.

 **"HOoo."** Sonna une voix douce et de plaisir dans les oreilles d'Aiolos qui ne perdais pas ça concentration et ça connexion.

"Bonjour peut-tu m'entendre?" Demanda Aiolos par télépathie.

 **"Oui. HOoo cela ce sens si bon, mais qui est tu pour pouvoir rentré en contact avec moi? personne depuis longtemps na sues me parlé."** Parla joyeusement la voix douce inconnue dans le plaisir.

"Je suis Aiolos Kido est vous êtes?" Questionna Aiolos troublé par la personne qui semblait prendre du plaisir à ce qu'il fessait.

 **Aiolos-san hein? Je suis Gaïa déesses primordiale. Hoo cela et si parfait continue hoo oui."** Répond Gaïa prenant de plus en plus plaisir à ce que le jeune homme lui fessait.

Aiolos était ravie de rencontré une t'elle déesses mais aussi gêné de l'entendre prendre autant de plaisir à ce qui lui fessait.

"Donc tu es la Sôsobo de mon Kâsan?" En voyant plus d'énergie et purgé plus de négativité.

Cette action rendu Gaïa de crié plus fort à son plaisir est de lui en demandé plus, de lui en mettre plus en continuant à crié dans le plaisir intense. Les mots de Gaïa apporté une grande rougeur à Aiolos qui ce demandé si ce fut normale de prendre autant de plaisir pour si peux.

Après qu'elle reprenait son souffle du à l'extase de cette première expérience, du à cette connexion qui l'intrigué puisque ce fut la première fois qu'elle était en contact avec une personne est aussi proche que de elle est la nature elle-même. Aiolos au bout d'un moment pouvait ressentir ce qu'elle ressentait de lui, et voulue crié de plaisir mais ne pouvait pas à causse de Maki qui ce poserais sûrement des questions.

Ceci à durer pendant plusieurs heure avant de ce calmé. Pour lui ce fut clair c'était comme avoir une relation sexuelle mais sans le corps de énergie à énergie.

 **"Merci beaucoup Aiolos-kun."** Dit Gaïa d'un ton séduisant et rêveur. Aiolos ou Naruto ne savait pas comment répondre à ça.

"T-tu es.. la Bienvenu." Prenant un souffle mentale.

 **"Alors de qu'elles pacotilles de dieux viens tu, hein Aiolos-kun?."** Aiolos entendait ça voix gardé son ton séduisant quand elle parlé de lui mais senti de l'amertume quand elle parlait des autres dieux.

"Je suis le fils d'Athéna, Gaïa-chan" Aiolos préféra ne rien ajouté de plus et de parlé avec elle sûr une bonne relation.

 **"Comment cette gamine à pus donné vie à un t'elle si bon jeune homme?"** Aiolos sentait qu'elle fut intrigué et décida de l'éclairé un peux.

"Elle ne le sait pas elle-même." Répondu Aiolos dans un ton triste. "Elle est tombé enceinte de moi après un événement étrange qui sait déroulé." Fini t'il de lui dire.

Gaïa fut triste d'entendre les mots de l'enfant qui semblait êtres perdue à ça situation. Elle lui demanda alors de lui raconté son histoire. A laquelle Aiolos lui raconta alors les événement qui on précédait ça naissance. Gaïa écouté tout est ne comprenais pas ce qui aurait pus arrivé à un t'elle changement drastique de la nature même. Mais elle posa ça de côté, sentant elle même l'enfant née de ce miracle qui pour elle était un vrais délice et de plaisir.

 **"Ne t"inquiet pas trop pour cela. Tu es né d'un miracle que la vie ta accordé Aiolos-kun."** Lui dit t'elle rassurante pour lui.

"Merci Gaïa-chan." Dit Aiolos.

 **"Alors que fait tu si loin de ta chère mère? Tu n'es pas partie sans raison exacte?."** Demande Gaïa.

"Non c'est vrais je recherche Héphaïstos pour savoir si il sait comment faire une armures de chevalier comme cela je pourrais protégé mon kâsan du sanctuaire et d'autres événement qui pourrait ce produire à l'avenir." Répond Aiolos.

 **"Hum tu cherche à acquérir une armure alors?"** Posait Gaïa à Aiolos.

"Oui on peut dire ça, mais plus en armure que j'obtiendrait de ma propre fabrication." dit t'il. Gaïa semblait intrigué qu'il souhaité mieux lui même crée ça propre armures.

 **"Tu sais je pourrais t'aidé à la concevoir au lieux de ce raté qui ne ce trouve plus ici sûr** **terre?"** Questionna Gaïa recevant un nouvelle envoie d'énergie émis par l'excitation de Aiolos. La fessant gémir de plaisir approuvant comment elle aimé qu'il lui répond de cette manière.

"Désolé Gaïa-chan mais si tu pourrais m'aidé cela serais grand." Dit heureux Aiolos.

 **"Oui Aiolos-kun mais en échange je te veux encore."** Dit Gaïa troublé Aiolos qui ne comprenais pas.

"Tu me voudrait encore?" Interrogé Aiolos.

 **"Oui tu me donne tellement de plaisir Aiolos-kun, si je pouvait je pense que je serais déjà nue dans t'es bras à l'heure qu'il est."** Répondis t"elle en voulant de plus en plus Aiolos à ses côté, Aiolos compris est ce sentait de plus en plus parvenir à elle et il disparue de ça place laissant une Maki inquiet pour la disparition soudaine de son maître.

Aiolos ou Naruto ce trouva au centre de la terre dans une salle vide avec un trône sur laquelle une vrais beauté était assis avec ses fermé. Aiolos remarqua ça rougeur et s'approcha délicatement d'elle.

 **"Aiolos-kun ou et tu?"** Inquiet de ne plus ressentir Aiolos partout sûr terre.

"Gaïa-chan est ce que c'est toi?" demande Aiolos devant le trône.

Gaïa ouvrir brusquement ses yeux en entendant une voix charmante dans ça chambre du trône et regarda avec émerveillement le beau jeune homme devant elle.

Aiolos examiné la forme de Gaïa qu'elle est bien l'une des plus belle femme qui na jamais rencontré.

Ses cheveux bouclé de couleur brun vive qui descendait jusqu'au bas de son dos, son visage fut mince en forme de cœur avec yeux vert jade, bouche bouche portait un rouge à lèvre qui lui allait parfaitement en accentuant encore plus son jolie sourire qu'elle montrait au bout celui-ci et la tenue dans laquelle elle était fut une simple robe blanche de grande qualité avec deux fine bande qui cachait ça généreuse poitrine. comme accessoires ce fut une ceinture d'or sûr le milieux de la robe qu'elle tenait, portant aussi une couronne sûr la tête avec deux bracelet d'or sûr chaque poignée.

Gaïa quitta son siège et ce dirigea vers le jeune homme devant sentant l'énergie qu'il dégagea elle sut que ce fut Aiolos.

 **"Aiolos-kun?"** Gaïa demandé posant ça main sûr le visage de l'homme.

Aiolos recopia son geste par instinct et lui envoya la même énergie la fessant trébuché dans ses bras.

"Ai ai Gaïa-chan c'est bien moi." Pas de temps de dire autre choses que Gaïa l'embrasa rapidement est à approfondir le baisé aussitôt.

Aiolos continuant de lui envoyé de l'énergie enlacer ses bras autour d'elle ne voulant pas qu'elle trébuche sûr le baissait qu'il recevait de la déesses primordial. Répondant au baissé avec autant de ferveur qu'il pouvait, il senti les main de Gaïa parcourir son corps. Fessant de même en commençant par le dos, il remarqua qu'elle le déshabilla tout doucement perdant déjà le haut le laissant torse nue.

Aiolos senti une boucle derrière la robe de Gaïa et l'enleva d'un simple geste, fessant coulissé doucement la robe en commençant vers le haut exposé ça poitrine à lui. Rapprochant leurs corps pour qu'il ce touche, plusieurs sensation agréable les parcouru au contact de leur peau nue.

 **"C-Cela...ce...si bon."** Pensé la déesses aucune envie de s'arrêté.

"In-Incroyalbe ses comme avec Kami-chan." Fut les pensé de Aiolos.

Les deux continua pendant toute la journée ne pas ce rendre compte de jusqu'à ou leur aventure continué.

 **Le lendemain.**

Aiolos ce réveilla d'un rêve exquis d'on il avait fait pendant toute la nuit, regardait au tour de la salle il remarqua qu'il ne fut pas dans ça chambre d'hôtel.

"Oû je suis?" Ce demande Aiolos voir une pièce rempli de tableau portant le nom de plusieurs autre dieu. Aiolos entendu un gémissement doux à c'est côté et ce retourna pour faire face à une Gaïa nue qui ce suivie tout de suite par plusieurs flash-back lui remémorant les action d'hier.

"Ho merde." Fut la seule pensé qui lui est venu à ce moment là. Juste après une nouvelle fenêtres apparue devant lui.

 **Félicitation vous venez d'avoirs votre première relation sexuelle avec une divinité.**

 **Titre acquis**

 **Un amant divin.**

 **Effets:** Augmente la sensualité et le plaisir à l'acte de votre compagne de 200%

Aiolos regarda le titre inutile avant que une autre fenêtres s'ouvre devant le choqué dans la révélation lui.

 **Félicitation vous allez devenir père.**

 **Choisissait le sexe de votre enfant.**

Mâle **ou** Femelle

Aiolos cligna des yeux à cette nouvelle possibilité et choisi alors un garçons. De nouveau choix apparaît devant lui.

 **Choisissait le type ou les types de dieux:**

 **Dieux d'un élément ou plus**

 **Infos:** Votre enfant héritera de un ou plusieurs éléments (feu, eau, terre,..etc) selon votre choix.

 **Dieux d'une catégorie ou plus**

 **Infos:** Votre enfant héritera de un ou plusieurs éléments (temps, vie, espace,...etc) selon votre choix.

 **Dieux aléatoire**

 **Infos:** Votre enfant héritera de un ou plusieurs élément/catégorie aléatoirement.

Aiolos réfléchie puis ce demande qu'elle classe il est pour avoir attirer autant la déesses Gaia et posa la question à Game.

Game: **"Ce qui à attirait la déesses Gaia fut votre aptitude à vous connecté à la vie et la nature."**

"Donc je dois mettre une classe de vie et de la nature à mon enfant pour qu'elle l'apprécie autant que moi, hein?" Aiolos posa à Game comme question.

Game: **"Oui si ceci est votre choix faite élément de nature et catégorie de la vie."**

Aiolos fait ce que lui dit le Game est voit une nouvelle fenêtres apparaître.

 **Choisissait 4 talent (Titre) de l'enfant:**

 **Génie:**

 **Infos:** Votre enfant apprendra plus vite que la normale 50% d'expérience.

 **Prodige:**

 **Infos:** Votre enfant apprendra beaucoup plus vite que la normale 125% d'expérience.

 **Plus grand prodige:**

 **Infos:** Votre enfant apprendra extrêmement plus vite que tous le monde 300% d'expérience.

 **Divin apprentissage:**

 **Infos:** Votre enfant instantanément apprend ce qu'il exerce 1000% d'expérience.

 **Contrôle de basse du cosmos:**

 **Infos:** Votre enfant connaîtra les basse facilement du contrôle de son cosmos au début de son apprentissage.

 **Contrôle moyen du cosmos:**

 **Infos:** Votre enfant aura un contrôle moyen de son cosmos dés le début de son apprentissage.

 **Contrôle maître du cosmos:**

 **Infos:** Votre enfant aura une maîtrise un grand contrôle de son cosmos dés le début de son apprentissage.

 **Contrôle parfait du cosmos:**

 **Infos:** Votre enfant aura une maîtrise complet de son cosmos dés le début de son apprentissage.

 **Petit réserve de cosmos divin:**

 **Infos:** Votre enfant aura de petit réserve divin de cosmos.

\+ plus+

Aiolos regarda les talent (Titre) à accordé à son enfant et décida de 4 bon choix qui lui convenais.

 **Êtes-vous sûr de votre choix de talent (Titre):**

 **Divin apprentissage:**

 **Infos:** Votre enfant instantanément apprend ce qu'il exerce 1000% d'expérience.

 **Contrôle parfait du cosmos:**

 **Infos:** Votre enfant aura une maîtrise complet de son cosmos dés le début de son apprentissage.

 **Divine réserve de cosmos divin:**

 **Infos:** Votre enfant possédera des réserve divine de cosmos en lui.

 **Comme un Uzumaki:**

 **Infos:** Un Uzumaki n'abandonne pas ça famille, éprouvera beaucoup d'amour pour ses parents.

Oui **ou** Non

Aiolos cliqué sûr oui pour confirmais son choix et remarque que ce n'était pas finie. regardant la nouvelle fenêtre il choisis les deux classe possible à prendre parmi tous le choix qu'il avait.

 **Êtes-vous sûr de votre choix du surnom (Classe):**

 **Dieux de la vie**

 **Dieux du savoir**

Oui **ou** Non

Cliqué sûr oui en approuvant ce que son fils deviendra plus tard, il fut étonné que ce ne fut pas terminé.

 **Apparence du personnage**

 **Sexe:** Homme

 **Cheveu:** Brun avec conseille rouge foncé

 **Yeux:** Vert datres du côté gauche et bleus ciel à droite

 **Peau:** Bronzé

 **Silhouette:** Mince est musclé

 **Temps de** **grossesse:** 5 mois

Oui **ou** Non

Cliquant une dernière fois sûr oui la fenêtre le remercie pour ça patiente. Ce sentir encore un peux fatigué et décida de ce recoucha en prenant Gaïa qui ce laissa enfonçait ça tête dans le torse de Aiolos avant que celui-ci ferme les yeux avec un sourire au bout de ses lèvres puis s'endormie en ayant une pensé heureuse. "Je vais êtres père hein."

Plus tard Aiolos ouvrit ses yeux et regarda Gaïa qui souriait dans ses bras qui était au tour de ça taille mince.

"Bonjour Gaïa-chan, ça va?" Demanda Aiolos.

 **"Oui je vais bien Aiolos-kun et toi?"** Répondu et demanda t'elle.

"Je vais très bien... Alors on à..?"

 **"Oui on à bien fait l'amour...Je pense que on sait laissait entraîné...Mais ce fut grand _A-IO-LOS-KUN."_ ** Fini t'elle séduisant.

"Oui c'est vrais ...Ce fut ma première fois."

Surprendre Gaïa de cette information qui souriait encore plus.

 **"Alors c'est la première fois que tu connais le plaisir d'une femme, hein? Dit moi qu'elle genre de dieux et tu?"**

Aiolos réfléchie quelque instant avant de répondre.

"Je suis un dieux de la vie est de la mort... de la jeunesse à la vieillesse je cois.. je peux aussi contrôlé les minéraux et la nature."

Gaïa cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et regarda Aiolos redonné vie au plante morte et les rajeunir avec de grand yeux.

 **"In-Incroyable aucun de mes enfant possède un t'elle pouvoir...Tu pourrais devenir le nouveau roi des dieux!"**

"Oui peut-êtres bien mais cette place là ne m'intéresse pas."

 **"Ha oui tu n'ais pas intéressé pour la gloire éternelle?"**

"Ha non je ne le suis pas. Je préfère vivre ma vie paisible qu'êtres ennuyé a ce faire adoré par les hommes."

 **"Tu éprouve de la compassion pour les humains?"** Gaïa demanda étonné.

"Oui je sais qu'ils peuvent êtres stupide et cruelle, mais certain son aussi intelligent et doux. Le monde et ni noir ou blanc, il est dans une nuisance gris entre les deux. Le pour et le contre."

 **"Hé bien voilà les parole d'un sage homme."** Gaïa dit embrassant amoureusement Aiolos qui répond à son baisé.

"Héhé merci mais j'ai encore tant de chose à apprendre, Mais avant je dois me crée une armures."

 **"Ha est pour quelle raison à tu besoins d'une armures?"**

"Juste pour savoir. Ensuite je pourrait facilement savoir m'en faire une."

 **"Comment pourrait tu t'en faire une** **?"** Demanda t'elle

"je peux contrôlé la nature et les minéraux donc il sera facilement pour moi de la crée." Aiolos fait un signe pour le démontré est sortir 4 chaîne d'un or rouge sanglant qui fusionna en un Katana majestueux et puissant aux son de celui-ci pour montrés son exemple. Gaïa regardé fasciné par la scène devant elle.

 **"Sait la première fois que je vois quelqu'un faire ça avec son pouvoir!"** Surpris par la création d'armes remarquant comment elle dévore le cosmos tout au tour d'elle pendant tous le temps présent dévorent la vie avant qu'il est fait renaître tous ce qui avait succombe lors de la démonstration de puissance.

 **"Maintenant que je sais que tu pourra sûrement te la crée. Tu ne ma toujours expliqué t'es raison d'en possédé une?"** Reposa en question Gaïa.

"Hé bien ma mère à des problème avec son sanctuaire." Dit Aiolos ayant entendu l'attaque du chevalier du phénix est ça tentative de volée l'armure d'or du sagittaire.

 **"Oui est on dirait qu'ils ont déjà commençait à bougé."**

"Oui, tu es au courant de leur mouvement?"

 **"Oui je peux voir et entendre tous ce qui ce passe au sanctuaire."**

Surprendre Aiolos avec cette nouvelle information qui pourrait l'aidé.

"Alors m'aidera tu à obtenir mon armure?"Demanda Aiolos tout en regardant Gaïa qui semblait réfléchir à quelque chose d'autres.

 **"Je vais t'aidé mais à une condition?"** Demanda t'elle un peux nerveusement à Aiolos qui hocha la tête pour lui dire qu'elle pouvait continué.

 **"Que tu viens le plus possible me rendre visite. Ce n'ais pas amusant de resté seule ici pendant des année."**

Aiolos souri sachant de toute façons qui ne l'aurais pas quitté très longtemps avec son enfant à naître ici bas. Gaïa attendais la réponse de Aiolos avec appréhension espérant qu'il acceptera ça demande.

"De toute façons je n'allais pas te laissé seule ici. Après tout je peux ressentir la vie qui est déjà entrain de ce formé en toi." Lui réponds Aiolos.

Gaïa le fixa ne croyant pas qu'elle aurait pus tombé déjà enceinte. Voulant savoir comment il pouvait déjà le savoir elle lui demanda.

 **"Comment es-tu déjà au courant de cela?"**

"Facile je peux ressentir la vie proche de moi et la je lis deux énergie, et l'une d'entre elle commence à croître rapidement. Je dirait que l'enfant naîtra dans 5 mois environs." Aiolos répondu

Gaïa semblait sous le choque d'apprendre qu'elle attendait déjà un nouveau enfant qui deviendra un autre dieux. Un peux de peur pris sûr elle sûr cette information au fut de comment ça famille sait toujours fait la guerre entre eux. Aiolos semblait lire de sans pensé en sentant la peur prendre sûr elle. Il ce rappelait comment les dieux d'Olympe ce font la guerre pour toute les raison les plus futiles au lieux de s'entraidé. Voulant la rassuré, il la pris dans c'est bras reposant la tête de Gaïa sûr ça poitrine.

'Je peux sentir ta peur ne t'inquiet pas, il sera comme moi il t'aimera crois moi." Rassura Aiolos à Gaïa qui ce calma à sais mots.

 **"I-Il sera aussi connecté à la vie? Mais j'aimerais savoir que verra tu contre le sanctuaire si il atteint Athéna?"** Voulait savoir Gaïa.

"Ouais je peux voir déjà qu'il serra très puissant." Riant à la pensé que sont fils sera plus fort que les autres dieux

"Hé bien si ils tentaient quoi que ce sois après je la rejoindrais pour la protégé bien entendu!" Disant bien sûr ce qu'il avait bien l'intention de faire depuis le début.

 **"Laisse moi te dire que cela te prendra au moins 3 mois avec t'es pouvoir."** La prévient t'elle.

"Ça me va bien, je dois rejoindre ma servante sinon elle va s'inquiété inutilement pour moi." Dit Aiolos avant d'envoyé de l'énergie à Gaïa qui apprécia ce geste. Aiolos s'habilla et rejoignait Maki.

 **To be continue**

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur.**

Désolé pour le retard j'étais en vacance et donc poste le dernier chapitre sortie. Le prochain arrivera lundi je vous souhaite de bonne fête à tous. ^^


	30. Chapter 30

**32\. Préparation terminé et le retour du chef.**

 **Monde dimensionnelle: Le monde mythologique des dieux grecque.**

 **Localisation: Hotel d'Athènes en Italie.**

"Où étiez-vous Aiolos-sama?" Maki demanda dans l'urgence.

Aiolos qui était apparue devant ça servante qui était encore terrifié par ça disparition d'hier soir, n'à pas eu de temps pour s'expliquée qu'elle le sauta dessus en lui posant question sûr question.

"Je ne peux pas te le dire ou je mettait transporté car je ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit." Répondu t'il.

"Je vois désolé pour mon comportement Aiolos-sama, mais ne m'inquiétais plus de cette façons. J'ai faillie appelé la fondation Graad pour signalé votre disparition soudaine." Avertie ça servante.

"J-Je vois... Bon laisse moi te prévenir alors que je serais absent pendant quelque mois." Lui dit Aiolos sérieusement.

Maki regarda son jeune maître avec interrogation est ce rappelé les ordres qu'on lui avait donné avant son départ.

"Désolé jeune maître mais ceci ne peut pas êtres fait. Les ordres que j'ai reçus était de ne pas vous quittez de vue." Fini t'elle de lui dire.

"Je suis au courant que l'on à pus te donné ses ordres. Le problème je vais dans un endroit ou là tu ne pourra pas venir me rejoindre." Lui dit Aiolos avec un regard pointue.

Maki faibli sous le regard de Aiolos qui semblait bien marché.

"Mais que faire si vous êtes dans le besoins?" Inquiet lui dit t'elle en réponse.

"Ne t'inquiet pas je sais me débrouillé seul, et je ne suis pas sans protection à tu oublier qui je suis." Aiolos la rassura.

Et maintenant Maki ne savais pas quoi lui répondre, mais voulu toujours savoir ses raison de son absence lui demanda.

"J'aimerais savoir alors au moins la raison pour laquelle vous devez vous absentez?" Demanda T'elle aussi curieuse de savoir la raison de celle-ci.

Aiolos était coincé est pourrait au moins la prévenir en avance comme ceci ne restera pas un secret longtemps de toute façons.

"C"est pour la même raison pour laquelle j'ai voyagé jusqu'ici. Pour devenir chevalier et me crée une armure dans la même occasion." Lâcha Aiolos.

La réponse de Aiolos apporta un hoquet de surprise à ça servante. Aiolos lui était maintenant ennuyait pour avoir lâché son information aussi simplement que cela. Maki courrait dans ses propres pensé au pourquoi son maître voudrait devenir un chevalier, mais ce rappela la situation avec le sanctuaire ne pus s'inquiétait pour la famille Kido et surtout pour Aiolos qu'elle connaissait depuis son enfance l'ayant vue grandir à chaque instant de ça vie.

"Serais-se pour aidé votre mère contre le sanctuaire?" Maki lui posa t'elle.

"Oui je voudrais êtres sûr que rien ne puisse l'atteindre, de plus on manque cruellement d'information sûr le sanctuaire qui ne disposerais pas d'autres chevalier d'or que le sagittaire." Lui répondu Aiolos.

Maki écarquilla ses yeux à cette révélation qui pourrait bien êtres possible.

"Vous pensez qu'ils posséderaient plus d'armures d'or?" La demanda t'elle dans la peur.

Aiolos posa ça main sûr son épaule pour la calmé. Son geste réveilla Maki de ses pensé avant de ce retourné face à Aiolos qui portait un sourire bienveillant sûr lui.

"Oui mais ne t'inquiet pas, ses pour cela que je suis partie cherché un moyen de crée ma propre armure si les chevalier de bronze échouerais dans leur tache." Dit doucement Aiolos.

"Allons-ce couché il est tard et demain je partirait, mais n'oublie pas de gardé le silence en mon absence." Lui demande Aiolos.

Maki hocha ça tête à la demande du jeune maître, et parti préparé la chambre de Aiolos. Aiolos repensa à ça situation en remarquant qu'il devait resté au moins 20 ans maintenant qu'il avait un fils. Soupiré pour ses nouvelles responsabilité à venir. Il réfléchie au possibilité de lui faire le plus fort guerrier à part lui bien entendu.

 **6 mois plus tard.**

 **Localisation: Centre du monde, Temple de Gaïa.**

Aiolos regarda Gaïa portant à bout de bras leur enfant, Arcâdios Uzumaki à la demande d'Aiolos qui voulue que son enfant porte son nom de famille d'origine. Maintenant qu'il possédé le moyen de crée son armure qui serais fait à partir des 17 d'armure des chevalier d'Athéna.

1: Un morceau de l'armure du chevalier d'or de la Balance.

2: Un morceau de l'armure du chevalier d'or du Capricorne.

3: Un morceau de l'armure du chevalier d'or des Gémeaux.

4: Un morceau de l'armure du chevalier de bronze Pégase.

Est de ceux qu'il ne posséd pas encore une partie de celle-ci

Gaïa lui avait parlé aussi des Adamas qu'elle avait donné au géant pendant la Gigantomachie. Elle lui parla aussi des Saint chevalier d'Athéna et comment fonctionné leur rang et le niveau des armure Cloths de Bronze, d'Argent, d'Or et des Divins. Ceux des Marinas chevalier de Poséidon et leur armure Scales. Des Spectre d'Hadès et de leur armure Surplis et pour finir l'armure des dieux Kamuis.

Aiolos à commencé d'abord par recrée les armures grâce au morceau récolté au sanctuaire. Obtenant ainsi 4 Armures, d'on trois d'entre elles étaient d'or et une en Bronze. Aiolos aurait bien voulue ajusté les capacité de l'armure de Bronze Pégase mais manqué d'un ingrédient avant de la combiné aux trois autres armures d'Or pour les égalé et puis les faire passé au niveau Divin comme l'avait expliqué Gaïa avec le sang d'un Dieux comme lui.

Il compris que ce fut le sang des chevalier d'Or qu'il avait besoins fut qu'il devait donné du sien pour obtenir les armure Divine. Il avait prévue d'assemblait plusieurs des armure d'Athéna en une maintenant qu'il connaissait certain priorité d'une à l'autre comme celle du Phoenix qui peut ce régénéré serait très utile pour lui.

 **"Aiolos-kun toujours indécis sûr la situation actuelle?"** Demanda t'elle à son bien aimé.

"Oui le sanctuaire à décidé d'envoyé le chevalier d'Or du lion s'occupé du cas de Seiya et de ses compagnon en tuant la sois disant fausse Athéna." Répondu simplement Aiolos.

 **"Hé ça ne te mais pas plus en colère que ça? Le sanctuaire agis contre ça propres déesses, ceci ne mérite pas le pardon pour leur transgression envers elle."** Demanda Ennuyé Gaïa par le comportement des humains.

"Non je ne peux pas êtres en colère de leurs ignorances pour ce faire manipulé par ce faux Pope, même si certain mérite belle est bien un châtiment ils seront tous punis un moment donnée." Fut la réponse de Aiolos.

Gaïa lui fait signe de le rejoindre après avoir haussé ses épaules à ça réponse. Aiolos s'approcha et ne réfléchissant plus à ses prochaines action est passa du temps en tranquillité veillant à son fils et à son amant Gaïa.

"Je devrais agir quand Athéna aura fini de s'occupé du Sanctuaire." Pensé Aiolos.

Naruto réfléchissait aussi à un moyen de laissait ça présence ici quand il devra partir pour l'autre monde manqué la présence de ses deux fiançais.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que j'ais fait mais." Regardant son fils lui sourire. "Je suis si heureux d'avoir mon petit Arcâdios ici avec moi... Mon premier fils." pensé encore Naruto

Naruto eux ensuite une idée pour ses propres enfant qu'il aura avec Naruko,Sayako est Kami mais devra attendre son retour dans le monde de Naruko avant de lançait son plan.

 **3 semaines plus tard.**

 **Localisation: Sanctuaire d'Athéna.**

 **Lieux: Statue de la Déesse Athéna.**

Aiolos avait regardé les combats des 5 chevalier de Bronze contre les Chevalier d'Or et fut surpris de leurs victoire contre celui-ci.

Shun c'était bien en sortie contre Aphrodite du poisson et de ses roses démoniaques en lançant ça plus puissante attaque, Tempête nébulaire qui méta fin au combat.

Shiryû à essayé de mettre fin à son combat en donnant ça vie, mais son ennemie le chevalier d'Or du Capricorne Shura c'était aperçus de ça faute est en échange avait donné ça vie pour protégé Shiryû de son attaque final L'ultime dragon qui aurait tué Shiryû lors de son exécution à la toute fin.

Hyôga à fait face contre son ancien maître Camus qui lui avait enseigné en Sibérie et donné l'armure du Cygne en lui demandant de participé au tournois galactique et de tuer les autres chevalier de Bronze mais avait désobéis à ses ordres. Le combat étant terminé par la victoire de Hyôga qui copia inconsciemment le mouvement de Camus en finir dans un combat entre les deux Exécution de l'aurore.

Ikki qui est intervenue lord du combat contre le chevalier de la Vierge Shaka. Ikki c'était bien débrouillé contre Shaka même avec ses 5 sens éteint et à pus atteindre le septième sens et en finir ainsi.

Seiya est celui qui c'était prouvé le plus digne en n'abandonnant jamais et fut face à Saga des Gémeaux avec l'aide de Ikki puis celle d'Athéna et terminé ça révolte.

Aiolos lui pendant tous ce temps rassemblait tous les élément qui lui manqué, ceci comprends les morceaux d'armures des 4 chevalier de Bronze et les 9 d'Or avec le sang de Shura, Camus, Saga, Deathmask, Aphrodite et de l'ancien maître Dôko qui c'était chargé pendant l'attaque du chevalier d'Or du Cancer.

Regardant les événement ce produire à la suite de la défaite de Saga, Aiolos retourna dans ça dimension de poche qu'il avait crée pour faire ses armes et armure d'autres monde spéciale. Une fois arrivé il commença tous de suite la création des armure manquant et fait une copie de ceux en Or pour ses futur gardiens, le travaille à moitié fait il commence à versé le sang des chevalier d'Or sûr les armures de Bronze qui changea un cours instant leurs couleurs en or avant de redevenir à la normale.

"Encore quelque dernière modification et j'en aurais terminé avec cela." Ce dit Aiolos avant de placé le sang de la Déesse Athéna sûr tout ses armures présente pour qu'elle atteint de nouveau sommet et évolue grâce à son appel et cosmos changé radicalement leurs forme.

Aiolos puis fusionna les armures de Pégase avec ceux du Sagittaire, une partie du phœnix, du Taureau et celui du Lion ensemble dans l'alchimarmite. Il répéta le processus plusieurs fois avec les autres armure avant de tous les assemblait ensemble mais avec son propre sang comme ingrédient final pour le reconnaître comme seul maître de celui-ci. Le mélange terminé, Aiolos regarda la forme de ça nouvelle armures.

L'armure fut d'une couleur chromé d'orange doré avec du noir sûr les bord et sûr les s'insignes de l'armures. les épaulettes possédait chaqu'une d'un crane humain accompagné par les deux cornes du bélier elle même, suivant fut le torse qui portait une marque de la famille Uzumaki sûr elle. Dans le dos on pouvait apercevoir 2 paire d'ailes d'anges translucides permettant de voir à travers celle-ci, qui possédé comme des écailles à la place de plumes et les extrémité ressemblait à la pointe de la queue d'un scorpion étant 6 aux totale 3 dans chaque paire d'ailes. Les jambière avec les pied était stylisé pour le confort et la facilité du déplacement, étant mince avec une paire de petit aile sûr chaque jambière. Les avant bras eux lui permettait de faire ressortir ses nouvelle chaines. Son casque lui fut une couronne avec deux cornes sûr le côté qui partais vers l'arrière.

Aiolos puis regarda les states de ça nouvelle armures pour voir si elle fut intéressant.

 **Panoplie complet de l'armure Kamuis dieux primordial**

 **State: Armure Kamuis: Dieux primordial.**

 **Attaque: 12.500.000**

 **Défense: 15.500.000**

 **Bonus d'armures spéciale:**

 **1 Effets:** Vous pouviez utilisé toute les technique des chevaliers d'Athéna.

 **2 Effets:** Ce régénère toujours pendant et après le combat.

 **3 Effets:** Vous pouviez rentré en mode Senjutsu même avec celui-ci.

 **4 Effets:** Invoqué les 12 chevalier du Zodiaque et les 5 chevalier de Bronze disponible en portant l'armures.

Aiolos ou Naruto hocha ça tête satisfait des résultat et trouva ça fenêtres qu'il attendait d'apparaître lui demandant si il souhaité fusionné ça Kamuis avec ses chaines d'adamantines chevalier rouge, acceptant la demande et regardé son armure disparaître devant lui avant de soupiré.

"Bon je dois maintenant retourné dans le monde de Naruko." Termina Naruto ouvrir un portail dimensionnelle devant lui avant de ce retournais et de crée un clone parfait de lui même sans certaine capacité. "Surveille Gaïa et mon fils. Je reviendrait quand il sera âgé de 5 ans." Et puis disparus en refermant le portails derrière lui.

 **Monde parallèle de Naruto 3 ans plus tard.**

Naruto apparue dans la vallée de la fin encore une fois et chercha déjà l'énergie de ses deux fiançais avant de commençait son chemin vers Konoha portant par télékinésie les 12 armures des chevalier d'or. Naruto s'approché de plus en plus de ça destination final avant de repérais une équipe devant lui qui était aux nombres de 6, décidé de les surprendre d'apparaître devant eux sans avertissements.

Le groupe de shinobi retourné à Konoha après avoir terminé leur mission et devais remettre leurs rapports à l'Hokage.

"Alors Sasuke-kun une fois que.." Sakura demandé.

"Non je t'ais dis que je ne sortirais pas avec toi." répondu en soupirant Sasuke exaspérais par les demande constant de ça coéquipière.

Sakura souffla d'ennuie de son nouveau rejet. Lee ce tourna vers ses 3 équipier qui riais comme d'habitude à la scène devenue courant en fin de mission.

"Pourquoi continue tu à le lui demandé une date sachant qu'il te refusera toujours?" Ino la demandé à son amie ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle assiste autant sûr le sujet perdu d'avance.

"Je ne veux pas m'avoué vaincus, un jour il remarquera mon amour et me laissera une chance de le lui prouvé." Répondu Sakura en toute confiance.

"Yosh Sakura-chan n'abandonne pas t'es espoir, je suis sûr que ta jeunesse atteindra Sasuke-san un jour." Lui dit Lee enjoué.

Sakura souriait à Lee et la remercia de sais encouragement.

"Oui tu devrais écouté Lee-san et son conseille. Un jour ta persévérance payera." Dit la voie inconnue.

La nouvelle voie parla juste après surprendre tous le monde dans leurs courses qui ce mis tous rapidement sûr leurs gardes est regardé tous autour pour savoir ou pouvait ce trouvé cette ennemie potentiel.

"Qui est là?" Exigé Sasuke avec autorités.

Neji activa son Dôjutsu au même moment que Sasuke pour essayé de repérais l'intrus.

"Neji vois-tu quelque chose?" Demanda Tenten regardant de gauche à droite à la recherche.

"Non je ne repère aucune présence proche de nous à plus de 50 mètres." répondu déconcertais Neji par la situation.

"Arrive tu avoir l'ennemie Sasuke?" Demanda Sakura ayant entendu son coéquipier ne pouvant pas le repairait.

"Non il n'arrivera pas à me repérais avec ses yeux, aucun de vous ne pourriez d'ailleurs le faire." La vois répondu en confiance.

Naruto ses alors présentais devant le groupe de shinobi qui ce mis en garde voyant leur ennemie ce montrais. Sakura, Lee, Tenten et Sai prenais position prés à attaqué à tous mouvement de la nouvelle personne présente. Naruto souriait aux personnes devant lui les reconnaissant tous à part Sakura et Sai qui étaient des inconnues pour lui.

"Dites nous votre identité et la raison pour laquelle vous vous trouviez dans le pays du feu?" Exigé Sakura.

"Sakura tais-toi." Le préviens Sasuke.

"Sasuke pourqu.." Sakura s'arrêta et regarda ses deux coéquipiers Sasuke est Neji qui s'inclina respectueusement devant l'inconnue.

Le groupe de 4 regardaient leurs équipiers sous le choque et jeta un deuxième coup d'œil à la personne devant eux ne le reconnaissant pas.

"Bonjour Naraku-sama c'set un plaisirs de vous revoir." Dit Neji prosternais à genoux.

Lee est Tenten écarquilla leurs yeux sachant de qui était pour le clan Hyûga cette personne qui avait trouvé un second sceaux pour leurs Dôjutsu. Ino est Sai connaissant aussi le nom du chef de clan Kazama de Konoha ce mis au sitôt à genoux au même moment que Lee est Tenten. Sakura voyant tous le monde à genoux ce demandé qui pouvait êtres cette nouvelle personne qui pouvaient faire Sasuke le salué avec autant de respect. Ne voulant pas paraître irrespectueuse, elle suivi ses compagnon et ce mis à genoux.

"Sasuke, Neji je croyais vous avoirs dit que me salué comme cela n'était pas nécessaire non?" Demanda Naruto.

"Oui mais cela serais une insulte envers vous qui avez aidé le clan Hyûga et je pourrais déshonoré le clan si j'agissais pas respectueusement." Répondu Neji.

"Je vois.. Vous pouvez vous relevez maintenant." Ensuite Naruto fixa Sasuke.

"Et toi pour qu'elle raison tu t'es à genouillé aussi?" Questionna Naruto intéressé.

Sasuke transpirais un peux et semblait gêné par la réponse qui allait donné.

"J-J'ai perdu..."Sasuke semblait vraiment mal pour le grand plaisir de Naruto. "..un paris avec ma Sœur." Fini t'il de répondre.

Naruto riait de bon cœur et lui demandera plus tard ce que fut le paris fait contre Sayako. Naruto regarda le reste du groupe et ce présenta.

"Bonjour je suis Naraku Kazama le chef du clan Kazama et ancien commandant Anbu à l'âge de 9 ans et demi de Konoha." Pour leur montré aussi la différence de pouvoir entre eux et aussi son prestige dans les force Shinobi.

Les 5 membres fut choqué de l'entendre dire qu'il fut un commando, même Neji n'étant pas au courant à part Sasuke.

"C-Cette personne doit êtres vraiment puissant pour avoir été Commandant aussi jeune." Pensé choqué Sakura.

"P-Pas moyen!" pensé tout autant Ino que les autres membre de l'équipe.

Sasuke jeta un regard vers les 12 boites d'or qui ce tiens en suspension dans l'air derrière Naraku ce demandant ce qui pouvait bien contenir.

"Dis moi Naraku-san qu'elles sont c'est boites qui flotte derrière toi? Serais-se la raison pour laquelle tu avais quitté Konoha pour les 3 dernière année?" Demanda t'il.

Le groupe alors remarqua aussi les boites qui flottait la comme par magie derrière Naraku sans soutient, et ce demandé aussi ce que elles pouvaient contenir.

"Oui j'ais enfin trouvé ce que je cherchais pendant mon voyage. Ceci sont les 12 armures d'Or des chevaliers du Zodiaque est mes futurs gardiens." Dit Naruto avec fierté dans ça création même si il pourrait encore augmenté leur pouvoir.

Le groupe regarda avec de grand yeux les boites qui contenais de nouveaux gardiens sachant déjà la puissance de ceux présent dans Konoha. Tenten voulue demandé mais n'à pas eux la chance que Naruto leur dit qu'il était pressé de retourné au village voir ses deux fiançais. le groupe hocha leurs tête mécaniquement encore abasourdies par l'information qu'ils venaient de recevoir.

"Alors dites mois pendant mon absence quelque chose d'intéressant c'est t'il passait?" Demanda Naruto à Sasuke.

"Oui Itachi fut capturé avec son complice Kisame Hoshigaki juste après les examen Chûnin par onesan qui on ensuite procédé à l'interrogé sûr son groupe..." Naruto regarda Sasuke faire une courte pause serrant les dents montrant ça frustration à l'événement passé avant de continué.

"Mais comme il porta un anneau spécial qui le tua pendant l'interrogatoire ce fut le même résultat pour son complice." Termina Sasuke.

"Alors dis moi à tu était mis au courant de ce qu'il sait vraiment passé?" Lui demande Naruto confondre le reste des personnes.

Sasuke hocha simplement ça tête étant mis au courant par ça sœur derrière le massacre Uchiwa et avait beaucoup protesté mais les argument de ça sœur, et son l'histoire qu'elle lui racontait sûr la demande de leur père pendant le dîné au soir même du massacre la convaincue.

"Je vois... Ne t'inquiet pas ce type payera le moment donné et vous obtiendrais justice." Dit Naruto.

Sasuke lâcha un de ses sourire rare étonné les filles du groupe avec la simplicité que montrait Naruto à faire sourire Sasuke.

Ino s'approcha de Sakura est Tenten pour avoir une discussion entre filles.

"Dites moi que pensez-vous de Naraku?" Demandais t'elle bavant un peux devant l'apparence de Naruto.

"Hé bien j'ai entendu dire qu'il est le plus grand maîtres forgerons et épéiste du monde selon certaines personnes dans Konoha." Répondu Tenten regardant la posture de Naruto.

"Ça posture montre qu'il reste sûr ses garde même si on le remarque pas au premier coup, mais en regardant de plus prés on peut le voir prés à dégainé ça lame et tuer.. C'est terrifiant." Termina Tenten avec beaucoup de crainte.

Les deux filles regarda la posture de Naruto ne remarquant aucun détails de l'édite forme de garde ou de préparation à un combat.

"Tu à aussi remarqué Tenten-chan?" Posa Lee surprendre les deux autres filles.

"Quoi tu veux dire que toi aussi tu peux le voire Lee-san! Mais j'ais beau regardé sûr tous les angle je ne vois aucun signe." Dit Sakura.

"Oui Gai-sensei ma dit que un maître d'art martiaux ou de l'escrime n'avait plus besoins de ce mettre en garde pour ce battre. Il ma raconté qu'il pouvait en un instant tué leurs ennemies sans que ceux-ci sans rends comptes de ce qu'ils leurs aient arrivé." Fini t'il d'informais les filles.

Le groupe de filles fut stupéfaits de voire Lee parlé aussi sérieusement et voyais le regard envie qu'il lançait à Naruto qui inquiéta les filles ce demandant si il voulait ce battre contre un chef de clan.

"Lee-san arrête de dévisagé Naraku-sama. Contrôle toi tu sais très bien qu'il pourrait te vaincre sans difficulté." Lui dit Neji sans ce tourné dans ça direction.

Lee baissa un peux ça tête sachant u'il disait vrais. Juste après Sasuke annoncé leurs arrivé au porte du village. En s'approchant de plus ne plus, le groupe commençaient à entendre des bruit de choc sûr leur chemin qui venait de la direction de Konoha.

"Il est temps de préparait mon entré fracassant après 3 ans d'absence." Dit Naruto joyeux.

Une lumière aveugla le groupe pendant un court instant avant de voir la nouvelle apparence de Naruto n'en croyant pas ce qu'ils voyaient.

 **Konoha: Bureau de l'Hokage.**

Sayako la Godaime Hokage travaillé sûr la préparation de l'anniversaire de Naruko qui ce déroulerais demain. Elle lâcha un profond soupire pour son travaille regardant ses clones travaillé sûr la piles de paperasse ce trouvait devant eux. Regardant ensuite la photo qui ce tenais sûr le bureau montrant elle, Naruko est Naruto avant le jour de son départ.

"Naruto-kun quand va tu revenir? Naruko-chan s'inquiet beaucoup et moi aussi." Ce dit t'elle n'ayant pas reçus un seul mots de ça part dans les 3 ans d'absence.

 _BOUM BOUM BOUM._

Sayako regarda par ça fenêtres ce demandant ce qu'il pouvait faire autant de boucan dans tout Konoha.

"Hokage-sama les statues gardienne des murs de Konoha s'agite en frappant le sols avec leurs lances." Préviens un anbu qui à rapporté les fait le plus vite possible.

"Quoi!.. Serai-se?" Ce demanda t'elle avec espoir.

"Sayako-chan les gardiens du composé ont commençaient à agir bizarrement au composé!" Naruko dit apparaissant dans un flash jaune.

"Oui est dans tous Konoha les gardien aussi agis bizarrement." Lui dit en retour Sayako.

"Hokage-sama les statues semble ce dirigé vers la porte ouest du village." préviens un Shinobi à l'extérieure du bureau.

"Allons-y alors Naruko viens avec moi." Sayako demanda.

Naruko la suie en même temps que un groupe d'anbus remarquant la foules de civils est Shinobi qui suivie le mouvement. Les statue s'arrêta et formais deux rangé qui ce font face avant de frappé le sols qui commençait à ce divisé en deux tous le village et mena la route directement vers le composé Kazama devant la foules abasourdie par l'événement.

"Pourrait t'il vraiment êtres Naruto-kun." Ce dit dans le même temps Naruko est Sayako.

Les grande portes s'ouvris devant la foule laissé sans voix devant la personne qui ce tenais devant eux. Naruto planais de quelque mètre d'attitude suivie par 12 boites avant d'êtres téléportait au composé Kazama. Naruto était dans ça nouvelle armure avec les ailes déployé et sans ça couronne. Sayako est Naruko commençaient tous les deux à avoirs des larmes aux yeux voyant Naruto qui étais revenue avant de lui sauté de sues surprendre la foule présente.

Naruto ce tourna vers c'est deux fiançais en souriant les sentant tous les deux tremblé dans c'est deux bras.

"Bonjour Naruko-chan, Syako-chan je suis de retour." Leur dit t'il.

"T-Tu pouvait pas revenir normalement hein?" Demanda Sayako.

"Tu pouvais aux moins nous prévenir non! 3 ans sans aucune nouvelle de toi, tu sais comment inquiet ont étaient?" Posa Naruko ne voulant pas lâché le bras de Naruto.

Naruto voulue ce giflé ayant oublié ce détaille, mais les prévenais qu'il n'avait aucune possibilité.

"Je ne pouvais pas vous contactez car je fut coincé sans moyen de revenir pendant tous ce temps. Je suis désolé de vous avoirs inquiété comme cela." Dit Naruto resserrant sont emprise sûr les filles.

La foule commençant à reconnaître la personne présente est à applaudis voyant le chef du clan Kazama de retour après c'est trois ans d'absence sans nouvelle. Les deux Sayako est Naruko regarda Naruto avec la foule en délire.

"Naruto-kun bon retour à la maison." Souriez sait deux fiançais avec des larmes de joie.

"Ai Naruko-chan est Sayako-chan rentrons à notre maison." répond Naruto avec un sourire bienveillant.


	31. Annonce

**Annonce**

 **Bonjour et désolé pour mon absence, mais mon pc à du êtres formaté j'ai un ami pendant la semaine et comme pour la suite de la fiction j'avais envie de changé certains choses et passage. Donc J'ai décidé de recommencé et m'excuse pour ceux qui ont suivie mon histoire, mais vous souhaite d'apprécier la nouvelle qui suivra étant proche mais aussi très différent de celui-ci.**

La nouvelle fiction portera comme titre My life is game.

 **Voila tout pour aujourd'hui.**

 **Je vous remercie et vous dits à bientôt.**


End file.
